The Thunder
by Jazer666
Summary: Znasz to uczucie, kiedy ktoś Ci coś obiecuje, a później następuje nagła zmiana planów i gościu nie dotrzymuje danego słowa? Zarya i Ziva znają. Obie bliźniaczki próbują stoczyć bitwę nie tylko ze swoimi niepewnościami ale także z Decepticon'ami, w między czasie starając się wymyślić plan, który nie skończy się wybiciem żadnej z frakcji. Nic wielkiego, prawda? (sequel The Lightning)
1. 0 - Silver Lining

Prologue: Silver Lining

* * *

„ _The best is yet to come"_

 _\- Ziva Hale_

* * *

 _ **There's a storm on the streets but you still don't run,**_

 _ **Watching and waiting for the rain to come.**_

Zarya siedziała na kanapie, szkicownik leżał otwarty na jej kolanach, ołówek nadal w jej dłoni, a niedokończona herbata w kubku stała na stole przed nią. W kominku palił się ogień, rozprowadzając ciepło po zimnym pomieszczeniu i rzucając światło na miejsca gdzie czaiła się ciemność. Za oknami padał deszcz, uderzając w szyby raz po raz.

… _ **I won't let you drown, when the water's pulling you in**_

 _ **I'll keep fighting, I'll keep fighting…**_

Blondynka popatrzyła na pół zapełnioną kartkę, twarz kogoś, kogo nie rozpoznawała, jednak jednocześnie trzymała w sobie to uczucie znajomości, jakby go znała. Niektóre elementy błyszczały głęboką czerwienią i jedynie oczy wyróżniały się błękitem.

Metalowa twarz, znaki, których jeszcze nie wdziała.

Wszystko takie _znajome._

 _ **I will try to save you,**_

 _ **Cover up the grey,**_

 _ **With silver lining.**_

Ziva wpatrywała się w czarny ekran komputera, po raz kolejny nie wiedząc, dlaczego obudziła się w środku nocy, prześladowana okropnymi obrazami z walki, o której nie miała nawet pojęcia, że się odbyła.

Popatrzyła po raz kolejny na to, co napisała na kartce.

 _316, Rosenbauer Panther._

Kolejne słowa bez sensu.

 _ **Now there's no way back from the things you've done,**_

 _ **I know it's too late to stop the setting sun.**_

Starała się znaleźć odpowiedź, przy świetle lampki na swoim biurku rozpisywała to, co już wiedziała. Przecierała oczy, upijała jeszcze gorącą kawę i pisała.

Za każdym razem natrafiała na ślepy zaułek, kolejną zagadkę, jeszcze jedno pytanie i jeszcze mniej odpowiedzi. Wraz z opadającymi kroplami deszczu, brunetka zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie zbliżała się do końca swojej łamigłówki.

… _ **And I won't get left behind, when the walls come tumbling in,**_

 _ **I'll keep climbing, I'll keep climbing,…**_

Zarya przejechała palcem po papierze, zagubiona w myślach, nie dostrzegając niczego po za postacią, która wydawała się napełniać ją niepokojem, niepewnością i rozpaczą za każdym razem, kiedy na nią spojrzała.

… _ **The clouds go black and the thunder rolls…**_

Ziva zamknęła oczy, echo krzyków, strzałów i pojękiwań nadal w jej głowie nie dawało jej odpocząć, sprawiając, że dziewczyna skrzywiła się niemiłosiernie, chowając twarz w dłoniach, które oparła o mebel, przy którym pracowała.

Wiedziała, że coś miało się wkrótce zacząć.

A to wszystko było ich ostrzeżeniem.

Nie wiedziała tylko, przed czym.

Albo, przed kim.

… _ **And I see lightning, I see lightning…**_

* * *

 _A/N: Piosenka to Hurts - Silver Lining, gdyby ktoś chciał wiedzieć. Więc? Jestem z powrotem z drugą częścią The Lightning, którą zaczęłam także publikować na Wattpad'zie. Nie oczekujcie jednak, że będę teraz aktualizować, ponieważ kończę jeszcze Stand In The Rain. Po niej, wezmę się za to.  
So...Wish me luck?  
XXShanter_


	2. 1 - Changing sides

1\. Changing sides

* * *

„ _You don't need a reason to help people"_

 _\- Unknown_

* * *

To tak nie miało być.

Wcale, a wcale.

Ale Primus to jeden cwany skurczybyk i szczerze Zarya i Ziva mocno go nienawidziły przez ostatnie miesiące. Pogratulować mu trzeba, naprawdę. Miały ratować inną rasę, a chodziły niewyspane, niespokojne i zirytowane większość czasu. Nawet Ziva ze swoją codzienną radością w końcu się poddała.

Właśnie wtedy, Sideswipe i Sunstreaker zaczęli się martwić. Jednego dnia, Zarya upuściła kubek, blada na twarzy z niemal wychodzącymi jej z czaszki oczami na pewne wieści w telewizji. Jak się okazało, Ziva także była w szoku.

Ale ani brunetka, ani blondynka nie były w stanie wyjaśnić swoich reakcji.

A próbowali się dowiedzieć prawdy Lennox, Morshower, Jazz i Prowl, nawet obecny Dyrektor James White. Wszyscy, co do jednego, polegli marnie.

W końcu, po kolejnym miesiącu tej męczarni, Ratchet zainterweniował, przygotowując im bilet na Diego Garcia pierwszą klasą.

Więc tak oto znajdywały się w samolocie, bo dlaczego nie? To nie tak, że miały jakąś robotę. Żadna nawet nie poszła na studia, _och pożal się Boże,_ lub do pracy. Szczerze? Obie nie miały pojęcia, co się działo.

\- Następnym razem, kiedy zobaczę jego twarz, uderzę go tak mocno, że zwiedzi galaktykę pegaza w milisekundzie i zobaczy Cybertron – wymruczała mrocznie Ziva, opierając głowę o siedzenie.

Zarya prychnęła.

\- Cybertron nie leży w galaktyce pegaza – stwierdziła.

Ziva uniosła do góry brew.

\- Niech zgadnę, prywatne lekcje u Prowler'a?

\- Właściwie – zaczęła patrząc na nią – to słuchałam, kiedy Optimus wpadł ostatnio na święta – niemal prychnęła po raz kolejny na jej minę.

\- Wow, Sunshine – sapnęła – Uważaj, bo zrobisz się mądra.

Wywróciła oczami, powracając do rysowania w szkicowniku, od razu zwracając uwagę dziewczyny, która nachyliła się, mrużąc oczy.

\- Znowu? – spytała ze współczuciem.

\- Nie mogę się go pozbyć z głowy – mruknęła rozproszona – A ty?

Na wspomnienie o jej własnych koszmarach, dziewczyna nie mogła powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia.

\- Czuję się jak w cholernym domu strachów – mruknęła, zamykając przemęczone oczy na kilka sekund i westchnęła – Jeśli mi się nie polepszy, rozważę branie tabletek, Sunshine, bo długo to jak tak nie pociągnę.

Zarya wydała z siebie dźwięk aprobaty i wtedy obie zamilkły.

* * *

\- Nie…dlaczego? – jęknęła, patrząc na kobietę, która aktualnie rządziła jakimiś żołnierzami – Dlaczego ona?

Zarya posłała jej pytające spojrzenie.

 _/Znasz ją?/_

Ziva spojrzała na nią żałośnie.

 _/Sunshine, to Charlotte Mearing. Poznaj najlepszą przyjaciółkę mojej matki/_

Blondynka tępo spojrzała na kobietę, aż w końcu pociągnęła siostrę za sobą, zauważając, że tym razem nie tylko one postanowiły złożyć wizytę Autobotom. I mimo, że w tamtej chwili naprawdę nie podobała jej się perspektywa wchodzenia pomiędzy Samuel'a Witwicky'iego i jego dziewczyny, to naprawdę tępiła krewnych Zivy.

Dotarły tam akurat, kiedy Lennox tłumaczył coś zupełnie dla nich niezrozumiałego.

\- Hiya, jak ci życie leci, Ciocia? – spytała zarzucając jej ramie na kark, kiedy blondynka zdezorientowana i widocznie zirytowana spiorunowała ją wzrokiem – Dzieciaczki w porządku? Mężuś? _Ach_ …nie czekaj, nie masz – westchnęła teatralnie brunetka posyłając jej swój złośliwy i rozpoznawalny uśmieszek, który niemal pokrył jej wymęczoną twarz.

Zarya skinęła na powitanie całej trójce.

\- Ziva, jak miło cię widzieć – wycedziła Mearing.

Tamta cmoknęła, puszczając jej oczko i spoglądając na Sam'a i Carly.

\- Sorki za ciotkę – szturchnęła tamtą w żebra – Jest mega zołzą.

\- Ziva! - warknęła.

\- Tak? – stanęła przed nią, przekrzywiając głowę – Masz coś do dodania?

\- To ja tu rządzę – stwierdziła kwaśno.

\- James rządzi – prychnęła w końcu Zarya, włączając się do konwersacji – Jesteś jedynie asystentką, która kocha swój głos. Serio, brałaś lekcje od Galloway'a? – spytała z politowaniem.

Tamta popatrzyła na nie gniewnie, po czym na parę za nimi.

\- Moje biuro. _Teraz_ – rozkazała, zanim się odwróciła.

Ziva zapapugowała za nią, pokazując jej język, po czym nachyliła się do Sam'a i Carly.

\- Nazywajcie ją ma'am. To ją wkurza – poradziła, zanim poklepała ich i popchnęła na przód, zauważając cień uśmiechu na twarzy nowej dziewczyny Witwicky'ego – Aw, Sunshine. Wszyscy moi krewni to rozdrażnione suki – stwierdziła z westchnięciem.

Blondynka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Niech zacznie przeszkadzać Prime'owi. Nie doszuka się tych swoich torebeczek przez przynajmniej miesiąc – mruknęła Ziva jeszcze raz, zanim zwróciła się do milczącego, teraz, Generała - Hejka – zasalutowała mu lekko – Tęskniliście?

* * *

\- Więc uważa, że jest pępkiem świata? – zapytała brunetka, kiedy zaczęli iść powoli hangarem – Rany, nic dziwnego, że matka się z nią koleguje – wymamrotała.

Spostrzegając wszystkie auta i niektóre holoformy, stojące koło nich, dziewczyna prawie się uśmiechnęła, widząc, że każdy z nich albo zatrąbił na powitanie albo mrugnął światłami.

\- To jeszcze nic – Generał westchnął – Charlotte naprawdę daje nam niezłego kopa.

Zarya wydała z siebie zamyślony dźwięk.

\- Cóż, pozmieniało się tu coś poza nią? – zapytała w końcu, ale tamten pokręcił głową.

\- Wszystko tak samo – odparł – Może nie wliczając afery z księżycem, ale tak jest po staremu – wtedy popatrzył na bliźniczki – A co z wami? Wyglądacie na padnięte.

Obie wzruszyły ramionami.

\- Powód, dla którego jesteśmy – odparła Ziva – Ratch i Jazz są uparci. Szukają dziury w całym. Jakiejś choroby lub coś – wyjaśniła.

\- Nie przestali nas męczyć od ostatniej wizyty. Mówią, że coś jest nie tak – ciągnęła, rozglądając się po znajomej przestrzeni blondynka.

\- A nie jest? – zapytał, zatrzymując się w końcu koło czarnego Topkick'a – Musicie przyznać, że obie nie jesteście sobą. Wyglądacie…jakbyście się czegoś bały – skomentował niepewnie, sprawiając, że popatrzyły na siebie.

 _/Myślisz, że się domyślą?/_

 _/Nie/_ Zarya przejechała wzrokiem po pojazdach _/Za mało wiedzą/_

Młodsza Hale skinęła głową, po czym zwróciła się do generała.

\- Więc? Jakieś jeszcze nowiny? – zapytała jeszcze, niemal od niechcenia.

\- Ach, jestem pewien, że niedługo same zobaczycie – puścił im oczko, nie zauważając nawet jak się spięły na taką wieść – A teraz…nie miałyście czasem zobaczyć się z Hatchet'em?

Dokładnie sekundę później, wydał z siebie jęk bólu, kiedy dostał czymś po głowie.

\- Za co to?!

 _\- Nie nazywam się Hatchet!_

William popatrzył na nie, kiedy uniosły do góry brwi.

\- On słyszy i widzi dosłownie wszystko – mruknął zirytowany, masując bolące miejsce – Więc jak widzicie, nic się nie zmieniło – dodał nieco niechętnie, spoglądając krzywo na ambulans.

* * *

\- Nic?

\- Nic – odparły zgodnie chórem, na co popatrzył na nie sceptycznie na wyraźną porażkę ich próby przekonania ich, że wszystko jest okay.

\- Te cienie pod oczami to nic? – zapytał Jazz z uniesioną brwią, na co wzruszyły ramionami.

\- Dajcie im spokój – syknął nagle Shane, pojawiając się w pomieszczeniu z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy – Powiedziałby gdyby coś im było – stwierdził.

Ziva uniosła do góry brwi, kiedy zobaczyła, że nie tylko one wyglądały jakby dopiero wróciły zza groby. Zaraz koło chłopaka, stanęła w takim samym stanie Ginger, ziewając i patrząc skołowana na wszystkich.

\- Co jest? – popatrzyła na Zaryę – Och… - wymsknęło jej się – Wam też?

Zarya wytrzeszczyła lekko oczy.

Podkrążone oczy, blada skóra, brak humoru.

Primus nienawidził ich wszystkich.

\- Próbowaliśmy wydobyć z nich cokolwiek przez ostatnie miesiące – stwierdził zirytowany Ratchet, znacząco patrząc na szatyna, który wywrócił oczami – Żadne z was nawet nie da nam pomóc.

\- Nie możecie pomóc – mruknęła Ginger, a Ziva niemal wyczuła jakby mówiła to po raz setny.

Zarya spojrzała na nich, a potem na siostrę i znowu na nich.

\- Co powiecie na skopanie mu tyłka?

Ginger popatrzyła na nich ze zmrużonymi oczami, tak samo Donnelly.

\- Macie na myśli tego dupka? – zapytała dla upewnienia się, a kiedy skinęły głowami, na jej twarzy pojawił się pół uśmiech – Nawet nie musicie się pytać.

\- Nadal czekamy na wyjaśnienia – stwierdził Jazz, oglądających ich podejrzliwie – Coś jest nie tak. Z całą czwórką.

Blondynka prychnęła.

\- Och, zaufaj mi – wymieniła się porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniami – Dowiesz się okropnie szybko. Wtedy pożałujesz, że w ogóle pytałeś – pokręciła głową.

\- Sunshine ma racje – zgodziła się Ziva.

\- Nie możecie wiedzieć – wrzuciła Rodriguez.

\- Jest powód dla którego trzymamy to w tajemnicy – dodał Shane.

\- I wierz mi – wskazała na siebie dziewczyna – To? To nic w porównaniu z tym, co wiemy, że nastąpi. Lepiej, kiedy jak najmniej osób jest w to bagno zamieszanych

Nastąpiła fala zgody, kiedy Ratchet wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

 **::Nic z nich nie wyciągniemy::**

Jazz westchnął.

 _::Z ust mi to wyjąłeś::_

* * *

\- To tylko ja, czy ona wygląda gorzej z każdą sekundą? – zapytała Ziva, krzywiąc się, kiedy zauważyła, że Charlotte zmierza w ich stronę.

\- Nah, nie wydaje ci się – zgodziła się Zarya, mierząc tamtą lodowatym spojrzeniem, kiedy kobieta w końcu przed nimi stanęła – Aw, zabiłaś już Sammy'ego swoim anielskim głosikiem? – zapytała jakby mówiła do dziecka.

Mearing wywróciła oczami.

\- Patrz na to, co mówisz – syknęła na blondynka, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami – Wy. Wasza dwójka…

\- Rany, Ciocia. Wiemy. Ubezpieczajcie się, kiedy idziemy do łóżka z chłopakiem – Ziva westchnęła teatralnie, na co tamta wydawała się zrobić się nieco czerwona – Naprawdę myślisz, że nie pamiętamy?

\- Ranisz nasze serca – dorzuciła z parsknięciem Zarya.

\- Stąpacie po cienkim lodzie, dziewczęta – stwierdziła ostro, po czym uniosła dumnie głowę do góry – Obydwie macie się zachowywać. Żadnych psikusów, malowideł na ścianach, przerwanych spotkań i wtrącania się w sprawy Autobotów. To nie wasza działka – odparła z pogardą, mierząc je wzrokiem, kiedy zmrużyły oczy.

\- Myślisz, że się tak nas pozbędziesz? – zapytała z syknięciem Ziva.

\- N.E.S.T jest też naszą drużyną, jakbyś zapomniała, ma'am – dodała zgryźliwie, biorąc grożący krok naprzód – I nie pozwolę sobie, żeby taka paniusia jak ty, zniszczyła mi rodzinę, kaput? – wywarczała jej w twarz, Ziva skrzyżowała w tle ramiona.

Charlotte zmrużyła oczy, ale cofnęła się posłusznie.

\- Macie nie wchodzić mi w drogę – powiedziała jeszcze – Inaczej usunę was z programu.

Z tymi słowami, ruszyła w stronę swojego biura, eskortowana tą swoją służącą, której imienia żadna z nich nie znała.

W końcu, Ziva westchnęła, jej zmęczenie powróciło jej na twarz, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że naprawdę, naprawdę potrzebowała porannej porcji kawy.

\- Jak śmie?! – syknęła w pewnej chwili blondynka, kopiąc najbliższe auto w drzwi i zaciskając pięści – Przysięgam, że jeszcze raz, a przywalę jej w tą gębę tak, że przez następne milion lat się jeszcze nie obudzi.

Brunetka wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

\- Cóż, z jej punktu wiedzenia zakłócamy jej spokój – wzruszyła ramionami – A wiesz, że jeszcze żadna z mojej rodziny tak naprawdę tego nie lubiła, nie? – przypomniała, na co blondynka prychnęła.

\- Primus jest martwy jak go zobaczę – obiecała mrocznie.

Ziva uniosła do góry brew.

\- Rany, Sunshine. Żeby teraz na bogów się rzucać?

\- Powiedział trzy lata – warknęła dziewczyna, zaciskając oczy – Lub coś koło tego. Już nawet nie o to chodzi. Okłamał nas, oszukał! Minął rok i znowu wrzuca nas w jakiś chaos?

Ziva popatrzyła na nią ze współczuciem, po czym położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu, po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy, uśmiechając się lekko, ale w ten swój magiczny sposób.

\- I co? – pokręciła głową, kiedy Zarya rzuciła jej niedowierzające spojrzenie, ale brunetka w jakiś sposób w jednej chwili poczuła się po prostu lepiej.

Po drugiej stronie Lennox stał z kilkoma innymi osobami, zapewne Autobotami, kiedy je dostrzegł. I miał już zawołać, kiedy zauważył minę blondynki. Czysty szok, kiedy spoglądała na swoją bliźniczkę, która zakręciła się, rozkładając ręce z jednym z najprawdziwszych uśmiechów, jakie mógł zobaczyć w tych ostatnich dniach.

\- Popatrz wokół siebie, Sunshine – zaśmiała się radośnie.

Zaskoczona nagłą zmianą dziewczyny, tamta zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami.

\- Co? – zdołała wydusić.

\- Jesteśmy na Diego Garcia – stwierdziła rozbawiona, chociaż jej oczach nadal jawił się jakiś niepewny błysk – Otoczone Botami. Nie złamiemy się tylko, dlatego, że Primus'owi wypadło jakieś spotkanie.

\- Skąd ta nagła zmiana? – zakpiła – Przed chwilą byłaś w tym samym stanie, co ja.

\- Cóż, staram się – wskazała na pomieszczenie – Autoboty się martwią, Sunshine. Nie możemy po prostu dać się manipulować.

\- Ja…ja wiem! – stwierdziła sfrustrowana – Ale... Ugh, wiesz, że to nie tak!

\- No, Sunshine – puściła jej oczko – Jestem zmęczona. Już nie wymieniajmy, czym, ale… - uśmiechnęła się – Nie powinniśmy czasem czegoś zrobić? – spojrzała w znajomy kierunek.

Zarya otworzyła usta żeby zaprotestować, ale szybko je zamknęła.

I wtedy, widząc i nawet czując to ciepło dochodzące z drugiej strony więzi, blondynka w końcu pozwoliła sobie na szczery uśmiech.


	3. 2 - Stand up

2\. Stand Up

* * *

" _Start by doing what's necessary; then do what's possible; and suddenly you are doing the impossible."_

 _\- Francis of Assimi_

* * *

Zarya zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami, po czym potrząsnęła głową, upijając łyka kawy, po czym ponawiając próbę skoncentrowania się na rysowaniu, obserwując kątem oka otoczenie jakby zaraz ją miał ktoś napaść.

\- Mam paranoję – mruknęła do siebie i spojrzała z powrotem na kartkę, niemal zachłystując się piciem.

Kolejny obraz, tylko tym razem nie nieznanego robota.

Auta. _Policyjnego_ auta, na jej oko mustanga. Ale co było najgorsze, na boku miał napisane „ _karać i niewolić_ ". Blondynka zamrugała znowu, odkładając kubek na bok i zamykając szkicownik, chowając go jednocześnie do plecaka zawieszonego na ramieniu.

Nie. Nie miała ochoty na kolejny ból głowy od zastanawiania się, co to wszystko znaczy. Musiała pogadać z Primus'em. To nie tak to wszystko miało wyglądać.

\- Gliniarz, huh? – podskoczyła na znajomy głos, oczy niewyobrażalnie szerokie, kiedy popatrzyła na Shane'a – Niech zgadnę. Z nietypowym mottem?

\- Skąd wiesz? – zmrużyła oczy, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie tylko ty masz wizje, panno Wszechwidząca – prychnął, rzucając jej banana – Masz, powinnaś jeść.

\- Jesteś teraz moją opiekunką? – zapytała, ruszając obok niego do wyjścia, kiedy tamten wywrócił oczami.

\- Nope! Ale w czasie, kiedy jestem jedynym facetem w tym błędnym kółku, upewniam się, że wszystkie trzy przynajmniej coś zjecie w środku dnia – puścił jej oczko – Uznaj to za oznakę mojego dobrego serca.

\- Masz na myśli ten kamień? – spytała.

\- Aw, Słoneczko. Moje uczucia! – teatralnie sapnął, idąc przed nią – Ranisz mnie.

Blondynka zaśmiała się.

\- Uh huh, chyba być chciał – stwierdziła – Tęskniłeś za moimi obelgami.

Szatyn wzniósł oczy do góry.

\- Było bez ciebie nudno – wzruszył ramionami – Po za tym, teraz znowu skupią się wyłącznie na was.

Zarya spojrzała na niego ze zmarszczonym okiem, ale chłopak już więcej się nie odezwał.

* * *

By powiedzieć, że Zarya i Ziva były sparaliżowane byłoby delikatnym określeniem tego, co teraz widziały.

Optimus i cała reszta, nawet Sideswipe i Sunstreaker zebrali się w hangarze, kiedy w jakiś sposób umieszczono czerwonego nieznanego robota na podobnym do nosideł podnośniku. Wtedy, obie bliźniczki zerwały się z miejsca, nie czekając na generała, który zaalarmowany ruszył szybko za nimi, kiedy Charlotte mruknęła coś pod nosem.

Gdzieś po drodze minęły także Shane'a i Ginger, mimo to biegły dalej, aż w końcu dotarły do otwartej przestrzeni i jak wryte zatrzymały się dokładnie przed Optimus'em, który na chwilę spauzował, patrząc na nie dziwnie.

\- Nie… - wyszeptała blondynka.

 _Czerwień_. Głęboka czerwień. Krew. Energon przeleciał jej przez głowę, kiedy cofnęła się przerażona do tyłu w momencie, kiedy Prime wsadził matryce do piersi Bota, sprawiając, że tamten podskoczył.

W następnej chwili jakby spanikowany zerwał się z miejsca i rzucił na Optimus'a, kiedy Ziva drżącymi rękoma chwyciła ramię blondynki, odciągając ją lekko do tyłu.

I wtedy odwrócił się już spokojniejszy do nich.

 _Zdrajca_ , ktoś sykiem powiedział w umyśle brunetki, _zdrajca, morderca._

Krzyki, jęki, strzały. Wszystko na nią spadło, sprawiając, że oba końce więzi zadrżały pod nadmiarem emocji. I strach. Okropny, przeszywający całe ciało terror, kiedy te zimne oczy skoncentrowały się na nich dwóch. Nawet Mearing wyczuwając powagę sytuacji posłusznie zamilkła.

 _ZDRAJCA!_ , ktoś krzyknął, sprawiając, że wzdrygnęła się.

\- To ci ludzie, którzy wam pomagali, Optimusie? – zapytał w końcu, nie odrywając od nich wzroku.

Skąd wiedział? Jak? Powiedział im?

Dlaczego cieszyli się z jego powrotu? … _Sides?_ … _Sunny?_

\- Tak – potwierdził Prime – Zarya i Ziva Hale, nasi sojusznicy. Dziewczęta, to Sentinel Prime, nasz były lider – mimo powagi, obie mogły dostrzec niepokój w jego oczach, kiedy Ziva jeszcze raz się wzdrygnęła.

Sentinel… _Prime?_

 _MORDERCA!,_ kolejny wrzask, kolejne wzdrygnięcie.

Czerwony Autobot wyciągnął do niej dłoń, ale Ziva jak oparzona odskoczyła, wywracając się i upadając do tyłu.

 _Zdrajca,_ syk przeszył jej głowę jak sopel lodu i nagle dziewczyna poczuła, że jej niedobrze.

\- Widocznie nienauczone manier, Optimusie – stwierdził Sentinel, po czym skierował się znowu do brunetki – Pomóc ci, Człowieku? – jego dłoń już do niej wędrowała, ale Hale wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! – krzyknęła, wstając i cofając się, potykając, co chwila – Nie dotykaj… - zatrzęsła się, zdając sobie sprawę, że każdy się na nią patrzył.

 _\- Ziva!_ – odezwał się karcąco Sideswipe, Sunstreaker patrząc na nie dziwnie.

Zimny błękit, sprawił, że się złamała. Zarya nawet nie próbowała jej powstrzymać, kiedy przerażona zerwała się na równe nogi i uciekła.

Sama nie była lepsza. Sparaliżowana, nie wydobyła z siebie głosu, kiedy przełknęła ślinę.

Przerażenie, niepokój, strach, nienawiść, wszystko to dochodziło także ze strony jej siostry i dziewczyna siłą woli zmusiła się do pozostania jeszcze w miejscu przez kilka sekund.

Sentinel przekrzywił głowę, nachylając się tak, żeby tylko ona usłyszała.

\- Wiecie – oświadczył bezgłośnie, lodowato, tym tonem, którym Jack zawsze mówił do niej w dzieciństwie.

 _Potwór…,_ przeszło jej przez myśl.

\- Nie wiem, o czym m-mówisz – odparła z jękiem, czując się zagrożona jego postawą.

Wpatrywał się w nią długo, aż w końcu wstał.

Jednak wszyscy poza Optimus'em i chyba Ratchet'em i Ironhide'em wpatrywali się w nią, widząc jej bladość.

\- Zarya? – zawołała z góry Charlotte, przyglądając się jej i zapominając o tym, co chciała zapytać drugiego Prime'a – Zarya, potrzebujesz medycznej pomocy?

Nie była całkowicie nieczuła, a zależało jej na personelu N.E.S.T. Zarya chcąc czy nie chcąc nim była.

 _Zdrajca,_ mruknął jej umysł, _uciekaj._

\- Nie… - powiedziała z wahaniem.

Cofnęła się powoli, po czym także rzuciła się biegiem tam, gdzie wiedziała, że jest jej bliźniaczka.

* * *

/ _Już okay_ /

Ziva roztrzęsiona popatrzyła na swoją bliźniczkę, pojękując jeszcze, kiedy w jej głowie dudniły strzały i znowu chowając ją w kolanach, kiedy dziewczyna usiadła koło niej, obejmując ją i głaszcząc po włosach.

/ _To on…_ /

Zarya skinęła głową, a brunetka zadrżała.

\- Wiem – mruknęła cicho – Wiem…

\- Okay, co to miało być? – obie zamknęły oczy, kiedy w tło weszli Jazz oraz ich strażnicy, cała trójka niewyglądająca na zadowolonych – To było karygodne zachowanie nawet jak dla was… - mówił Sideswipe, kiedy doszedł jeszcze Prowl, także nie cieszył się z jakiegoś powodu.

\- Zamknij się – syknęła Zarya, nadal trzymając siostrę – Zamknij się albo przysięgam ta twoja błyszcząca czerwona farba zostanie porysowana i przemalowana na neonowy różowy.

Sides urwał, patrząc na nią.

Prowl za to podszedł do dwójki i spojrzał pytająco na blondynkę, która przełknęła ślinę, ale kiwnęła głową na tak, odsuwając się i pozwalając, żeby zastępca Optimus'a przejął jej miejsce.

Wtedy stanęła.

\- A jaki jest wasz problem? – warknęła ostro – Musimy się cieszyć z powrotu Sentinel'a tak samo jak wy? – zacisnęła pięści.

Naprawdę miała ochotę na wymioty.

\- Był naszym dowódcą, trochę szacunku mu się należy – stwierdził sucho Sunstreaker – A twój Insekt zachował się jakby miał zaraz zemdleć na sam jego widok. Nic wam nie zrobił.

Zarya wzdrygnęła się.

\- Nie wasza sprawa – syknęła i wzięła głęboki wdech – Przestańcie… Po prostu się odczepcie, okay? Co my jesteśmy? Jego suczki? – zapytała z obrzydzeniem.

\- Jak możesz go tak nienawidzić? – zapytał, kręcąc głową Jazz i podchodząc do niej nawet mimo tego, że Prowl wyraźnie wzrokiem mówił, że nie powinien zaczynać awantury – Prowadził nami, oddałby za nas życie. Jest jednym z nas.

Odsunęła się jak oparzona.

/ _Boli…. Boli. Spraw żeby przestało… Błagam…_ /

Zarya zachwiała się.

/ _Nie mogę_ /

Ziva zaskomliła, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej w sobie.

Blondynka wzięła głęboki wdech, siadając naprzeciwko niej.

\- Po prostu się uspokój – westchnęła zbolała – Głębokie wdechy, tak jak nas uczyli. Pomyśl o czymś innym, okay?

Ziva niewyraźnie skinęła głową.

Zarya odwróciła się do reszty.

\- Jesteście głupcami – warknęła ostro – Zobaczycie. Pokładacie swoje zaufanie w nie tym, co trzeba.

\- Sugerujesz, że Sentinel nie jest go wart? – Sideswipe zmrużył oczy, na co tamta prychnęła.

\- Tego nie powiedziałam – stwierdziła.

\- Ale to sugerujesz – odezwał się Jazz.

Brązowooka odwróciła wzrok.

Powinna im powiedzieć? Powinna wszystko wyznać?

Spojrzała na siostrę, która w pewnym momencie, po prostu się uspokoiła jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki.

\- Nie jest – powiedziała cicho, wstając i nieco się chwiejąc, kiedy chwyciła się blondynki.

\- Ziva…

\- Nie zamierzam stać i patrzeć jak to wszystko się wokół mnie dzieje, Sunshine – mruknęła niemrawo i popatrzyła na resztę – Niech wam będzie. Wasz były, najlepszy lider. Mówicie, co chcecie. Ja wierzę jedynie w Optimus'a, nie w tego zdr… - ucięła, zaciskając usta, po czym kręcąc głową.

 _Zdrajca_. Tym był. Wiedziały to. Czuły to.

A oni w to naiwnie wierzyli.

Zarya i Ziva nie, już dawno przestały naiwnie wierzyć słowom obcym ludziom.

\- Ziva… - Sideswipe zaczął karcącym głosem.

I wtedy dziewczyna zesztywniała.

Czekaj, czy ona czasem nie miała się dzisiaj skontaktować ze swoją rodziną? Tak jakby…teraz? W tym momencie.

\- Sunshine?

Zarya pacnęła się z otwartej dłoni w twarz.

\- Mówiłam ci żebyś pamiętała! – warknęła zirytowana, po czym wskazała na wyjście – Idź. Spróbujcie się nawzajem nie pozabijać. Nie żebym się zmartwiła gdyby to się stało – dodała do siebie ciszej.

I w minucie brunetka zniknęła, a blondynka podeszła do brata swojego strażnika, mrużąc oczy.

\- Ziva wie, o czym mówi – stwierdziła sucho – I ja także. Sentinel nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje, Sideswipe.

Jego niebieskie oczy nadal jej nie wierzyły.

Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy zirytowana, po czym popatrzyła na wszystkich. Każdy z nich miał ten sam wyraz twarzy. Po za Prowl'em. Zarya i taktyk wpatrywali się w siebie przez krótką chwilę jakby porozumiewawczo, aż w końcu Hale odwróciła się na pięcie i zwróciła się do wyjścia.

\- Zaczynam żałować całej tej umowy – mruknęła do siebie.

* * *

\- Mówiłam wam, że nie mam czasu – Ziva argumentowała już od kilku minut ze swoim ojcem, kiedy jej matka nadal żyła w fochu na drugim końcu pokoju – Nie mogę od tak sobie polecieć do D.C i zostawić N.E.S.T.

Tym razem jednak jej ojciec westchnął i kiwnął głową.

\- Musisz w końcu pójść na studia – odparł mężczyzna zrezygnowany – Jeśli nie teraz, później. Ale Ziva, proszę. Dla własnego dobra.

\- Tato, od roku jestem w Waszyngtonie i żadne studia nie przykuły mojej uwagi. Mówiłam ci – odezwała się, jej zmęczenie znowu pokazało się na jej twarzy, kiedy przejechała dłonią przez włosy – Słuchaj, wracamy tam już wkrótce i wtedy rozejrzę się jeszcze raz, okay?

Henry popatrzył na nią.

Jego córka doprowadzała się do ruiny, a wiedział, że i tak nie mógł nic zrobić żeby jej pomóc. Czuł się okropnie. Mimo to skinął głową po raz kolejny, akceptując jej odpowiedz.

\- Przekaż Zaryi, że naprawdę chciałbym się z nią jakoś spotkać, okay? – powiedział jeszcze, na co brunetka posłała mu słaby uśmiech.

\- Tak zrobię – kiwnęła mu dłonią – Na razie!

Ekran zrobił się czarny, a Ziva z ciężkim sercem wstała, czując się jeszcze bardziej zdołowana niż wcześniej.

Potrzebowała zmiany.

Potrzebowała czegoś nowego. Nienawidziła tego przygnębionego życia, wolała to stare.

 _Waszyngton_ , pomyślała nagle, _Sam i Carly._

Mearing nie zamierzała im pomóc, a oni coś najwyraźniej wiedzieli. Sam potrzebował pomocy, a ona czegoś, gdzie czułaby się potrzebna.

Mrugając zaskoczona swoją inteligencją z szybkością, jakiej jeszcze nikt u niej nie widział, dziewczyna pomknęła w stronę gdzie ostatnio widziała swoją bliźniczkę.

* * *

\- Czy ty już do reszty zgłupiałaś? – jęknęła z ziemi Zarya, masując głowę i piorunując wzrokiem osobę, która rzuciła się na nią w hangarze pełnym botów i żołnierzy.

Ziva popatrzyła na nią najpoważniej jak umiała.

\- Wracam do domu – oznajmiła.

Zarya zamrugała.

I zamrugała więcej.

Wtedy pokręciła głową.

\- _Słucham?_ – spytała głucho.

Dziewczyna zeszła z niej i wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Wracam do Waszyngtonu, mam plan – powiedziała na jednym wdechu – Ale ty musisz zostać tutaj.

Starsza Hale patrzyła na nią oniemiała.

Jej szalona siostra miała zostać w D.C. sama? Żeby, co? Rozwalić całe miasto? Zabić kogoś? Co. Się. Do. _Cholery_. Działo?

Wstała powoli, otrzepując z siebie brud.

\- W jakim celu? – zapytała z uniesioną brwią.

Brunetka wywróciła oczami.

\- Zamierzam przyłączyć się do Sammy'ego i tej jego nowej dziewuchy, Carly. W celach rekreacyjnych, oczywiście – dodała na jej wzrok.

W czasie, kiedy blondynka to sobie wszystko przetwarzała, do hangaru wjechały dwa nowe auta. Uch… a raczej wóz strażacki i truck.

Ziva zamrugała dziwnie oczami na nowy widok, znowu sztywniejąc i cofając się, kiedy obaj się przetransformowali. I znowu. Czerwony spojrzał się prosto na nią, ale tym razem…tym razem, Ziva miała dość. Kim ona była? Danielle czy Ziva? Ta słaba czy ta silna?

Tym razem udało jej się trzymać strach w ryzach, zauważyła, że blondynka koło niej robiła to samo.

\- Sentinel – mruknęła mrocznie.

Och, jak bardzo ona chciała mu walnąć w twarz.

\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałbym osobiście porozmawiać z tym niejakim dowódcą tego wydziału mechanicznego, Optimusie… - mówił i wtedy Ziva, korzystając z tego, że Boty, które aktualnie były w swojej prawdziwej formie nie patrzyły na nie, wystąpiła.

\- Ah hah, a _JA_ mam coś _PRZECIWKO_ temu, panie Prime – odezwała się głośno, podchodząc i ignorując pytające spojrzenia rzucone w jej stronę – Zważając na to, że dowódcą jest osoba, która naprawdę za tobą nie przepada.

\- Moja droga, patrzyłbym…

\- Ble, ble, _ble_ – zignorowała oburzone spojrzenie Optimus'a – Czy wyglądam na kogoś, kogo obchodzi twoje zdanie? _Nie._

Sentinel popatrzył na nią gniewnie.

\- Ziva!

 _Sideswipe, znowu ty?_ , pomyślała. Naprawdę bolało, kłócić się tak z nim, ale nie zmierzała dać mu satysfakcji, że ma nad nią kontrolę. Ziva Hale nie była popychadłem.

\- Tak się składa, że wiem, kim _TY_ jesteś – stała przed nim, jej uśmiech był tak radosny, że naprawdę bolało – I nie podoba mi się to. Mącisz mojej rodzinie w głowie, Sentinel.

Czerwony Prime ukląkł, patrząc na nią groźnie. W hangarze zalęgła cisza. Nawet Charlotte, która wyszła żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje, nie odezwała się nawet słowem.

\- I kim, myślisz, że jestem, młody człowieku? – zapytał.

Ziva nawet nie mrugnęła.

Stała przed wielkim wojownikiem i wtedy, zrobiła coś, co tak sparaliżowało wszystkich wokoło, że Zarya musiała uśmiechnąć się pod nosem.

Splunęła mu w twarz.

\- _La perfide_ **,** Prime.

Sentinel zmrużył oczy na jej zachowanie, szukając słowa w bazie danych, kiedy dziewczyna odwróciła się plecami do wszystkich, jedna ręka wykrzywiona w znak wiktorii, kiedy cofała się z uśmiechem.

\- Yo! Ludzie! – puściła oczko do swojej siostry – Wyjeżdżam! Tak, tak, nie musicie płakać – uśmiechnęła się na niedowierzanie innych na twarzach – Zostawiam was na jakiś czas znowu, więc wszelkie pytania ślijcie do mojej siostry Sunshine – wskazała na blondynkę – Och, i spróbujcie nie zabić się w trakcie, okay?

I z tym odwróciła się.

\- SUNSHINE! LECĘ TYM TAM SAMOLOTEM ŻEBY NIE BYŁO! – zawołała jeszcze, kiedy wyszła.

Zarya machnęła jej dłonią, po czym zwróciła się do Mearing.

\- Masz na nie ubezpieczenie, nie? – zapytała, po czym omijając zszokowanego strażnika brunetki, podeszła do czarno – białego robota, stukając mu w nogę – Mamy dużo do pogadania – stwierdziła.

Prowl popatrzył na nią poważnie, po czym podniósł, sadzając ją na ramieniu.

\- Wierzę, że mamy, Zaryo.


	4. 3 - It begins

_3\. It begins_

* * *

„ _With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts"_

 _\- Eleanor Roosevelt_

* * *

\- No, chyba was coś boli – Ginger syknęła, kiedy Zarya posłała jej spojrzenie mówiące: _Niestety nie_ – To nie może być on! – warknęła, wstając z miejsca.

Shane zmarszczył czoło, spoglądając na obie, ale ani on, ani żaden z nich tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co faktycznie zrobić. Możliwe, że gdyby teoretycznie nic nie zrobili…

\- Zapewniam cię, że jak wyjdziesz to na pewno go zobaczysz. Żywego, z przykrością stwierdzam – Hale wzruszyła ramionami, upijając łyka kawy, kiedy brunetka schowała głowę w dłoniach.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy oddech Rodriguez jakby się zaciął na sekundę.

\- Widziałam jak umiera – zaskomliła z wzdrygnięciem unosząc głowę i spoglądając na teraz zamarzniętą w miejscu Zaryę – Rozsypał się zardzewiały…

\- Co? – Shane zerwał się na równe nogi – Tego nam nie powiedzia-

\- Nie wiedziałam, _okay! –_ warknęła na niego, sprawiając, że zirytowany się zamknął, ale piorunował ją wzrokiem – Myślałam, że to głupie koszmary. Ciągle je mam. Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że ten nowy czerwony toster od siedmiu boleści będzie tym, który zabije Iron…! – urwała raptownie, kiedy zauważyła coś za nimi.

Zarya i Donnelly szybko odwrócili się, mrugając.

\- Nie słyszeliście, że nie ładnie podsłuchiwać? – zapytała blondynka, ponownie opierając się na fotelu i patrząc na swoje skrzyżowane nogi na biurku.

\- To _mój_ dział medyczny – Ratchet przypomniał ostro – _mam prawo_ do podsłuchiwania, kogo mi się zapragnie.

Shane wskazał na dwójkę za nim.

\- A oni?

\- Chcesz z nimi zadzierać? – zapytała Ginger z powątpiewaniem, na co Shane wyrzucił ręce w powietrze, mrucząc coś do siebie pod nosem.

Jazz i Chromia popatrzyli na siebie, kiedy zastali grobową ciszę.

W końcu Zarya westchnęła.

\- Nie możemy tak po prostu tego ignorować, Ginger – stwierdziła, kiedy brunetka przynajmniej wyglądała na nieco zakłopotaną – Każdy mały szczegół się liczy.

Dziewczyna wypuściła z powietrze z płuc, znowu chowając głowę w kolana, kiedy szatyn spojrzał na Hale z zaciekawieniem.

\- Ziva się odzywała? – zapytał.

Brązowooka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jest nadal w samolocie – odparła spokojnie.

\- Nadal dziwię się, że pojechała bez tego czerwonego idioty, Side czy coś – odezwał się Shane, opierając się o ramę łóżka, kiedy Ginger prychnęła, w końcu unosząc głowę – Co?

\- Nie zauważyłeś, że sytuacja jest ostatnio między nimi napięta? – zapytała rozbawiona, kiedy Zarya zmrużyła oczy – To znaczy, popatrz na nie. Wszystko się sypie. To tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy nam się zacznie wszystko psuć.

Donnelly wywrócił oczami.

Zarya tylko syknęła.

\- Nic nam nie jest – stwierdziła ostro.

Niebieskooka zaśmiała się.

\- Oczywiście, Zar, oczywiście.

Obie spiorunowały się wzrokiem, kiedy chłopak po prostu popatrzył na przybyszów, którzy wyraźnie czekali aż kłótnia się skończy.

\- Ktoś nas wzywa, że stoicie tutaj jakby was z krzyża zdjęto? – zapytał z uniesioną brwią, na co Chromia zmrużyła oczy i popatrzyła na Zaryę.

\- Twoja siostra ukradła samolot – stwierdziła sucho.

 _Ah…_ Właśnie. Ziva spędziła kilka godzin na studiowaniu jak działa maszyna do latania, czym rezultatem była smykałka dziewczyny do właściwie to nawet imponującego pilotowania myśliwców w jej wolnym czasie.

\- Nie pierwszy raz – blondynka wzruszyła ramionami.

Oko błękitnowłosej nieco zadrgało.

Jazz wywrócił oczami, wyraźnie nie w humorze na żarty.

\- Ukradła myśliwiec. Bez zgody Prowler'a. Zarya to nie są wasze dowcipy, a co jeśli coś by jej się stało? – zapytał zirytowany – Nie możesz…

\- Woah! – wstała, wchodząc mu niemal w twarz – To nie jest NASZA wina, że wprowadziliście jakiegoś nowego Prime'a jako zastępstwo za Optimus'a, okay? Szczerze, nawet nie widzę, gdzie ten tytuł pasuje – dodała kąśliwie.

\- Zarya! – syknął ostrzegawczo.

\- Co? Boisz się, że… - ucięła i spojrzała za nich dwóch – A kogo mu ty mamy? Załapałeś się na holoform? – zapytała jakby mówiła do dziecka.

Nie bała się.

Nie była słaba.

\- Widocznie jesteś teraz o wiele odważniejsza niż wcześniej – Sentinel odparł spokojnie, nie zdradzając jak słowa dziewczyny wpłynęły na jego humor i stając niedaleko nastolatków z gracją jakiegoś gentlemana.

Blondynka zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

W ludzkiej formie aż tak bardzo nie straszył. Chociaż twarzy nadal nie trawiła.

\- A co może mi zrobić mi taki staruszek jak ty? – zapytała kpiąco – Uderzyć mnie laską? – zażartowała, sprawiając, że Ginger z tyłu parsknęła.

Chromia popatrzyła na nią surowo, ale trójka nawet nie zauważyła karcących spojrzeń rzuconych w ich stronę.

\- Nie okazujesz mi szacunku – stwierdził, mrużąc nieco oczy – Żaden z was – dodał.

Shane cofnął się na jego spojrzenie, Rodriguez wpatrywała się w niego nagle poważnie jakby uderzył w jej czuły punkt. Zarya tylko się w niego wgapiała.

\- Nie okazuję szacunku tym, którzy na niego _nie zasługują_ – odparł szatyn sztywno.

\- Ani tym, co _dźgają_ innych w plecy – GiGi dodała.

\- Lub tym, co umawiają się bez powiadomienia innych – wrzuciła ostrzej niż zamierzała Zarya, przechylając głowę – Zrozumiałeś przekaz? Czy może powtórzyć? Primus wie, że stare Boty mają problemy ze słuchem – dodała okropnie słodko.

Sentinel wyminął dwójkę, kiedy akurat Ratchet wszedł, w ostatnim momencie wyłapując morderczy błysk w oku Prime'a. Zamrugał, jakby zastanawiając się czy aby na pewno go zobaczył.

\- Okay, co to za hałasy? – zapytał ostro, spoglądając na wszystkich.

Sentinel nie zauważył.

\- Wiecie – mruknął jakby do siebie.

Gdyby powiedział to głośno, może ktoś z nich by to usłyszał. Tymczasem jedynie Zarya zareagowała, podchodząc w przód.

\- Wyobraź sobie, panie Och i Ach, że gardzę takimi jak ty – spiorunowała go wzrokiem – Nie wiem, co zamierzasz zrobić, ale dowiem się. A kiedy tak się stanie – pochyliła się by być na poziom z jego uchem – bądź pewien, że nawet oni, wierząc w ciebie tak naiwnie, nie będą w stanie ci pomóc.

I z tym i ostatnim pogardliwym spojrzeniem, Zarya opuściła dział medyczny. Shane i Ginger na powrót zajęli swoje miejsca, kiedy tamci kontynuowali już swoją rozmowę.

Właśnie wtedy, Ratchet zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno któryś z nich się mylił? Może jednak coś było w tym, co mówili.

* * *

 _/Są wkurzeni/_

Zarya wpatrywała się w auta wokół niej, kiedy jej siostra znowu się odezwała.

 _/Nie rozumieją/_ Dziewczyna odparła, jej twarz wykrzywiła się w grymas, kiedy przypomniała sobie, że miała się przecież spotkać z Prowl'em. Z westchnięciem, ruszyła w stronę biura, nie zwracając uwagi na dziwne spojrzenia rzucone po raz kolejny w jej stronę.

 _/Aw, nie mogę uwierzyć, że na serio pokładają wiarę w tym czerwonym, zardzewiałym wiadrze/_ Jej bliźniczka skrzywiła się mentalnie.

Blondynka wzruszyła ramionami, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

 _/To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy się w czymś mylą./_

 _/Pierwszy, w którym mogą umrzeć./_

Zarya westchnęła, kiedy połączenie zostało zerwane i popatrzyła na Prowl'a, który już siedział za biurkiem, odkładając data-pady na miejsce i patrząc na nią ze słabym uśmiechem.  
\- Rozumiem, że Ziva już dawno jest poza zasięgiem naszych radarów? – zapytał z nutka rozbawienia, na co blondynka skinęła głową – Dobrze. Przypuszczam, że kiedy się czegoś dowie, powiadomisz mnie – popatrzył na nią znacząco.

To był ten wzrok. _Zrobisz-tak-jak-mówię-albo-wysyłam-po-nią-flotę._

\- Oczywiście – zgodziła się, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech – Cóż, nie jesteś jednym z nich, nie?

Taktyk uniósł do góry brew.

\- Masz na myśli Autoboty, które wierzą w lojalność Sentinel'a? Nie – pomasował zmęczony czoło.

Zarya zmarszczyła brwi. Prowl coraz to częściej spędzał czas w swojej ludzkiej formie niż w swojej drugiej. Zaczynała się martwić czy nie ma przez to jakiś efektów ubocznych.

\- Więc… - zaczęła niezręcznie – Nie wierzysz w te bzdury?

\- Nie – westchnął, wyglądając na chwile na naprawdę poirytowanego – Sentinel zawsze wydawał się inny. To była tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy faktycznie się nawróci i dokona wyboru, który będzie kosztował miliony.

Hale oparła głowę na ramionach rozłożonych na biurku.

\- Więc mam twoje wsparcie?

Tamten popatrzył na nią poważnie,

\- Miałaś je od samego początku.

Gdzieś w głębi, dziewczyna po prostu uśmiechnęła się na tą myśl.

* * *

\- Aw, Sammy. Masz okropnie wielką willę – stwierdziła godziny później, mrużąc oczy na hol i słysząc już z progu jakieś hałasy.

 _Gdyby tylko Sideswipe nie był takim upartym gamoniem_ , pomyślała, pukając do drzwi gdzie dochodziły głosy i poprawiając swoją kurtkę, _może wtedy wszystko poszłoby o wiele łatwiej._

\- Kto tam? – przez szparę zapytał jakiś nieznajomy jej mężczyzna, sprawiając, że uniosła do góry brew.

\- Ziva Hale – przedstawiła się, przecierając lekko twarz – Koleżanka Sammy'ego – dodała na niepewny wzrok,

Drzwi zamknęły się, po czym otworzyły, wpuszczając ją.

I wtedy dziewczyna zatrzymała się w pół kroku patrząc na bałagan, to na Bumblebee'ego niezręcznie mieszczącego się w kącie pomieszczenia. Posłała mu współczujące spojrzenie, po czym popatrzyła na obecnych.

\- To co? Masz już coś? – zapytała, sprawiając, że chłopak podskoczył trochę do góry zaskoczony na jej widok – Co? Nie można odwiedzić kolegi? – spytała z uśmiechem.

Witwicky rozejrzał się i zmarszczył czoło.

\- A gdzie Sides?

Ziva przełknęła ślinę, wymuszając na sobie by uśmiech pozostał na swoim miejscu.

\- Musiał zostać w bazie. Takie tam sprawy, wiesz – machnęła lekceważąco ręką, siadając na biurku – Więc? Znaleźliście coś?

Facet, który ją wpuścił i ten, którego wcześniej nie widziała, popatrzyli na nią podejrzliwie. Hale odchyliła się nieco do tyłu.

\- A ci to, kto? – zapytała szeptem, układając rękę na twarzy tak, jakby mówiła sekret.

Brunet westchnął.

\- Ziva to jest Dutch, Dutch to Ziva – po czym zwrócił się do starszego mężczyzny – Simmons to Ziva, Ziva oto Simmons.

Brunetka popatrzyła na czarnowłosego ze zmrużeniem oka, aż w końcu na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmieszek.

\- Hej, to ty od książki! – stwierdziła radośnie.

Simmons popatrzył poirytowany na Samuel'a.

\- Sprowadziłeś nam fankę? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Co? Ja? Nie! – zaprzeczył jakby oburzony – To Ziva. Wiesz, jedna z najlepszych hakerów. Może nam pomóc. Po za tym, to ona się tu przywlo… - spotkał się z jej ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem i przełknął ślinę, poprawiając koszulę palcem – To znaczy, to ona tutaj przyjechała. Nie wiedziałem, że przyjedzie, jakbym…

\- Okay, okay – brązowooka przerwała mu delikatnie, kierując wzrok na Simmons'a – Nie jestem fanką. Pft! Po prostu słyszałam o książce od Sunshine.

Tamten wyraźnie niewzruszony uniósł do góry brew, kiedy wywróciła oczami.

\- Odpowiesz w końcu na moje pytanie? – zapytała w końcu.

Samuel zamrugał.

\- To może trochę potrwać – stwierdził.

Dziewczyna ułożyła się w wygodniejszą pozycję i popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

\- Mam czas.

* * *

\- To się zaczyna robić irytujące – stwierdziła widząc ostre spojrzenia rzucone w jej stronę przez nie tylko Autoboty, ale samego Sunstreaker'a – Czego ty od nas chcesz, Primus? – zapytała się cicho pod nosem.

/ _Może się z nami bawi_ / Odezwała się Ziva, kiedy dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, kierując się do swojego auta.

/ _Dowiedziałaś się czegoś?_ / Zapytała, czując dziwne uczucia z drugiego końca więzi.

Zarya zatrzymała się jednak widząc, że wszyscy się pakują na samoloty. Zamrugała, jakby nie rozumiejąc, po czym wzrokiem znalazła Lennox'a, chwytając go za ramię i przerywając jakąkolwiek konwersację prowadził z innymi.

\- Co się do cholery dzieje? – syknęła spanikowana w środku.

Generał popatrzył na nią jakoś zdziwiony.

\- Przemieszczamy się do bazy w D.C… - powiedział powoli – Nikt ci nie powiedział?

Dziewczyna zbladła.

D.C.

Sentinel.

 _Filary._

Zamrugała.

/ _Sunshine? Jakiś pomysł, dlaczego Mirage zjawił się pod willą Sammy'ego?_ /

 _Nie…,_ pomyślała.

/ _Zaczyna się. Ziva trzymaj się blisko Botów!_ /

\- Zar… _ZARYA!?_ – zawołał za nią, kiedy zerwała się z miejsca, wymijając wszystkich po drodze, niemal nie nadążając, kiedy wpadła na Sunstreaker'a, wjeżdżającego akurat do wyznaczonego środka transportu.

 _Zaraz…, Sideswipe?_

Blondynka czuła jakby nie mogła oddychać.

Sentinel'a nie było.

NIE. BYŁO.

Nie, to było za szybko. Dlaczego?

* * *

Ziva zamrugała nieco skołowana, kiedy patrzyła na wszystkie auta, które mijali. Bumblebee jechał koło nich z Sam'em w środku. Carly zwiała, dając dziewczynie kolejny powód, żeby przywalić jej w twarz.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał poprzez radio Dino, sprawiając, że oparła się o fotel.

Coś miało się…

I nagle Mirage ostro skręcił. Dziewczyna od razu usiadła zaskoczona, patrząc na deskę rozdzielczą z pytaniem.

 _\- Cony_ – syknął.

 _Jaja sobie robisz?_ , pomyślała patrząc w lusterka i podziwiając, nie tak bardzo pomagający napis: Obiekty odbite w lustrze są w rzeczywistości bliżej niż pokazane. Co to miało być? Jakieś przypomnienie, że Primus miał okropne poczucie humoru?

\- Woah – auto zadrżało, jakby do czegoś się przygotowywało – Co… _Co_ _ty robisz?_ Mirage? – zapytała zaniepokojona, czując jak jej się w brzuchu przewraca.

\- Będziesz musiała się przesiąść – stwierdził jakby zduszonym głosem, ale dziewczyna zamrugała i pokręciła z wigorem – Ziva, nie żartuje.

 _No, co ty nie powiesz?_ , pomyślała, patrząc na cały bałagan na zewnątrz. Kiedy te wszystkie Decepticony się tu pojawiły? Odwróciła wzrok na sekundę i nagle Bee zaczął do nich strzelać.

\- Zostaje z tobą – zadecydowała – Mogę się utrzymać na twoim ramieniu, Raj – zapewniła.

Mimo chęci na dalsze argumentowanie, Mirage nie miał wyboru jak jej zaufać. W jednej milisekundzie, Ferrari zaczęło się transformować. Kawałki metalu zmieniały się i przemieszczały i w jednej chwili, brunetka trzymała się desperacko jego zbroi, kiedy postanowił udawać kowboja. Tak jakby naprawdę. Dwoma linkami jakoś doczepił się do pędzącego Con'a i sunął za nim.

A jeszcze żeby tego było mało, Bumblebee strzelał w niego tak, że Ziva nie była pewna czy zaraz nie trafi w nich. Wiatr jednak wiał jej tak we włosy, że prawie nic nie widziała.

W końcu, w chwili nie uwagi, Con został strącony z drogi, kiedy Dino zrzucił go, obracając się i na powrót zmieniając się w auto.

Kiedy Ziva była z powrotem w siedzeniu, zamrugała kilkakrotnie.

\- Wow – wyszczerzyła się szeroko – Ale odlot!

* * *

Jakim cudem tak szybko się tam dostali, dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia. Wszystko, co wiedziała, to, to, że Ginger i Shane odłączyli się od niej, kiedy tamci pędzili do niby obecnej bazy. Za to Zarya została sama. Starając się jakoś utrzymać na dwóch nogach, kiedy fala adrenaliny opuszczała jej ciało.

I wtedy go dostrzegła.

Mustang. Policyjny mustang, którego wcześniej widziała po prostu siedział tam w kącie, wyglądając jak nowy i przyglądał się wszystkiemu.

 _„Karać i niewolić."_

Patrząc to na N.E.S.T, to na auto, Zarya biła się z myślami.

Con czy Bot?

Wróg czy sprzymierzeńcy?

Sunny czy on?

Była…była odrzucona przez to, jak zareagowała na Sentinel'a. Musiała powstrzymać wszystkich przed pozabijaniem się. A przynajmniej w większości. A…on po prostu sobie siedział i ich obserwował. Nie atakował. Nie brzmiał jak zwykły Decepticon, nie?

Przymykając na chwilę oczy, dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech.

Sunstreaker nie miał zamiaru jej pomóc.

A ona musiała ratować tych, którzy jeszcze zostali.

Ironhide, twarz Ginger nagle przeleciała jej przez głowę, mogła uratować jego.

\- Niech cię – zaklęła jeszcze i rzuciła się biegiem do wozu, nawet nie okazując szoku, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się bez problemu jak na zawołanie – Musisz mi pomóc – oświadczyła, kiedy pasy się na nią zapięły, a silnik zaryczał.

\- Uwierz mi, wiem o tym – wymamrotał – I wcale się z tego faktu nie cieszę, Insekcie.

Zarya musiała przyznać, że tak jak Sunny nigdy nie szarżował, tak ten wóz przejechał na syrenie przez ulice z piskiem, nawet nie patrząc na przechodnich.

* * *

Ziva zamrugała kilkakrotnie oczami, widząc jak jej strażnik manewruje, rzucając coś w locie do Mirage'a i skręcając w tą samą alejkę, co Ironhide.

Zanim jednak mogła podziwiać jak także żółte lamborghini wkracza do akcji, skręcili do N.E.S.T i dziewczyna została powitana widokiem Mearing.

 _Mearing._

Jej jeszcze nic nie powiedziała.

Bóg wiedział i Primus, że kobiecie jak się to porządnie wytłumaczy, to zrozumie. A musiała ich powstrzymać. Jego. Nie mogła…

Spojrzała na Ginger, która sparaliżowana na wszystko patrzyła, ubrana w uniformy oddziału tak samo jak Shane obok z karabinkami przewieszonymi na ramionach i kamizelkami kuloodpornymi. Wtedy zatrzymali się przed nimi, Ziva szybko wyskoczyła, biegnąc do nich.

Rodriguez jakby odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Musimy coś zrobić – powiedziała, widząc jak drugiej brunetce ręce trzęsą się od nadmiaru emocji – Musimy mu pomóc. Wiem… ja… - zająknęła się.

Hale skinęła głową.

Nie miała zamiaru pozwolić mu umrzeć.

Spojrzała koło siebie, Mearing z kimś rozmawiała przez telefon.

Zamrugała. Nie była głupia. Popatrzyła na Donnelly'ego, biorąc głęboki wdech, kiedy załadował swoją broń i popatrzył na nią ostro.

\- Nie mam mowy żebym pozwolił mu na to wszystko – zapewnił o swoich powodach, niemal zgrzytając zębami – Ginger nie straci kolejnego członka rodziny. Ja też nie zamierzam.

Skinęła głową.

Sama to rozumiała.

Rozejrzała się. Chromia już stała z resztą elity, przeszukując wzrokiem przestrzeni, aż w końcu jej wzrok spoczął na dziewczynie. Jakieś emocje, których brunetka nie mogła odgadnąć.

 _Nie._

Ironhide musiał przeżyć.

Nie było innego, cholernego wyboru.

 _/Sunshine?/_

Niemal natychmiast, dziewczyna poczuła jak na drugim końcu więzi przepływa adrenalina jej siostry. Czy z niepokoju czy z ekscytacji czy może strachu, nie wiedziała. Czuła tylko jak dziewczyna niemal toczy Grunwald w swojej własnej głowie.

 _/Mam plan. Trzymajcie się/_

To było wszystko.

I jakoś Ziva miała wrażenie, ze tym razem może im się udać.


	5. 4 - Knocking on Death's door

_4\. Knocking on Death's door._

* * *

„ _Do what is right, not what is easy."_

 _\- Unknown_

* * *

Mogli ją znienawidzić.

W tamtej chwili, Zarya naprawdę nie mogła się zmusić do myślenia nad konsekwencjami tego, co miała zamiar zrobić.

Miała zadanie, dlatego tam była. Dlatego wskoczyła na pierwsze miejsce, kiedy nadarzyła się okazja na uratowanie czyjegoś życia, dlatego właśnie…

…sprzymierzyła się z Con'em.

 _Ugh, Ziva będzie miała znowu pretensje,_ pomyślała.

* * *

\- Jadą! – zawołała Ginger, podbiegając do nich, kiedy Ziva wytrzeszczyła oczy, patrząc na nią – Ziva…

Dziewczyna wiedziała. Znała to spojrzenie.

Shane pokręcił głową, kiedy Sideswipe i Sunstreaker dojechali na miejsce i Hale nawet się nie obracała, kiedy Donnelly zrezygnowany spojrzał w dół.

Brunetka stała przerażona, widząc czerwony wóz, niemal blada jak ściana. Ale przełknęła ślinę, biorąc głęboki wdech. Nie tego ją uczyli, nie poddawała się. Nawet, jeśli jej opiekunowie nie wierzyli, że byli w niebezpieczeństwie, Rodriguez nie miała zamiaru bezczynnie stać.

Nawet pomimo rosnącego niepokoju w jej klatce piersiowej.

\- Gdzie Sunshine?! – zawołała, kiedy była już przy nich, ale bliźniacy spojrzeli na nią dziwnie – Sides…Co? – obejrzała się, kiedy Sentinel przejechał obok nich razem z Ironhide'em – Nie…Nie! _Lennox!_ – zawołała, ignorując ich strażników.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią, kiedy skończył coś mówić, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Sam także do nich podbiegł.

I obaj zaczęli równocześnie gadać.

\- Woah, woah, spokojnie – westchnął – Mam oddział szukający ich przez cały czas – uniósł wzrok na czarnego Autobota – Ironhide! Chroń Sentinel'a, zabierz go do środka!

\- Nie! – zaskakująco, to była Ginger, która się odezwała, spanikowana patrząc na Prime'a – Błagam… - dodała, wysuwając się do przodu i zamarzła, widząc już przetransformowanego Bota.

\- Uznaj to za zrobione! – odparł, nie zwracając na nią uwagi.

Ziva pokręciła głową, cofając się.

Gdzie była Zarya, kiedy jej potrzebowała?!

\- Ziva…?

 _Nie teraz, Sideswipe!_ , warknęła w głowie.

\- Musicie go strzec – powiedział Sam, na co dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy – On jest kluczem do wszystkiego.

William popatrzył na niego, po czym zwrócił się do czerwonego i czarnego Autobota.

\- Owszem, jestem.

Błagam, _nie…_

\- Co musicie zrozumieć, moi bracia, to, że nigdy byśmy nie wygrali wojny. Dla dobra przetrwania naszej planety, umowa musiała zostać zawarta – wyjaśnił, odwracając się lekko od nich – Z Megatron'em – i z tym zdaniem, wyciągnął swoją broń, celując w Hide'a.

\- Tato, nie!

\- Ironhide, uważaj!

I dokładnie w momencie, czarno-biała smuga zaliczyła kolizję z Sentinel'em, posyłając go na ziemię, kiedy specjalista od broni popatrzył zszokowany przez chwilę, po czym jego działka wydały z siebie ryk.

\- Sunshine! – Ziva wydarła z miejsca, widząc jak jej siostra upada na asfalt z jękiem bólu i uklękła koło niej – Co do cholery jasnej!

\- Ziva, wracaj tutaj! – zawołał za nią Lennox, kiedy Sideswipe stanął jak wryty, dopóki jego brat nie pociągnął go za ramię, kiwając na postać, która w tamtym momencie wstawała.

Chwilę później, tamten przetransformował się w policyjnego mustanga, wyjeżdżając koło obu dziewczyn i otwierając swoje drzwi.

\- Wsiadać, jazda! – warknął na nich.

Brunetka spojrzała pytająco na bliźniczkę, chociaż widziała w tle jak Sentinel wyburza drzwi, po czym na swojego strażnika, który wpatrywał się w nią jakby z wyrazem zdrady.

\- Ruszaj się, dalej! – syknęła na nią, wpychając ją siłą do pojazdu.

Jedyne pytanie, jakie krążyło dziewczynie w głowie to: Co się do cholery działo?! _  
_

* * *

\- Czy was już do reszty pogięło?! – warknął na nie, kiedy zatrzymali się przed bazą, raptem godzinę później, kiedy Barricade uznał, że jest bezpiecznie, Sideswipe – I…I co wy robicie z tym Con'em?!

\- Agh, zamknij się. Ja też się nie cieszę z widoku twojej twarzy – warknął Decepticon, sprawiając, że Ziva parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Co się tutaj…? – Ironhide uciął, patrząc na swoją podopieczną, aktualnie stojącą po stronie Zaryi razem z Shane'em, na którego z kolei patrzył Ratchet – Co ten punk tutaj robi?

\- Mówi się „dziękuje" – stwierdził Donnelly, a Ginger spuściła wzrok – Uratował ci życie, wiesz?

\- To nadal Decepticon – tym razem do konwersacji włączył się medyk.

\- Ja nadal jestem kryminalistą – syknął w odpowiedzi – Też mnie skreślisz?

Medyk spiorunował go wzrokiem, Ironhide popatrzył pytająco na dziewczyny.

\- Co on tutaj robi?

Zarya tylko odwróciła głowę.

 _/Nie zrozumieją_ /

\- Wiem – stwierdziła sucho na jej komentarz, kiedy Ziva westchnęła – Wiem, Ziva, okay? – przejechała dłonią po twarzy – Ale nie mogę z tym nic zrobić.

\- Powiedzieć im, co się dzieje? – zasugerowała, po czym się skrzywiła – Albo lepiej nie.

Potrząsnęła głową, spoglądając na Barricade'a, który w tamtym momencie został obrzucony wrogimi spojrzeniami.

\- Nadal nie powiedziałeś skąd wiedziałeś, że masz mi pomóc – stwierdziła Zarya, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

Decepticon zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

\- Najwyraźniej macie cholernie dobra relację z Primus'em – parsknął – Coś, czego nie spodziewałem się, że zobaczę w najbliższym czasie.

Ziva prychnęła jakby obrażona.

\- No, wypraszam sobie – spojrzała do góry – Ale ty też nie jesteś najlepszym materiałem na pomoc.

\- Słuchaj, ty mały…

\- HEJ! – warknął Shane, sprawiając, że na niego spojrzeli – Nie czas na wasze cholerne kłótnie. Ty! – zawołał do czarno-białego Con'a – Nie szarżuj tak na nią, chyba, że chcesz żeby ci tamci – wskazał na dwóch frontliner'ów – odcięli ci ten metalowy łeb.

\- A wy – Ginger wtrąciła się, teraz już z kolorami na twarzy – Przestańcie. Nie…nie pomagacie. W. Ogóle!

\- Czyli to wszystko nasza wina? – syknął Ironhide – Skąd mieliśmy wiedzieć, że…

\- Że Sentinel to zdradziecka świnia? – dokończyła, na jej twarzy po raz kolejny pojawiło się zmęczenie – Nie mogliście. Żaden z was – obrzuciła ich spojrzeniem – Nie winimy was za wasz brak wiedzy.

\- Ale moglibyście wykazać trochę wsparcia – wrzuciła Zarya, opierając się o nogę swojego nowego sprzymierzeńca – To nie my…

\- Więc mamy dać temu matołowi biegać po mieście z wami? – warknął Sunstreaker, klękając obok niej i patrząc jej w oczy – Zarya, dobrze wiesz, co zrobił.

Ziva, która miała przedtem zamknięte oczy, wywróciła oczami.

\- Jestem ciekawa, co byś zrobił, gdybyś dowiedział się, co Sunshine zrobiła – jej słowa były okropnie radośnie wypowiedziane, kiedy odwróciła się do nich – Jestem _cholernie_ ciekawa, co cała wasza elita zrobiłaby, gdyby na miejscu jego – wskazała na Con'a, który zaskakująco zamilkł – była Ginger. Albo Shane. Żaden z nich… - wzięła głęboki wdech – Żaden z nich nie jest bez winy.

\- Zabił tysiące – zaprotestował Ratchet.

\- Wy także – włączyła się Zarya.

\- Zabiłam więcej razy, niż mogłam policzyć, kiedy miałam raptem piętnaście lat – Rodriguez syknęła – Więc jazda.

\- Skreślcie nas – dodał Donnelly, zmieniając swoją pozycję i stając obok dziewczyny, która cały czas była u boku Zaryi obok Barricade'a.

\- Czy tego chcecie, czy nie – Ziva spojrzała na nich surowo – Każdy z nas jest częścią tej wojny. Cade nie jest najlepszym materiałem na pomoc, ale uratował ci dzisiaj życie, Ironhide.

\- To nie zmienia faktu – oznajmił Sideswipe – Jest niebezpieczny.

\- Każdy z was jest – nacisnęła Zarya.

Ziva patrzyła na nich długo, to okropne uczucie w jej sercu jeszcze się powiększyło, kiedy realizacja na nią spadła jak grom z nieba.

\- To bez sensu – odezwała się cicho, na co Zarya zwróciła się w jej stronę – Nie uwierzą w to.

Ginger spuściła wzrok, Shane razem z blondynką patrzyli na Boty aktualnie obecne przy ich małym spotkaniu. Ironhide miał wzburzoną minę, Ratchet był pewnie na skraju cierpliwości, Sideswipe jakby żył w zaprzeczeniu, Sunstreaker….

Cóż, Sunstreaker piorunował ich wszystkich spojrzeniem. Nic nowego tutaj.

\- Co sugerujesz, że mamy zrobić? – syknęła na nią.

Zivie, tak samo jak wcześniej drugiej brunetce, na twarzy ujawniło się wewnętrzne zmęczenie.

\- Nie poddać, oczywiście – próbowała jakoś rozjaśnić sytuację – Ale… - wzruszyła ramionami – Najwidoczniej tym razem, musimy wykombinować coś innego.

\- Nie możemy zrobić niczego bez nich – oponował Shane – Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi.

Ale czy to czasem nie grupa ludzi zwalczyła Scorponok'a, Blackout'a o innych?

\- Nic innego nie mamy – zdecydowała się na odpowiedź.

\- Więc zamiast dwóch obślizgłych ludzi, muszę zajmować się czterema? – Barricade wydał z siebie dźwięk dezaprobaty – Ew, Primus ma kopnięte poczucie humoru.

Zarya nie mogła się nie zgodzić z tym oświadczeniem.

* * *

\- Nie zamierzam patrzeć jak odlatują – stwierdziła Ziva cienkim głosem – Nie mogę…

\- Nie mieli innej opcji – próbowała argumentować Zarya.

W czasie, kiedy wszystko poszło się sypać, dziewczyny cały czas debatowały, co miało się stać. Inwazja na Chicago została przeprowadzona w takim tempie, że obie nie miały nawet szansy zobaczyć jej przebiegu. Ta, podziękowania kierowały do Barricade'a, bo jak na Con'a, to mocno przywiązywał sobie wagę do ich żyć.

Optimus był mocno wstrząśnięty. Reszta Botów tak samo.

Ale żeby od razu Ziemię opuszczać? Żeby zostawić ich? Wszystkich? Primus wiedział, że nie byli ostatnio blisko, ale…

\- Wiedziałam, że to się tak skończy – dobiegł głos z ich prawej i obróciły się tylko, żeby zobaczyć wory pod czerwonymi oczami Rodriguez i bladego i jakoś trzymającego się Shane'a – Zostawiliby nas bez większego trudu – jej wzrok skierowany był na jej opiekunów, którzy ostro debatowali nad czymś po cybertrońsku.

\- To, po co się angażowałaś? – warknął Donnelly – Teraz nie rób z siebie ofiary – powiedział ostro, chociaż i on patrzył z wyrzutem na medyka.

Zarya odwróciła wzrok.

 _/Nie pożegnali się nawet/_ Mruknęła w myślach.

 _/Zawsze mówiłaś, że byliśmy dla nich tylko zadaniem./_ Odparła głucho, jej oczy tępo wpatrywały się w ziemię.

\- Sam próbuje jakoś się trzymać – rzuciła głośno, jej wzrok powędrował na sekundę na żółtego robota i Witwicky'ego – Nadal ma nadzieje – wymamrotała niewyraźnie.

Ból. Czysty ból po całej okolicy jej serca rozprzestrzeniał się tak szybko, że wkrótce i blondynka masowała sobie okolice klatki piersiowej.

\- Bądź, co bądź, oni przynajmniej byli przyjaciółmi – odparła szeptem.

W końcu i Bumblebee odszedł. Sam oparł się o barierkę w czasie, kiedy Simmons podjechał do niego na swoim wózku.

Nie bardzo słysząc resztę rozmowy, cała czwórka skupiła się na tych kilku słowach, które wypowiedział.

\- Lata później nas zapytają: Gdzie wy byliście, kiedy najechali nam na planetę? – spojrzał w dal – Zamierzam powiedzieć: Po prostu staliśmy obok i patrzyliśmy.

Zarya przełknęła gulę w gardle i odwróciła wzrok.

* * *

Nie było czasu na żegnanie się z nimi.

Zarya i Ziva stały i patrzyły jak statek wystrzelił w górę i kątem oka zerkały na Sam'a, od razu zauważając dziwny zegarek na jego dłoni.

Z tego, co im było wiadomo, Witwicky nie posiadał żadnego.

A jednak…

\- ….Pewny, czego?

Dziewczyny od razu zwróciły na niego swoją całkowitą uwagę, stając prosto i rzucając mu nieco zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

\- Starscream – warknęła brunetka, sprawiając, że blondynka popatrzyła na nią zaskoczona i zbladła, podążając za jej wzrokiem – Primus, nie! – rzuciła się do barierki w momencie, kiedy…

\- Nie… - Zarya zakryła usta dłonią, dokładnie w momencie eksplozji.

Ginger wytrzeszczyła oczy, a Shane zamrugał, jakby próbując pozbyć się łez, które w tamtym momencie próbowały spłynąć mu po policzkach.

\- Mamo…Tato… - wyrwało jej się z ust.

\- Nie ma na to czasu – warknął nagle Barricade poprzez radio, na co spojrzały na niego, cudem powstrzymując swój własny płacz – Wsiadajcie, musimy znaleźć bezpieczną kryjówkę – dodał, otwierając drzwi.

\- Zaraz – pociągając nosem Ziva popatrzyła na Mustanga'a – Ale… tu są tylko dwa miejsca.

Shane i Ginger popatrzyli na nich.

\- Zajmuję się tylko wami – odparł.

\- _Ale…_ ale powiedziałeś czwórka… - zająknęła się Ziva.

\- Primus, nie mam na to czasu! – warknął – Wsiadacie i jedziecie ze mną, dopóki któraś z was nie wpadnie na jakiś genialny pomysł. Teraz. – wycedził ostatnie słowo.

\- Jedzcie – wymamrotała Ginger, spoglądając na Donnelly'ego – Damy sobie radę tutaj. Ktoś musi się nimi zająć.

Zarya spojrzała skonfliktowana na obu.

\- Ale GiGi…

\- Sunshine.

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się i kiwnęła głową, jej własne łzy spływały jej po policzkach, kiedy w końcu wsiadła do mustanga. Ziva zaraz jak była w środku zaczęła cicho szlochać, chowając głowę w ramionach, kiedy z piskiem opon odjechali.

Jej strażnik.

Jej przyjaciel.

Jej rodzina.

Nie…nie było go. Wszyscy… _Oni…_

\- Nie mazaj się – odezwał się poprzez radio Barricade obrzydzonym tonem – To nie jest koniec.

Zarya spiorunowała wzrokiem deskę rozdzielczą.

\- Jak mamy się czuć!?

\- Nie macie – odparł – Jeśli ich niby śmierć was tak wstrząsnęła, to boję się myśleć, co będzie jak stracie tych dwóch tam. Albo tych obślizgłych ludzi z lotniska.

Ludzi z lotnis….

Lennox? Epps? Fig, Graham?

 _Nie…_

Ziva zaskowyczała, trzymając się za klatkę piersiową. Zarya tylko posłała jej zmartwione spojrzenie.

\- Nie są tylko ludźmi – syknęła Hale w końcu – To także rodzina.

\- Na końcu nie ma się żadnej rodziny, Człowieku – odparł swobodnie – Jedynie ci, przeciwko którym walczysz i Ci, którzy walczą z tobą. Nie ma nic pomiędzy i jeśli nie umiesz tego rozróżnić, to nie mam bladego pojęcia, dlaczego Primus was wybrał.

W aucie zapadła cisza. Jedynie łkanie było słychać jak wyjeżdżali z miasta.

* * *

\- Przynajmniej mieliśmy jakieś poczucie wartości przez ten rok – mruknęła Ginger, nieskora tak jak wcześniej do rozmowy i rzucała kamieniami do wody – To więcej niż ktokolwiek z nas miał.

Shane uniósł na nią wzrok, rzucając ręką, którą miał opartą na zgiętej nodze, kamieniem tak samo jak ona, ze swojego miejsca na ziemi.

\- Co teraz zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytał – To oczywiste, że teraz bez nich nie mamy jakichkolwiek szans – rzucił zirytowany, niemal nie powstrzymując się przed wypaplaniem jakiegoś ohydnego komentarza.

Rodriguez spuściła na chwilę wzrok.

\- Walczymy – odparła prosto.

Donnelly zmarszczył czoło.

\- Po co? Co nam to da? – wstał, otrzepując się – Ratchet jest martwy, Chromia i Ironhide też. Ginger…nic nas już tutaj nie trzyma – stwierdził sucho.

 _Nie żyją…_

Dziewczyna prychnęła.

Jej biologiczni rodzice też nie żyli, jej brat nie żył, nie miała nic, poza wspomnieniami.

Ale nie mogła pozwolić im zginąć, nie N.E.S.T. Dali jej dom, czegoś, czego wcześniej żaden z nich nie posiadał.

Ale Shane miał rację.

Sami niczego nie mogli zrobić.

Westchnęła.

\- Więc pozwolimy im zgiąć? Kim my do cholery jesteśmy? – warknęła, chociaż bez większego jadu – Kim? Tymi tchórzami sprzed lat?

\- A kim innym? – odparł – Ginger, jesteśmy we dwójkę. Te idiotki myślą, że mogą coś zmienić i okay, może im się uda, ale my? GiGi, nie jesteśmy bohaterami – stwierdził.

Dziewczyna spuściła znowu wzrok.

Nie byli. Nie chcieli być.

Ale musieli coś zrobić. Musieli pomóc.

Nawet, jeśli wszystko w środku mówiło im, żeby się po prostu wycofali.

\- Nie musimy być – odparła cicho – Shane, czego nas uczyli w N.E.S.T?

Chłopak popatrzył na nią, niemal wściekły na jej logiczne myślenie.

I wtedy zrezygnowany westchnął.

\- _„Nigdy nie zostawiaj towarzysza w tyle._ " – wyrecytował swoją wersję, po czym zacisnął lekko zęby.

Nie sądził, że do tego dojdzie.

Ale potrzebowali pomocy. A N.E.S.T samo w sobie nie da rady, jeśli będą w nim takie młodziki jak na przykład Daniels.

Ginger wydawała się zrozumieć, co chodziło mu po głowie, bo razem z nim się skrzywiła.

\- Potrzebujemy ich – stwierdziła.

\- Nie pomogą nam – oponował.

Brunetka zamilkła na chwilę.

\- Tylko on ma teraz armię zabójców, Shane. Z obu frakcji. Może nawet trzeciej, skoro Diane i Jack siedzą – próbowała go przekonać, chociaż na samą myśl o tym, zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

Szatyn zmrużył oczy.

\- Zamierzasz zając ich miejsce? – zapytał poważnie – Ginger, to szaleństwo. Nie będziesz mogła się wycofać. Nie. Dasz. Rady – wycedził, podchodząc do niej, ale ona się cofnęła.

\- Nie mamy nic do stracenia.

\- Mamy. Swoją wolność, do jasnej cholery! – warknął – Nienawidzisz tego.

\- Nienawidziłam tego, co ze mnie robili – mruknęła – Ale w tej chwili, to chyba jedyne wyjście, jeśli nie chcemy zginąć w tym bagnie.

Shane patrzył na nią jak na wariatkę.

Bo prawdopodobnie nią była. Cholernie wielką. Nikt dobrowolnie nie wkręcał się w jej wieku w taki biznes. Nikt!

Ale…ale nie mieli nic innego.

Shane przeklął, wyjmując komórkę.

\- Dobra – warknął, idąc przed siebie – Ale jeśli w trakcie jedno z nas zginie, na nagrobku chcę mieć, że zginąłem z twojej winy.

\- Nie widzę jakby to miało ci polepszyć nastrój – mruknęła, idąc za nim.

\- Nie miało. Chciałem żeby ludzie wiedzieli, kto jest odpowiedzialny za ten cholerny pomysł ze zjednoczeniem się – warknął na nią, wykręcając ten – och jakże znajomy – numer.

\- Wolisz być bezużyteczny do końca życia?

\- Lepszy bezużyteczny niż martwy – odparł, słysząc sygnał.

\- Aw, synek? Stęskniłeś się? – odezwała się osoba na drugim końcu – Czy może już cię wyrzucili?

\- Kto obejmuje teraz dowództwo w klanie Rodriguez'ów? – zapytał od razy, sprawiając, że Ginger oparła się o drewno za nią.

\- Zawsze do rzeczy – mruknął – Dlaczego miałbym ci powiedzieć?

 _Świetnie, jeszcze tłumaczyć się mam_ , pomyślał.

\- Bo zapytałem? – odparł zirytowany.

Nastała krótka cisza.

\- Aktualnie ja, choć nie ukrywam, że nie bardzo mi się to udaje – odparł – Banda idiotów, nie słuchają się mnie i za każdym razem podważają moją decyzję.

Shane spojrzał na Rodriguez, która zaśmiała się na jego odpowiedź, po czym zademonstrowała, żeby dał jej telefon. Chłopak podał go jej ze zmarszczonym czołem.

\- To nie banda idiotów – parsknęła – Ale nie kierujesz się Kodem oczywiście. Dlatego cię nie słuchają.

\- Jakby mnie to obchodziło – odezwał się – Czego, bachory, chcecie?

\- Mojego klanu – odparła swobodnie.

\- Po co?

Wywróciła oczami.

\- Jest mi potrzebny.

\- Do czego? – wycharczał ostro.

Niebieskooka popatrzyła na Shane'a, który skinął głową.

\- Mamy kłopoty z gośćmi z kosmosu – odparła – Intergalaktyczna wojna wparowała nam do ekosystemu i teraz nie chce nas zostawić w spokoju. I jeśli nic nie zrobimy, twój klan, mój klan i klan Temple'ów zostanie zmieciony i prawdopodobnie zamieniony w niewolników – wyjaśniła krótko – Wyjaśniłam twoje wątpliwości?

Mogli obaj mentalnie zobaczyć, że wywraca oczami.

\- Wplątaliście świat w wojnę z obcymi?

\- Nie ja! – zaprzeczyła – Ale tak. Więc? – ponagliła.

Minęła chwila.

\- Wyśle wam cały klan Rodrigiuez'ów i jeden oddział z mojego – zadecydował – Przyślijcie lokalizację mail'em. I Ginger?

\- Tak?

\- Nie każ mi tego żałować.

I z tym zdaniem, połączenie zostało zerwane.

Rodriguez zwróciła się do Shane z uniesionymi do góry brwiami.

\- I co się cieszysz, idiotko? Ściągnęłaś na nas elitę zabójców!

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie takie rzeczy się robiło – stwierdziła.

Shane zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

\- Naprawdę chcesz umrzeć.

\- Tak samo jak ty, deklu.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie deklem, debilu.

\- To przestań nazywać mnie debilem, matole.

\- Idiotka.

\- Bezmózgi matoł.

 _\- Nienawidzę cię._

 _\- Też się nienawidzę._


	6. 5 - True Colors

5\. True Colors

* * *

„ _Every day may not be good, but there is something good in every day."_

 _\- Unknown._

* * *

\- To jakiś chory żart – mruczała Ziva pod nosem, ocierając rękawem twarz ociekającą łzami, kiedy w końcu zatrzymali się w jakimś niedalekim mieście, prawie, że bezludnym, nawet mimo tego, że obok zamieszkiwały tysiące – Chory, porąbany psikus.

Zarya tępo wpatrywała się w ziemie, kiedy jej siostra kopnęła pobliski śmietnik, posyłając go z brzdękiem na drugi koniec miejsca w którym się znajdowały.

\- Dlaczego nic nie robisz? – syknęła na nią – Dlaczego nie jesteś wściekła!?

Blondynka zamknęła oczy, łzy spływały jej po policzkach.

\- Nie ma ich – wzruszyła ramionami – Co za różnica czy przez to rozwalę sklep czy kogoś zabije? Nie wrócą, Ziva, lepiej pogodzić się z tym teraz, kiedy mamy misje.

\- Misje?! – dziewczyna pokręciła głową – Chyba cię coś boli, Sunshine.

Zarya spuściła wzrok.

\- Ziva…

\- Nie! – warknęła stanowczo – Przestań wreszcie udawać, że nic cię nie rusza. Sunny nie żyje. Sides nie żyje. Ratchet, Optimus, Ironhide. Wszyscy są martwi, bo rząd chciał być Zosią Samosią i tyle mamy. Ale nie waż się stawiać ich na niższym piedestale tylko dlatego, że nam się ostatnio nie udawało dogadać. To nie jest wobec nich fair, Sunshine.

\- Nie żyją! – warknęła, także wstając.

\- Jak możesz być tego pewna!? – syknęła od razu.

Tamta cofnęła się jakby uderzona w twarz na siłę jej słów, pomiędzy więź wpływała złość, zaprzeczenie, ale także silna wiara, której tym razem, nie mogła zrozumieć.

\- Widziałyśmy… - wymamrotała ciszej.

\- Wybuch. Nie ich śmierć.

\- Sama powiedziałaś…

\- Zmieniłam zdanie.

Zarya uniosła głowę, patrząc siostrę, kiedy spięła włosy w kucyk i zwróciła się do Barricade'a, który przez cały ten czas stał dziwnie cicho.

\- Cade?

\- Człowieku.

Wywróciła oczami.

\- Potrzebujemy pomocy – stwierdziła sucho – Powiedziałeś, że nam pomożesz, a tylko nas trzymasz z dala od walki.

Zarya westchnęła w końcu, czując, że sytuacja się uspokoiła i była tylko przejściowym efektem poprzednich wydarzeń i skupiła się na trwającej rozmowie obok.

\- Armia Conów właśnie przejęła Chicago – warknął na coś w odpowiedzi – Wjedziemy tam i jesteśmy martwi. Nie zgodziłem się na nieodpowiedzialn…

\- Blah, blah, blah - zrobiła dłońmi ptaszki, wywracając oczami, na co silnik Mustanga gniewnie zaryczał – Nie będziemy stać tutaj, kiedy ludzie giną!

\- A co mamy zrobić?! – syknął w odpowiedzi.

Zarya zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Coś na pewno. Primus nie jest głupi.

Nagle, jakiś czarnowłosy zmaterializował się naprzeciwko nich z niezadowoloną miną i oczami świecącymi żywą czerwienią.

\- Słuchaj, Gąbczasta, jesteście tylko marnymi insektami, które myślą, że mogą coś zrobić. Nie możecie. Jesteście bezużyteczne – Zarya skrzyżowała ramiona, piorunując go wzrokiem, kiedy Ziva oparła się o auto – Co zrobicie? Nie znacie się na abordażach, sabotażu czy…

Ziva wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Dowcipy! – powiedziała na głos, na co obaj na nią spojrzeli.

\- Ziva, to nie czas i miejsce…

\- Co za debilizm….

\- Nie, słuchaj, Sunshine – podeszła do niej, ogromny uśmiech na jej twarzy – Nie możemy nic zrobić. Nie fizycznie, dopóki nie zdobędziemy broni, więc pan Jestem-wrednym-i-strasznym-conem ma w pewnym sensie racje, ALE – i tu pozwoliła sobie na zawadiacki uśmiech – Jest coś, w czym jestem mistrzem i nie potrzebne mi żadne cuda Jacky'ego.

Blondynka zamrugała zaskoczona, Barricade popatrzył na nią z politowaniem.

\- Czy ludzie w waszym wieku nie mają już procesorów? – zapytał poważnie.

\- To się mózg nazywa – poprawiła Ziva – I nie. Zwykle mają. My jesteśmy wyjątkiem.

\- Chyba zmutowanym – mruknął pod nosem.

Brunetka go zignorowała.

\- Sunshine, wiem, że jest trudno, ale zgodziłyśmy się na to bagno – westchnęła – Możemy coś zrobić i to zrobimy. Z lub bez Botów.

\- Nie żyją – wymamrotała.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się.

\- Nie mówmy już o tym, po prostu… - spojrzała na samochód – Po prostu dostańmy się do miasta i zaczniemy.

\- To szaleństwo – powiedział Cade, na co tym razem obie prychnęły.

\- Hej, ty tu robisz tylko za szofera.

* * *

 _To jest jakiś chory żart_ , pomyślała Ginger, _cholera jasna by wzięła całą moją egzystencję, co ja tutaj robię?_

Shane spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią, stojąc już ze swoją grupą, ludzie nawet wyglądali jakby kamień im z serca spadł na jego widok. Czemu? Może dlatego, że to Seth był tyranem. Przynajmniej jego syn był łagodniejszy. Trochę.

\- Ginger? – ten ciężki, rosyjski akcent poznałaby nawet gdyby była głucha - **Вы собираетесь вести нас?** (Zamierzasz nas prowadzić?)

Rodriguez popatrzyła na najlojalniejszą osobę jaką można było spotkać w Klanie i przełknęła ślinę.

Nie była gotowa. Za cholerę nie byłą gotowa żeby prowadzić ten cholerny oddział, to…dziedzictwo. Nie…nie potrafiła, podejmować decyzji bez złamania się potem od jej ciężaru.

Ale co jej pozostawało?

Potrzebowała ich.

- **Это верно.** (Zgadza się) – odparła głośno, tak jak ją uczono, pewnie i ze stanowczością, po czym wskoczyła na kontener i spojrzała na nich wszystkich klękając na nim – Jak zostaliście poinformowani, świat został oblężony. Przez osoby znane inaczej Decepticonami.

\- Ma Pani na myśli te metrowe roboty?

Świetnie, żółtodziób, pomyślała.

\- Tak – potwierdziła – Zgodnie z paragrafem szóstym, w akapicie dziesiątym, zasady dwudziestej pierwszej, macie obowiązek podążać za dowódcą, nieważne czy na pewną śmierć. Zrobicie to jutro, o świcie, kiedy zaczniemy akcję „Czerwony Alarm".

\- Huh, a plan?

Dziewczyna wykrzywiła usta w grymas.

\- Właśnie do tego zmierzam.

Kobieta posłała jej krzywy uśmieszek.

\- Aw, to będzie zabawne. Twoje plany zawsze są fajne.

Shane popatrzył na nią.

Ginger tylko wywróciła oczami.

\- Tak, jestem tego świadoma – odparła sucho.

Donnelly tylko pokręcił głową.

* * *

Gdzieś z godzinę później, Ginger w końcu usiadła przy ognisku, tępo wpatrując się w jego płomienie. Shane ostrzył swój nóż, a reszta grupy spała.

\- Więc dlaczego nie słuchali mojego ojca? – zapytał w końcu, na co niebieskooka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie działa na naszych zasadach – odparła sucho – I jest za… miękki jak na standardy mojego Klanu.

Shane spojrzał na nią.

\- Zamierzasz po tym wszystkim wrócić do Sydney – stwierdził, na co zamknęła oczy, odwracając głową – Nie możesz teraz zrezygnować?

Pokręciła głową, wpatrując się w bransoletkę na której widniała insygnia Autobotów. Jedyna rzecz poza wspomnieniami, która została jej po Botach.

\- Nawet jeśli, to co mi pozostało?

Tamten prychnął.

\- Nie nadajesz się na to, GiGi.

Brunetka zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Uczono mnie tego, Shane. Trenowano, żebym mogła kiedyś przejąć władze. Nie zmieniłam się przez to ostatnie półtora roku – odparła, na co posłał jej uśmieszek z przekąsem.

\- Ludzie się nie zmieniają, ale stają się bardziej tymi, kim są – zmierzył ją wzrokiem – Nie jesteś liderką, nie jesteś władczynią, to nie twoja bajka.

Wywróciła oczami.

\- Ojciec też o tym wiedział – dodał ciszej, na co uniosła do góry brwi – Dlatego oddał ci pałeczkę. Z góry wierzy, że się poddasz i zwrócisz klan. Dlatego tak łatwo nam poszło – wzruszył ramionami – Nie jesteś jedną z nich.

\- Ach, a ty? – spytała kpiąco – Jesteś taki jak oni?

Zacisnął zęby.

\- Jedynie prowadzę jedną misje. Po tym, wracają do siebie – zmrużył oczy, chowając nóż do pochwy – Nie muszę się martwić o to, co stanie się później.

Ginger wzięła głęboki wdech.

Bądź, co bądź, nie nadawała się na dowódcę. Na jedną misje, tak. Na całe życie? Już nie.

Ale gdzie później by wróciła?

Do bazy?

Prychnęła do siebie cicho, sprawiając, że Shane na nią spojrzał.

Teraz, perspektywa, że zostaje z Klanem wydawała się o wiele lepsza niż lata wcześniej, a powrót do bazy zostawał na drugim miejscu. Nie zniosłaby tego, nie zniosłaby wspomnień i radosnych twarzy, które zakodowane miała w pamięci.

 _Martwi…_

Tak samo jak jej biologicznie rodzice. Zostawili ją. Zostali zabici.

Przynajmniej teraz nie była to jej wina.

Czując narastające wyrzuty sumienia, zdusiła je w sobie.

Ivy i David mieli zostać w przeszłości, teraz miała ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż grzebanie w starych śmieciach.

* * *

Ziva wyszczerzyła się, spoglądając na swojego wspólnika.

\- To…jest ostatni raz, kiedy pozwoliłem sobie na takie coś – wysyczał cicho, spoglądając na wnętrze statku głównego, na który dostali się akurat w momencie kiedy startował z pobliskiego miasteczka.

\- To dla dobra ogółu – odparła radośnie, po czym zwróciła się w stronę gdzie powinien być pokój kontrolny – Dalej Candy, nie chcemy się spóźnić na przyjęcie.

Spiorunował ją wzrokiem, szybko biorąc ją do ręki i przyśpieszając ich tempo.

\- Nie pojmuje nadal jak taki Człowieczek jak ty, może coś wskórać na statku obcych – spojrzał na nią znacząco – Nie znasz ani naszego…

\- Aw, doceniam, że ci zależy na moim życiu! – uśmiechnęła się szeroko – Ale jestem najlepszym hakerem, jakiego mógłbyś spotkać na Ziemi – wzruszyła ramionami – I uczyłam się też od Jazz'a.

Na to, Barricade zmrużył oczy.

\- Ten jego ukochany od siedmiu boleści nie miał nic przeciwko? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem.

\- Weh, czego Prowler nie zobaczy, to go nie wkurzy – puściła mu oczko – Spokojnie, my zajmiemy się sprawami powietrznymi, a Sunshine tymi na ziemi. Damy radę.

Czarno-biały Decepticon upuścił ją na konsole, sceptycznie spoglądając na dziewczynę, kiedy wyłączyła główne opcje.

To było głupie. Nie powinno go tu w ogóle być.

Ale był. Bo jakiś zmyślony Primus postanowił im wszystkim figle robić i zmusić go niemal strzeżenia tych dwóch, małych, obślizgłych i irytujących istot. Pewnie, i tak nie mógłby odmówić. Nie śmiałby. To BYŁ ten Primus mimo wszystko.

 _Tylko, że…_

Brunetka nagle odchrząknęła, masując klatkę piersiową i krzywiła się niemiłosiernie, mimo to, nadal wpisywała jakieś komendy.

\- Nic ci nie jest Człowieku? – zapytał, marszcząc czoło.

Obróciła się dosłownie na milisekundę.

\- Aw, Candy, martwisz się? – uśmiechnęła się, ale mógł zobaczyć, że był to jeden z tych fałszywych uśmiechów, które ludzie ubierali, żeby kogoś nie martwić – Jestem zdrowa jak ryba.

 _Nie wyglądasz,_ pomyślał, kiedy znowu się odwróciła.

Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że pod oczami ma worki, a jej skóra była chorowicie biała. Pewnie jej bliźniczka wyglądała tak samo, mruknął w myślach.

Spoglądając na nie obie oczami wyobraźni, po raz pierwszy naprawdę zastanawiał się, dlaczego akurat te dwie dziewczyny Primus wybrał na swoje wysłanniczki albo lepsze słowo…obrończynie.

* * *

Zarya przełknęła ślinę, stojąc pod budynkiem i sapiąc cicho, kiedy zauważyła ile statków latało wokoło.

\- Cholera jasna – mruknęła – A gdzie ten dureń?

Mówiąc „dureń" Zarya oczywiście miała myśli Sam'a. Chociaż musiała przyznać, że bez niego, nawet nieźle jej szło.

Nieźle.

A powinno pójść perfekcyjnie.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, biegła dalej, starając się utrzymywać w ciemniejszych kątach.

Jeden budynek.

Drugi, trzeci, czwarty…

Przy dziesiątym, ktoś wystrzelił. Blondynka na chwilę wytrzeszczyła oczy, krzywiąc się, kiedy odleciała na drugi koniec odcinka który dzielił ją od jedenastego wieżowca. Albo tego, co z niego zostało.

\- Ow, ow, ow – jęknęła.

\- A kogo my tu mamy?

O kurde, o kurde, o kurde, pomyślała.

Jeszcze w życiu nie była tak szybko na nogach jak teraz, kiedy słyszała ten skrzeczący głos tak blisko niej. Dlaczego te gorsze rzeczy wydarzały się jej?

* * *

\- Uh huh, niedobrze – stwierdziła pod nosem Ziva, kiedy kolejny wstrząs przeszedł przez cały ich transport.

\- Co ty zrobiłaś? – warknął, po czym kiedy statek jakby przekrzywił się w dół potknął się i chwycił raptownie konsoli, sprawiając, że brunetka bez oparcia została zrzucona w dół.

Barricade wytrzeszczył oczy, po czym jak na impuls, odskoczył od teraz iskrzącego się panelu, złapał Zivę, przyciągając ją do piersi i z hukiem został odrzucony na drugi koniec pomieszczenia i zaraz po tym, jedno wielkie boom i świat stał się czarny dla nich obu.

* * *

 _Boom._

Trzask.

Krzyk.

Zarya złapała się za głowę i dokładnie w momencie, kiedy miała upaść, została podniesiona i rzucona. Nie zdołała się nawet zorientować, co dokładnie się stało, bo w następnej minucie lądowała na ostrych kamieniach z jękiem bólu i szlochem, kiedy przeszyła ją fala ostrego bólu.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd odeszła od Jack'a i Diane, łzy spłynęły jej z bólu.

A był okropny.

Nie tylko od upadku, och nie. Agonia napływała jeszcze z drugiego końca więzi i bynajmniej nie z bólu, ale utraty kontaktu.

 _Sunny…dlaczego tej twojej antysocjalnej buźki nie ma, kiedy jej potrzebuje?_ , pomyślała, odchrząkując i przewracając się na plecy.

 _Och, niech mnie…_

\- ZARYA!

\- Hiya Epps – wykrztusiła, podkulając nogi i widząc ciemnoskórego, który właśnie podbiegł do niej, niemal rzucając się na kolana koło niej – J-jak leci? Bo wiesz, j-ja przeleciałam kilka przecznic żeby cię zo-zobaczyć. Czujesz się zaszczycony?

Tamten pokręcił z niedowierzeniem głową na jej humor.

\- To nie było śmieszne.

\- To było przezabawne – odparła, próbując się ponieść, kiedy jego ręka jej przeszkodziła – C….?

\- Leż na chwilę – polecił – Wiem, że i tak wstaniesz, ale poczekaj… - zmierzył ją wzrokiem – Poobijało cię stado mamutów? – zapytał.

\- Nie, wielkie Dorito – odparła, sama krzywiąc się na swój wygląd.

Tamten westchnął.

Zarya tylko zamknęła z powrotem oczy.

 _/Ziva?/_

Absolutnie nienawidziła jak brzmiał jej głos, tak słabo i miękko, tak bezbronnie w jednym słowie.

Brak odpowiedzi, brak jakiegokolwiek pulsu, brak nawet cholernego uszczypnięcia w jej podświadomości, była…była pustka. Głuche echo. _Nada._ Zarya przełknęła ślinę. Przecież to nic nie znaczyło, prawda?

Nagłe boom, sprawiło, że szeroko otworzyła oczy. _Statek…,_ to była jej jedyna myśl, bo tylko statek wielkości jakiej latały nad nimi mógł zrobić taki wybuch.

Brązowe oczy nagle zrobiły się jakby za jasne.

Po drugie stronie miasta, daleko, daleko od nich, rozbił się statek.

Ten sam na którym była Ziva.

Jej siostra…i…i wtedy się… _ale…_

\- Zarya? – Epps nią potrząsnął lekko, kiedy ta zesztywniała, jakby nie wyczuwając bólu jaki krążył w okolicach jej pleców – Zarya?  
Była o krok od hiper wentylowania. Jeden krok.

Zivy tu nie było. Nie odpowiadała. Barricade…

Nacisnęła desperacko bransoletę na nadgarstku, ale jedynie okropnie skrzeczący głos wybiegł z głośniczka.

Nie odpowiadał.

Oboje nie odpowiadali.

Zarya nie była głupia…, potrafiła dodać dwa do dwóch…nie…

Nie była naiwna, głupia. _Nie była!_

Ale…ale Ziva nie mogła…

\- Nie…nie, nie, nie – szeptała, chcąc wstać, ale ręka zaniepokojonego mężczyzny nadal jej przeszkadzała.

Nie, powiedziała sobie twardo.

Miała misje.

I musiała ją dokończyć.

Ale…Ziva…

\- Cony! – ktoś krzyknął.

Epps nie czekając nią, pociągnął ją mocno z ziemi i zaciągnął za sobą, wymachując bronią i dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że uciekają.

Upadła.

Nogi już nie wytrzymały jej ciężaru.

Epps zatrzymał się, wytrzeszczając oczy.

I wtedy…

 _BANG!_

* * *

\- Ugh…czemu czuję się, jakby walnęła w ścianę? – syknęła do siebie z bólu, masując głowę i zmrużyła oczy na okropny blask białego koloru – Ah… - mruknęła, kiedy wspomnienia jej wróciły.

Faktycznie…

Walnęła w ścianę.

Taką z metalu.

Cóż, mogło być gorzej, nie?

\- Gorszego niż śmierć?

 _Oh, nie...,_ pomyślała mrocznie, natychmiastowo się odwracając i spoglądając na Primus'a, który jakby oglądał…jakąś bitwę przez takie okienko w białej ścianie. I wtedy zwrócił się na chwilę w jej stronę.

\- O czym ty gadasz?

Primus odwrócił głowę.

\- Umarłaś – odezwał się cicho.

Ziva cofnęła się jak oparzona.

Jej oczy na chwilę jakby się wytrzeszczyły, po czym je zmrużyła.

\- Wcale nie – syknęła, utrzymując panikę w ryzach – Nie taka była umowa. Nie zgadzałam się na to. Tak a propos tego, miałeś dać nam cztery lata.

\- Trzy i pół – poprawił – I tak, ale wystąpiła nagłą zmiana planów.

\- Jaka cholera zmiana planów?

\- Język – skarcił sucho – I nie jest to akurat twoje zmartwienie, młoda Zivo.

\- Jest, jeśli mówisz, że jestem martwa! – warknęła ostro, łzy gromadziły się w kącikach jej ust – Co…Co ty robisz? Czego chcesz?

Zmarszczył czoło.

\- Niczego.

Zacisnęła zęby.

\- Wybrałeś nas…

\- Wybrałem – przerwał – Tym razem to nie była moja wina, że zostałaś…zabita.

Jej oko drgnęło.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że za pierwszym razem to byłeś ty?

Wywrócił oczami.

\- Musiałem sprawdzić czy jesteście warte – odparł, po czym kontynuował, jakby nie widział jej spojrzenia – Mam dla was zadanie, twoja siostra wykona swoje, ty swoje i po kłopocie. Wynagrodzę wam to, obiecałem wam.

\- Mówisz jak cholerny luzacki diler, wiesz?

Uniósł do góry brew?

\- Wolisz, młoda damo, żebym mówił po staroświecku? – zapytał – Lub po cybertrońsku? Zagwarantuje ci, że w minucie zmienisz swoje zdanie.

Wywróciła oczami.

\- Więc? Jakie jest zadanie Sunshine?

Primus jakby się uśmiechnął.

\- Dowiesz się. Kiedyś, możliwe.

\- Kiedyś?

\- Cóż, jesteś martwa.

To…było szczerze do bólu.

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się.

\- Nie…nie wracam? – wyjąkała, ale tamten nie odpowiedział – Hej! Zasługuje żeby wiedzieć! – krzyknęła łamliwym głosem, łzy spłynęły jej po policzkach, kiedy spotkała się z ciszą – Sun-Sunshine mnie potrzebuje!  
Ale tamten zacisnął zęby i odwrócił się w stronę ekraniku w niby ścianie.

\- Musisz mi powiedzieć!

 _Primus milczał._


	7. 6 - It's our fight this time

_6\. It's our fight this time._

* * *

„ _Hope is the only thing stronger than fear."_

 _\- Unknown_

* * *

Skupiona w tamtym momencie bardziej na tym, co się działo wokół niej niż na bólu w okolicach je pleców, Zarya zamarzła w bezruchu, rozdarta czy czuć się oszukana, zraniona czy spokojna.

Oni…byli _żywi._

Autoboty.

Wszyscy. Oddychali, stali przed nią. Każdy w swoich kolorach, nienaruszony nawet, po za okazjonalnym zadrapaniem na zbroi.

Jej _strażnik._ Optimus…

Jazz.

 _Prowl._

Jej…jej rodzina.

Potrząsnęła lekko głową.

 _Więc Ziva miała racje_ , mruknęła, _nigdy mi tego nie odpuści._

Wreckers'i rozszarpali Con'a, który znajdował się w statku, niemal dumni…nie…Na pewno dumni z tego, co zrobili. Blondynka jednak wpatrywała się w nich tępo, nie ruszając się z miejsca, nawet kiedy zaczęli coś mówić.

Nie…Zarya była skupiona na okropnej pustce w sercu, żadnego pocieszenia, kiedy ktoś w końcu pomógł jej wstać i fala bólu przeszła jej przez ciało. Nic. Żadnego pulsu, nawet komentarza. Cisza.

 _Może po prostu zemdlała?,_ pomyślała.

Tylko, że kiedy były nieprzytomne, mogły się wyczuć.

Teraz nic. Ostry ból, kłujący ją w klatkę piersiową, kiedy próbowała do niej sięgnąć.

\- Zarya?

Dziewczyna jęknęła. Nie z powodu pleców.

Czuła się sama, bez żadnego oparcia.

\- Hej… - zaczął Epps, machając jej przed twarzą, sprawiając, że zmusiła się do przełknięcia śliny i wyprostowania się. Ból mógł się walić, miała misję i im szybciej ją wykonała, tym szybciej mogła znaleźć Zivę. – Jest okay?

Chciała powiedzieć, że nie.

Słowa same pchały jej się na usta, ale nagle zrobiło jej się sucho w gardle i pozostanie cichym było zachęcającym pomysłem. Skinęła więc głową.

\- Co jej się stało?

Zarya spiorunowała wzrokiem powietrze, unosząc głowę.

\- Ona ma imię – stwierdziła ochryple, krzywiąc się – Odpowiadając na pytanie: Przeleciałam przez kilka dzielnic, lądując na cholernie twardych kamieniach – syknęła, ustawiając się i odpychając lekko Roberta, gestem mówiącym, że jest już w porządku.

Zmierzył ją sceptycznie na nią popatrzył, odsuwając się tylko na tyle, żeby w razie czego spokojnie mógł ją złapać.

Sunstreaker zmierzył ją wzrokiem, wymieniając się spojrzeniem z bratem, który zmarszczył jakby czoło.

\- Gdzie Ziva? – zapytał cicho.

Zarya zmusiła do utrzymania neutralnej maski, nie odpowiadając.

Nagle, strach.

Co jeśli sama nie da rady? Co jeśli zawiedzie?

Przymknęła oczy. Musiała dać z siebie wszystko. Inaczej nie znajdzie swojej siostry.

A ona musiała być żywa.

Nie było innej opcji.

* * *

\- To jest najgłupszy pomysł na jaki mogłeś wpaść Witwicky – wymruczała zirytowana do siebie Zarya, siedząc obok Bumblebee'ego, sterującego statkiem, który wcześniej prowadzony był przez Decepticon'a.

Westchnęła.

\- Myślisz, że mu się uda? – zapytała cicho.

Oczekiwała kilka beep'ów, klików i tym podobnych.

\- Oczywiście, Sam nie jest aż taki głupi.

Zarya wytrzeszczyła oczy.

Okay. To były kilki.

Ale dlaczego do cholery mogła je zrozumieć? Co…?

I nagle Samuel wyskoczył…albo został wypchnięty. Zarya nie mogła się zdecydować. Chłopak niemal wpadł na nią, kiedy wzlecieli wyżej. Kilka krzyków, Witwicky próbujący zrobić z siebie bohatera. Hale wywróciła jedynie oczami, kiedy jeszcze doskoczyła do nich Carly.

Co oni byli? Ekipą ratunkową?

Czasami niesłuchanie ich naprawdę się opłacało.

 _BANG!_

\- CO DO…? – ucięła ostro, kiedy zaczęli wirować w powietrzu – BEE! ZRÓB COŚ DO CHOLERY!

Poza panikującym brunetem i nieco spokojniejszą od niego blondynką, Zarya mogła przyznać, że spadanie z takiej wysokości było dla niej nawet fajne. Nie licząc oczywiście faktu, że groziła im śmierć. Szczerze? Modliła się żeby umrzeć pierwszą. Wolała nie słuchać narzekania Sam'a o jego zgniecionych klejnotach.

To, i to ohydne uczucie w sercu sprawiało, że miała mdłości, co kilka minut przynajmniej.

\- Nigdy więcej nie daję ci prowadzić – odezwała się Zarya, zeskakując z pojazdu – Dobrze, że zostawiłam mojego Lykan'a w bazie.

 _Czekaj…, a baza nie została zniszczona?_

Blondynka zażenowana popatrzyła w górę.

 _Świetnie. Czyli jednak nie mam Lykan'a_ , pomyślała, patrząc do góry i przełykając ślinę, niemal upadając na to, co w górze zobaczyła. Oczy niewyobrażalni wielkie, kiedy krew jakby zastygła jej w żyłach.

 _Czyli…czyli to Ziva cały czas widziała,_ mruknęła przytłoczona tym widokiem metalowych części, składających się na – jak przypuszczała – Cybertron, to po to były mu filary.

Zamrugała, patrząc w dół, skupiając się na czymś innym niż na Sam'ie, który aktualnie próbował zdążyć dobiec do jednego z urządzeń.

\- Miałaś nie zabijać obu fakcji – stwierdziła, rzucając się biegiem w odwrotnym kierunku, dokładnie wiedząc, na co przyda jej się jej manipulacyjna strona – Ale…czasami…czasami, trzeba kogoś poświęcić.

Jeden blok.

Drugi.

Przy trzecim rozległo się boom i zgadywała, że Witwicky znowu coś sknocił. Tak, winiła wszystko na niego. Carly aktualnie była zajęta byciem…blondynką, więc jej nie obarczała.

\- Woah – sapnęła, zatrzymując się i mrużąc oczy – HEJ! – Megatron zwrócił głowę ku niej – Tak, do ciebie mówię, brzydalu!

Zmierzył ją zażenowanym wzrokiem.

\- Przyszłaś błagać o wolność? Poddać się?

Wywróciła oczami.

\- Wolność? Jako twoja suczka? – prychnęła z pogardą. Nie zamierzała zostawać czyjąś lalką, czasu Jack'a i Diane się skończyły. Przynajmniej tak myślała – Nie. Zastanawiam się tylko czy było warto? – zapytała, wspinając się po wraku auta, tak żeby go lepiej widzieć.

\- Najwidoczniej – wymruczał.

Zarya uniosła do góry brew, krzyżując ramiona.

Więc to był ten lider Con'ów? Ten niezwyciężony, okrutny tyran, który zabił tysiące Botów w czasie wojny na Cybertronie? Ten, który dzierżył całkowitą władzę?

 _Żałosne,_ pomyślała.

I tutaj był. W połowie zniszczony, udając, że to jego zasługa, że jego rodzinna planeta została uratowana?

\- Cała twoja brudna robota żeby – spauzowała, łącząc w ostatniej chwili dwa do dwóch i uśmiechając się nagle złośliwie – żeby przywrócić Sentinel'a do życia i teraz najwyraźniej on ma nad wami władzę. To tak właściwie jest prawie, że tragiczne – stwierdziła.

\- ŚMIESZ MNIE POUCZAĆ, NIEWOLNICO? – ryknął na nią.

 _Oh, okay_ , pomyślała, niemal spadając ze swojego miejsca, kiedy jego twarz znalazła się bliżej jej i dziewczyna musiała się powstrzymać od wzdrygnięcia, _teraz wiem, dlaczego się go boją, gościu jest głośny._

\- Twoje Decepticony w końcu podbijają planetę i ich przywódcą nie będziesz ty! – warknęła z prychnięciem, po czym wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- To będę ja! TO ZAWSZE BĘDĘ JA!

Tym razem się wzdrygnęła, trzęsąc się na widok jego pazurów, próbując się skupić na jego twarzy.

\- W każdej minucie teraz będziesz nikim więcej jak pieskiem na posyłki Sentinel'a! – to było ostatnie zdanie jakie wypowiedziała z odwagi i kiedy na nią ryknął i się zamachnął, pomyślała, że może nawet ostatnie.

Jednak Megatron najwyraźniej zmienił zdanie i postanowił pozostawić ją przy życiu. (Cóż, nie każdy rodzi się taki super, ale bez przesady.) Warknął coś pod nosem, wyglądając jakby myślał i…

 _Czekaj, to on myśli?,_ zapytała się w duchu, kiedy się oddalił. Sama wstała – zaraz, kiedy ona upadła? – ale zachwiała się i chwyciła za klatkę piersiową, oczy niewyobrażalnie szeroko otwarte, kiedy jakby wstrząs przez nią przeszedł i nagle, zupełnie nagle, czując jakby nogi miała z waty, sturlała się z miejsca gdzie stała.

* * *

\- To jest oficjalnie ostatni raz kiedy słucham twojego planu! – warknął Shane, spoglądając po raz pierwszy na tych na dole i zamrugał zaskoczony.

Ginger wywróciła oczami na dachu budynku gdzie stacjonowała ze swoją drużyną jako snajperka i zignorowała jego następne wypowiedzi, przymykając jedno oko i patrząc w celownik, palec na spuście.

\- On tak zawsze? – spytała Natasha ze swojego stanowiska, uśmieszek słyszalny w jej głosie – **\- О, это начинает быть весело. Другая ветвь вмешалась** (Oh, zaczyna być zabawnie. Inny oddział wkroczył do akcji) – mruknęła do siebie.

Brunetka zamrugała zdezorientowana, dopiero teraz dostrzegając, że Lennox był na jednym z dalszych wieżowców. A teoretycznie na tym obok Shane'a, który…zamarzł w miejscu?

 _Co?,_ pomyślała, szybko patrząc w dół i tym razem i ona na chwilę zaprzestała oddychać.

 _Ratchet?_ Ale…

Potrząsnęła głową.

 _Nie myśl o tym. Zasada trzydziesta: Nie pozwalaj emocjom wchodzić ci w drogę._

Wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- **Дельта шесть.** (Delta sześć) – powiedziała do mikrofonu **– Начало акции "Red Alert".** (Rozpocząć akcje „Czerwony Alarm.")

 _Posmakuj tego,_ pomyślała, sama naciskając spust.

* * *

Donnelly wziął głęboki wdech, po czym dał sygnał dłonią do ataku, kiedy miał już pewność, że przeciwnicy byli już oślepieni.

Wheeljack zamrugał zaskoczony nagłym zwrotem akcji, zauważając w ostatniej chwili blond włosy zanim Zarya przebiegła obok.

\- CO WY DO JASNEJ CHOLERY WYPRAWIACIE?! – krzyknęła Zarya i dopiero teraz Shane wyłonił się z budynku, broń na ramieniu i wyrzucił ręce do góry – Zgłupieliście do reszty?! – syknęła.

Shane wywrócił oczami, strzelając w najbliższego Decepticon'a i szybko podbiegając do niej, kiedy tamta ostro zrzuciła jego dłoń z jej ramienia.

\- Nie mieliśmy wyboru – powiedział sucho, odciągając ją w końcu.

Zarya pomasowała swoją klatkę piersiową, nadal czując jak boli od upadku sprzed kwadransa, piorunując chłopaka wzrokiem.

\- Co wyście najlepszego narobili? – spytała ostro – Wciągnęliście w to klany?!

\- Shh! – warknął – Myśleliśmy, że Bot'ów już nie ma, byliśmy przeliczeni, oświeć mnie proszę, co mieliśmy innego zrobić? Tylko oni byli wystarczająco wyszkoleni do tego zdania!

Hale pokręciła głową, po czym patrząc za jego ramie, wytrzeszczając oczy.

\- WHEELJACK, UWAŻAJ!

* * *

\- Ginger – Natasha odezwała się pośpiesznie – Twój kolega jest w kłopotach.

Rodriguez popatrzyła w dół, zauważając jakiegoś z Con'ów mierzącego w zdaję się Jacky'iego z działu „Tych wybuchowych." Zaklęła, szybko otwierając torbę, która leżała za nią w czarnej walizie.

\- Woah, Bazooka? – uśmiech Rosjanki jeszcze bardziej się powiększył kiedy zauważyła broń – Nie patyczkujesz się, GiGi.

Dziewczyna drgnęła na znajomy przydomek, celując.

\- Ci idioci nigdy nie wiedzą jak patrzeć na swoje tyły – warknęła do siebie.

 _BANG!_

Pocisk wystrzelił, Ginger była niemal odrzucona od jego siły wystrzału i tylko lata praktyki utrzymały ją na równych nogach.

Natasha zagwizdała z podziwem.

- **браво** (Bravo)

Ginger wywróciła oczami, pakując broń z powrotem i szybko biorąc resztę sprzętu, nie w humorze na gierki kobiety.

\- Zbierajcie się – poleciła – Idziemy dół.

\- Jak Titanic – zażartowała, schodząc za nią po schodach, jej własna broń zawieszona przez ramię na pasie – Aw, Ginger, co się stało z twoimi żartami? Jesteś jakaś inna – mruknęła, jakby zadając sobie ten ostatni komentarz.

Rodriguez prychnęła do siebie.

Inna?

A może bardziej zestresowana i nie za bardzo zadowolona z tego, co ją czekało?

Wieczność rządzenia w samotności, przymus ożenienia się i wtedy zrodzenia dziedzica lub dziedziczki tego całego bałaganu.

Ta, kipiała radością.

Cała ekipa wyłoniła się z wieżowca, Ginger zatrzymała się jednak i dłonią zasygnalizowała żeby reszta zrobiła to samo, kiedy nagle statki zaczęły zlatywać w dół. Gdzieś w środku całej tej zadymy Bumblebee zdaję się walczył z Soundwave'em, ale po za tym, nic więcej nie zobaczyli.

\- Jaki jest plan? – zapytał jeden z żółtodziobów.

Brunetka spojrzała na niego, oczy obojętne, takie jakie były wymagane kiedy chciało się żeby Klan cię słuchał.

\- Walczymy – stwierdziła – Do końca.

Natasha załadowała swoją broń.

\- Nie musisz nam dwa razy powtarzać – wyszczerzyła się – Oddział! Jazda, niech pożałują, że z nami zadarli!

* * *

Zarya dyszała kiedy w końcu dobiegła do Sam'a, który popatrzył na nią zdziwiony.

\- Nienawidzisz mnie! – stwierdził zszokowany, kiedy rzuciła mu pręt, salutując kiedy kolejna fala bólu przeszyła jej ciało.

\- Jego nienawidzę bardziej! – stwierdziła, wskazując na Dylana.

Hale odwróciła głowę dosłownie na minutę, kiedy po chwili usłyszała.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś bohaterem?! – zapytał tonem, który mówił, że już do końca zwariował – Huh?! Myślisz, że jesteś bohaterem?

Blondynka zamknęła oczy.

\- Nie.

Otworzyła je z powrotem, mrugając zaskoczona, kiedy tamten uniósł swoje narzędzie.

\- Tylko chłopcem na posyłki.

Ze swoim wojennym okrzykiem, mocno walnął mu w twarz, posyłając go do tyłu, wprost na iskrzący się filar.

\- To mu się upiekło – stwierdziła z grymasem, nadal dysząc lekko, tym razem jednak nie od biegu.

\- Dalej, dalej! – tym razem był to Lennox, zdezorientowana Zarya odwróciła się w kierunku Sam'a i natychmiastowo przeklęła, rzucając się na niego i w ostatniej chwili obu ich wyciągając z pola rażenia, kiedy Bee złapał urządzenie, posyłając wszędzie iskry energii.

Podnosząc się lekko, zakaszlała, mając szeroko otwarte oczy, kiedy popatrzyła do góry.

Portal się zamykał. Był już prawie koniec.

I wtedy, coś, co nie sądziła, że się może stać, zostało ukazane jej na jej własne oczy, a mimo to, nadal nie chciała w to uwierzyć.

Cybertron.

Planeta o której tak mówili, za którą chcieli oddać życie, za którą tak bardzo tęsknili, ona po prostu…jakby się zasysała w sobie. Rozwalała od środka.

Rozpadała się na oczach wszystkich Botów i Con'ów.

Kolejna fala kaszlu na nią spłynęła i musiała odwrócić wzrok, trzymając się znowu za klatkę piersiową. Nagle było tak trudno oddychać…

Ale nie. Musiała znaleźć Zivę. I Barricade. Musiała.

Wykonała swoją część zadania, była pewna, że z resztą Prime sobie poradzi.

Wstała na chwiejnych nogach, ostrość jej się pogarszała z każdą minutą, ale musiała dotrzeć do tamtego statku.

Ziva jej potrzebowała.

Tylko, że na samą myśl o niej, w jej sercu nadal objawiała się paląca pustka.

* * *

\- Wyglądasz jakby słonie urządziły sobie na tobie wyścig – powiedziała poważnie Ginger, kiedy dołączyła do grupy ze swoimi oddziałami za sobą – Sunshine?

Zarya tym razem jęknęła. Z bólu. Z czystej agonii zaskomliła, kiedy przypomniało jej się, jak Ziva ją nazywała przez te wszystkie lata.

Brunetka zaalarmowana popatrzyła na Sam'a o którego się opierała dziewczyna, ale chłopak tylko widząc swoją dziewczynę po drugiej stronie, wyrwał się i pobiegł w tamtą stronę. Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy, przygotowując się na upadek, kiedy Ginger doleciała do niej i dzięki swoim mięśniom wyrobionym przez treningi, uniosła ją, trzymając prosto za talię. Zarya zmęczona oparła głowę na jej ramieniu.

Rodriguez kiwnęła na Natashę.

\- Medyka – poleciła krótko.

\- Nie – wychrypiała blondynka, kręcąc głową – Nie teraz.

Ginger spiorunowała ją wzrokiem, ale odwołała swoją podwładną skinięciem dłoni. Poprawiła swój uchwyt na dziewczynie, biorąc głęboki wdech. Zarya będąc upartym dzieckiem? Spoko, radziła sobie z gorszymi rzeczami.

Obie popatrzyły w stronę Optimus'a, widząc, że kiwa głową.

\- Czy oni…?

Ginger wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała cicho, widząc jak N.E.S.T się ze sobą spotka – Wiem, że Ratchet i Wheel-coś tam żyją. Sideswipe i Sunstreaker też. Nie mam bladego pojęcia czy wasi… - przełknęła ślinę, kiedy poczuła, że zaschło jej w gardle – opiekunowie żyją. Przykro mi.

Mimo to skinęła z wdzięcznością głową.

\- Dlaczego?

Ginger zamknęła oczy.

\- Nie wiem o czym…

\- Dlaczego – zakaszlnęła – Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Raz wzywasz Klan i musisz z nim zostać. GiGi, to nie jest decyzja którą byłaś powinna podjąć pod wpływem emocji.

 _Nie…_

Nie powinna. Wiedziała, że nie. Uczono jej tego, uczono, że przecież to nie dzięki sercu żyła, tylko dzięki rozumowi.

A teraz?

Popatrzyła na Natashę.

\- Myślałam, że…

\- Oboje wiemy, że nie dasz rady.

Brunetka zacisnęła zęby.

\- Nie ma wycofywania się.

Zarya zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Nie jest jeszcze za późno, Ginger.

Zanim jednak dziewczyna odpowiedziała, blondynka znowu zakaszlała, ale tym razem jakby nie mogąc złapać wdechu.

\- Zarya? – spytała zaniepokojona.

\- Gdzie Ziva?

Brązowooka pokręciła głową, próbując się wyrwać z uścisku jakie ktoś lub coś miało na jej sercu jednocześnie krzywiąc się na wzmiankę o siostrze.

Musiała ją znaleźć.

Nie mogła czekać. Autoboty, Lennox, N.E.S.T, niech się walą, nie mogła czekać.

\- Zarya? Ziva?

 _Nie, nie…,_ jęknęła w duchu.

Jakby ogień rozpalił jej się w klatce piersiowej.

Ziva. Ziva gdzieś tu była.

Statek.

Oczy dziewczyny natychmiastowo się otworzyły.

\- Gdzie ona jest? – spytała cicho Ginger, ale blondynka pokręciła głową – Sama? – skinięcie głową – Okay, zaprowadzę cię.

Zbolałym wzrokiem Zarya zmierzyła swoją dawną przyjaciółkę, nie bardzo rozumiejąc tej oferty.

\- Natasha! – zawołała.

\- **Лидер?** (Przywódczyni?) – odezwała się, podbiegając i marszcząc brwi na widok ledwo żywej dziewczyny w jej objęciach.

\- Zarya?

\- Sta…tek – wydusiła, dławiąc się i kaszląc – Barr…icade. Pierw…szy…

Ginger wyprostowała się jeszcze bardziej, chłodnym wzrokiem omiatając każdego w pobliżu, po czym skinęła na kobietę. Tasha od razu podeszła, biorąc dziewczynę pod ramię.

\- Co się dzieje?

Rodriguez zignorowała William'a całkowicie, kiedy próbowała sobie przypomnieć, który z maszyn upadł pierwszy i wtedy do niej dotarło.

\- To tylko kilka bloków stąd – stwierdziła – Natasha, idziesz ze mną. Leah, przejmujesz dowództwo. Macie szukać rannych – poleciła, spoglądając na Rosjankę – Jazda!

\- Ginger! – warknął ktoś, kiedy ruszyli i dziewczyna zorientowała się dopiero po minucie, że to znowu był William – Co się do diaska dzieje?!

\- Zivy tu nie ma – warknęła, nie zatrzymując się – Zarya straciła z nią kontakt. Myślisz, że co się przez to stanie?

\- Nic…? – zmarszczył czoło – Na pewno nic jej nie jest. Wyślemy oddział po…

\- Wyjaśnimy to później – syknęła – Nie mamy czasu – ucięła krótko, kiedy chciał coś dodać.

\- Ginger!

 _\- NIE!_

Mężczyzna zamrugał zaskoczony na jej wybuch i dziewczyna stanęła dosłownie na minutę, zanim pokręciła głową.

\- Coś się stało – powiedziała ostro – Coś jest nie tak. Nie będę…

\- Zivie mogło się coś…

\- Proszę… - przerwała Zarya – Muszę…Błagam…

Ten ogień w klatce piersiowej jej nie pomagał. Coś się działo, coś się naprawdę działo, a ona tam stała i patrzyła jak oni sobie argumentowali.

\- Idę z wami – postanowił sucho – Epps! ZAJMIJ SIĘ NIMI!

\- Co…?! ALE…

William nie słuchał, wziął dziewczynę na ręce i skinął do Ginger.

\- Prowadź.

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym rzuciła się biegiem na przód, zaraz za nią Lennox i Natasha.


	8. 7 - Don't curse God

7\. Don't curse God.

* * *

„ _Sometimes when a person is gone, she really isn't."_

 _\- Shanter_

* * *

Zarya pokręciła głową, gula w jej gardle dawała się we znaki, kiedy dotarli do rozwalonego wraku statku i dziewczyna w końcu mogła stanąć na swoich własnych nogach.

 _Nie…,_ przebiegło jej przez myśl, serce boleśnie się ścisnęło na zmasakrowany widok i w duchu wiedziała, _WIEDZIAŁA,_ że jeśli statek tak wyglądał, ci w środku wyglądali gorzej. Że nie było czego ratować.

Ale szloch wydobył jej się z gardła, zdławiony dźwięk i rzuciła się do wejścia zanim ktokolwiek zareagował. Łzy spływały jej ciurkiem po policzkach mimo tego, że jeszcze nic nie widziała.

I biegła. Dalej, szybciej, przedzierając się przez kawałki metalu, niektóre nawet płonące jeszcze od upadku. Jej poharatane ubrania, co chwilę hacząc o coś rozrywały się w ten sam sposób, co jej serce. Szybko i ostro. Ból pleców pogarszał się z każdym krokiem, każdym wdechem, każdym kolejnym łkaniem, kiedy zbliżała się do miejsca gdzie jej siostra mogła być.

W końcu zatrzymała się. Echem niosły się dźwięki nawoływań, ale była pewna, że zanim tu dotrą, przejdzie trochę czasu. Upadła na widok Barricade'a. Jej klatka piersiowa została jakby dźgnięta. I tam, przy nim, w jego dłoni, jakby w ostatniej chwili próbował ją ochronić, leżała Ziva.

Potłuczona, usmolona jakąś ciemną mazią, z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Nie… - jęknęła rozpaczliwie, kręcąc głową, czując jak nagle oddychanie stawało się trudniejsze z każdym małym kroczkiem jaki robiła w ich stronę aż w końcu dopadła do nich, rzucając się na kolana, prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej je raniąc. – Ziva…

Ale ona nawet nie drgnęła

Nie obudziła się, kiedy Zarya bezradnie nią zatrząsała. Nie uśmiechnęła się w ten cholernie, irytujący sposób, który sprawiał, że chciała ją udusić na miejscu. Nie rzuciła tych oklepanych komentarzy. Jej oczy nie zabłysły tym znajomym blaskiem.

\- Obudź się! – warknęła ostro, ale nic się nie stało – Głucha jesteś?! Powiedziałam. Żebyś. Się. _Obudziła!_ – za każdym razem, próbowała ją jakoś ocucić – Przestań _udawać!_

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała.

\- To nie jest śmieszne! – syknęła, jednak oczy utrzymały wściekłość tylko przez kilka sekund zanim łzy pojawiły się w nich jeszcze raz – Słyszysz?! _Wstawaj!_

Nic.

Ziva jak leżała nieruchomo, tak leżała.

Kolejny szloch wydarł jej się z gardła, jej dolna warga drżała, kiedy próbowała powstrzymać się od płaczu.

\- W-wstawaj! Miałyśmy razem iść na studia! Miałyśmy spędzić te wszystkie lata razem! Obiecałaś, Ziva, o-obiecałaś, że mnie nie zostawisz! – ale wiedziała, że to nie była jej wina, nie całkowicie – Błagam…nie mam nikogo innego, Ziva…

\- Yo, mała - ten mały, robotyczny głosik wyrwał ją z tego, co robiła i spojrzała w tył, spoglądając na małego cybertrończyka, wyłaniającego się z różnych kabli – Yo, co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Ta, racja – odezwał…się drugi?

\- C-C-co? Co Wy tutaj…?

\- My? My żeśmy przecież wysadzili…

Zarya zamarzła w miejscu zanim zerwała się z miejsca.

\- WY?! – warknęła – TO _WY_ SABOTAŻOWALIŚCIE STATEK!?

Ta drętwa cisza powiedziała jej wszystko.

To oni. To była ich wina. Gdyby nie te dwa, małe, obślizgłe, wstrętne Boty nie maczały w tym swoich palców, Ziva by…Zivie nic by się nie stało. Cade by ich ewakuował. To wszystko była ICH WINA.

\- Ty mały, przebrzydły… - zaczęła iść powoli w jego stronę, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy reszta pojawiła się w zniszczonym pomieszczeniu.

\- Zar…

\- TO PRZEZ WAS! – krzyknęła, rzucając się na nich, ale w ostatniej chwili została złapana w pół i odciągnięta – Puszczaj mnie! To wszystko ich wina!

\- Zarya… - jego głos był łagodny.

Tak samo jak kiedyś Zivy…

Kolejny zbolały jęk i szloch i dziewczyna wyrwała się, padając na kolana i żałośnie chowając głowę w ciele swojej martwej bliźniczki, która w tamtym momencie była najbliżej.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie… - mówiła cicho, jak mantrę – Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie może być. Błagam. Primus, zrób coś…

Dlaczego nic nie robił?

Raz im pomógł, już raz ich ożywił kiedy umierały, dlaczego _NIC TERAZ NIE ROBIŁ!?_

\- Zrób coś – jęczała – Cokolwiek…

 _Weź mnie_ , pomyślała, _weź mnie zamiast jej._

Nic się nie działo. Kompletnie nic.

Kolejne okrzyki, ktoś ich wołał, dziewczyna nawet nie spojrzała do góry. Za bardzo bolało otwieranie oczy. Może…może to tylko sen, może Ziva żyje…

\- Proszę…ostatni raz…Zrobię wszystko – mruczała na przemian z płaczem – Proszę nie odbieraj mi jej.

Cisza.

Ktoś w końcu do niej doszedł. Reszta została w tyle. Minęły minuty. Albo może godziny? Zarya straciła poczucie czasu, głowa ją bolała, klatka piersiowa i plecy paliły, a serce jakby było w milionach kawałeczkach i kuło od środka.

Została objęta i przyciągnięta do czyjejś klatki piersiowej. Ale miała zatrzaśnięte oczy, nic nie widziała. Nie wiedziała kto jeszcze tam był.

I głos.

Ten melodyjny, kojący głos.

\- Shhh… - szeptał, gładząc jej włosy, starając się zabrać chociaż cząstkę tego bólu. Chciała płakać, ale nie mogła. Nie miała już czym.

Jazz zaczął nucić jakąś melodię, czasami dodając jakieś nieznane jej słowa, ale nie oddalając się od jej siostry, jakby wyczuwając, że musi przy niej być. I bolało, tak bardzo bolało, że nawet nie zauważyła tej małej iskierki w duszy.

* * *

\- Zniszczyłeś jej życie… - wymamrotała tępo, cudem powstrzymując się sama od płaczu i piorunując wzrokiem osobę obok – Co zabicie mnie, ma ci do cholery jasnej pomóc!? Huh? Co ja jestem?! Zabij sobie Screamer'a albo Megatron'a i odwal się od naszego życia, ty przebrzydły…

\- Zivo Hale, uspokój się – ten głos sprawiał, że chciała go walnąć, a nie uspokoić – Wiem, iż…

\- Ty nic nie wiesz, zmutowany Tosterze – wysyczała z nienawiścią – Powinieneś pomagać Bot'om, obiecałeś, że nam to wszystko wynagrodzisz i co? Myślisz, że co Sunshine zrobi? Teraz, kiedy nie ma mnie?

Na to Primus zamilkł.

\- Nie pomyślałeś o tym, co nie? – prychnęła złośliwie – Wiedziałeś, kim jesteśmy i co przeszła Sunshine, ale do głowy by cię nie przyszło, że mogłaby coś sobie zrobić, nie? Bóg popatrzył na nią poważnie, niemal zirytowany tym odkryciem.

W końcu westchnął.

\- I co teraz zrobisz? Huh, _panie Wiem-wszystko-ale-nic?_

Gniewne spojrzenie zostało rzucone w jej stronę.

\- Nie boisz się, że coś ci zrobię, kiedy tak się odzywasz?

Ziva tym razem popatrzyła na niego jakby dostał drugą głowę.

\- Gościu, ja już nie żyję. Co _jeszcze_ możesz mi zrobić?

Primus otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął, patrząc jak dziewczyna wywraca oczami, spoglądając znowu w otwór gdzie widać było je siostrę.

Wtedy westchnięcie wydobyło jej się z ust, a na twarzy pojawiło się zmarszczenie.

\- Przepraszam – wydawała się szeptać do dziury, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie na stan w jakim była Zarya – Nie chciałam tego.

Ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie.

Zamknęła oczy, samotna łza spłynęła jej po policzku, kiedy wzięła głęboki wdech.

Primus zacisnął usta.

Co…miał w tej sytuacji zrobić? Sentinel'a nie było, kolejne zagrożenie nie miało pojawić się jeszcze przez jakiś czas, a obie i Ziva i Zarya miały problemy z którymi musiały się uporać przed tym czasem. Jeśli Ziva byłaby martwa przez cały ten okres…

Wywrócił oczami.

Wyglądało na to, że człowiek jednak wraca do swoich.

\- Jesteś gotowa?

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego spod łba.

\- Że niby na co?

 _\- Powrót._

* * *

\- Musimy ją stąd wynieść, Rya – mruknął Jazz po jakimś czasie – Inni na nas czekają.

\- Mam to gdzieś – wymruczała.

Sabotażysta miał westchnąć, kiedy nagle jakby niebieskie światło zaświeciło się wokół nich, sprawiając, że Zarya podniosła zaskoczona głowę.

\- Co do… - ucięła w pół zdania, brązowe oczy niewyobrażalnie wielkie i dziewczyna rzuciła się do przodu, kiedy usłyszała sapnięcie.

\- Kurde – mruknęła – Ma gościu sposo- _BY!_ – to ostatnie pisnęła, kiedy ktoś zaliczył z nią kolizję, posyłając ją z powrotem na ziemie, sprawiając, że jęknęła – Auć.

\- Ziva?

Brunetka popatrzyła z ziemi na srebrnowłosego.

\- Oh, Jazz. Cześć. – rozejrzała się, odchrząkując i patrząc wymownie w dół na swoją siostrę, która po raz kolejny zaczęła łkać – Takie pytanie: Czy Prowl też tak na ciebie naskoczył?

Sabotażysta nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchł śmiechem.

Ziva odwzajemniła gest i spojrzała w dół, biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- Sunshine? Ja wiem, że się stęskniłaś, ale uh…ta podłoga do najwygodniejszych nie należy i… - jej wzrok minutowo spoczął na tyle – Oh. Cade.

\- Ty debilu! – warknęła w końcu, odsuwając się i strzelając jej w twarz z liścia – Wiesz, wiesz, co ja tutaj przeżyłam! Ty głupia, głupia…

\- Hej! Nie obrażaj mnie – potarła swój policzek – I to – wskazała na bolące miejsce – _TO_ się nazywa przemoc w rodzinie, wiesz?

\- Przemoc to dopiero będziesz miała, ty półgłówku.

\- Ale… - jej oczy zaświeciły się, jej usta wykrzywiły w ten znajomy uśmieszek - …jestem twoim półgłówkiem?

Jazz pokręcił głową, kiedy Zarya prychnęła.

\- Idiotka – syknęła, kręcąc głową – Policzymy się w bazie.

Ziva dramatycznie westchnęła, krzywiąc się lekko.

\- Taaa, ale coś mi mówi, że moje spotkanie z Ratch'em nie będzie takie kolorowe – mruknęła nieprzekonana – Ugh…

I nagle coś jej się zaświeciło w głowie.

\- Jazz!

Tamten popatrzył wokoło, po czym na nią, wskazując na siebie po czym zamrugał, kiedy tamta wyszczerzyła się.

\- WIEDZIAŁAM, ŻE ŻYJESZ! – wrzasnęła, sprawiając, że Zarya wywróciła oczami – Oh mój Primusie, a Sides? A Prowl? Czekaj…OPTIMUS? ZABILIŚCIE TEGO KORNISZONA?

Srebrnowłosy wziął głęboki wdech, spoglądając na blondynkę.

\- Hej, ja też nie wiem kim jest Korniszon.

Ziva wstała, otrzepując się i niemal wykrzywiając twarz z obrzydzenia na stan w jakim się znajdowała i spojrzała na Barricade'a.

Wskazała na niego palcem.

\- Ktoś z was w ogóle się nim przejął? – zapytała, unosząc brew, kiedy Zarya odchrząknęła znacząco, a Jazz zaśmiał się nerwowo – Tak jak myślałam.

\- Do myślenia potrzebny ci mózg – stwierdziła sucho jej siostra.

 _/Dzielimy ten mózg/_

I puściła jej oczko, wskakując na brzuch robota i zbliżając się do jego twarzy, uśmiechając się pod nosem, po czym kładąc dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała na Zaryę, wyciągając drugą rękę.

\- Dalej – ponagliła – Sam się nie obudzi. Kiedy statek upadł, zajął się mną i wrzuciło go do natychmiastowego zatrzymania systemu.

\- Marnie mu wyszło – mruknęła zirytowana, ale podniosła się, kładąc dłoń na jej ze zmarszczeniem czoła – Ale…co my mamy…?

\- Wyjaśnię po drodze. Miałam wizytę u naszego ulubionego boga – stwierdziła, chwytając jej palce – A resztę wyjaśnimy Optimus'owi i reszcie.

Zarya westchnęła, ale nie protestowała za bardzo, zamiast tego przymknęła oczy, uśmiechając się na znajome ciepło w sercu na obecność swojej bliźniczki.

* * *

\- Co kazał ci zrobić?

To pytanie wyrwało Zivę z pół snu. Zamrugała zmęczona, patrząc na Zaryę, siedzącą z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Co?

Blondynka odwróciła głowę, wyglądając zza okna mustanga w którym się znajdowały i przełknęła ślinę. Palce nerwowo zaciskały się na jej podartym ubraniu, ciesząc się na ogrzewanie, które włączył im Barricade. Było naprawdę zimno na zewnątrz, nawet jak na noc.

\- Primus. Co kazał ci zrobić w zamian za powrót do świata żywych?

Ziva zmarszczyła czoło, mózg nie bardzo przetwarzał informację, zwłaszcza po całym tym zamieszaniu w Chicago. W końcu przymknęła z westchnięciem oczy i ułożyła się wygodnie na fotelu, nogi wyciągnęła przed siebie, a ręce położyła na kierownicy.

\- Nic – wymruczała cicho – Po prostu wymieniliśmy się opiniami i coś załapał. Znasz go. Nie bardzo wyjaśnia swoje rozumowanie, Sunshine.

To była prawda.

Mimo to, Zarya wypuściła sfrustrowana powietrze.

\- Musiało coś być. – stwierdziła sucho, niemal zdeterminowana, ale Ziva potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie było. A przynajmniej nic nie mówił. – spojrzała na nią kątem oka – Nie doszukuj się dziury w całym, Sunshine. Nie znajdziesz jej.

\- Ty mi to mówisz? To nie ty powinnaś była być tą z wątpliwościami? – blondynka skrzyżowała ramiona – On coś planuję.

\- Może – wzruszyła ramionami – Ale nie będę się z tym kłócić. Zadzierać z Primus'em? Nuh huh, kiedy spotkam Sides'a, przyda mi się po mojej stronie.

Zarya wywróciła oczami, wzrok zwrócony ku dołu i wyglądała na dość zamyśloną. Ziva tylko westchnęła po raz kolejny. Kiedy jej siostra zaczynała nad czymś myśleć, nie przestawała przez długi czas.

\- Widziałam cię – powiedziała w końcu, odchrząkując, kiedy Zarya na nią popatrzyła zdezorientowana – Kiedy…no wiesz, byłam w Studni? Taa – kontynuowała, kiedy oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się w realizacji – Doszłam do wniosku, że może z nas dwóch, to ty jesteś ta bardziej uczuciowa.

\- Nonsens… - zaprotestowała pośpiesznie.

\- Nie zaprzeczysz temu, co widziałam – przerwała, wzdychając – Nie wiedziałam, że tak ci zależy.

\- Zawsze mi zależało – syknęła.

\- No, a skąd miałam to wiedzieć? – spytała zirytowana – Ty też nie wierzyłaś, że mi na tobie zależy.

\- Nieprawda!

\- Prawda!

\- Wcale nie, nawet nie wiem…

\- „ _Jak mam ci uwierzyć, jak cię nawet nie znam_?" – zarecytowała ostro, odwracając się w stronę przedniej szyby – _„Mogłabyś być tylko jedną z tych hakerek, które podają się za kogoś innego. Mogłabyś…po prostu robić sobie ze mnie żarty._ "

\- Zamknij się…

\- „ _Nie byłabym tym zaskoczona_ " – niemal wywarczała, palce zacisnęły się na kierownicy tak mocno, że jej knykcie pobiegały – Myślisz, że nie pamiętam jak to było?

\- Myślałam, że zapomniałaś… - mruknęła cicho.

\- Cóż, tak się nie stało – wywróciła oczami – Do takich rzeczy mam dobrą pamięć, myślisz, że dlaczego Biały Feniks był taki skuteczny? Zapamiętałam _każdy mały kod i_ paragraf.

Zarya zamilkła, spoglądając na nią pusto.

\- Przepraszam…

\- Za co? – zaśmiała się, kręcąc głową – Nie jestem zła na ciebie. Po za tym, od kiedy ty przepraszasz?

W końcu dla niej liczyły się czyny, prawda? Zawsze tak było.

\- Od kiedy słowa uratowały ci życie.

Ziva wypuściła powietrze z ust.

\- Primus to cwaniak, Sunshine. Dla niego nie liczą się słowa.

Nie wierzyła, że to ona była tą rozsądniejszą w tamtej chwili, że mogła być tą starszą. Mimo to, nieważne jak bardzo nienawidziła tego stanu, Zarya chciała zapewnienia. Zivy nie było. Nie oddychała. Szczerze? Byłaby zaskoczona gdyby jej bliźniczka wcale nie zareagowała na jej tymczasową śmierć.

Zarya wyjrzała za okno.

\- A jednak tutaj jesteś – mruknęła i zapadła cisza.

Ziva nie mogła jej winić.

Więź została _zerwana._ Nie ucięła połączenie, nie zniknęła. Została zerwana. Brutalnie. W jednej sekundzie była cała, a w drugiej? W strzępach.

Gdyby Zivę ktoś zapytał jakie to uczucie, odpowiedziałaby, że nic nie pamiętała.

Ale w głębi siebie, pamiętała to jak przez mgłę.

Ostre szarpnięcie, jak kulka w serce, piekący ból, zabierający jej dech w piersiach. Nagłe zawroty głowy, to chore przeczucie sprawiło, że miała ochotę zwymiotować na jego intensywność. Ostatnie uczucie jakie zostało przetransferowane w jej umysł z umysły Zaryi to czysta agonia.

Nadal nie była tylko pewna, czy jej siostra zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co się w jej głowie wtedy stało.

Albo…

Ziva popatrzyła na swoją starszą siostrę.

Albo może znosiła taki ból przez cały czas i teraz wydawał jej się tak normalny, że go nie zauważyła?

W każdym razie, bolało.

I miała zamiar upewnić się, że nigdy więcej czegoś takiego nie doświadczy.

* * *

\- Weź się uspokój – mruknęła Ziva – Żeby ci jaka żyłka nie pękła _, Hatchet._

\- HATCHET?! Hatchet?! – ryknął Ratchet, wymachując swoim kluczem francuskim i przeklinając na prawo i lewo, wprawiając w osłupienie kilku nowych rekrutów, którzy nie mieli wcześniej okazji go poznać – Ja ci dam „Hatchet'a" jak następnym razem sobie pójdziesz i zginiesz, a później wrócisz i sobie powiesz to swoje cholerne: Hiya!

Brunetka skrzywiła się.

\- Z twoich ust brzmi to okropnie – stwierdziła.

Zarya uniosła głowę z tego, co czytała na drugim łóżku.

\- Z jego ust wszystko brzmi okropnie – dorzuciła niewinnie – Wiem, pracowałam z nim.

Medyk, czerwony na twarzy, zmrużył oczy, piorunując obie wzrokiem, kiedy drzwi od działu medycznego zostały po raz kolejny otworzone.

\- CZEGO?!

Osoba w progu zamarzła w miejscu.

\- Ratchet?

Tamten odwrócił się z wyrazem nieokiełznanej furii.

\- Optimus? Jeśli nie umierasz, radzę ci się wycofać. JESTEM. _ZAJĘTY!_

Lider Autobotów odchrząknął niezręcznie, Ziva i Zarya zamrugały i wtedy, dopiero wtedy, dwie nowe postacie weszły do pomieszczenia i dokładnie w tym momencie, młodsza Hale zerwała się z miejsca, przecinając dzielącą ich odległość w niezwykle krótkim czasie.

\- PROWL! – pisnęła, rzucając mu się na niego z wielkim uśmiechem – TY ŻYJESZ!

Zastępca Optimus'a westchnął, przyzwyczajony już do nagłych uścisków dziewczyny i niechętnie go odwzajemnił.

\- Niestety – mruknął do siebie.

\- Ziva! – zawołała jej siostra, zwracając jej uwagę – Patrz w lewo.

\- Po co miałabym patrzeć w … - ucięła, mrugając przez dokładnie całą minutę, po czym powoli puściła swojego opiekuna i stanęła – Sideswipe?

Chłopak jakby niezręcznie stał nieco od nich oddalony, patrząc na nią niepewnie, jakby nie wierzył, że naprawdę tam stała i oddychała aż w końcu jego brat, który jakimś cudem się koło niego objawił i popchnął w stronę swojej podopiecznej.

\- Zrób ktoś zdjęcie – odezwała się ze swojego miejsca Zarya, widząc jak dwójka się objęła – Mój album jest okropnie pusty – mruknęła, odkładając data-pada i kładąc się wygodnie na łóżku.

Oko medyka jednak zadrżało niebezpiecznie jakby miało jakiś tik i wtedy, Prowl odchrząknął.

\- Sideswipe. Ziva. – spojrzeli na niego pytająco – Jestem pewien, że bardzo to wzruszające spotkanie, ALE – wskazał głową na Ratchet'a – Ja na waszym miejscu nie testowałbym jego cierpliwości.

Sides zaśmiał się nerwowo, odsuwając się o milimetr.

\- Bez obrazy Ziva, ale lubię swoje życie.

\- Nie martw się. Ja wybrałabym jedzenie ponad ciebie więc jesteśmy kwita – zasalutowała mu i zwróciła się do mężczyzny stojącego niebezpiecznie blisko nich z kluczem uniesionym w dłoni – Spoko Ratchy, też cię kochamy – i poklepała go po plecach, wracając na swoje miejsce.

Medyk patrzył na nich wszystkich tępo, Boty i ludzie zebrani spojrzeli na niego niepewnie i wtedy…

 _\- AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!_


	9. 8 - Dancing with Danger

8\. Dancing with danger.

* * *

„ _You know, they say you can't hurt more after everything you've been through. I say, that no matter what happened, something will always be worse."_

 _\- Shanter_

* * *

\- Wiesz, że jak jeszcze raz tak zrobisz, to masz u mnie przesrane, nie? – zapytała Zarya, siedząc na łóżku w dziale medycznym, kiedy Ziva dramatycznie westchnęła, odkładając książkę na bok – Takie przypomnienie.

\- _Sunshine_ – powiedziała stanowczo – Nie ruszam się stąd.

To nie zawsze było proste. Odczytać ją. Zarya mogła powiedzieć tysiąc różnych rzeczy, ale podtekstem była tylko ta jedna mała.

I szczerze nie dziwiła jej się, że się przeraziła.

Widziała tą rozpacz, widziała ten strach. Tak samo kupę innych rzeczy, ale te najbardziej rzuciły jej się w oczy.

Dlaczego? Ponieważ po tym wszystkim, Zarya najzwyczajniej w świecie bała się żyć sama, bez żadnego mentalnego oparcia.

\- Ja tego nie wiem – mruknęła.

\- Hej! Wróciłam, nie? – potrząsnęła głową, jej czekoladowe oczy zabłysły – Sunshine…

Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok jeszcze bardziej.

\- Patrzyłam na twoje martwe ciało, Ziva – stwierdziła sucho – Nie oddychałaś.

\- No, niestety. Martwi nie oddychają – odezwała się, siadając po turecku i odwracając się bardziej w jej stronę i wzdychając, kiedy tamta się skrzywiła – Sunshine, nie chcesz się chwalić ludziom, że twoja siostra to zombie?

\- Wolałabym się chwalić, że jest żywa i zdrowa – odparła ostro.

\- Cóż, ja wolę być Zombie niż martwa – wzruszyła ramionami – A w Studni jest nudno.

\- A propos Studni – zaczęła, marszcząc czoło – Miałaś wyjaśnić, co dokładnie Primus ci powiedział, pamiętasz?

Ziva klapnęła teatralnie na łóżko, patrząc w sufit i wzdychając po raz kolejny.

\- Nie za wiele. Tylko, że Bot'om grozi niebezpieczeństwo, a my musimy uporać się z naszymi problemami zanim do niego dojdzie – machnęła dłonią – Wiesz jaki on jest.

Zarya po raz kolejny zdała sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę mówili o nim jak o starym koledze. W pewnym sensie ją to bawiło, a w drugim jednak przerażało.

Ocknęła się.

\- Zaraz, to wszystko? – zdziwiła się – Żadnych przepowiedni?

\- _Hej!_ On mnie tam chciał zostawić, myślisz, że skupiałam się na tym, co mamy robić? Ha! Nie. Chciałam tylko wrócić – parsknęła śmiechem na końcu – Jego mina była bezcenna, mimo to.

\- Bot'om coś grozi, a ty nic a nic się nie zapytałaś, co dokładnie? – spytała z niedowierzeniem, mrugając.

\- Wiesz jaki on jest – powtórzyła, wcale nie przejmując się jej tonem – Pewnie i tak nic by nie powiedział.

\- Ziva! – warknęła.

Tamta uniosła dłonie do góry, niewinnie się uśmiechając.

\- Co?

Blondynka patrzyła na nią, zanim opadła na pościel. Czasami jej siostra naprawdę była głupia.

* * *

\- Gdzie Ginger?

Shane zatrzymał się, zaciskając usta i odwracając się ze skrzywieniem.

\- Nie tutaj…?

\- To miało być pytanie?

Donnelly popatrzył na Ironhide'a z nieco zbolałym wyrazem twarzy, który wykrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zobaczył Ratchet'a.

Okay, tęsknił za nimi.

 _Serio._

Ale nie był typem, który by na nich naskoczył ze szczęścia. Nawet jeśli jego serca tak wysoko podskoczyło, kiedy okazało się, że jego opiekun jednak żyje i miał tą małą cząstkę rodziny.

To jednak nie znaczyło, że zamierzał pozwolić im na przesłuchiwanie go w sprawie Ginger, bo ten temat mimo ich zerwanej przyjaźni bolał.

\- Nie? – Chromia spiorunowała go wzrokiem – Słuchaj, Ginger podjęła decyzję. Pewnie dawno jest już w Australii.

Kobieta zamrugała.

\- Australii?

Shane zacisnął zęby.

\- Przejęła władzę nad Klanem – wyjaśnił krótko – Nie wraca.

Chromia patrzyła się na niego, kiedy Ironhide zaskoczony też na niego spojrzał. W jego oczach czaił się w pewnym sensie smutek, którego Shane wolał nie identyfikować.

\- Przykro mi – mruknął szczerze, na chwilę spoglądając na Ratchet'a, po czym odwrócił się, kontynuując swoją drogę do działu medycznego.

* * *

\- Co ja mam z tym zrobić? – warknął Shane – Nie mam władzy nad tym, co Ginger sobie postanawia.

Zarya syknęła coś pod nosem, siadając za gwałtownie i krzywiąc się z bólu, który promieniował jej od karku w dół pleców.

\- Mogłeś ją powstrzymać! – warknęła, kładąc się z głośnym wypuszczeniem powietrza z płuc – Cholera, Shane.

\- Autobotów nie było! – odparował, zamykając ją – Mieliśmy sobie bezczynnie siedzieć i nic nie robić? Patrzeć jak wszyscy giną?

\- To brzmi jak coś, co byś zrobił – odezwała się z jadem – Po za tym, wiesz jaka ona jest. Zrobi coś z impulsu emocji, nie myśląc nad tym.

\- Trenowali ją na to – wzruszył ramionami, nadal mrużąc oczy – Da sobie radę.

\- Próbujesz wcisnąć to mi czy sobie?

\- Nam obu – mruknął zrezygnowany do siebie – Słuchaj, nie planowaliśmy tego. Botów nie było. To była jedna z niewielu opcji jakie nam zostały.

\- A może powinniśmy wszyscy wziąć przerwę, hmm? – zasugerowała wcześniej milcząca Ziva – Wiem, że nieźle was to wkurzyło – popatrzyła znacząco na siostrę, która wywróciła oczami – Ale może porozmawiajmy bardziej…no wiecie, _logicznie?_

\- Z twoich ust nawet słowo „logicznie" traci sens – stwierdził Shane.

\- Brałaś lekcje od Prowl'a?

Ziva westchnęła.

\- Czasami słucham jak gada z Jazz'em o taktykach i całych tych bzdetach – machnęła lekceważąco dłonią – Nie w tym rzecz. Za długo nad tym ślęczycie, a wiem z doświadczenia, że jak za długo się o czymś myśli, to już nic się nie wie.

Donnelly patrzył się na nią długo, aż w końcu spuścił wzrok i wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Ziva ma rację – zgodził się – Ginger nie ucieknie, a nam przydałby się porządny odpoczynek.

Zarya jak ostatnia wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

\- W sumie racja – również ułożyła się na swoim łóżku wygodniej – Jeszcze musimy pogadać z Optimus'em. Ginger da sobie radę przez kilka dni.

Szatyn popatrzył na nich przez chwilę, kiedy zaczęły rozmawiać między sobą i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, wiedząc, że tym razem nie powinien tam spać.

\- Nie zostajesz?! – zawołała Ziva, kiedy dotarł do drzwi.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko wymknął się z działu medycznego, zmierzając do swojego pokoju.

* * *

 _Dawno tu nie byłam,_ stwierdziła w duchu Ginger, patrząc na wszystkie eleganckie ściany, _jakoś tu…cicho?_

\- Placówka była opuszczona odkąd dostaliśmy info, że szef zrobił boom – odpowiedziała jedna głównych szpiegów, którzy byli po stronie Natashy – Swoją stroną, co się stało?

Rodriguez odwróciła wzrok i dziękowała Bogu, że wstąpili do sali głównej. Wyglądała nieco jak sala tronowa w jednym z tych filmów o Narnii, które obejrzała z Shane'em w czasie wakacji. Brakowało tylko tronów, zamiast tego był tam wielki stół. Na nim była mapa świata.

Pokręciła głową.

Nic się nie zmieniło.

Nadal pamiętała jak tutaj biegała, kiedy była młodsza. Prawda, skutkowało to bolesnym biciem, ale większość czasu było warto. Zwłaszcza, kiedy mogła zniszczyć plany swoich rodziców.

\- A kim ty jesteś?

Zielonowłosa posłała jej wielki uśmiech.

\- Ja tu robię za rekrutkę – powiedziała żartobliwie – A tak na serio, to jestem Amy. Znam Natashę.

Ginger prawie wywróciła oczami.

Najwyraźniej hasłem dla nich stało się „znam Natashę", jakby to miało sprawić, że im zaufa. Nope, to się na pewno by nie stało. Raczej. Przynajmniej Natasha była lojalna.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? – powiedziała z sarkazmem, kierując się do pokoju swoich rodziców – Przekaż reszcie, że mają się tu zebrać – spojrzała na mapę przez chwilę – za kilka dni. Wszyscy, bez wyjątków.

\- Ma'am? Co z dowództwem?

Rodriguez odwróciła się do niej.

\- W piątek, punkt dziesiąta. Macie się wszyscy zjawić. W tej chwili – zmierzyła ją zimno – Przekaż, że mają odpowiadać do mnie. Piątek to tylko formalność.

Amy skinęła głową.

\- Tak jest, Ma'am.

I już jej nie było.

Ginger patrzyła na nią, dopóki nie zniknęła razem z resztą i dopiero wtedy weszła do pokoju, od razu kierując się do szafy z ubraniami. Otworzyła ją, patrząc na czarne płaszcze ze znajomym znakiem.

Wtedy zerknęła na podobny symbol na jej nadgarstku i westchnęła.

\- Wygląda na to, że jednak zostaje tu do końca – mruknęła.

 _Czas na zmianę stylu,_ pomyślała.

* * *

Shane siedział cicho w swoim pokoju, dopóki telefon nie zaczął mu wibrować. Wywrócił oczami, unosząc się i szybko naciskając zieloną słuchawkę, chcąc mieć to już całkowicie z głowy.

\- Tak? – zapytał zirytowany, ale nikt się nie odezwał – Hallo? – tym razem brzmiał bardziej zorientowany.

Cisza.

Słyszeć było tylko… dyszenie? Nie…a może? Coś podobnego.

\- To jakiś żart? – zapytał ostro – Kto dzwoni?

Nagle jakiś krzyk i połączenie zostało zerwane, a chłopak niemal odskoczył, mrugając zaskoczony. Nagle jego życie zamieniało się w filmowy horror? Głuche telefony?

Wstał z łóżka, tym razem już nie ospały i skierował się do wyjścia, nadal z telefonem w dłoni, kiedy był na zewnątrz. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i patrząc na numer, nie mógł się otrząsnąć, kiedy wydał mu się jakoś znajomy.

\- Nie jesteś w łóżku? – tym razem na pewno podskoczył, odwracając się i omiatając Ratchet'a spojrzeniem z wyrzutem.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem – stwierdził na swoją obronę.

Medyk uniósł do góry brew, dołączając do niego, kiedy tamten zaczął znowu iść.

\- Może nie, ale ostatnio nie spałeś za wiele – popatrzył na niego znacząco, dając mu znać, jak bardzo mu się to nie podobało – A jutro masz robotę, prawda? Lepiej się wyspać.

\- Wyśpię się w grobie – odparł – I nie mam roboty. Teoretycznie Ziva i Zarya mają.

Ratchet prychnął.

\- To twoje wytłumaczenie?

\- Nie… - powiedział powoli, zatrzymując się przed znajomymi drzwiami, na których widok Ratchet zmarszczył czoło – Co?

\- To centrum komunikacji – stwierdził.

\- Wiem – wywrócił oczami – Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę – dodał, wchodząc do środka – A ty? Co ty robisz o takiej godzinie na korytarzu?

\- Musiałem sprawdzić, gdzie dokładnie jesteś – wyjaśnił sucho, widząc jak siada na jednym z krzeseł – Po tym, co powiedziałeś Ironhide'owi i Chromii nikt nie mógł cię znaleźć – stwierdził.

\- Oh – wymsknęło mu się – Byłem u Zaryi.

Na to uniósł brew do góry.

\- Powinienem się martwić?

- _I_ Zivy – dodał z naciskiem.

Ratchet wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co z tego? – zapytał, na co tamten na chwilę przerwał, to, co chciał zrobić i popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem – Żyję już miliony lat, Shane. Trójkąty nie są nam nieznan….

\- Oh, błagam, oszczędź mi tego – wzdrygnął się na mentalny obrazek, wracając do monitora – Jestem na to za młody.

\- Do edukować cię? – zapytał z uśmieszkiem na jego twarz wykrzywioną w terrorze na samą myśl o tym.

\- Więc? Znalazłeś mnie – stwierdził po chwili – Możesz wrócić do swoich pacjentów.

Mimo, że znali się z przynajmniej rok, Ratchet wiedział, że więcej nie potrzebował na poznanie chłopaka. Nawet na początku ich znajomości był dla niego jak otwarta księga. Prychnął do siebie. Miliardy lat z parą mocno poobijanych przez życie bliźniaków i znał się na mowie ciała bardziej niż na właściwych słowach.

W tamtej chwili, mimo, że było to słabe, medyk mógł usłyszeć zazdrość w jego głosie. Był pewien, że gdyby Shane nie był tak zajęty sowim aktualnym zajęciem, to uczucie byłoby głośniejsze.

\- Poradzą sobie beze mnie – stwierdził, spoglądając na to, co robił – Nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie. Co ty tutaj robisz?

Chłopak zmarszczył czoło, nie pamiętając żeby takie pytanie faktycznie padło, ale wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ktoś do mnie zadzwonił – nie było sensu kłamać, nie przy nim, już nie.

Ratchet popatrzył na niego.

\- Kto?

\- Tego próbuję się dowiedzieć – mruknął, kiedy znowu wystąpił jakiś błąd na ekranie – Nikt nic nie powiedział, a na końcu był jakiś krzyk – wzruszył ramionami – Ale numer jest znajomy. Tylko nie wiem skąd.

Ratchet wpatrywał się w niego, po czym ruchem ręki kazał mu wejść z krzesła. Chłopak to zrobił, unosząc do góry brew.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się ile rzeczy można się nauczyć od paranoicznych dyrektorów od bezpieczeństwa – posłał mu spojrzenie, po czym wstukał coś na klawiaturze – Proszę.

Shane nachylił się i prawie mu dech zabrało, kiedy zobaczył imię i nazwisko dzwoniącego.

 _To są jakieś żarty…_ , pomyślał, mrugając, ale odsunął się, kręcąc głową.

\- Nope, nie znam – mruknął, wysilając się na obojętny głos – Pewnie jakaś pomyłka.

Ratchet tak jakby patrzył się na niego dłużej niż zwykle, ale pokiwał powoli głową.

\- Skoro tak mówisz…

Shane jeszcze raz spojrzał na ekran, przełykając ślinę i patrząc na swojego opiekuna.

\- Idziesz do działu medycznego? – zapytał.

Medyk potrząsnął jednak głową.

\- Nie, wracam do swoich kwater – odparł, wstając i podchodząc do drzwi i kiedy odwrócił głowę, znowu przyłapał go na patrzeniu na nazwisko – Idziesz ze mną? – jeśli to znaczyło, że dopilnuje, że chłopak dostanie trochę snu, to był w stanie nawet zmusić go do przyjścia z nim.

\- Taa – mruknął, szybko do niego dołączając.

* * *

\- Jesteś strasznie spięty – skomentował Jazz, wchodząc bez pukania do gabinetu Prowl'a, nie zwracając uwagi na wyraz niezadowolenia na jego twarzy – Wystarczy spojrzeć.

\- Przyszedłeś zaciągnąć mnie od moich kwater? – zapytał, pisząc coś na data-pad'zie.

\- Nah, akurat dzisiaj ci odpuszczę – machnął dłonią, jednak kiedy Taktyk miał się rozluźnić, Jazz uśmiechnął się szerzej i usiadł w krześle przy jego metalowym biurku – Posiedzę z tobą. Wiesz, żeby ci smutno nie było – puścił mu oczko.

\- Umieram ze szczęścia – stwierdził zażenowany.

\- Wyobrażam sobie. Wiesz ile Bot'ów zabiłoby się za kawałek tego ciałka? – wskazał na siebie.

Prowl nie odpowiedział, doskonale zdając sobie z tego sprawę, zamiast tego kontynuował pisać.

W końcu Jazz westchnął.

\- Jak się czujesz?

Prowl uniósł do góry brew.

 _\- Słucham?_

Jazz wywrócił oczami, kładąc nogi na stół, ignorując jego spojrzenie.

\- Po całej tej sprawie z Sentinel'em, no wiesz – nieco zmienił pozycję – Pracowałeś dla niego przez długi czas.

Tak jak oczekiwał, Prowl po prostu zmienił cały swój wyraz twarzy na obojętny. Tak od razu, jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki.

\- To bez znaczenia.

\- Oboje wiemy, że nie – upierał się – Zdrada Sentinel'a…

\- Wiedziałem, że zdradził – uciął ostro, biorąc głęboki wdech, kiedy Jazz zmarszczył czoło, spoglądając na niego z uniesionymi brwiami – Zarya i Ziva.

\- To dlatego…

\- Tak – przymknął oczy – Uwierz mi Jazz, miałem do czynienia z takimi sytuacjami przez całe swoje życie. Po kilku milionach lat po prostu przestaje ci zależeć.

Sabotażysta gapił się na niego, nie będąc pewien czy w tamtej chwili serce pęka mu z powodu tego jak Prowl zabrzmiał czy z powodu świadomości, że tamten był tak długo porzucany i zdradzony, że się przyzwyczaił.

\- _Prowler…_

\- Co jest w przeszłości, niech tam zostanie – wymruczał spokojnie, odkładając data-pad i spoglądając na niego przelotnie – Chyba, że chcesz w niej tkwić na wieki?

Tamten ocknął się.

\- _Prowler…_

Autobot mentalnie się skrzywił na ten ton. On nigdy nie oznaczał nic dobrego.

\- Tak?

\- Wiesz…w takim razie może zacznę ci przypominać jak bardzo jesteś dla mnie ważny, hmm? – zaproponował, już wstając z tym – _oh jakże znajomym_ – uśmieszkiem – Skoro czujesz się taki…

\- Czuję się świetnie – zaooponował szybko, kiedy tamten usiadł mu na kolanach.

\- Tylko świetnie? – ten uśmiech był zabójczy – Kotku, czas to zmienić.

Prowl zamrugał.

Nagle był wdzięczny za zamek w drzwiach. I ściany dźwiękoszczelne.


	10. 9 - Explanation

9\. Explanation

* * *

„ _One day, someone will walk into your life and make you see why it never worked out with anyone else."_

 _\- Unknown_

* * *

\- Czekaj… - Ziva nagle się odezwała, kiedy byli już w biurze Optimus'a – Nie możemy powiedzieć im wszystkiego…

Aktualnie gabinet Prowl'a z niewiadomych przyczyn był niedostępny i Zarya stwierdziła, widząc uśmiech jaki nosił Jazz za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś się pytał dlaczego, że nie chce wiedzieć.

Shane zmarszczył czoło, a blondynka rzuciła jej pytające spojrzenie.

\- Ginger? – popatrzyła na nich znacząco – Jej część?

Donnelly zacisnął zęby, odwracając głowę, kiedy Zarya tylko posłała mu zirytowane spojrzenie, krzywiąc się, kiedy sama się wyprostowała.

\- Damy sobie radę bez niej – mruknął w momencie, kiedy drzwi zostały otworzone.

\- Nie miałyśmy tego tłumaczyć tylko Optimus'owi? – zapytała brunetka ze swojego miejsca na sofie – Nie wiedziałam, że Hide, Mia i Ratch z Jazz'em też tu będą.

\- Nie zapomnij o Prowl'ie – dodała Zarya, zmieniając pozycję.

Optimus usiadł za swoim biurkiem, kiedy Jazz usiadł na meblu, a Prowl oparł się ścianę. Ironhide i Chromia usiedli na krzesłach koło niego, a Ratchet stał sam po drugiej stronie.

\- Wiecie…czuję się jak w sądzie – stwierdziła ze skrzywieniem Ziva, pierwsza się odzywając, kiedy wszyscy byli na swoim miejscu – Tylko mam nadzieje, że w kiciu nie wyląduje. Jeszcze mi zostało do dwudziestki.

Optimus lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie żeby coś, ale ma racje – wtrąciła Zarya, mierząc ich wzrokiem.

\- Nie miało was być tylko dwóch? – dorzucił Shane.

Prowl popatrzył na Optimus'a przelotnie, po czym na trójkę.

\- Was miało być czterech… - odparł, na co chłopak wywrócił oczami – Skoro o tym mowa, może zaczniecie od początku?

Blondynka popatrzyła na Zivę, która westchnęła.

\- Możesz zdefiniować „początek"?

\- Kiedy cały ten bałagan się zaczął – sprecyzował Ironhide, krzyżując ręce.

Brunetka nachyliła się do siostry.

\- Mówiłam, że jak w sądzie.

Zarya wywróciła oczami.

\- Kiedy to się zaczęło? – popatrzyła na brunetkę znacząco.

\- Oh! Pamiętam! – powiedziała głośno – Zaraz po tym jak oberwałyśmy blisko serca. No wiecie, kulką? Kiedy szukaliśmy odłamka Wszechiskry.

\- Komornik Piekielny – parsknęła pod nosem Zarya, odchrząkując – W każdym razie…

\- Ja spotkałam Primus'a pierwsza! – ciągnęła Ziva z wielkim uśmiechem – I powiedziałam, że jest dupkiem.

Zarya posłała jej spojrzenie, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- No co? On _jest_ dupkiem.

\- W każdym razie, gościu powiedział, że jakaś tam garstka energii z Wszechiskry w nas wsiąknęła – zmarszczyła czoło, próbując przypomnieć sobie coś jeszcze – Czy coś takiego, nie?

\- Uh, taa – zawahała się Ziva, mimowolnie dotykając miejsca gdzie nadal miała bliznę po postrzale – No, było nieco niemiłych komentarzy…

\- …i przekleństw czasami….

\- … _i kłótni…_

\- Ale w końcu wyjawił, że w jakiś sposób wam mamy pomóc – wzruszyła ramionami Zarya – I nadal mamy pomagać.

\- Przez kilka miesięcy mieliśmy te wizje…

Na tym ucięła. Obie ucięły.

W końcu Shane westchnął.

\- Zarya czasami rysowała rzeczy, nie wiedząc, że to robiła – dokończył Donnelly, zmieniając pozycję tak, że siedział prościej – Ziva…miała koszmary? – zaciskając oczy, brunetka skinęła lekko głową – O waszej wojnie. I bitwie, która wydarzyła się z dzień temu.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na młodszą Zivę.

\- Chciał żebyśmy byli pewni… - mruknęła cicho – Każdy mały atut w który wierzyłyśmy, wszystko musiałyśmy podawać w powątpiewanie. Nie wiedziałyśmy komu zaufać.

\- Straciłyśmy godziny snu – rzuciła Zarya niechętnie – I wtedy Sentinel.

\- Ten wredny zdrajca – syknęła brunetka, unosząc zmęczony wzrok i wstając raptownie – Wiecie ile razy wstawałam z krzykiem? Wiecie ile razy widziałam jak zażynają niewinnych na waszej planecie? Każdy. Mały. Pisk i wrzask. Wszystko słyszałam. Kiedy zniszczyli sektor tych dzieci, kiedy Praxus upadło, kiedy jeden z Bot'ów czy Con'ów był przesłuchiwany… - głos jej się zatrząsnął – Myślałam, że dostaje na głowę.

\- Wszyscy myśleliśmy – Shane spojrzał na wszystkich – Ginger dzień w dzień widziała jak Ironhide umierał z rąk tego czerwonego zdrajcy – odwrócił wzrok – Na końcu wyszło, że nie mieliśmy ratować tylko was.

\- Ale Decepticony też – westchnęła Zarya – Stąd Barricade. Primus wyznaczył go jako naszego strażnika.

\- Co było nawet dobrym pomysłem – dodała Ziva – Przynajmniej Hide żyje.

\- _Ty_ umarłaś – zaznaczyła Zarya ostro.

\- Starał się, Sunshine – wywróciła oczami – Poza tym, szczycę się świadomością, że jestem Zombie – odezwała się dumnie.

Zarya uderzyła ją w tył głowy.

Shane popatrzył na nie zażenowany.

\- To mniej więcej wszystko – zakończył.

Optimus skinął głową, Prowl zapisał coś na data-pad'zie, który najwyraźniej trzymał w dłoni, po czym zwrócił się do Shane'a ze znaczącym spojrzeniem, na które chłopak uniósł do góry brew.

\- Co?

\- Ginger i ty rozdzieliście się z Zaryą i Zivą, prawda?

Donnelly zaczął się nieco wiercić w miejscu na to pytanie.

\- Taak?

\- Więc? Gdzie jest Ginger?

Szatyn zmierzył go lodowatym spojrzeniem, milion myśli na sekundę przeskakiwało mu przed oczami, że utrzeć mu tego nosa, bo prawda była taka, że gdyby nie oni, Ginger nadal by tu była.

Zdecydowała się na zostanie dowódczynią Klanu tylko dlatego, że ich potrzebowała.

Gdyby nie oni, stałaby właśnie tu. Albo gdzieś dalej, ciesząc się życiem. W tej chwili? W tej chwili to mógł się tylko modlić, żeby Wojna Klanów znowu się nie zaczęła i ten bałagan żeby nie przeniósł się na niewinne dzieci

\- Już dawno jej nie ma – odparł sucho.

Zarya mimo wszystko milczała i jedynie posłała mu spojrzenie mówiące, że lepiej niech się przed nimi teraz tłumaczy.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli?

Shane wpatrywał się w niego dłużej, po czym nie wytrzymując, zaśmiał się.

Ignorując zdezorientowane spojrzenie, wstał i nadal się śmiejąc, położył mu dłonie na ramiona, patrząc w oczy.

\- Dokładnie to, co powiedziałem – powiedział w końcu poważnie – Już jej nie ma. Nie było w momencie, kiedy wysadzili ten porąbany statek w powietrze. _Kaput!_ – puścił go, odchodząc od niego i kierując się od razu do drzwi, nie patrząc na nikogo więcej.

Zarya spuściła wzrok, także wstając.

\- Ginger nie wraca z powrotem – powiedziała cicho, spoglądając tym razem na Chromię, która patrzyła smutno, jakby nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje – Przykro mi, ale… - wzięła głęboki wdech, każde małe wspomnienie, kiedy to była z brunetką przez sekundę, przeleciało jej przez umysł – Klany nie patrzą na to, kto zostaje w tyle – zacisnęła na chwilę dłoń na futrynie, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech i sama wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Ziva za to, uniosła do góry brew, spoglądając na parę specjalistów.

\- Nie poddacie się, nie? – zapytała – Bo to by było do bani.

\- A co mamy zrobić?

\- No, _duh_! – wywróciła oczami – Walczyć oczywiście.

\- Shane i Zarya się poddali, Ziva – Ratchet się wtrącił – Jeśli oni nie widzą sposobu, to go nie ma.

Hale jednak wyglądała na zdeterminowaną.

\- Myślisz, że serio pomyśleliby o tym, żeby dać Ginger szansę? – zaśmiała się, kręcąc głową – Ludzie, gdzie wasz duch walki? Shane i Sunshine siedzą w tym bagnie długo, tak. Ale o wiele za długo.

Jazz się wyprostował.

\- Ziva?

Brunetka posłała im uśmieszek.

\- Żaden z nich nigdy z nimi nie wygrał. Sunshine uciekła, kiedy wywali ją z domu. Shane skorzystał z okazji, kiedy Galloway go zgarnął. Ginger sfałszowała swoją śmierć. To nie kwestia tego, że nic się nie da zrobić, proszę was – Ziva popatrzyła na nich znacząco – Tylko tego, że żaden z nich nie chce przegrać.

Ironhide spojrzał na nią.

\- Mówisz, że jest sposób?

Jej uśmiech się powiększył.

\- Jestem stuprocentowo pewna, że jest.

Optimus uniósł do góry brew na jej pewność siebie, dokładnie w tym samym czasie co Prowl.

\- Pewna? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem Ratchet.

\- Oh, błagam was. Spędziłam lata z Sunshine. Jestem w jej głowie – Okay, tej części jeszcze nie wyjaśniły, ale postanowiła zostawić to na później – Po za tym, zakopałam topór wojenny z Ginger. Mamy rozejm.

\- Chcesz jej pomóc?

\- Pft! Nie ja! – pokręciła głową na Chromię – Okay, może trochę ja. Ale nie zrobię wszystkiego sama, okay? W każdym razie, trzeba się zająć całą tą sprawą.

Prime skinął głową, po czym odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę i kończąc konwersację.

\- Ziva? Twoi opiekunowie próbowali się z tobą skontaktować – powiadomił.

Nieco zesztywniała, a jej uśmiech nieco zbladł.

\- Byłam zajęta.

\- …przez dwa miesiące.

\- Byłam… _bardzo_ zajęta…

* * *

\- Ziva!

Brunetka zjadła lody z łyżki, oblizując ją i spojrzała na siostrę.

\- Też cię kocham – odparła swobodnie.

Zarya wypuściła sfrustrowana powietrze, przejeżdżając dłonią przez włosy.

\- Nie ma żadnego sposobu na odzyskanie Ginger bez podpisywania sobie kontraktu śmierci – syknęła dziewczyna, kładąc się na łóżku i zamykając oczy, wiedząc, że przynajmniej kiedy leży, jej plecy nie bolą aż tak.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Po prostu wiem.

Ziva wzięła głęboki wdech, biorąc pudełko z lodami i wychodząc z ich pokoju, wiedząc, że nie wyciągnie z niej nic więcej. Zatrzymała się jednak przed wejściem do korytarza gdzie znajdował się pokój Shane'a.

 _Warto spróbować,_ stwierdziła w duchu.

Pięć minut później stała przed otwartymi drzwiami, powoli liżąc łyżkę z pozostałości lodów.

\- Możesz…powtórzyć pytanie?

Zamrugała.

\- Pewnie – wsadziła sztuciec do opakowania – Czy jest jakaś możliwość, że Ginger jest w stanie wycofać się z tego Klanu?

Shane popatrzył na nią ostro.

\- Dlaczego pytasz się mnie?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Sunshine odmawia współpracy.

Donnelly zmrużył oczy, kiedy ona tylko się na niego gapiła, oblizując wargi.

W końcu westchnął, gniewny grymas jakby zniknął.

\- Nie wiem – uniosła do góry brew – Słuchaj… - uciął na chwilę, marszcząc czoło – Zarya przynajmniej powiedziała ci, jak działają Klany?

\- Nope!

Wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Nawet gdyby i mówię _GDYBY_ – zaznaczył, widząc ten błysk w oku – był sposób, żaden z nas o nim nie wie. Każdy klan ma swój regulamin, kodeks i zasady, Ziva.

\- Mówisz, że…

\- Że jeśli jest sposób, jedynie ci z Klanu Rodriguez o nim wiedzą.

Ziva kiwnęła głową.

\- Jesteś o wiele bardziej pomocny niż Sunshine – stwierdziła, odwracając się i wychodząc z korytarza.

 _„A jedyną osobą, która zna je wszystkie jest Ginger."_

Głos Jazz'a nie mógł wyjść jej z głowy.

Zasady. To wszystko opierało się o zasadach i wszystkich tych chorych regułach.

Więc, skoro chciała coś zrobić, potrzebowała kogoś z jej Klanu? Czy to był wszechświat mówiący jej, że czasami niemożliwego nie da się wykonać? Bo jeśli tak, to Ziva miała jedną odpowiedź.

 _Pieprz się, Wszechświecie._

* * *

\- Twoje plecy wyglądają jakbyś spadła z kilku piętrowego budynku – skwitował Sunstreaker, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na balsam, który dostał od Ratchet'a.

\- Uh, Screamer rzucił mną przez kilka dzielnic – odparła, sycząc kiedy krem wylądował na jej skórze – To się chyba liczy, nie?

Popatrzył na nią sceptycznie.

\- Masz szczęście, że jestem twoim strażnikiem – powiedział sucho, powoli wsmarowując balsam w jej skórę – Normalnie, kazałbym to zrobić Sides'owi.

Zarya parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Jestem taka specjalna?

\- Tak – potwierdził sucho – I szczerze? Żałuje. Nienawidzę tych lepkich, _klejących_ substancji na moich dłoniach.

Blondynka westchnęła z rozkoszy, kiedy przejechał po tym jednym punkcie na jej plecach.

\- Nie przesadzaj~ - wymruczała – Mogłeś zostać wplątany w robienie czegoś gorszego.

Sunstreaker wypuścił z niedowierzaniem powietrze z płuc.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Co może być gorsze od maczania palców w tym… _czymś?_ – mogła wyczuć, że się wzdrygnął na myśl o tym.

\- Może utknięcie w jednym pokoju z Zivą?

Chłopak zaprzestał na sekundę to, co robił.

\- Chcesz żebym miał koszmary? – zapytał poważnie.

\- Nie~ Chyba, że przestaniesz masować, wtedy tak.

Sunstreaker pokręcił głową, wznawiając swoje zadanie.

\- Naprawdę, wisisz mi po tym niezłą kąpiel.

Dziewczyna wymruczała coś.

\- Cokolwiek zechcesz, tylko nie przestawaj.

* * *

 _Dziewięciolatka siedziała w kącie swojego pokoju, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach w marnej próbie uspokojenia się. Oddech miała przyśpieszony, jej serce jakby próbowało wyskoczyć jej z klatki piersiowej i zaci_ _skała mocno oczy, jakby w nadziei, że obraz jaki zobaczyła, zniknie._

 _Ale nic nie pomogło._

 _Drżała, ale nie pozwoliła sobie na żaden dźwięk._

 _Nie była słaba. Nie płakała. Rodriguez'owie_ nie _płaczą. Łzy były_ stratą cennego czasu.

 _\- Ginger?_

 _Wytrzeszczyła oczy, oglądając się w stronę drzwi._

 _\- GiGi, wiem, że tam byłaś~ - powiedział śpiewnym głosem, otwierając drzwi i wchodząc do środka – Oh~ Moja biedna,_ biedna _córeczka._

 _Dziewczynka wzdrygnęła się na ten fałszywy, słodki głos. Wiedziała, że im nie zależało. Nikomu nie zależało na to, co się z nią stanie._

 _\- Sir?_

 _Pojawił się błysk w jego oczach._

 _Zadowolenie. Dobrze. Czyli jednak coś zapamiętała i może, nie będzie żadnego dodatkowego treningu._

 _\- Moja najmilsza, czyżbyś się przestraszyła? – zapytał, podchodząc do blondynki._

 _Odwróciła głowę, chowając drżenia tak jak potrafiła._

 _Nie chciała być kolejnym zawodem._

 _\- Zabił ją – udało jej się wydobyć bez zająknięcia się._

 _Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie, mimo to, ten widok jakby przeraził ją bardziej, kiedy jeszcze marszczył czoło. Uśmiech nigdy nie oznaczał nic dobrego. Był zły._

 _\- Ginger, kochanie – odezwał się spokojnie – To część tego, kim jesteśmy._

 _Szeroko otwarte niebieskie oczy popatrzyły na niego, kiedy odgarnął jej kosmyk włosów za ucho, nie zdradzając nic._

 _\- Dlaczego?_

 _Uśmiech stał się bardziej diabelski. Nienawidziła tego._

 _\- Widzisz, GiGi, pewnego dnia – objął ją ramieniem, siadając obok niej – To ty zostaniesz dowódcą naszego Klanu. Będziesz kimś bardzo ważnym._

 _\- Nie chcę być…_

 _Ramiona zacisnęły się boleśnie i tylko dzięki swojej własnej woli, dziewczynka nawet nie drgnęła, ignorując ten okropny ścisk w brzuchu._

 _\- Ależ moja droga – ten słodki, melodyjny głos był najgorszy – To nie wybór. To dziedzictwo. Ty i twój brat, pamiętasz? Kto wygra, ten obejmie władzę, a nie chcesz nasz zawieść, prawda kochanie?_

 _Ginger zmusiła swoje zdezorientowane ciało do rozluźnienia. Mężczyzna jej nie kochał, ta ciepłość była fałszywa, nienawidził ich. Dlaczego więc ją przytulał? Dlaczego był miły? Dziewczynka nie rozumiała, ale pokiwała głową_

 _\- Tak – odparła cicho, ale stanowczo._

* * *

Ginger przeglądała stare dokumenty, komputer włączony i podpięty do głównej sieci, kiedy zobojętniałym wzrokiem przejechała po aktach obecnych agentów. Od sabotażystów, po szpiegów do zabójców.

Spuściła wzrok.

Nie chciała tego. Nie chciała tego przekleństwa. Bóg jej świadkiem, że była bliska pozbycia się własnego życia, byleby uniknąć bycia takim potworem, jakim byli jej rodzice.

Osoby z jej Klanu miały czarne poczucie humoru, nie zależało im na innych. Byli przyzwyczajeni do wykonywania rozkazów. Byli…pionkami. Wszystko zależało od grającego.

Ale…spędziła półtora roku z Autobot'ami i nagle…nagle to się wydawało… _złe._

Urodziła się by być zabójcą. By niszczyć.

Ironhide i Chromia tego nie przyjęli do wiadomości. A ona nie protestowała. Nigdy nie zaprotestowała. Nauczyli ją tego, co musiała wiedzieć. Czuła się dobrze, kiedy nie musiała być potworem.

 _Może żyją…?,_ pomyślała.

Wheeljack nie umarł. Co znaczyło, że oni też nie. A może już ich widziała? Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Wszystkie wspomnienia z bitwy były zamazane. Jedynie ten wrzask i krzyk ze środka statku i świadomość, że Ziva zginęła. Nic więcej.

Tęskniła za nimi.

Tęskniła za byciem dobrą, za byciem kochaną.

Tym razem miała świadomość, że nie było powrotu.

Prawda?

Jednak coś było. Nie wiedziała, co dokładnie, ale coś, gdzieś jej świtało, że był jeden sposób żeby to odkręcić. Cholera, znała kodeks na pamięć. Dlaczego…

 _„Nie zostawiaj towarzysza w tyle."_

Westchnęła.

Właśnie.

Autoboty.

Jeśli chciała coś osiągnąć, musiała zapomnieć o Botach. Nie było innego wyjścia.

\- Ma'am?

Uniosła lekko głowę, dłonią pokazując, żeby weszła.

Natasha wyszczerzyła się na widok dokumentów, usadzając się na biurku dziewczyny i spoglądając na nią spod przymrużonych oczu.

\- Robisz przegląd danych?

Ginger prychnęła.

\- Patrzę, kto może być potencjalnym celem.

Rosjanka spojrzała na nią zaciekawiona.

\- Och? Myślisz, że coś planują? – po jej głosie było słychać, że sama coś słyszała, ale nie wiarygodnego – Powiedz, jakiś ptaszek coś ci wyśpiewał?

Rodriguez uniosła do góry brew.

To był jedynie dzień, a już miała nadmiar informacji. Gdyby nie trening, dawno by się zgubiła…albo zniszczyła całą tą papierkową robotę w piecu. Także nowe, całkiem pożyteczne rzeczy doszły do jej słuchów.

\- Wróbelek wyśpiewał, tak – posłała jej niebezpieczny uśmiech, który Natasha rozpoznała z czasów, kiedy to Ginger żyła jeszcze w kwaterze głównej – Państwo Temple szykują się do wyrwania z kicia.

\- Ah~ - spojrzała na nią znacząco – Czyżby zemsta na Zaryi? Ich dziedziczce?

\- Nie wiem – przyznała – Ale teraz kiedy Donnelly ma władzę nad ich gangiem? Pewnie planują ich odbić i wrócić na szczyt.

\- Myślisz? Jeszcze z kicia to wyjść nie wyszli – stwierdziła – Trochę im daleko do zwycięstwa. Dawno wylecieli z rytmu.

\- Nie przeceniaj nas, Tasha – Ginger oparła się o krzesło – Klany zawsze mają plany awaryjne, nieważne jak bardzo myślisz, że je udupiłaś.

\- Więc? Szykuje się wojna?

Rodriguez popatrzyła na nią, kiedy tamta zmarszczyła czoło, po czym na ekran komputera przed nią.

\- Zakładając, że Temple'owie odzyskają swój Klan, tak.

Natasha uniosła do góry brwi.

\- Czyli mamy telefon do wykonania?

Ginger odwróciła wzrok.

\- Na razie nie – zdecydowała powoli – Dopiero, kiedy wszyscy się dostosują, nie chcę ryzykować.

Kobieta nic więcej nie powiedziała, zamiast tego zajęła się robotą papierkową, która została dla niej pozostawiona.

* * *

\- Musisz mieć cholerny dobry powód żeby dzwonić – stwierdził sucho Shane, siadając na łóżku i patrząc tępo na książkę na kolanach – Coś się stało? Hmm?

\- Mógłbyś okazać trochę wdzięczności, Shane – stwierdził mężczyzna po drugiej stronie, niemal oburzony jego tonem głosu – Widać ten medyk – prychnięcie z pogardą – nie zna się na żadnych manierach.

\- Ten medyk, zrobił dla mnie więcej – rozległo się pukanie do jego drzwi – Niż ty w całym moim życiu.

Zirytowane westchnięcie po drugiej stronie sprawiło, że Donnelly skorzystał z okazji, otworzył drzwi i z powrotem znalazł się na swoim miejscu, patrząc jak Ratchet zamyka za sobą wejście.

\- Okay, okay, rozumiem. Nawaliłem jako rodzic, możesz przestać mi to wypominać?

\- Brałeś coś? – zapytał od razu chłopak, wyczuwając zmianę w jego głosie. Była minimalna, ale nadal tam była.

\- Pft! Nie – mógł sobie wyobrazić, że tamten wywraca oczami – Ale jestem przekonany, że musimy pogadać.

\- Nie muszę z tobą gadać – upierał się ostro.

Ratchet uniósł do góry brew, wzrokiem pytając czy wszystko okay, na co tamten machnął dłonią, kiwając.

\- O twojej matce – nacisnął.

Donnelly na chwilę jakby złagodniał, po czy zmrużył oczy, zaciskając dłoń na pościeli.

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy – stwierdził ostro – Powiedziałeś, że odeszła. Co jeszcze chcesz dodać? Jak wielką pomyłką byłem w jej życiu?

\- Na Miłość Boską, możemy przejść do tematu, a nie dyskutować jakim to byłem okropnym ojcem? Shane, to ważne.

\- Od kiedy? Nic się nie zmieniło… - uciął na chwilę.

\- Ah, więc do ciebie też dzwoniła?

\- Dzwonisz, bo chcesz się z tego pośmiać? – warknął na uśmiech w jego głosie – Jestem zajęty.

\- Cóż, w takim razie proponuje spotkanie – zasugerował niewinnie i wyczuwając, że chłopak miał zaprotestować – Nawet na tym…Diego Garcia. Przy okazji przedyskutujemy inne sprawy dotyczące Klanu.

\- Nie należę już do Klanu – mruknął.

\- Ależ oczywiście – zaśmiał się głośno – Oczywiście, że nie. Ale mamy problem i jestem pewien, że ta twoja przyjaciółeczka… _Zarya_ , tak? I ta od Rodriguez'ów chciałaby to usłyszeć.

\- Ginger tu nie ma – stwierdził od razu, nie patrząc do góry, kiedy poczuł, że Ratchet zmienił swoją pozycję – Wiesz o tym, oddałeś jej Klan.

\- Shane, Shane, Shane – westchnął – Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? Spotkamy się we trójkę, zajmę się Rodriguez, ty Temple i wszystko będzie cacy, hmm?

\- Co jest grane?

\- Chaos – odpowiedział z parsknięciem – A dobrze wiemy, kto jest Królem Chaosu, co nie, Shane? Pomyśl, wszyscy poza nami są w rozsypce.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ludzie się buntują?

\- Oh to by było łagodne słowo. Nie – zaprzeczył – Domagają się niepodległości, jak kiedyś. Dlatego potrzebujemy spotkania. Jak nikt nic z tym nie zrobi, to mamy wojnę murowaną, rozumiesz? Zarya jest z Klanu Temple'ów czy tego chce czy nie i jest jego spadkobierczynią, _Gi…nge_ r? Jest z Klanu Rodriguez'ów, a ja oczywiście z naszego.

\- A co z nią? – zmarszczył czoło.

\- Coś się stało – powiedział krótko – A my musimy zająć się tą sprawą czy tego chcemy czy nie. W końcu to twoja matka.

\- Nie potrzebuje jej – odparł mechanicznie.

\- Oh, oczywiście – zaśmiał się – Ale matki ci nie załatwiłem, prawda? Jedynie adopcyjnego ojca, pamiętasz? W każdym razie, przekaż informację dalej i później prześlę ci dokładne dane.

\- Zarya nie będzie z tego zadowolona – stwierdził sucho.

\- Jeśli nie chce wojny, to się zgodzi – i na tym, połączenie zostało urwane i Shane opadł na łóżko.

\- Kto dzwonił?

Donnelly nawet na niego nie spojrzał, tylko prychnął i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Mój… - uciął, marszcząc nieco czoło, po czym potrząsnął głową – Seth dzwonił.

Ratchet zamrugał, spoglądając na niego przez chwilę, po czym usiadł na łóżku.

\- Czego chciał?

Shane skrzywił się, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nic ważnego – odparł sucho, wyraźnie nie bardzo skory do wyjawienia szczegółów, po czym zmierzył go wzrokiem – A ty? Co tu robisz?

\- Akurat przechodziłem – stwierdził.

Shane spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią, na co tamten zrobił to samo, jakby wyzwał go, żeby coś powiedział.

Tamten tylko prychnął, po czym się zaśmiał, kręcąc głową.


	11. 10 - Little change

10\. Little change.

* * *

„ _You should not have to rip yourself into pieces to keep others whole."_

 _\- Unknown_

* * *

\- Twój Klan jest okropnie wychowany – stwierdził mężczyzna, patrząc na Ginger, kiedy ta prychnęła, zeskakując z rampy i mrużąc oczy na przybysza.

\- Nonsens – zaprzeczyła – Z was wszystkich mamy najwięcej manier.

Ciemnowłosy uniósł do góry brew.

\- To twój sposób mówienia, że mnie nie lubią? – zapytał.

\- Możliwe – zmierzyła go wzrokiem – Czego chcesz?

Seth wywrócił oczami, zamiast tego wykładając się wygodnie na kanapie, szklanka jakiegoś alkoholu już w dłoni, kiedy Rodriguez spojrzała na niego zirytowana. Tamten tylko się uśmiechnął, wskazując na miejsce przed sobą.

\- Może sobie usiądź – zaproponował – Czeka nas bardzo _interesująca_ rozmowa.

Ten błysk w oku wystarczył, żeby dziewczyna zajęła swoje miejsce.

* * *

\- Dlaczego wyglądasz jakbyś szła na pewną śmierć?

Ziva posłała jej poważne spojrzenie.

\- Rozmowa z moimi rodzicami nią nie jest?

Zarya wzruszyła ramionami, wracając do swojego zajęcia, w międzyczasie spoglądając od czasu do czasu czy Ziva ruszyła się ze swojego miejsca. Mimo to jednak, dziewczyna stała i wpatrywała się w komputer stojący na biurku.

\- Ziva? – zapytała w końcu.

Brunetka popatrzyła na urządzenie, po czym zacisnęła niepewnie usta.

\- Czy Cade czasem nie jest teraz w areszcie?

\- Uh… - Ziva odwróciła się, kiedy blondynka nie odpowiedziała – Raczej tak…? Boty nie były nieco zadowolone z jego obecności, wiesz?

-Cóż…nie odwiedziłyśmy go jeszcze, nie? – Zarya westchnęła, spoglądając na nią surowo, kiedy jednak młodsza Hale skinęła głową – Taa, nie odwiedziłyśmy – dodała po chwili namysłu.

\- Ziva, musisz naprawdę z nimi porozmawiać…

\- Cade jest priorytetem, Sunshine – przerwała jej, zamykając laptopa i wzdychając teatralnie – Założę się, że za nami tęskni.

Zarya patrzyła jak dziewczyna wychodzi z pokoju, kręcąc głową.

\- Polemizowałabym z tym – mruknęła, wracając do szkicowania.

* * *

\- Rozumiem, że denerwowanie mnie zostało wpisane w twój grafik?

\- Mniej więcej.

\- Mniej czy więcej?

 _\- Więcej._

Barricade popatrzył na nią, kiedy tamta zaczęła majstrować coś w komputerze kontrolnym, zaraz obok jego celi. Ziva ledwo na niego spojrzała, zamiast tego wystawiła lekko język, koncentrując się na zajęciu.

\- Okay. Poddaje się… - zaczął.

\- Co? _Czemu?_

\- Dasz mi skończyć? – nie odezwała się więcej, więc uznał to za znak do kontynuowania – Poddaję się. Co stoi za prawdziwym powodem tego, po co tu jesteś?

\- Czy to, że się stęskniłam i chciałam z dobroci serca poprawić ci humor nie jest wystarczającym powodem? – spytała, udając urażony ton.

\- Gdyby faktycznie nim był, to może – stwierdził sucho, krzyżując ramiona.

Ziva popatrzyła na niego na sekundę, po czym znowu wróciła do robienia czegoś w komputerze.

\- Jeśli to mi pomoże, to w połowie serio chciałam cię odwiedzić – mruknęła w końcu niechętnie – Po tym, no wiesz, wypadku na statku? – Barricade nie odezwał się, bardziej gapił na nią niezainteresowany. – I…jakby…jesteś moją wymówką? – popatrzyła na niego, nieco zakłopotana tym wyznaniem – Od nie rozmawiania z rodzicami? Ha, ha. – odchrząknęła niezręcznie, odwracając się znowu w stronę monitora.

To nie było tak, że nie chciała z nimi rozmawiać.

Po prostu…wiedziała, jak by to się skończyło. Zawsze było tak samo.

A Ziva miała dosyć tłumaczenia się im z tego, co postanowiła.

\- Więc, jesteś tchórzem?

Brunetka wyprostowała się lekko.

\- Testujesz właśnie swoje granice, Cade – stwierdziła z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

\- To ja takie mam?

Brunetka zaśmiała się.

\- Jesteś zakuty w kajdanki zastojowe czy jak to Prowl nazwał, twoja cela ma poziom 6 zabezpieczeń czyli duży, gdybyś nie wiedział i siedzisz za polami energetycznymi – wyliczyła Ziva, mrugając – Nie wiem jaka jest _twoja_ definicja „granic", ale jak dla mnie, te są dosyć spore.

Barricade zmierzył sceptycznym wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie.

\- Czy tylko mi się wydaje, że tego nieco za dużo?

\- Może trochę… - przyznała, kiwając głową – W każdym razie, za ostro cię potraktowali jak na mój gust.

Barricade jakby uniósł brew.

\- Twój gust?

\- Taa, no wiesz, uratowałeś życie Hide'a, nie? – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami – Jak dla mnie to znak, że nie jesteś takim Con'em, jak dajmy Megatron.

\- Nic o mnie nie wiesz – warknął.

Ziva wcisnęła coś na ekranie.

\- To prawda – zgodziła się, kiedy jakiś dźwięk rozległ się po celi – Ale uratowałeś jednemu z nas życie – popatrzyła na niego zdeterminowana – I zamierzam wyrwać cię stąd.

Barricade zamrugał.

 _\- Co?_

\- To co słyszałeś – odparła – Wynosimy się stąd w cholerę.

Decepticon nie odezwał się przez chwilę.

\- My?

\- Tak! – pokręciła głową – Muszę cię przemycić. Optimus i reszta jest teraz zajęta, bo wytłumaczyłyśmy im sprawę z Primus'em. Jeśli chcesz się stąd wydostać, musisz pójść ze mną.

\- Co taki mały człowiek może mi pomóc, co?

\- Mam dostęp do wszystkiego w N.E.S.T – powiedziała zdeterminowana – Znam wszystkie kody dostępu. Jeśli nie chcę żeby mnie znaleźli, to nie znajdą.

 _/Ziva?/_

Brunetka zamknęła oczy na chwilę.

 _/Przepraszam Sunshine./_

Zanim tamta mogła zapytać, o co chodzi, Ziva zamknęła swoją część więzi tak, że jedynie emocje mogły w tamtej chwili przepłynąć. Zignorowała także uczucie zdezorientowania i małej jakby zdrady, kiedy Zarya zorientował się, co się dzieje.

\- Co ty z tego masz?

Popatrzyła w bok.

\- Satysfakcję – mruknęła, po czym dodała głośniej – Przygodę. _Ucieczkę_. Cholera, nazwij to jak chcesz.

Barricade popatrzył na drzwi, po czym jego czerwone oczy spoczęły na dziewczynie.

\- Prowadź.

Brunetka kiwnęła głową, kiedy tamten przetransformował się i wybiegła przez drzwi, Barricade za nią.

* * *

\- Jesteś…największym…dupkiem…jakiego mogłabym spotkać – stwierdziła Ginger, mrużąc oczy na Seth'a, kiedy tamten westchnął dramatycznie, wyraźnie przyzwyczajony.

\- Nie takie rzeczy słyszałem pod swoim adresem, droga panno Rodriguez – stwierdził nonszalancko, opierając się o ścianę – Więc?

Ginger spojrzała na Natashę, która kiwnęła twierdząco głową, aż w końcu zwróciła się do zadowolonego z siebie Donnelly'ego.

\- Diego Garcia? Załatwiłeś sprawę z Lennox'em?

\- Ginger, obrażasz mnie – stwierdził, kładąc dłoń na piersi i szczerząc się mocno – Twój ukochany żołnierz dostał info zaraz po tym, jak porozmawiałem z Shane'em.

\- Z Shane'em?

Jak było możliwe, że ten uśmiech się powiększył, nawet Natasha nie wiedziała.

\- Ach, tak~ - potwierdził – Ale to akurat między mną, a nim, najdroższa.

\- Te staroświecki język ci nie pasuje – stwierdziła krzywo na niego patrząc, kiedy tamten się zaśmiał, upijając kolejny łyk ze szklanki.

\- Pasuje mi bardziej niż twojemu ojcu – wzruszył ramionami, odwracając głowę i uśmiechając się pod nosem na jej wzdrygnięcie się – Więc? Wchodzisz w to?

Ginger prychnęła.

\- Nie mam innego wyjścia.

Seth westchnął usatysfakcjonowany.

\- I to podejście, kochana, mi się podoba.

* * *

\- _NIE_ – warknęła stanowczo po raz kolejny, sprawiając, że Shane wziął głęboki wdech, spoglądając na nią niemal błagalnie – NIE! _Skończyłam_ z nimi.

\- Oboje wiemy, że tak to nie działa.

I miał rację.

Zarya to wiedziała.

Mimo to, przyznać się, objąć ta świadomość, nie. To było wtedy za dużo. Spędziła lata, starając się uciec. Jeszcze więcej utrzymując się przy życiu. Nie miała ochoty na wznawianie tego tematu, nieważne co.

\- Nie.

\- Chcesz żeby nikomu nie stała się krzywda? – dziewczyna odwróciła wściekła głowę, prychając nieco – To przyjedziesz.

Zarya skrzywiła się.

Nie chciała żeby ktoś został skrzywdzony przez nią. Właściwie, wolałaby żeby tego bagna w ogóle nie było.

Ten dzień, totalnie nie był jej.

Najpierw Ziva znika, a teraz Shane wyskakuje z takim czymś. W takie dni Zarya marzyła o tym, żeby nadal być w swoim domku w Waszyngtonie.

\- Z kim?

\- Seth'em i Ginger. I ze mną.

Zarya zmrużyła oczy, spoglądając na niego dziwnie.

\- Ty?

Shane wywrócił oczami.

\- Tak, ja. Masz z tym jakiś problem?

Blondynka zmarszczyła czoło, patrząc na niego, po czym powoli potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie, nie mam – mruknęła, kiedy tamten kiwnął, biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- Dam ci znać późnej, co i jak.

\- Jasne – rzuciła pod nosem, patrząc jak odchodzi – I przy okazji powiedz, kiedy odzyskasz zdrowy mózg – wymruczała pod nosem.

* * *

\- Okay, okay, dalej! – ponagliła go, rozglądając się po hangarze i gestem pokazując żeby wjechał do samolotu – Rany, nie umiesz _szybciej?_

Sama myśl, że w tamtej chwili łamała z dziesięć protokołów, napawała ją adrenaliną i nie mogła powstrzymać się od wielkiego uśmiechu. Mimo nerwów, musiała przyznać, że podniecała się tym bardziej niż tymi wszystkimi dowcipami jakie zrobiła.

Raz kiedy w końcu byli w środku, zaśmiała się biegnąc do kokpitu i siadając na miejscu pilota.

\- Oh, to będzie zabawa – złożyła ręce jak do modlitwy i pstryknęła palcami – Mam tylko nadzieje, że jeszcze pamiętam jak to ustrojstwo się obsługuje…

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie wiesz jak się pilotuje samolot?

Wywróciła oczami.

\- Nie… Wiem, oczywiście jak to się robi – skrzywiła się lekko na wspomnienie, kiedy teoretycznie pilotowała samolot za pomocą wciskania przypadkowych przycisków – Brałam lekcje.

Uniósł do góry brew, jego holoform opierał się o ścianę.

\- Gdzie lecimy? – zapytał, patrząc po pomieszczeniu – Czy może twój mały człowieczy móżdżek też tego nie przewidział?

\- Najpewniej nigdzie.

Ziva zamarzła w miejscu, odwracając się, kiedy Barricade się skrzywił.

\- To nie on, nie?

\- Mam kłamać? – zapytał Cade, spoglądając na nią, kiedy się odwróciła.

\- Oh, hey Siders… - posłała mu krzywy uśmiech – Uh…Co…tam?

Sideswipe jednak…nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Właściwie, bo tych iskierkach w oczach i nienawiści, mogła stwierdzić, że był mocno wkurzony. Jak nie zawiedziony. Czarnowłosy wydał z siebie dźwięk niezadowolenia, patrząc na nich.

\- Czy przeszkadzam w jakimś intymnym spotkaniu? Jak tak, to się stąd wynoszę… - odepchnął się od ściany i miał zrobić tak jak powiedział, gdyby nie to, że Sideswipe chwycił go za ramię i mocno pociągnął z powrotem.

Mówicie, co chcecie, ale nawet Ziva stwierdziła, że musiał mieć jaja, skoro się do tego posunął. Nie żeby mu to jakoś pomogło. W następnej chwili został przyszpilony do ściany gdzie wcześniej Decepticon się opierał.

\- Tknij mnie jeszcze raz, a pożegnasz się z tymi obślizgłymi łapami – wysyczał mu.

Brunetka otrząsnęła się, trzęsąc głową, po czym wstając i niemal wciskając się pomiędzy nimi, kładąc dłoń na klatce piersiowej Barricade'a, przyciskając się do Sideswipe'a.

\- Zluzuj, Candy – powiedziała, jej oczy niewyobrażalnie duże – Nie chcę tutaj rozlewu krwi.

Popatrzył na nią, unosząc brew.

\- Potrafię to zrobić _bez_ rozlewu krwi, nie martw się – zapewnił, na co Sides warknął coś pod nosem – Chociaż mocno mnie korci…

Nagle odepchnęła go mocno, mrużąc oczy.

\- Mam gdzieś, że się nienawidzicie, okay? Nie zrobisz z mojego strażnika krwawego naleśnika! – pokręciła głową, po czym spojrzała na Sides'a – A ty? Co tutaj robisz?

Uniósł do góry brew.

\- To pytanie retoryczne?

\- Wiesz dokładnie, o co mi chodzi – stwierdziła, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Zapytałbym ci się o to samo, wiesz? – zmrużył oczy – Zważając na to, że twój Decepticon powinien w tej chwili być w areszcie.

Na to, tak naprawdę się zaśmiała.

\- Nah, postanowiłam wziąć go na przejażdżkę… - ucięła nagle – Zaraz, _mój_? Pogięło cię już do reszty? – Barricade otworzył usta – Nie. Cade, po prostu… _nie._

Sideswipe zmierzył go wzrokiem, sprawiając, że Ziva westchnęła.

\- Nie powstrzymasz mnie, wiesz…? Podjęłam decyzję.

\- Zarya wie?

Brunetka w końcu zacisnęła pięści.

\- Sunshine nie musi wiedzieć o wszystkim, nie odpowiadam przed nią – syknęła ostro i chyba coś w jej głosie było innego, bo Sideswipe zamrugał, jego wzrok złagodniał, a jego ramiona opadły – Nie jest moją matką.

\- Ziva, nie miałem tego na myśli – stwierdził, patrząc na Decepticon'a – Ale łamiesz teraz nie tylko zasady, ale jedenaście protokołów i…

\- Zaraz…właściwie wiesz ile ich jest?

Sideswipe wzruszył ramionami.

\- Uczysz się rzeczy czy dwóch kiedy ciągle słuchasz karceń Prowl'a – wyjaśnił.

\- W każdym razie – usiadła ponownie w krześle i zamrugała, kiedy zorientowała się, że Barricade zajął drugie miejsce, po czym wyszczerzyła się – Kiedy my kiedykolwiek słuchaliśmy protokołów czy zasad?

Sideswipe popatrzył jeszcze raz na Decepticon'a, po czym pokręcił głową.

\- Jeśli oberwie nam się od Prowl'a, zwalam winę na ciebie – stwierdził sucho, zajmując miejsce obok niej i patrząc na kontrolki – Nie wierzę, że się na to zgodziłem.

Barricade siedzący przy sterze, mruknął do siebie:

\- Nie ty jeden.

* * *

\- Więc już wiesz…

Zarya schowała głowę w poduszki, nie odzywając się przez długą chwilę, kiedy Jazz włączył jakąś playlistę, a Prowl stał nad nią z nierozbawioną miną.

\- Trochę trudno nie wiedzieć – stwierdził sucho.

\- Aw, Prowler, daj jej spokój~ - Jazz rzucił się na łóżko zaraz obok niej, kiedy ta jęknęła z dezaprobatą na jego skok – Nie widzisz, że ma doła?

\- Foch ledwo można określić „dołem" – stwierdził sucho.

Zarya popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem, Jazz westchnął dramatycznie.

\- Stary, będziesz taki jak ktoś jej złamie serce? – po czym się zaśmiał – Czekaj nie, pewnie zatrudnisz bliźniaków albo wymyślisz jakiś plan żeby się biednego człowieka pozbyć, hmm? – Prowl wydał z siebie niezadowolony odgłos, krzyżując ramiona – _Aww_ , Prowler.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – zmrużył oczy, kiedy Jazz zachichotał, kładąc się z powrotem na poduszkę – Zarya?

Dziewczyna znowu opadła na pościel.

\- Ne chę yego – mruknęła głosem zdławionym przez poduchę.

Prowl uniósł do góry brew.

\- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko – pokręcił głową – Mów normalnie.

Podniosła się, piorunując go spojrzeniem.

\- Jesteś okropny, zero wsparcia totalnie – stwierdziła.

Jazz jej przytaknął.

\- Nie dramatyzuj. Od tego masz jego – wskazał na sabotażystę – Ja tutaj robię za racjonalne i logiczne myślenie, ponieważ patrząc na was dwoje – obaj posłali mu obrażone spojrzenia – obu wam tego brakuje.

\- To było niemiłe, Prowler.

\- Miało być. Nie komplementowałem was.

\- Czy ty kogokolwiek komplementujesz?

\- _Jazz…_ \- ostrzegł ostro, na co wywrócił oczami, a Taktyk spojrzał na blondynkę – Zakładam, że wiesz czego dotyczy ta sprawa?

\- Nie – odparła – I to, to jeszcze pogarsza.

\- Że niby jak? Przynajmniej nie stresujesz się aż tak bardzo – stwierdził Jazz, mrużąc lekko oczy, kiedy prychnęła.

\- Nie rozumiesz – mruknęła – Zostałam z tym sama, okay? Klany to nie jest taka łatwa rzecz, one są skomplikowane.

\- Mówiłaś, że nie jesteś jego częścią.

Zarya popatrzyła poważnie na Prowl'a, oczy nieco jej się zaszkliły.

\- Powiedz mi proszę czy cokolwiek, co ja powiedziałam w ich temacie kiedykolwiek się sprawdziło? Myślałam…myślałam, że uciekłam, ale… - odwróciła głowę – Ale byłam naiwna. Od nich nie da się uciec – zamknęła oczy – Nieważne, czego by się nie zrobiło.

\- Hej! Bez takich tu~ - Jazz usiadł, patrząc na nią spokojnie – Nie jesteś z tym już sama, okay? Masz mnie, Prowl'a, Sunstreaker'a, Zivę…

\- Zivy tu nie ma – mruknęła cicho, kuląc się w sobie – Primus wie, gdzie teraz się podziewa.

Jazz zamrugał za swoim wizorem.

Prowl wyprostował się.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

Dziewczyna posłała mu zmęczony uśmieszek.

\- Mówię, że Zivy tu już dawno nie ma – pokręciła głową – Tyle wiem.

\- Zarya…

\- Także ten…radziłabym wam sprawdzić areszt – kontynuowała – Bo coś czuje, że cokolwiek moja głupia siostra sobie zaplanowała, wiąże się z pewnym bardzo czarno-białym Con'em.

Gdyby ktoś jej kiedyś powiedział, że Prowl potrafi w sekundzie znikać z pomieszczenia, popatrzyłaby na niego jak na idiotę.

Teraz jednak wierzyła we wszystkie historyjki jakie były opowiedziane o jego szybkości.

Jazz wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Zakład, że za pięć minut włączą alarm?

Zarya zamrugała.

\- Dwie i pół.

\- Zgoda.

Dokładnie minutę i trzydzieści sekund później, alarm rozbrzmiewał po całym terenie.

* * *

\- Optimus mnie zabije – skrzywił się Sideswipe – A Sunny rozćwiartuje…

Ziva uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, podnosząc urządzenie do góry.

\- Magia, Siders, _magia_ – puściła mu oczko – Nie znajdą nas jeszcze przez długi, długi czas.

Sideswipe oparł się o fotel, wzdychając.

\- Jesteśmy tak bardzo martwi…

Barricade prychnął jakby cała ta sytuacja była jednym wielkim żartem, a on był widownią, po czym pokręcił głową.

\- Mówicie tak jakby to oznaczał koniec świata – stwierdził sucho – U Lorda Megatrona dostawałeś lanie i funkcjonowałeś dalej.

\- No, przepraszam, że jesteśmy bardziej cywilizowani od was – Sideswipe się obruszył, sprawiając, że Ziva westchnęła.

\- Tak, bo ty i twój brat jesteście tego _wspaniałym_ przykładem – powiedział sarkastycznie, spoglądając na niego – Przy was nawet zwierzęta z dżungli wyglądają jakby miały maniery, nie mówiąc o insektach na bardziej zaludnionej części tej piaskowej planety.

Sideswipe warknął coś pod nosem, patrząc na Zivę.

\- Przypomnij mi proszę dlaczego on tu jest.

\- Bo taki mam kaprys – odezwała się, patrząc na Barricade'a – Nie bądź nie miły.

\- To on zaczął – stwierdził.

\- To ty to skończ.

Czarnowłosy wywrócił oczami, kręcąc głową, po czym patrząc przed siebie.

\- Więc? Zdecydowaliście gdzie lecimy? – Sides oparł się wygodniej w swoim siedzeniu, kiedy Ziva wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nope! Plan był tylko taki, żeby wydostać Cade'a z aresztu – spojrzała na niebo, marszcząc czoło – Nie miałam nic więcej w głowie.

\- Twoje rodzinne miasto.

To zostało wypowiedziane tak normalnie, że Ziva niemal zakrztusiła się własną śliną, patrząc zaskoczona na Barricade'a z szeroko otworzoną buzią. Ten jednak uniósł do góry brew, patrząc niemal rozbawiony na jej minę, kiedy Sideswipe posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Co? Cykor obleciał małego człowieczka? – prychnął – To tylko miasto.

Ziva spuściła wzrok, zakłopotana.

\- Jasne. Miasto – westchnęła, spoglądając na niego spod łba – Wiesz jak tam dolecieć?

Barricade posłał jej złowrogi uśmieszek.

\- Nie doceniasz moich możliwości, Człowieku.

Coś jej mówiło, że nie chciała ich nawet poznać.

* * *

\- Jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz?

Ginger odwróciła się, patrząc na Natashę obojętnym wzrokiem.

\- Chcieć? – prychnęła, kręcąc głową – Proszę cię. Kiedy tu kiedykolwiek szło o to, co chcę? – spojrzała na resztę – Wszyscy gotowi?

Seria „ _tak Ma'am_ " rozległa się po pomieszczeniu, kiedy Tasha westchnęła, wywracając oczami.

\- Mówię tylko, że gdybyśmy chcieli wygralibyśmy bez ich pomocy.

Ginger jednak uśmiechnęła się na ten komentarz pod nosem.

\- Moi rodzice byli tego samego zdania – zwróciła się do środka samolotu – Skończyło się wybuchem.

Natasha otworzyła usta, po czym zamknęła je, krzywiąc się nieco.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Oh, tak~ - puściła jej oczko – Nie zamierzam popełniać tego samego błędu, co oni. Nie jestem fanką wybuchów.

Kobieta prychnęła, podchodząc do niej.

\- Jeszcze nie sądziłam, że to od ciebie usłyszę.

Ginger wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ludzie są pełni niespodzianek, Tasha – popatrzyła na Seth'a, który unosił do góry brwi – No? Jaki jest plan?

Donnelly puścił jej oczko.

\- Już wkrótce się dowiecie – zapewnił, znikając w środku.

Natasha pochyliła się na bok do Ginger.

\- Gościu jest jakiś nawiedzony – wyszeptała.

Rodriguez popatrzyła na nią poważnie.

\- Rany, dopiero zauważyłaś?

Natasha wywróciła oczami.

\- Jesteś okropnie niemiła.

Brunetka patrzyła na nią dosadnie.

\- Okay, okay, już się nie odzywam! _Rany…_

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, wracając wzrokiem do reszty grupy.


	12. 11 - Meanings

11\. Meanings.

* * *

„ _There's always hidden meaning behind those things. You just have to look deeper."_

 _\- Shanter_

* * *

\- Myślałam, że twoim celem było znalezienie jakiegoś opuszczonego miejsca i tyle – Ziva stwierdziła, idąc z Barricade'em ramie w ramię, zerkając co jakiś czas na znajome ulice i niedyskretnie starając się schować jakby za Sideswipe'em idącym przed nimi – Nie, że będziemy łazić po mieście.

\- Mów sobie o mnie, co chcesz, ale nie zamierzam mieszkać w jakimś złomowisku – prychnął, jego oczy były zakryte okularami przeciwsłonecznymi – Nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego.

\- To dlaczego idziemy w kierunku… - zmrużyła oczy – tamtym?

Na twarzy Decepticon'a można było zobaczyć jak zadrgał mu kącik ust.

\- Nazywaj rzeczy po imieniu, Człowieczku.

Brunetka skrzyżowała ramiona, zatrzymując się i spoglądając na niego ostro.

\- Dlaczego idziemy w kierunku mojego domu?

Sideswipe zatrzymał się, marszcząc czoło i patrząc na swoją podopieczną, kiedy Cade wzruszył ramionami.

Ziva zacisnęła palce na ramionach.

\- Czekam na odpowiedź – wycedziła.

\- Nie znaczy, że ją uzyskasz, Insekcie – i zaczął iść dalej, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na jej gniewny wyraz twarzy, kiedy do niego dobiegła.

\- Słuchaj mnie, ty wredny, złośliwy durniu – syknęła, łapiąc go za ramię i szarpiąc – Mogę nie być kilku metrowym robotem, ale cholera jasna żeby mnie wzięła jeśli nie spróbuje cię wbić w beton jak mi nie odpowiesz.

Barricade spojrzał znużony na Sideswipe'a.

\- Widać, że twoja podopieczna. – stwierdził kwaśno, na co tamten posłał mu uśmieszek – Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: Idziemy złożyć komuś wizytę, w ziemskich znaczeniach.

Ziva zamrugała.

\- Wizytę? W twoim decepticońskim słowniku jest słowo „złożyć wizytę"? Jesteś pewien, że nie miałeś na myśli: „Zabić, schować i zniknąć"?

\- Ha. Ha – powiedział sucho – Zabawne, Człowieczku, ale nie – uśmiechnął się przemiło - Odwiedzimy twoją rodzinę.

Ziva, która zaczęła iść, zatrzymała się gwałtownie.

\- Że co?

\- Oh, coś się stało? – uśmiechnął się okrutnie – Nie cieszysz się? I tak miałaś się z nimi spotkać, prawda?

\- Nie, nie…ja… - spojrzała ostro na Sides'a – Wiedziałeś?

Oczekując zaprzeczenia, Ziva tak naprawdę patrzyła jak bierze głęboki wdech i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie…ale przeczuwałem – popatrzył na Barricade'a – Ostrzegałem cię, że Cony są sprytne. Ani się obejrzysz, a w coś cię złapią.

\- Nie mogę się bardziej zgodzić – zaśmiał się Decepticon.

\- A co _TY_ z tego masz? – popchnęła go, a raczej chciała popchnąć. Jej dłoń dotknęła jego klatki piersiowej, ale tamten nawet nie drgnął – Chorą satysfakcję?

\- Jakbyś zgadła – odpowiedział zadowolony z siebie, jakby sam widok, że się denerwowała był wystarczający żeby wrócił mu humor – Oh, co jest? – patrzyła na niego oczami zbitego psa – Chcesz radę? – pochylił się do jej ucha – _Nigdy nie ufaj Decepticon'owi._

Wtedy ruszył przed siebie.

Ziva mimo wszystko poszła za nim, tak samo Sideswipe.

Jednak tym razem, dziewczyna milczała.

* * *

\- Haha, czyżbyś doznała deja vu? – zapytał Seth, pierwszy wychodząc z samolotu i posyłając jej uśmiech – Wspomnienia?

Ginger zmierzyła go chłodnym wzrokiem, idąc ramie w ramię z Natashą, co jakiś czas kątem oka patrząc, czy pozostałe pięć osób idzie za nimi.

\- Jak się nie zamkniesz, rano możesz obudzić się bez języka – stwierdziła sucho, sprawiając, że jego uśmiech jeszcze się powiększył zanim spojrzał przed siebie, podchodząc do kogoś. – Dlaczego ja się na to godziłam? – wymamrotała do siebie.

Natasha parsknęła.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Wszystko – mruknęła, nie szczędząc jej nawet spojrzenia, tylko podchodząc do Seth'a – Gdzie to spotkanie?

Uniósł dłoń i wskazał na…

\- Lennox? – zamrugała niemal zaskoczona, po czym potrząsnęła głową i nią skinęła na znak powitania.

William wyglądał podobnie do niej tylko, że on zmierzył z niepokojem ludzi za nią. Nie dziwiła mu się. Każdy członek Klanu który z nią poleciał był ubrany na czarno w skórzane kurtki lub płaszcze, obwieszony różnymi rodzajami broni. Nastasha tak naprawdę uśmiechnęła się zadziornie, kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na jej katanie.

\- Macie wolną salę konferencyjną – oznajmił powoli, w końcu patrząc na Seth'a – Zaprowadzę was. Zarya i Shane już tam siedzą i na was czekają.

Donnelly poklepał go po plecach i Ginger widocznie mogła zauważyć, że William się skrzywił.

\- Wiedziałem, że z tobą da się robić interesy, panie Lennox.

Tamten zrzucił z siebie jego dłoń.

\- Tak, oczywiście – przeciągnął niezadowolony, patrząc na Rodriguez – Ironhide i Chromia…

Na ich wzmiankę, brunetka zacisnęła zęby.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie – przerwała mu, ignorując z całym sił to ciepłe uczucie, które rozeszło jej się na wieść, że jednak żyją – Jestem tu zaledwie z interesu o bezpieczeństwo Klanu.

Lennox jakby dostał w policzek, po czym zmierzył ją ostrym wzrokiem i kiwnął głową.

\- Za mną – polecił krótko.

Natasha machnęła dłonią na resztę grupy i nachyliła się do Ginger.

\- Ironhide i Chromia? – z jej rosyjskim akcentem, nawet imiona brzmiały inaczej.

Dziewczyna nawet nie drgnęła.

- _Nikt ważny._

* * *

Ziva nawet przez chwilę nie przestałą wiercić dziur w plecach Barricade'a. W pewnej chwili jednak, mężczyzna uniósł do góry brew i na nią spojrzał.

\- Co chcesz osiągnąć?

\- Zastanawiam się jak długo mi zajmie zabicie cię – wzruszyła ramionami, odwracając w końcu wzrok.

Sideswipe westchnął.

\- To ci może trochę zająć – stwierdził.

\- Co ty tam możesz wiedzieć? Przecież mi pomożesz – mruknęła.

Sides wyszczerzył się, kiedy Decepticon wywrócił oczami.

\- Jeśli to jest twoja próba zapomnienia o tym, gdzie idziemy, to idzie ci okropnie – stwierdził sucho – Właściwie, śmiem sądzić, że okropnie to delikatne określenie.

Ziva podskoczyła i zaczęła iść przed nim, odwrócona do niego przodem.

\- Właściwie, jestem bardzo ciekawa, co zrobisz jak cię zaproszą na obiad – powiedziała sarkastycznie – Wiesz, że cokolwiek planujesz, nie uda ci się, nie?

Barricade uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- _Czyżby?_

Cokolwiek Ziva chciała powiedzieć, utknęło jej w gardle na ten uśmieszek.

Być może Barricade…miał jakiś plan mimo wszystko.

* * *

\- Sprawa… - dramatyczna pauza, kiedy Seth okrążył stół, stając tym razem naprzeciwko całej trójki - …jest okropnie prosta.

Zarya prychnęła, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Przejdź do rzeczy – syknęła.

Ginger zmierzyła go obojętnym spojrzeniem, a Shane po prostu siedział z nogami na stole i tylko przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie, nawet nie próbując interweniować.

\- Ah, oczywiście – położył dłonie na stół, podsuwając dokumenty pod jej nos, sprawiając, że Rodriguez otworzyła folder i przejechała skupionym wzrokiem po treści – Ucieczka z więzienia, najmilsza.

Blondynka zamrugała, patrząc na niego.

\- Nie...

\- Ginger? – Seth zwrócił się do brunetki, która skinęła głową.

\- Jack i Diane planowali ucieczkę od dłuższego czasu – zaczęła pustym głosem – Nikt z nas nie przypuszczał, że się na to zdecydują, dlatego nikt za bardzo ich nie pilnował – spojrzała na Zaryę – Także nikt cię nie poinformował, bo teoretycznie powiedziałaś: „Pieprzyć to, ja w to nie wchodzę."

Zarya zmierzyła ją oburzonym wzrokiem.

\- I dowiaduje się o tym teraz? – warknęła – Dlaczego?  
\- Bo żaden z nas nie chcę wojny – Seth się wtrącił – A do tego zmierza twoja rodz…

\- Powiesz rodzina, a osobiście przywalę ci w tą niewyparzoną gębę – wysyczała, przerywając mu, na co Shane parsknął śmiechem.

Seth posłał mu obrażone spojrzenie, na co Shane machnął dłonią, spoglądając na Zaryę.

\- Jack i D mają zamiar zniknąć z kicia, przejąć kontrolę nad Klanem i dorowadzić do kolejnej wojny między wszystkimi – wyjaśnił – A żaden z nas tutaj tego nie chcę. Pamiętasz jak było lata temu.

\- Nikt nie mógł bezpiecznie wyjść na ulicę – zgodziła się Ginger – W Australii nigdy nie było żadnej mafii, ale jeśli chodziło o nasze rodziny? My mieliśmy lekko, Zarya, ale starsi członkowie już nie.

\- A Jack tym razem nie będzie patrzeć na młodszych – ciągnął Seth, siadając wygodniej w fotelu który sobie przyciągnął – I będzie chciał zemsty.

Zarya chciała powiedzieć, że Jack nigdy na nich nie patrzył, ale ugryzła się w język.

\- Co to ma do mnie? Powiedziałam, że się w to nie mieszam – stwierdziła, spoglądając na wszystkich.

\- A to ma do ciebie, że jesteś ich częścią czy tego chcesz czy nie – oznajmił mężczyzna – A jeśli mamy nie dopuścić do chaosu, potrzebna nam wiedza na temat twojej adopcyjnej rodziny.

\- Nikt nie każe ci w tym bagnie uczestniczyć – wtrąciła Rodriguez ostro, zaciskając palce na krawędzi stołu – Chcemy informacji, tak? – spojrzała wymownie na Seth'a, który skinął głową.

\- Tak – potwierdził – Tak bardzo jak przydałabym nam się twoja pomoc osobiście, nikt z nas tego nie oczekuje. Mamy perfekcyjnie wytrenowany oddział, który w pełni zamierzam wykorzystać. Ciebie, jednakże, nie potrzebujemy.

Shane wyszczerzył się.

\- Chcą tylko wiedzy, Słoneczko – to dawne przezwisko sprawiło, że Zarya prychnęła.

 _Wiedza_ , mruknęła w myślach, _wiedza?_

Chcieli powiedzieć, że stała tam tylko dlatego, że potrzebowali jakiś informacji? Zarya nie była głupia. Seth już prawdopodobnie dawno znał ich na wylot. Nie potrzebowali czegoś takiego jak „wiedzy".

\- Mów prawdę – popatrzyła na niego poważnie – Czego faktycznie chcesz ode mnie?

Uśmiech Seth'a mógł przewiercić w niej dziurę.

\- Ah, mądra – przekrzywił głowę – Czasami zastanawiam się, po kim to masz?

Zarya zmarszczyła lekko czoło. Ginger uniosła do góry brew.

\- Gadaj – poleciła brunetka.

Donnelly rozłożył ramiona.

\- Powiedz mi, panno Hale – zaznaczył nazwisko – Powiedz…gdzie trzymacie swoje cenne archiwa, hmm?

Archiwa…

Te archiwa? O to mu chodziło?

\- Masz na myśli Pokój Wiedzy? – zapytała niepewnie.

\- Tak nazywacie archiwa? Pokojem Wiedzy? – popatrzył na nią nieco zażenowany – Nic dziwnego. Nigdy nie mieli smykałki do nadawania nazw.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Diane – wyjaśniła krótko, po czym zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie – A po co ci one?

\- Żeby usadzić twój Klan, kochana – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, kiedy skrzywiła się na przezwisko – Kiedy coś zabijasz, zaczynasz od korzeni. Jack i Diane pójdą na dno i wtedy zajmę się resztą tej waszej bandy.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że pójdzie ci tak łatwo?

\- Haha, ja to wiem, kochanie – puścił jej oczko – A jeśli to nie poskutkuje, wyrzuci ich się na jakąś bezludną wyspę – machnął dłonią – Jeden pies.

\- To…to okrucieństwo! – warknęła od razu.

\- Oh, maltretowanie nieletniego dziecka to nie? – Zarya zamilkła na ten komentarz – Rozumiem, że nie chcesz brać w tym udziału, ale ktoś musi coś zrobić. Nawet jeśli metody nie są humanitarne.

\- Jesteś chory – stwierdziła tępo, jakby cała walka ją opuściła.

Seth pokazał swoje zęby.

\- Moja droga, chorzy psychicznie wytrzymują w tej branży _najdłużej._

Zarya starała po sobie nie poznać, jak bardzo wiedziała, że to zdanie było prawdziwe.

* * *

\- Kiedy zamierzałeś nam powiedzieć, że odwiedzi nas banda zabójców? – zapytał Epps ostro, patrząc na pięć, mocno uzbrojonych osób w hangarze.

William popatrzył na niego poważnie.

\- Tak jakby…nie wiedziałem, że od razu przyleci taka banda? – wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając na wszystkich – Słuchaj, nikomu na rękę jak im wybuchnie wojna.

\- Zaraz tam wojna – machnął dłonią Epps – Na pewno nie będzie żadnej wojny – wywrócił oczami, gestem wskazując na piątkę grzecznie siedzących czterech kobiet i zdaje się jednej dziewczyny – Popatrz na nich. Wyglądają jak aniołki w czerni.

I właśnie w tym samym momencie ktoś zaklął i rozległ się cichy wrzask zaskoczenia.

\- Chcesz się bić? Chcesz, ty mała wiedźmo!? – jedna z wojowniczek sięgnęła swojego…miecza, zdaje się.

\- Dawaj ty filigranowy krasnalu – wysyczała, również sięgając swojej broni.

Natasha wyszczerzyła się, krzyżując ramiona na biuście, po czym pomachała Lennox'owi i Epps'owi, kiedy tamci popatrzyli na walkę.

Wtedy William odwrócił się w stronę, wyraźnie nierozbawiony, patrząc na niego wzrokiem mówiącym: „ _Co to było o tych aniołkach?"._

Epps spojrzał na niego, unosząc lekko dłoń do góry.

\- Weź już lepiej nic nie mów.

Po czym odwrócił się pokonany.

William już nic więcej nie powiedział, patrząc otępiały na sparring przed nim.

* * *

\- Widać, że się tutaj nieźle zaaklimatyzowałeś – stwierdził z niekrytym lub wymuszonym podziwem Seth, kiedy w końcu zakończyły się ich rozmowy, a Shane został z nim sam na sam w korytarzu – A twój medyk?

Chłopak popatrzył na niego ostro.

\- Jest okay – powiedział krótko.

Seth kiwnął głową, nie oczekując dłużej odpowiedzi, znając nawyki swojego syna.

\- Więc, twoja matka… - zaczął powoli.

\- Co z nią?

Mimo obrzydzenia jakim do niego napawał, Shane w głębi serca tęsknił za swoją matką. Mimo tego, że go zostawiła. Mimo tego, że uciekła. Ta jedna część w nim zawsze tęskniła za momentami, kiedy po prostu była tam.

To, że usłyszał ją w telefonie tylko sprawiło, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze, a ciekawość wzrosła wraz z telefonem od jego ojca.

\- Wiemy na pewno, że coś jej jest – stwierdził Seth, idąc z nim w stronę wyjścia z korytarzu – Wiemy, że dzwoniła do nas obu.

\- Nieco marny wybór jeśli chodzi o ratowanie jej – odezwał się Shane zimno.

\- Oh, ależ to był wspaniały wybór, Shane – poprawił ze śmiechem – Twoja matka jest bardzo świadoma, że jeśli jest ktoś, kto jest w stanie jej pomóc, to my.

\- Dlaczego? – wydawało się być głupim pytaniem, ale i tak znalazło swoją drogę przez jego usta zanim dokładnie to przemyślał.

\- Widzisz, Shane. Nie tylko dlatego, że możemy jej pomóc. Oh, nie. Ale dlatego, że mamy środki, żeby tego dokonać – popatrzył na niego poważnie – Uznałem, że jakieś śledztwo się przyda, więc proszę – wyjął folder ze swojej torby i podał szatynowi.

\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś – mruknął Shane.

Seth spojrzał na niego unosząc do góry brew na jego minę, kiedy tamten czytał.

\- Zmieniać? _Pft, proszę cię_. Ludzie się nie zmieniają – popatrzył przed siebie z zamyśloną twarzą – Tylko stają się bardziej tymi, kim naprawdę zawsze byli.

\- Może – przerzucił na kolejną stronę – A może chodzi o to, że czasami żeby się dopasować, trzeba udawać kogoś innego.

Seth zatrzymał się raptownie. Shane także zamrugał oczami, odwracając się i spoglądając na niego, kiedy ten położył mu dłonie na ramiona. Mimo tego ciągłego strachu w jakim przed nim czuł, Shane nie mógł zmusić się do cofnięcia się. Tylko wpatrywał się w niego pytającym wzrokiem.

\- Możesz nie pochwalać moich metod wychowania – stwierdził, mrużąc oczy – Ale przynajmniej wbiłem ci do głowy, że nigdy niczego nie osiągniesz będąc kimś innym.

\- Nazywasz to wychowaniem? – zapytał, unosząc brew.

Seth pokręcił głową.

\- Pewnego dnia, przestaniesz mi to wypominać – stwierdził, po czym zacieśnił lekko swoje dłonie na jego ramionach i wypuścił powietrze – A teraz słuchaj mnie uważnie. Twoja ostatnia lekcja ode mnie.

Shane przekrzywił głowę w bok, tym razem bardziej słuchając.

\- Nigdy, przenigdy, nie zwlekaj z czymś, co możesz zrobić dzisiaj – jego oczy w tamtym właśnie momencie wydawały się najszczersze jakie mogły kiedykolwiek się stać – Bo jutro już może być za późno.

Chłopak patrzył na niego przez chwilę, otwierając usta, ale szybko je zamknął, razem z oczami, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, o czym mówił.

\- Okay?

Pokiwał głową, biorąc głęboki wdech i spoglądając na niego.

\- Okay – mruknął, kiedy tamten poklepał go po plecach i ruszył dalej.

Shane spojrzał jeszcze raz na folder, tym razem kierując się w stronę swoich kwater, dobrze wiedząc, że czeka go trochę czytania.

* * *

\- Imponujące – stwierdził Barricade patrząc na wielki dom, po czym popatrzył na Zivę, która mocno się skrzywiła – Tutaj przez całe swoje życie mieszkałaś?

Ziva spojrzała na niego, tym razem jednak zawiedzona i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że miałam fajnie, bo rodzina jest bogata – popatrzyła na Sideswipe'a – To się grubo mylisz.

\- Nie powiedziałem tego.

\- Ale to pomyślałeś – wtrącił Sideswipe, jego silnik zaryczał, zanim tak jak auto Cade'a, zgasił się. Oboje stali pod ogrodzeniem. – Jeśli oczywiście, wiesz, co to takiego – dodał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Uwierz mi, że to słowo bardziej pasuje do mnie, niż do ciebie – prychnął z pogardą, idąc w stronę budynku – I gdybyś był człowiekiem, byłbyś z gatunku _homo nie bardzo sapiens._

Sideswipe uniósł do góry brew, prychając.

\- Ach tak? – Barricade spojrzał na niego znudzonym wzrokiem – Za to ty jesteś jak dementor. Kiedy wchodzisz do pokoju, wysysasz z niego całe szczęście.

\- Nawet nie wiem, co to jest – stwierdził sucho, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na spojrzenia, jakie dawała im dziewczyna idąca za nimi – Ale przy tobie nawet _osły_ czują się jak geniusze.

\- Oh? Przynajmniej ja mam procesor…

\- Primus, to w takim razie albo jest uszkodzony, albo po prostu go nie używasz – przerwał mu od razu, kręcąc głową.

\- Powiedział, co wiedział ten, co przegrał walkę ze zwiadowcą.

\- Mówi osoba, która potknęła się i zaryła w ziemię na równej powierzchni.

\- Taa? Przynajmniej zrobiłem to z _ **gracją**_ – wydął dumnie pierś – A ty zostałeś wgnieciony w błoto przez młodszego od siebie.

\- Byłem rozproszony – zaznaczył z grymasem na wspomnienie o tym.

\- Przez co? Zapatrzyłeś się w niebo? – zakpił ze śmiechem.

\- Zastanawiałem się jak długo pociągniesz na swojej głupocie – odparł.

\- Niemożliwe. Mnie tam nawet jeszcze nie było – stwierdził, brzmiąc jakby coś odkrył dumny i spojrzał na niego krzyżując ramiona – Widzisz?

\- Twój debilizm? Jak mogę go nie zauważyć? – zmierzył go wzrokiem, zdejmując okulary i zahaczając je o bluzkę – Świeci tak jasno, że z Cybertronu ślepiec by go zauważył.

Ziva popatrzyła między nimi z wyrazem prawdziwego oszołomienia.

Możliwe, że jej się to wydawało, ale – i tutaj wielkie ALE – jej strażnik i Decepticon normalnie prowadzili konwersację. Okay, nie całkowicie normalnie, ale nie skakali sobie do gardeł jak w samolocie.

To…było coś do zapamiętania.

Nawet jeśli większość słów zawierała obraźliwie przezwiska i przekleństwa, Ziva uznała to za postęp.

Mały krok dla człowieka, ale wielki dla ludzkości.

Albo mały krok dla Con'a, ale wielki dla Bot'a.

Tym razem przez resztę drogi do wejścia do jej domu, Ziva miała na sobie uśmiech.

* * *

Wyszło na to, że Shane po raz kolejny nie mógł zasnąć. Czy była to wina tego, że po bazie kręciła się banda zabójców, jego ojciec czy może tego, że jego matka żyła i potrzebowała pomocy? Nie wiedział.

Albo może wiedział, tylko miał nieco opory się do tego przyznawać.

Mimo wszystko wyszedł ze swoich kwater, przeniknął prawie niezauważalny przez korytarze, przejechał wzrokiem jeszcze za siebie, żeby upewnić się, że nikt go nie śledzi i szybko wemknął się do działu medycznego.

Tak jak przypuszczał, światła nadal się były zapalone.

Shane się nie dziwił. Właściwie, wiedział, że w czasie nocy było najwięcej spokoju. Żadnych wypadków, żadnych ran do obejrzenia. Nic.

Cicho wszedł do gabinetu, patrząc na stok roboty papierkowej przy której siedział Ratchet i zajął miejsce na krześle przed nim.

\- Czegoś chciałeś? – zapytał po minucie, kiedy odłożył kolejne dokumenty na bok i wziął się za jeden z data-pad'ów, spoglądając krótko na chłopaka – Nie możesz spać?

To nie było jakieś wielkie odkrycie. Odkąd go adoptował, Shane często pojawiał się w dziale medycznym, kiedy nie mógł zamknąć oczu.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na niego przez dłużą chwilę, po raz pierwszy biorąc głęboki wdech i czekając aż uspokoi mu się umysł. Nigdy wcześniej tego słowa nie używał. Nie miał okazji.

\- Kocham cię – wymamrotał w końcu, czując się niezręcznie.

Zawsze uważał, że to słowo było zarezerwowane dla zakochanych par odkąd jego matka odeszła. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie mógł go użyć do kogoś takiego jak Ratchet.

Oczekując jednak zaśmiania się lub jakiejś obelgi, spotkał się z dwu minutową ciszą, kiedy tamten na niego patrzył.

W końcu Ratchet westchnął.

\- Ja ciebie też – burknął, wracając do swojej roboty.

Shane wypuścił powietrze, które nie wiedział, że wstrzymywał i odetchnął z ulgą.

Było okay.

Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

Okay. Teraz było wszystko _w porządku._


	13. 12 - Back from there

12\. Back from there.

* * *

„ _I lost my way when I started to be someone I was not. I lost who I really am, because I became what others wanted me to be."_

 _\- Shanter_

* * *

\- Wahasz się? – zapytała Natasha kolejnego dnia, pojawiając się obok niej, kiedy tamta siedziała na ziemi w hangarze – Dowódca?

Ginger zmierzyła ją obojętnym spojrzeniem, odwracając się znowu w stronę wschodzącego słońca.

Lider nie powinien się wahać. Ona nie powinna być liderem. Zabawne jak to się potoczyło. Gdyby tylko Chris tu był, wtedy wszystko było by łatwiej. Tak bardzo jak go nienawidziła, przynajmniej wiedziała, że umiał prowadzić ludzi.

Nie nadawała się na tą rolę.

Wiedziała, że nie. Stąd wahanie.

\- Nie – rzuciła chłodno, wstając i sprawiając, że jej czarny płaszcz zafalował na powiew wiatru – Głupie pytanie

Natasha podążyła za nią, kiedy skierowała się do hangaru.

\- Nie głupie, jeśli prawdziwe – powiedziała spokojnie, po czym przejechała wzrokiem po hangarze i wyszczerzyła się, nagle stając przed nią – Kogo moje piękne oczy widzą? **Родители?** (Rodzice?)

Ginger zamarła w bez ruchu, powoli na nią spoglądając, ale nie mówiąc nawet słowa.

\- Więc…pogrzebałam trochę – wyjęła zdjęcie z kieszeni swojej kurtki i dwoma palcami je trzymając, pokazała jej – I nieco śmieci się znalazło. A razem z nimi…

Tamta zmrużyła oczy, jednym zwinnym ruchem wyszarpując jej fotografię, a drugim zawijając się na niej tak szybko, że po chwili była na ziemi.

\- To – zacisnęła dłoń na jej ciele – W moich znaczeniach nazywa się „pogwałcenie prywatności" i gdybym była Ivy, dawno leżałabyś z głową nabitą na pal – wysyczała, wstając, otrzepując się i zwracając się w inną stronę.

Zatrzymała się jednak na śmiech.

\- Dobrze, że Ivy tu nie ma, huh? – puściła jej oczko, podpierając się o łokcie i spoglądając na nią radośnie.

\- Chcesz mnie sprowokować?

\- Co, ja? – zaśmiała się – Nie, oczywiście, ale – wstała, podchodząc nieco bliżej – Ale wiem, co nieco o rodzinie i…

\- I doszłaś do wniosku, że to nie twoja sprawa? – warknęła ostro – Bo mi się wydaje, że Klanem rządzę na tą chwilę ja i w każdej chwili możesz z niego zostać wydalona na zbity pysk za wtykanie swojego nosa w nie swoje sprawy.

\- Ginger, to nie jest teraz pomiędzy dowódcą, a żołnierzem – stwierdziła, marszcząc nieco czoło – Ale przyjacielem, a przyjacielem.

 _Nie mam przyjaciół_ , pomyślała sucho, _straciłam ich dawno temu._

Jednak Natasha przybrała bezpieczną pozycję, ramiona swobodnie zwisały jej po bokach, a wyraz twarzy nie był tak ostry jak zawsze, tylko złagodniał. To sprawiło, że Ginger zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki wdech.

 _Opanuj się,_ poleciła sobie.

\- Mam spotkanie – powiedziała mimo to.

Natasha skinęła głową.

\- Mam tego świadomość – mruknęła w końcu, patrząc na nią – To raczej propozycja na dalszą datę. Zaraz po całym tym zamieszaniu.

Ginger patrzyła na nią długo, zanim odwróciła się bez słowa.

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że zostajemy tu na długo – wymamrotała do siebie, idąc w stronę odpowiedniego pokoju.

* * *

\- Okay, obydwaj mamy na celu dobro Klanu – stwierdził Seth do Ginger, kiedy uparcie wpatrywała się w niego z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Jesteś dowódcą dłużej ode mnie a popełniasz ten sam błąd, co reszta – stwierdziła w końcu, prychając na minę Shane'a – Shane się zgodzi.

Seth spojrzał wymownie na syna, który wskazał na Zaryę, która przez chwilę wpatrywała się w stół, później skinęła do siebie głową, po czym uniosła głowę.

\- Ma rację – stwierdziła za nich obu – Użycie akt z Pokoju Wiedzy…

\- …archiwów.

\- …poskutkuje zamknięciem całego Klanu – zignorowała jego poprawkę i położyła dłonie na meblu przed nią – Czego będzie rezultatem chęć zemsty wszystkich członków.

\- Zabicie ich też nie jest opcją – stwierdził Shane, zeskakując z krzesła na którym balansował – Nie chcemy żadnej rzezi.

Włączając się do dyskusji, Ginger wskazała na mapę przed nimi.

\- Temple'owie są w więzieniu – zaczęła, wskazując jeden punkt – Reszta jest aktualnie rozrzucona po całym kontynencie – zrobiła kółko wokoło Australii.

Zarya wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Dwie najbardziej skuteczne opcję dla nas – popatrzyła na Seth'a, który wpatrywał się dziwnie w punkt gdzie znajdowało się więzienie – Albo dać im lepszego, zaufanego dowódcę i zabić Jack'a i Diane. Albo – wydech – Albo wprowadzić akcję „Czarna skrzynka".

Donnelly zamrugał, przekrzywiając głowę.

Ginger spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

\- Dowódca musiałby zapowiedzieć rozkaz – powiedziała jednak Rodriguez – Inaczej nie posłuchają.

\- Tak i… - odchrząknęła – Mogę mieć…pomysł jak się za to zabrać – zmieniła pozycję, kiedy Shane wyszczerzył się, kręcąc głową.

\- Wiedziałem, że te wasze dowcipy się kiedyś przydadzą – stwierdził.

Ginger popatrzyła na Seth'a, kiedy tamten odchylił się i wskazał dłonią żeby kontynuowała.

\- Jack i D oczywiście, w życiu by nie zarządzili tej akcji – prychnęła rozbawiona – Nawet nie trzeba próbować. Cenią Klan tak bardzo jak ja Zivę – odchrząknęła na pauzę – Ale także nie zrobią niczego z własnej woli.

\- Chcesz ich wykiwać.

\- Cóż…nie nazwałabym tego „wykiwaniem", ale nie jest to także całkowicie zgodne z prawem z tego, co się dowiedziałam – Prowl, muszę ci później podziękować, pomyślała do siebie – Ale potrzebuje czegoś z każdego Klanu.

\- Oh?

\- Tak – potwierdziła niechętnie – Mianowicie dragów, mocno manipulujących suk i kogoś kto ma kontakty w kiciu.

Ginger uniosła do góry brew.

\- Mocne słowa – stwierdził Shane.

\- Oh, tak – zgodziła się – Ale mam plan i potrzebuje tylko środków.

\- Jakich dokładnie narkotyków ty chcesz? – spytał ostro, przerywając im rozmowę, kiedy Zarya miała mówić jeszcze dalej – To nie zabawa, dziecko. Nie mieszaj czegoś, jeśli nie znasz każdej możliwej porażki jaka może się stać.

\- Takich, co sprawiając, że nie jesteś zbytnio świadom tego, co robisz – odpowiedziała, nie zwracając uwagi na komentarz – Coś, co sprawiłoby, że robiliby to, co chcielibyśmy.

Seth usiadł ciężko na obrotowym krześle, biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- Ile by to było, Shane?

\- Niewiele – stwierdził powoli – Ci od Ginger dadzą sobie radę z kilkoma minutami.

Mruknął coś do siebie.

\- Igracie z ogniem

Ginger wyszczerzyła się.

\- Igraj z ogniem, jeśli chcesz go ugasić – zacytowała – Nie rozżarzyć.

\- To nie miało sensu – wymamrotała pod nosem.

Ginger wzruszyła ramionami, rzucając jej wskaźnik i marker, po czym wskazała na tablicę.

\- Czas pokazać, ile ten rok z taktykiem ci się opłacił – puściła jej oczko, siadając na krześle i opierając się o nie.

Zarya wzięła głęboki wdech, kierując się w jej kierunku.

* * *

\- Danielle?

\- Ziva – poprawiła sucho, spoglądając na nią ostro – Możemy wejść?

Zmierzyła wzrokiem obydwu, mrużąc oczy jednak tylko na Sideswipe'a, którego rozpoznała z ostatnich spotkań, po czym zmarszczyła czoło na Barricade'a, wytrzeszczając nieco oczy.

\- W coś ty się wpakowała? – syknęła.

Ziva uniosła do góry brew, patrząc do tyłu na Decepticon'a, unosząc brew, kiedy zobaczyła, że był ubrany w policyjny uniform. Uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko.

\- Witam – Ziva zamrugała, patrząc odruchowo na Sides'a, który wywrócił oczami – Oficer Brian Cade.

Jej matka zamrugała jeszcze raz, po czym osunęła się.

\- Proszę wejść – spojrzała znacząco na Zivę, która w odpowiedzi wywróciła oczami – I idź do swojego pokoju, Danielle. Razem z tym swoim kochasiem.

 _Ugh,_ mruknęła w myślach.

\- To najpierw schowaj swojego u siebie – odpyskowała, idąc do góry i kiwając na Sides'a, żeby poszedł za nią.

Barricade w tym samym czasie, posłał jej uśmieszek, przechodząc przez próg i rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Jak na dom człowieka, który spłodził Zivę Hale, wyglądał on dosyć żałośnie w jego opinii. Nie był fanem kolorów, ale biały przypominał mu ludzki szpital.

\- Więc? Co tym razem zrobiła? Znowu włamała się do jakiegoś systemu?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył powoli, nadal się rozglądając i nie racząc na nią nawet spojrzeć – Dlaczego? To jakiś zwyczaj żeby przychodziła z glinami?

\- Nie pierwszy raz – odezwała się niezadowolona – Wiecznie pakuje się w kłopoty, tylko nie rozumiem, co tutaj robi – spojrzała na niego dziwnie, kiedy skierował się do zdjęć wiszących na ścianie.

\- Prawdziwa tragedia – zanim kobieta otworzyła usta żeby skomentować jego sarkazm, tamten puknął palcem w jedną z ramek – Nie ma tu pańskiej córki?

Carly zmrużyła oczy, patrząc w jego kierunku.

\- Nie, miała projekt w szkole – wyjaśniła krótko – Może pan wyjaśnić, co pan tu robi razem z nią?

\- A tutaj? Także zajęta szkołą? – zignorował ją, wskazując na kolejną fotografię,

\- Wizyta u psychologa – rzuciła sucho, zaciskając nieco pięści – Więc?

Odwrócił się w jej stronę, przekrzywiając nieco głowę.

\- Więc, co? – uniósł brew za swoimi okularami – Mam zrobić pani wykład na temat tego, jakim pani jest beznadziejnym rodzicem?

Kobieta zesztywniała na ten komentarz.

\- Nie widzę jakim sposobem to pana problem – stwierdziła w końcu, mrużąc oczy.

\- Oh, ale ja widzę i to najważniejsze – usiadł na szafce, opierając ręce o nogi i chowając okulary, szczerząc się niebezpiecznie kiedy się wzdrygnęła na kolor jego tęczówek.

\- Cz-czego pan chce?

\- Haha, porozmawiać, oczywiście – puścił jej oczko – W czasie kiedy Ziva pogada sobie ze swoim strażnikiem, ty i ja utniemy sobie małą, bardzo przyjemną pogawędkę.

Carly spoglądała na niego długo, mięśnie okropnie napięte kiedy przełknęła ślinę.

W pewnym sensie, miała ochotę krzyczeć na pomoc, bo nie było możliwości, że gościu był zdrowy psychicznie, ale ta druga część jej, ta ciekawska sąsiadka, miała wrażenie, że to, co miał do powiedzenia było okropnie ważne.

\- O czym?

\- Zivie oczywiście.

\- Danielle – poprawiła kąśliwie.

Na to, jego uśmieszek poszerzył się.

\- _Oto jesteśmy ~_ \- powiedział śpiewnym głosem – Pierwsza sprawa, o której sobie dzisiaj powiemy, panno Hale. No to co? – wskazał na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowało się krzesło – zaczynamy?

* * *

\- Jest tam trochę za cicho – mruknęła Ziva, leżąc na łóżku – Myślisz, że już ją zabił?

Sideswipe uniósł głowę z tego, na co patrzył, na chwilę będąc cicho, po czym potrząsając głową.

\- Tak bardzo, jakbyśmy tego chcieli, nie. Słyszę jak rozmawiają – odparł, unosząc do góry jeden przedmiot z jej szafki – Ładne – skomentował.

\- A tam, z jakiegoś konkursu – machnęła dłonią, przewracając się na plecy i spoglądając na sufit – Ej, widzisz to? – wskazała na świecące, przyklejone gwiazdki – Dostałam od dziadka na urodziny.

Sideswipe zerknął na obiekty w górze, uśmiechając się.

\- Też ładne – zwrócił się do szafy zamkniętej na klucz – A tu, co jest?

Ziva spojrzała w jego stronę, marszcząc brwi, po czym wzdychając.

\- Dzienniki – odpowiedziała – Notatki. Zdjęcia. Stare rupiecie – wzruszyła ramionami, sięgając po coś pod materacem, po czym rzucając w jego stronę kluczyk – Masz, nie znajdziesz tam nic ciekawego, ale cokolwiek – i wróciła do oglądania gwiazdek, widocznie niechętna do jakiejkolwiek interakcji ze sprzętem w jej pokoju.

\- A tak właściwie, dlaczego szafka jest na klucz? – zapytał w czasie kiedy wyjął pierwsze pudełko.

\- Matka lubiła szperać w moich rzeczach – stwierdziła kwaśno, prawdopodobnie się krzywiąc na tą myśl – Najcenniejsze schowałam tam, a później zapomniałam o nich.

Sideswipe wymamrotał coś, po czym otworzył opakowanie, wyjmując stos kartek. Zmarszczył czoło, przeglądając większość, po czym spojrzał na nią.

\- Rysunki?

\- Oh, haha, tak – kolejny grymas – Nie lubiłam rysować, więc je schowałam.

\- Dlaczego ich nie wyrzuciłaś? – odłożył je na bok, patrząc na dno – Nie byłby tak łatwiej?

\- Ah, prawdopodobnie. Ale matka by się dowiedziała.

\- Masz talent – stwierdził mimo to, na co jej głowa od razu zwróciła się w jego stronę, oczy jakby się ściemniły na komentarz – Prawie jak Zarya, tylko wiesz…młodsza wersja, dlaczego…?

\- Nienawidziłam tego – przerwała mu. _Auć, wrażliwy temat_ , pomyślał do siebie zdezorientowany – I tyle.

\- Ziva, ale…

\- Za dużo wyrażało – powiedziała wreszcie, ucinając go i biorąc głęboki wdech – Nie lubiłam jak bardzo.

Sideswipe gapił się na nią, po czym wrócił do reszty rzeczy.

\- Cóż, jak dla mnie powinnaś kontynuować – wzruszył ramionami, ale dziewczyna już więcej się nie odezwała.

* * *

\- Dlaczego to robisz? Jesteś jej…przyjacielem czy…?

\- Oh daruj sobie te gadki – zeskoczył z szafki, opierając się o nią i wyjmując telefon z kieszeni – Proszę cię, nienawidzę takich insektów jak ona. Utrudniają mi tylko życie – machnął dłonią, pisząc coś na urządzeniu.

Carly wpatrywała się w niego.

\- Nie rozumiem…

\- Nie masz rozumieć, masz słuchać – odłożył komórkę – Pierwsze: Ziva nazywa się Ziva. Danielle nie istnieje w tej konwersacji.

\- Powinnam wywalić cię za drzwi – stwierdziła.

\- A ja rozjechać – skwitował – Ale nadal tutaj siedzisz, więc uznaj to za dzień dobroci dla debili. A teraz – ignorując jej oburzoną minę, popukał w gablotkę nad sobą – To coś, to wszystko, co zostało zdobyte przez twoją kochaną rodzinkę, tak?

\- Tak, ale…

\- „Tak" wystarczy – uciął ją – Ziva powinna mieć tutaj przynajmniej z dziesięć do dwudziestu nagród. Zalety bycia tym „perfekcyjnym" dzieckiem, nie? – nawet ona mogła wyczuć sarkazm – Pytanie tylko, dlaczego ich tu nie ma?

Carly odwróciła wzrok, jej blond włosy zakryły jej nieco pomarszczoną już twarz.

 _\- No?_

\- Wyciągnęłam je.

\- Ano właśnie – cmoknął ustami – Kochana mateczka, hmm? Wstyd, a to ty powtarzasz, jakim to ona jest zawodem w waszych oczach.

Kolejne zaskoczenie.

Barricade był nagle mocno wdzięczny za internet i urządzenie zakrywające sygnatury Con'ów inaczej dawno byłby namierzony przez NEST.

\- Nie masz bladego pojęcia, jaką relację mam z Da… _Zivą_ – poprawiła się na jego karcący wzrok, kiedy zaczął bawić się telefonem z cichym westchnięciem – Także nie jest to twój interes czy się z nią dogaduje…

\- Otóż w tej chwili, mam taki kaprys i jest to mój interes – po raz kolejny wciął jej się w zdanie z uśmieszkiem – Nazywa to się, negocjacje międzyludzkie. Bardzo popularne. Uwzględnia to rozmowę, czego wy obydwie _nie_ robicie.

Carly siedziała cicho.

\- Raaaacja – przeciągnął, oczy zabłysły z samo-zadowoleniem – Z gadaniem u was to kiepsko, insekty jedne. Pft!

Cisza.

Westchnął.

\- To będzie nudniejsze niż słuchanie Soundwave'a, kiedy gada o muzyce – wymamrotał do siebie, kręcąc głową.

* * *

\- Ludzie zawsze umierają – stwierdziła Ginger, kiedy Natasha poruszyła temat jej rodziców – Jeden czy trzy mniej nie robi dla mnie już różnicy.

\- Gadanie – rzuciła się na jej łóżko, szturchając ją ramieniem – Życie klanowskie nie jest dla ciebie, Ginger. Za dużo przez nie straciłaś.

\- Nie mam już…

\- Ci dwaj – przerwała jej, spoglądając na zdjęcie w jej dłoni – _Rodzice._

Ginger zamknęła oczy.

\- Nie mogę wrócić.

\- Tutaj jesteś, kochana, w błędzie – popatrzyła na nią poważnie, kiedy Rodriguez uniosła do góry brew, mimo to, Natasha wiedziała, ze ten błysk w oku to nie jakieś złudzenia optyczne – Jest szansa, że można to bagno odkręcić.

\- Oddając władze.

Spojrzała na nią, kiedy GiGi wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Jak…?

\- Rodzina – zaśmiała się – To my tworzyliśmy regulamin, kodeks i zasady. Znam je na pamięć, mimo, że mam momenty gdzie się gubię – wzruszyła ramionami – Ale za dużo chaosu. A teraz, wycofywać się?

\- Boisz się reakcji – stwierdziła.

\- Raczej tego, czym ona może być spowodowana.

\- Ginger…

Dziewczyna wstała, wzdrygając się na ten ton, ale pokręciła głową. Jej dłonie zacisnęły się na zdjęciu, kiedy złożyła je w pół i schowała do kieszeni jeans'ów.

\- Klan…to nie rzecz, która jest brana tak lekko, Natasha – stwierdziła, zaciskając pięść – Nie możesz…nie można, zakładać, że wymigam się z czegoś…

Coś spadło na ziemię. Albo raczej rozbiło się o ścianę, kiedy kobieta naprzeciwko zwróciła się do niej z wściekłym grymasem.

\- Przestań w końcu **поставить на второе место** (stawiać się na drugim miejscu **),** cholera jasna! – warknęła, biorąc ją za kurtkę i przygniatając do ściany – Nie ma czegoś takiego jak „brak wyjścia", więc zaprzestań tych gierek.

\- To żadne gierki… - zaczęła ostro.

\- Są, ty małostkowy **трус** (tchórzu **)**! – syknęła, kiedy tamta zesztywniała – Myślisz, że jak wychowałaś się tak, a nie inaczej, to nie ma powrotu? Ludzie umierają. Ranią cię. Sprawiają, że masz ochotę **умереть** (zdechnąć). Jakim prawem kierujesz się, nie próbując nawet się temu przeciwstawić?

\- Natasha!

\- **Нет!** (Nie!) – odepchnęła się od niej, niemal z niesmakiem – Rodzina…jest ważna, Ginger. Rodzina to ta rzecz, która sprawia, że jesteś silna. Bez niej – spojrzała na nią poważnie – jesteś niczym. Zawsze jest coś wartego walki.

Rodriguez sapała, ręką podtrzymując się tak, żeby nie upadła.

\- Natasha…

\- **Что?!** (Co?!)

Ginger zakaszlała z kwaśnym uśmiechem, prostując się powoli.

\- Dzięki – zachrypiała.

Natasha, która nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że miała wtedy dłoń na jej gardle, przekrzywiła głowę, nie rozumiejąc nagle o co jej chodzi, kiedy tamta popatrzyła na torbę, którą miała w kącie kątem oka.

\- Za co?

Tamta prychnęła, unosząc do góry brew.

\- Właśnie znalazłam następcę.


	14. 13 - Who's broken?

13\. Who's broken?

* * *

„ _Don't you fragging see it? Are you blind? Look at me! I'm a drone, a fragging plaything and I will never get away from it, no matter how hard I will try. Not before I find who I am and I don't see it happening in a near future."_

 _\- Shanter_

* * *

\- Knujesz coś – stwierdziła Zarya, podchodząc do Ginger, kiedy znalazła się w hangarze po raz kolejny w grupie swoich podopiecznych, jak to nazwała – Widzę po twojej twarzy, że coś tam – popukała ją w głowę – się poruszyło.

Ginger prychnęła.

\- Jestem aż tak przeźroczysta?

\- Oh, nie, ale mam wprawę w czytaniu innych – posłała jej uśmieszek, zanim kiwnęła głową na Natashę, mrugającą dziwnie na jakąś kartę – Co jej?

Rodriguez przejechała po niej wzrokiem.

\- Nie wiem, ale ona tak ma. Tutaj – zaśmiała się sucho – Tutaj każdy tak ma. Da się przyzwyczaić. – spojrzała na nią, mierząc ją wzrokiem – A twój rycerz w złocistej zbroi to gdzie?

\- Sama bym chciała wiedzieć – stwierdziła kwaśno – Kiepsko znosi brak Sideswipe'a w bazie.

Brunetka wydała z siebie „oh", po czym przejechała po pomieszczeniu wzrokiem.

\- Czyli plotki o zbiegłym więźniu to prawda? – Zarya skrzywiła się – Taa, słyszałam. Podobno ten Taktyk nieźle się wściekł, nie dziwię się. Myślisz, że ta twoja siostrzyczka przeszła na drugą stronę?

 _Nie zdziwiłabym się,_ pomyślała.

' _Nie walczymy tylko dla nich. Walczymy dla obu fakcji.'_

\- Wątpię – mruknęła – Za mocno jest związana z Bot'ami.

Ginger wzruszyła ramionami, spoglądając na komórkę, po czym unosząc głowę, szukając kogoś i w końcu machnęła dłonią.

\- Wiesz, ludzie się zmieniają – stwierdziła jeszcze, po czym zwróciła się do osoby, która do nich podeszła – Żółtodziób?

\- Nazywam się Monique S…

\- Cokolwiek, i tak nie zapamiętam – ucięła ją – Wracaj do samolotu, przekaż pilotowi to – podała jej kartkę – I zjeżdżaj.

\- C-co? – zamrugała zaskoczona, patrząc to na kartkę, to na Ginger – Zaraz, nie…ale… Ma'am, nie…

\- Sprzeciwiasz mi się? – spytała ją, unosząc brew – Co jest, nie podołasz? Tacy jak ty kończyli na palu…

\- Okay! – przełknęła ślinę, mrugając jeszcze, po czym się wyprostowała, kiedy Zarya spojrzała na nią z politowaniem – Już lecę!

Rodriguez odwróciła się, ale tamta nadal stała. W końcu Hale wywróciła oczami, pstrykając jej przed twarzą. Tamta podskoczyła.

\- Skrzydła ci ucięło? Miałaś lecieć, nie?

\- Ah tak, jasne!

Zarya patrzyła na nią z grymasem, kiedy tamta zniknęła w sekundzie, po czym popatrzyła z powrotem na Ginger.

\- Współczuję.

\- Nie trzeba, to rekrutka, oni tacy są zawsze – wiem, bo sama nią byłam, pomyślała machając dłonią na komentarz.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że tamte są lepsze?

\- Jeśli lepsze w twojej definicji to „zabiję cię i nawet nie zauważysz, że nie masz serca", to tak. Bardzo – odparła, biorąc głęboki wdech, po czym spoglądając na nią nieco poważniej – Jesteś pewna, że twój plan wypali?

\- Pft, oczywiście…

\- Oh, co za ulga.

 _\- …, że nie._

\- Ssiesz, Zarya.

\- Humor też ci się zjebał, wiesz?

Westchnięcie.

\- Zalety pracowania z idiotami.

* * *

\- Fajnie tu wyglądałaś – stwierdził Sideswipe unosząc jedno ze zdjęć do góry, sprawiając, że Ziva spojrzała na nie przelotnie.

\- To nie ja.

Sideswipe skrzywił się, odchrząkując i odkładając fotografię na swoje miejsce, po czym rzucił się na miejsce obok niej, zakładając dłonie na brzuchu i wzdychając teatralnie.

\- Jesteś okropnie skomplikowaną osobą – stwierdził w końcu, zerkając na nią, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami – Ale wiesz, tamta osoba była płaska jak deska, a ty nie, więc…

\- Przekażę Sunshine.

Sideswipe zamarzł w bezruchu, wzrok padł na zdjęcie, po czym znowu na nią.

\- Nie…

\- Oh, tak – wyszczerzyła się.

\- Rany, Ziva, serio? – zaśmiał się – Wiesz, w sumie teraz też to widać…

\- Sides, nie przyjechaliśmy tu rozmawiać o rozmiarze piersi Sunshine – popatrzyła na niego z uniesioną brwią – W ogóle, od kiedy ty patrzysz na cycki, co?

\- Hej, inna rasa czy nie, jestem facetem - wzruszył ramionami, biorąc głęboki wdech – Ale popatrz, uśmiechasz się. Mój cel został osiągnięty.

\- Jesteś do bani, Sides, serio – tamten się zaśmiał, kiedy pokręciła głową – Wybacz, że jestem nie w humorze, zły dzień i tyle.

\- Ta, domyśliłem się – zmarszczył czoło, kiedy na dole coś stuknęło o ziemię, po czym spojrzał na nią, znowu widząc ten grymas zamyślenia – Masz okropnie zły dzień w takim razie, bo jeszcze takiej cię nie widziałem.

\- Dorastam – skwitowała sucho.

\- Primus nie, wtedy będę jednym dzieckiem w bazie.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Ziva parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Widzisz? Lepiej ci jak cię śmiejesz – stwierdził, po czym usiadł wygodnie i popatrzył na nią poważnie, kiedy tamta zwróciła oczy ku sufitowi po raz kolejny – Więc?

\- Więc, co?

\- Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć ten wielki sekret dlaczego zachowujesz się nie jak ty? – zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę, kiedy odwróciła swoją – Nigdy nie mieliśmy przed sobą sekretów, Ziva. Nie zaczynaj ich mieć teraz.

\- Nie zaczynam – zaprotestowała słabo.

\- To, co to jest? Myślisz, że ten cały akt „mam zły dzień" działa na mnie, po milionach lat męczenia się z Sunny'm? – zapytał z prychnięciem, kręcąc głową – Nah, coś jest nie tak. Coś cię męczy.

\- Sideswipe…

\- Ty wiesz, że coś się męczy – ciągnął, ignorując jej formujące się już wymówki i w końcu zamknęła się na dobre – Cokolwiek to jest, jest tutaj. W twojej głowie. I ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wygrasz z tym, dopóki z kimś o tym nie porozmawiasz.

\- Nie chcę gadać...

\- Musisz. Człowiek chcąc nie chcąc jest osobą społeczną, Ziva. Ty musisz zacząć o tym rozmawiać, uwierz kiedy mówię, że jak tego nie zrobisz, w końcu cię to zgniecie. Jak tanią puszkę coca-coli.

Ziva zamknęła mocno oczy.

\- Nie…

\- Duszenie tego ci nie pomoże – stwierdził, kiedy usiadła z sapnięciem, opierając się o ramę łóżka, kiedy otuliła swoje nogi ramionami - Wiem, że łatwo mi to mówić, ale mówię z doświadczenia.

\- Nie wiesz…o co nawet chodzi.

 _To nie tak jakbyś mi powiedziała,_ pomyślał.

\- Dlatego mogę tylko mówić o swoich teoriach, Ziva – chwycił jej dłoń z westchnięciem, patrząc na nią, twarz otwarta i przyjazna, przepełniona niepokojem gdzieniegdzie – Mogę nie być najlepszym materiałem na rozmówce o takich rzeczach, ale Ziva, nie będę patrzeć jak się z tym męczysz sama.

Wzdrygnęła się.

Jedna część jej wiedziała, że ma rację, druga się butowała. Jedna chciała to wyrzucić, ale jednocześnie nie wiedziała jak, druga chciała to zniszczyć, zabić w nadziei, że w jakiś sposób zniknie.

\- Nie…potrafię…

\- Okay, dobra – wstał, przerył kilka szuflad aż w końcu wyjął notes, wziął ołówek w dłoń i długopis, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce, sprawiając, że zdezorientowana uniosła na niego głowę – Czuję się jakbym wrócił do przeszłości, serio – mruknął do siebie.

\- Co? – to jedyne, co z niej wyszło.

\- No, oczywiście, że ja się muszę użerać z takimi osobami – mruczał dalej, rozpisując coś sobie – Bo Primus ma skopane poczucie humoru. Dlaczego? Co ja zrobiłem? Byłem nawet grzeczną osobą – Ziva wywróciła oczami – Nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdziłem, nawet muchy. Robiłem, co mi kazano… Nawet Prowl by to potwierdził.

\- Sideswipe.

\- Okay, więc – wyprostował się, dając jej notes do ręki z ołówkiem – Wychodzi na to, że cokolwiek to jest, że cię tak katuje – wskazał na jej dłonie, prostując się – Jest w twojej głowie, ale doświadczenie z Sunny'm, mówi mi, że z mózgu to wszystko lezie ci w dół.

\- W nogi? – spytała nie rozumiejąc i unosząc ołówek, żeby mu się przyjrzeć.

\- Dłonie, geniuszu – poprawił, kręcąc głową – Przestałaś rysować.

Ziva otworzyła usta, ale widząc jego wzrok, skinęła tylko głową.

\- Tak – mruknęła – Przestałam.

\- Świetnie – to brzmiało o wiele za wesoło, żeby pomysł jej się spodobał – Masz ołówek w ręce, powiedz, co czujesz?

\- Irytację – powiedziała sucho, z iluzją do niego na co wywrócił oczami.

\- Do ołówka – sprecyzował.

\- Nienawiść – odparła bez wahania, mówiąc pierwszą rzecz, która wpadła jej do głowy.

\- Okay, narysuj to – na jej niedowierzający wzrok, dodał: - No, dalej.

\- Co to ma wspólnego z tym, co mi ty leży na sercu? – zapytała, układając się w wygodniejszą pozycję na łóżku – To nie ma sensu.

\- Uwierz mi, wiem, co robię – wskazał na notes – No?

Biorąc głęboki wdech, wywracając oczami, zabrała się za zdanie, mrucząc coś pod nosem, kiedy Sideswipe tylko na nią patrzył.

* * *

\- Psst! Powiem ci sekret, chcesz? – Carly spojrzała na niego zirytowana – Właśnie dowiedziałem, że ze złej matki awansowałaś na okropnie złą matkę – pomachał jej urządzeniem przed nosem.

\- Siedzimy tutaj pół godziny….

\- Godzinę i dwanaście minut – poprawił z uśmieszkiem – Tak bardzo edukowałaś Insekta, że zapomniałaś o sobie, huh?

\- Możesz przestać ją tak nazywać?

\- Dlaczego? Z tego, co mi wiadomo, ty także traktujesz innych jak insekty, z nią włącznie – nachylił się do niej, kucając nieco – Chcesz czy nie, mamy coś wspólnego.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, co my tutaj robimy – stwierdziła sucho, kiedy tamten się odsunął i odetchnęła z ulgą na brak bliskości z jego okropnie żywo czerwonymi oczami.

Barricade spojrzał jeszcze raz na swój…telefon, naciskając zielony przycisk i przytykając słuchawkę do ucha na krótką chwilę, po czym popatrzył na blondynkę.

\- Okay, więc… - wyszczerzył się tym swoim niebezpiecznym uśmiechem – Mam niemały problem z przekonaniem cię, że jesteś okropnym rodzicem, więc – podszedł do niej, łapiąc ją za ramię i ciągnąc ją przez rozbite szkło, które wcześniej zostało zrzucone – Poprosiłem przyjaciela o…małą…pomoc.

Carly pobladła na widok F-15 na jej posiadłości.

\- TC, w końcu – Cade pociągnął kobietę mocniej, kiedy kadłub się otworzył – Wiesz, co masz robić?

\- Ta, ta, wbić takie jedno do głowy człowieczka – odezwał się, na co Carly podskoczyła jeszcze bardziej przerażona – Spokojnie, Cade. Zwrócę ją w jednym kawałku – dało się usłyszeć głęboką pogardę – _Może_.

\- No, więc, Carly – spojrzał na nią – Mogę do ciebie mówić Carly, nie? Świetnie kochana, więc teraz słuchaj. TC weźmie cię na małą przejażdżkę, a po niej zobaczymy ci się coś w tym pustym łbie objaśni. Jakieś pytania?

Za bardzo sparaliżowana na cokolwiek, Carly nic nie odpowiedziała.

\- Wspaniale – TC odparł – Więc wsadź ją i jedziemy z tym koksem. Mam inne zmartwienia niż ci twoi nędzni ludzie i ich małe problemiki.

Barricade popatrzył na niego pobłażliwie i klepnął Hale po ramieniu.

\- Jak dobrze, że się wychowałaś w wojskowej rodzinie, nie? Ah, te czasy.

Carly mocno się z tym sprzeczała, kiedy w końcu była w środku, czując jakby zaraz jej miał żołądek wypaść z ciała.

* * *

\- To część w której mówię, że to okropny plan – stwierdził Shane, patrząc na Seth'a, który wywrócił oczami – Właściwie, czy ty na serio myślisz, że cokolwiek się stało, miało miejsce w innym kraju?

\- Tak, Shane, ponieważ twoja matka kochała podróżować – podał mu zdjęcie – Dlatego wiem, że nie osiadła się w jednym miejscu.

Nieznający za bardzo swojej matki, która zniknęła kiedy miał czternaście lat, Shane tylko wywrócił oczami na widok fotografii, odpychając ją.

\- Nie możemy jej zostawić na śmierć? – zapytał, przechylając głowę, kiedy tamten odwrócił się do niego, mrugając – To nie tak, żeby komukolwiek z nas na niej zależało.

\- Shane… - zaczął ostrzegawczo.

\- Wiesz jaka była. Zostawiła mnie, po co mam latać i jej szukać Bóg wie, gdzie?

\- Wychowała cię…

\- Ty mnie wychowałeś – uciął ostro, mrużąc oczy i krzyżując ramiona – A ona tam stała i patrzyła jak mnie katowałeś. Nie znam twojej definicji wychowania, ale przynamniej tam byłeś. Ona – zacisnął palce na swoim ramieniu – nie.

Seth otworzył usta, po czym wziął zirytowany wdech i wydech.

\- Znajdziemy ją – stwierdził sucho, kiedy Shane prychnął – Chcesz czy nie, jest twoją matką.

\- Biologiczny przypadek nie czyni nikogo _rodzicem_ – warknął – Dobrze o tym wiesz.

To skierowane specjalnie do niego, sprawiło, że Seth przyszpilił go do ściany i przysunął się do niego tak, że teraz sparaliżowany obrotem spraw Shane wzdrygnął się, szeroko otwierając oczy.

\- Masz jakiś problem? – spytał – Dostawałeś jeść? Miałeś gdzie spać? Poszedłeś do szkoły? Czego więcej chciałeś?

 _Rodziny,_ cisnęło mu się na usta. Prawdopodobnie to zauważając, Seth ostro nim szarpnął i się odsunął z grymasem pogardy.

\- Byłem okropnym ojcem – przyznał z prychnięciem – Ale chyba niewystarczająco niedobrym skoro masz do mnie żal o coś takiego jak brak pełnej rodziny.

 _Nie miałem matki, nie miałem ojca, tylko was potwory,_ pomyślał, czując gulę w gardle na takie słowa.

\- Żyłem w piekle.

\- Piekło miała Temple i Rodriguez, ty miałeś lekko w porównaniu z nimi – stwierdził sucho, patrząc jak Shane odwraca głowę, zaciskając zęby – Co jest? Wzięło cię na sentymenty? Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili, Shane, nikt z nas – popchnął go na ścianę raz kolejny – nie może zmienić przeszłości.

\- To jakaś twoja olejna wymówka?

\- O co ci do cholery….

\- Myślisz, że nie wiem dlaczego wszyscy odchodzą? Myślisz, że nie wiem dlaczego mama odeszła? – głos mu się pod koniec załamał więc, wziął głęboki wdech, odsuwając się – Pieprzysz, że chcesz ją odnaleźć, a tak naprawdę to pewnie szukasz wymówki żeby ją znowu zbić.

Zaskoczony wybuchem, zamykając goniące w środku się emocje, Seth pokręcił głową.

\- Nie jestem…

\- Daruj sobie – syknął ostro, przerywając mu.

Nienawidził go.

Życie poszło dalej, został na Diego Garcia, ale Seth go zostawił. Tym bardziej tworząc jeszcze jedną dziurę w jego i tak rozdartym sercu. Może i dostał coś innego, lepszego, ale świadomość, że nie liczył się w jego oczach jako człowiek, tylko zabawka oddana do naprawy, w pewnym sensie bolała.

Skreślić to.

Zawsze bolała. Może teraz, kiedy wyszła sprawa z jego matką, coś mu o tym wszystkim przypomniało.

Seth patrzył na niego długo, aż w końcu zobaczył to, czego u Shane'a nigdy nie widział.

W swoim życiu odgrywał rolę nauczyciela, tyrana i dowódcy. Shane miał racje, nigdy nie traktował go na syna, nigdy nie interesował się tym, co robi. Jedyny czas kiedy go widział, był związany z treningiem albo kiedy ktoś na niego naskarżył.

W ciągu tych lat, nigdy nie widział, żeby jego syn uronił jakąkolwiek łzę.

\- Shane…

- _Daruj sobie_ – powtórzył szorstko, chowając twarz w dłoni.

\- Shane, _prze…_

Ale tamten się odwrócił. Nie spojrzał za siebie. Nie dokończyli tamtej konwersacji o jego matce i Donnelly był wdzięczny, że wytrzymał w tej konwersacji aż tyle. W pewnym sensie czuł się dumny.

Z drugiej strony jednak chciał tylko się skulić i zapomnieć, że istniał. W obu znaczeniach tego słowa.

* * *

\- Czy tylko mi wydaje się, że jest tu o wiele za cicho? – zapytała sama siebie Zarya, przechodząc przez korytarze NEST z kubkiem kawy w dłoni – Brak Zivy na serio wpływa źle na morale – wymamrotała.

Zarya chodziła w kółko po bazie, w głowie nadal układając ostatnie szczegóły planu jaki miała wcielić i właśnie zmierzała w stronę gabinetu Prowl'a, kiedy zauważyła, że wokoło wszyscy albo byli zajęci, albo porozchodzili się do swoich kwater. Jednym słowem bardzo leniwy dzień na Diego Garcia.

\- Jesteś za cicha – stwierdził głos obok niej, na co uniosła spokojnie głowę, przekrzywiając ją lekko.

\- Jazz dawał mi lekcje – przyznała, popijając kawą – Gdzie się podziewałeś?

Sunstreaker ogarnął korytarz nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

\- Te małe insekty są wszędzie – stwierdził, niemal wzdrygając się na mentalny obrazek w głowie – Lennox potrzebował pomocy z rozładunkiem. Powiedział, że odda mi parę beczek farby.

\- Ah – wymruczała, kiwając głową – Ostatnio nie malowałeś za dużo.

\- Mam mnóstwo wolnego czasu – stwierdził od razu, zerkając na nią, kiedy upiła kolejny łyk napoju – I mało pomysłów. Dałem sobie przerwę – zmierzył ją od góry do dołu – Za to ciebie nie widziałem rysującej od incydentu z Sentinel'em – imię wypowiedział z pogardą, na co prychnęła cicho.

\- Mało czasu – skłamała krótko, wzruszając ramionami – Miałam ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia – popatrzyła na zbliżające się znajome drzwi od biura taktyka – Nadal mam.

\- Właściwie – Sunstreaker okrążył ją i stanął przed nią i tym razem Zarya zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak wysoki chłopak w rzeczywistości był – Nie miałabyś później wolnej chwili?

Mocno zaskoczona bezpośrednią sugestią z jego strony, Zarya zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

\- Powinnam mieć wolny wieczór – powiedziała powoli – Jutro zamierzamy wyjechać do Australii…

Sunstreaker wyszczerzył się pod nosem.

\- Świetnie – popchnął ją lekko do drzwi, okrążając ją po raz kolejny, tym razem kierując się w stronę skąd przyszli – Zgaduje, że będziesz tutaj?

Zarya popatrzyła na zegarek na komórce, dopijając kawę, po czym kiwnęła głową.

Tamten bez słowa wtedy się oddalił, sprawiając, że unosząc brwi do góry Zarya westchnęła, pukając do drzwi.

 _Przynajmniej każda rozmowa z Prowl'em miała sens,_ pomyślała.

* * *

\- Okay, więc jaki sens miało to wszystko? – zapytała Ziva, unosząc brew, kiedy Sideswipe usiadł z powrotem koło niej, uśmiechając się nieco na jej zdezorientowaną twarz – Sides, mówię serio.

\- Widzisz to? – wskazał na pierwszy rysunek – To ta nienawiść.

\- Wow – odparła sarkastycznie – Co ty nie powiesz? Nie wiedziałam.

Ignorując jej komentarze, Sideswipe usiadł prościej, biorąc od niej notes i siadając bliżej niej.

\- To – przejechał palcem po krzywej linii łączącej słowo napisane kursywą – jest powód dla którego rzuciłaś sztukę – wskazał na kolejny rysunek, koślawą kotwicę – To jest to, co trzyma cię w dole – na jakiś obco wyglądający znak – To po cybertrońsku oznaczało „niepewność".

 _Nic czego nie wiem,_ pomyślała.

\- Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiedziałam – powiedziała na głos, niedowierzenie wmalowane w jej głos, kiedy tamten uśmiechnął się nieco smutno pod nosem.

\- To – wskazał na dół –jest hiacynt, a to – wskazał na kolejne bazgroły – z kolei jest tym, co cię tam męczy.

\- Sideswipe, nie chcę rozwalić ci szczęścia, ale to nie ma kompletnego sensu – stwierdziła Ziva, odpychając notes na bok – To stek jakiś bzdur.

Sides wstał, patrząc na nią.

\- Może przyjrzyj im się…

\- Tu nic nie ma! – warknęła wstając raptownie.

Jej strażnik zamarzł w bezruchu na jej wybuch, ramiona opadły zawiedzone.

\- Będę na dole – powiedział ciszej.

Ziva zamrugała, cofając się jakby dostała w twarz.

\- Nie, czekaj ja… - ucięła siebie, kiedy dotarł do drzwi i je otworzył – Ja nie…

Sideswipe zniknął z jej pola widzenia.

Zeszyt został rzucony mocno o ścianę, kiedy po raz kolejny na niego spojrzała i osunęła się na ziemię, zamykając mocno oczy.

 _'Hiacynt.'_

Głos jej dziadka rozbrzmiewał w jej głowie.

 _'Hiacynt oznacza przykrość z powodu bliskiej osoby.'_


	15. 14 - Stargazer

14\. Stargazer.

* * *

„ _They say take the risk. But they never said what to do when you get hurt during that."_

 _\- Blaze_

* * *

\- Z Sunstreaker'em?

Szok.

\- Tak, Jazz. Z Sunstreaker'em – dziewczyna westchnęła, patrząc na niego, kiedy uniósł do góry brwi, ściągając swój wizjer – To jakiś problem?

\- Ty mi powiedz – Jazz potrząsnął głową, starając się otrząsnąć – Może Sunny coś brał? Albo ktoś mu groził? Albo…

\- Jazz, jestem pewien, że gdyby Sunstreaker coś brał, Ratchet zaciągnąłby go to działu medycznego w minucie w której wyczułby, że coś jest nie tak – Prowl się wtrącił, zaznaczając ostatnie punkty na data-pad'zie – Jeśli Ratchet nic z tym nie robi, my też nie powinniśmy.

Sabotażysta spojrzał to na niego, to na dziewczynę, która ze zmrużeniem oczu skrzyżowała ramiona. Wtedy wywrócił oczami.

\- Dobra, spoko! Ale jak się okaże, że coś brał, nie zwalajcie winy na mnie!

\- Jazz… - Prowl zaczął, ale tamtego już nie było – Wybacz mu, Jazz potrafi być…nadopiekuńczy – stwierdził z grymasem.

Zarya skinęła głową, nie wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć.

Nadopiekuńczy.

Słowo z którym zetknęła się tylko kiedy miała do czynienia z Zivą, bo jej własna rodzina jej nienawidziła i nawet nie obchodziło jej czy miała gdzie żyć.

\- Oczywiście – wymruczała, biorąc data-pad, który taktyk jej podał – Dzięki Prowl.

Może to było zmęczenie, a może sobie to wyobraziła, ale wydawało jej się, że zobaczyła cień uśmiechu na jego twarzy, kiedy zamykała drzwi.

* * *

\- Potrafisz wybierać miejsca na spotkania – stwierdziła do siebie, kiedy Sunstreaker prychnął na jej kolejny komentarz – Godziny także.

\- Wybacz – pokręcił głową – Nie było czasu, byłaś zajęta innymi insektami.

\- A ty byłeś zajęty sprawą z Sideswipe'em – przypomniała, sprawiając, że chłopak z boku nieco się spiął. Skrzywiła się. – Prze….

\- Nie, nie – wziął głęboki wdech, patrząc przed siebie, na gwieździste niebo – Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę – wypuścił powietrze z płuc – Nie jest łatwo, kiedy więź zostaje wystawiona na próbę dystansu i czasu.

 _Oh, wiem_ , stwierdziła sucho w myślach. Gdyby mogła, rozszarpałaby Zivę za ból przez jaki musiała przechodzić. Co prawda, nie było to na pewno tak bolesne jak rozłąka jej strażnika i strażnika jej siostry, ale nadal; Gdyby Ziva chociaż raz pomyślała zamiast reagować, może nie byłoby całej te sytuacji.

\- Boli, nie? – doskoczyła do niego, kiedy przyśpieszył lekko – Więc? Dowiem się, po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? Czy będę trzymana w niepewności?

\- Niech zgadnę, Jazz mocno się wczuł w rolę opiekuna? – Sunstreaker podszedł do trawiastej wysepki przy brzegu oceanu. Zarya mogła niedaleko zobaczyć złote lamborghini, błyszczące w blasku księżyca.

\- Mniej więcej – zgodziła się, siadając na wyłożonym kocu – Miał słuszność się obawiać?

Zarya nie wiedziała czy po raz kolejny jej się coś wydawało, ale przez chwilę jakby Sunny wyszczerzył się do siebie, siadając obok.

 _No…czyli staje się szalona szybciej niż myślałam,_ stwierdziła, widząc, że po uśmieszku nie było ani śladu, a na jego miejsce wstąpiła niemal zimna maska. _Uważaj kiedy dotykasz lodu,_ powiedział kiedyś James White, ich dyrektor, nigdy nie wiesz czy się do niego przylepisz.

 _Dzień mądrości,_ pomyślała.

\- Zależy, co Jazz określa jako niebezpieczeństwo – stwierdził kwaśno – Wiemy, że czasami przezwycięża Red Alert'a kiedy chodzi o paranoję.

\- Nie wiem – przyznała, wzruszając ramionami – Nie pytałam.

Sunstreaker wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, po czym położył się na kocu, z rękoma za głową i jednym kolanem podkulonym. Zarya tylko oparła się jedną ręką z tyłu, oglądając ocean z pozycji pół leżącej.

\- Wylatujesz jutro – stwierdził w końcu, ale żadne z nich na siebie nie spojrzało – O świcie, nie?

\- Yep – mruknęła – Australia czeka na nas z otwartym arsenałem broni.

\- Nie musisz tego robić, wiesz? – Sunstreaker stwierdził po chwili, na co tamta uniosła do góry brew, zerkając na niego – Co cię obchodzi wojna Klanów? Ty zostajesz w Stanach.

\- Obchodzi, bo setki niewinnych ludzi mogą w niej zginąć – burknęła oburzona – Nie pozwolę Diane i Jack'owi na coś takiego.

\- A jak coś ci się stanie? Ostatnio zostałaś postrzelona. Muszę przypominać ci, że ledwo uszłaś z życiem?

\- Lennox zasługiwał żeby żyć – warknęła nagle.

\- Ty także.

Zarya z gotową odpowiedzią, zamarzła na ten zimny komentarz, nie wiedząc za bardzo, jak zareagować na takie coś. Brązowe oczy zwęziły się jednak, kiedy wstała, otrzepując się.

\- Lennox ma dziecko. Żonę. Rodzinę.

\- A ty nie?

Wywracając oczami, Zarya prychnęła.

\- Teraz mam, Sunstreaker, ale on zasługiwał na to bardziej – podeszła do niego bliżej, zauważając, że on sam wstał – A ja nie zamierzam wybierać tylko dla siebie, okay? Dziecko nie powinno dorastać bez ojca.

\- Zobacz, kto mówi – pokręcił głową, kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach, zaciskając lekko – Co jeśli znowu coś się stanie?

\- Jak zginę, to zginę – syknęła, odrzucając jego uścisk – Nie pozwolę na wojnę z ich powodu. Nie pozwolę żeby znowu był chaos.

\- A ten mały człowieczek Seth nie jest królem chaosu? – przypomniał ostro – Stworzyli to piekło, niech je teraz gaszą, a nie wtrącają w to tych, co już dawno z Klanami skończyli.

\- Nie pozwolę!

Sunstreaker zamilkł na ten głośny głos, tylko wpatrując się na nią gniewnie.

Zarya wzięła drżący wdech.

\- Nie będę samolubna – zadrżała – I nie będę tym, czego nienawidzę. Nie taka jestem.

Z tym zdaniem, uniosła głowę wysoko i odwróciła się, idąc w stronę skąd przyszli. Z oddali mogła usłyszeć wściekłe rykniecie silnika, ale już się nie obejrzała. Nie miała po co.

* * *

\- Możesz nawet nazywać się „Pan Świata" – Ginger stwierdziła, siedząc na jednym z jeep'ów, patrząc surowo na Seth'a, który zirytowany wywrócił oczami – A ja i tak nie wyjawię, o co dokładnie chodzi.

\- Odesłałaś _SAMOLOT_ – zaznaczył sucho – Rozumiem człowieka, ale _SAMOLOT?_

Machnęła dłonią.

\- Mają ich pełno, jeden w tą czy tamtą stronę nie zrobi im różnicy.

\- To był _MÓJ_ samolot – stwierdził oblizując wargi.

\- Był podpisany? – Seth warknął coś pod nosem – To masz pecha. Rany, gościu, weź zluzuj, to nie tak, że ci go nie oddamy, nie?

Donnelly powrócił myślami do wszystkich wypadków w jakich uczestniczyły jego transporty i jej Klan, mentalnie krzywiąc się na obrazek jego prywatnego samolotu zderzającego się z kolejną górą.

\- W jednym czy kilku kawałkach? – zapytał.

Ginger przygryzła wargę.

\- To to ma znaczenie? – zapytała się, a widząc jego wzrok, wywróciła oczami – Oczywiście, że w jednym kawałku, za kogo mnie uważasz?

\- Niezrównoważoną osobę o niekonwencjonalnych metodach radzenia sobie z problemami – powiedział szczerze i dobitnie.

\- Hej, ale moje metody działają, nie?

\- Na krótką metę – powiedział z niezadowoleniem.

\- Słuchaj, Seth…Donnelly, cokolwiek – zeskoczyła z pojazdu, jej płaszcz nieco się podwinął, kiedy sięgnęła do kieszeni – Mam plan. Zarya ma plan. Cholera, jestem pewna, że ty masz plan A, B, C…ogólnie zabrakłoby mi alfabetu. W tej chwili – puknęła go ostrzem w ramię, które wyciągnęła z pochewki przy jej pasie – Próbuje zadbać o moją przyszłość.

\- Odsyłając _mój_ samolot.

\- Rany Boskie, przecież mówię, że go odzyskasz! – wywróciła oczami, odsuwając się – Robię coś dla siebie, okay? Dla siebie. Nie Klanu, nie Zaryi i tej jej durnej rodzinki. Siebie. I Primus świadkiem, że jak spróbujesz mi to sknocić, następnym razem dostaniesz ładny prezent świąteczny w formie odłamka swojego serca.

\- Biologicznie niemożliwe – skwitował.

\- To serca kogoś innego – poprawiła się – Ale dostaniesz i pożałujesz.

\- Mam się bać ciebie? – zaśmiał się z kpiną – Ciebie? Ze wszystkich ludzi na tym popieprzonym świecie, myślisz, że ulegnę bo nastolatka mi grozi?

 _Mam rocznikowo 20 lat_ , pustaku, pomyślała.

\- A myślisz, że ja się boję takiego starego dziada jak ty?

Seth otworzył usta, po czym prychnął, okrążył ją i klepnął po plecach.

\- Ivy byłaby dumna – stwierdził złośliwie – Masz jej geny.

Palce zacisnęły się na klindze, kiedy dziewczyna z rozmachem odwróciła się z okrzykiem, przecinając ostrzem powietrze. Zamrugała zaskoczona, ale Seth'a nie było nigdzie.

\- Niech to – mruknęła do siebie, prostując się i chowając miecz.

Może jednak powinna popracować nad swoim temperamentem?

* * *

\- Okay, mam tego wszystkiego dość! – warknęła, schodząc w dół po schodach, pozostawiając echo – Wszystkiego. Dość! Mam dość ciebie Sides, Ciebie ty sarkastyczny, wredny pustaku i całej tej durnej afery!

I wtedy z tupnięciem nogi, stanęła w salonie.

Barricade opierał się o framugę wejścia do wielkiego pokoju, Sideswipe otworzył usta, a…Carly stała z…

Kim?

\- Co do…? – popatrzyła na nieznajomego, który uśmiechnął się cynicznie – Co…?

\- Córeczka? – tamten spytał, oglądając ją wzrokiem – Ładne to~

\- Hej, wypraszam sobie – skrzyżowała ramiona – Nie jestem „to".

\- Wybacz mu – Barricade się wtrącił, odpychając od ściany – Thundercracker ma…specyficzne poczucie humoru – zmierzył mężczyznę zdegustowanym wzrokiem, kiedy tamten wzruszył ramionami.

Ziva otworzyła usta, po czym je zamknęła.

\- Nie mam pytań – stwierdziła ze skrzywioną miną, po czym popatrzyła na matkę.

Właśnie w tamtym momencie, wszystko jakby ucichło. Carly tylko się w nią wpatrywała. Tępo. Nie ruszając się. Nie robiąc dokładnie _NIC_ , sprawiając, że dziewczyna nerwowo zmieniła swoją pozycję.

Wszystko jakby zatrzymało się w czasie, kiedy Carly w końcu wzięła drżący wdech.

* * *

 _'Widzisz to? To twoja córka na zdjęciu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Swoimi. Uśmiechnięta. Prawdziwie. A widzisz to? To jej zdjęcie na uroczystości jej urodzin w gronie osób, z którymi zmuszona była egzystować. Widzisz te oczy? To nie jest szczęście. To jest wyraz twarzy kogoś kto chce się_ zabić _ **.** "_

* * *

 _'Daj mi to rozprostować, okay? Jesteś okropnym rodzicem. Ten twój mężulek wcale nie jest lepszy, ale widzisz to? Ziva była w szpitalu przez dwa tygodnie, żaden z was się nie ruszył żeby jej jakoś pomóc. Ziva miała tylko Zaryę. Was to nawet nie obchodziło.'_

* * *

 _'Jakie to żałosne, prawda? Bandzie obcych form życia z kosmosu bardziej zależy na twojej córce, niż tobie samej.'_

* * *

 _'Powinienem zrzucić cię tutaj, do oceanu. Powinnaś cierpieć tak bardzo jak ona; I weź to sobie do serca, bo nienawidzę ludzi.'_

* * *

 _'Twoja córka nie miała rodziny, ona miała piekło. A ty to piekło stworzyłaś. Ty stworzyłaś w niej dwie osoby; Danielle i Zivę. Zgadnij, która z nich przetrwała, a która tak naprawdę żyje?'_

* * *

 _'Gdybym był tobą, byłbym dumny.'_

* * *

\- Okay, co się tutaj…

Urwała, kiedy kobieta wpadła na nią, obejmując ją w talii i tym razem, Ziva mogła poczuć jak mokra była jej bluzka, jak bardzo czerwone kobieta miała oczy i mimo, że mózg leciał jej w kółko trzysta czterdzieści razy, sprawiając, że było jej niedobrze, jedyne pytane jakie krążyło jej w głowie to czy aby na pewno zeszła do tego samego domu.

\- _Przepraszam._

Powinna nie zareagować. Albo skakać z radości, bo cholera, Carly Hale przeprosiła, ale zamiast tego, Ziva zacisnęła pięści, nie odwzajemniając uścisku, kiedy poczuła oślepiający gniew.

\- 'Przepraszam' niczego nie naprawia – stwierdziła sucho – Trochę na to za późno.

\- Ziva, błagam.

Brunetka zamrugała zaskoczona. Kobieta musiała to wyczuć, bo odsunęła się lekko patrząc na nią i Boże, wyglądała okropnie według dziewczyny. Zmęczona, stara osoba, zagubiona we własnych zasadach i ostrych kryteriach.

\- Ziva? – zapytała.

Carly uniosła głowę, oczy wyrażały czysty żal, kiedy dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

\- Przepraszam – jedno słowo, a trzymało emocje wielu lat trzymania tego wszystkiego w zamknięciu w jej perfekcyjnym świecie – Przepraszam cię tak bardzo – brunetka cofnęła się o krok – Ziva błagam, wiem. Wiem, że cię zraniłam, wiem, że…

\- Oszczędź mi mówienia o czymś, o czym wiem – ucięła ją szorstko – Wiem dokładnie, co zrobiłaś.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

 _Obchodzi, ale się boję,_ chciała powiedzieć zamiast tego.

 _Obchodzi, ale wiem, że jest już za późno._

 _Obchodzi, ale nie potrafię ci wybaczyć._

Kobieta załkała żałośnie, sprawiając, że Ziva się skrzywiła. Sideswipe położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, nawet pomimo tego, że dziewczyna nadal na niego nie spojrzała, wlepiając wzrok w swoją matkę. Nawet Barricade uniósł do góry brew, kiedy TC zmarszczył czoło, czując się niekomfortowo w tamtej sytuacji.

\- Ziva, ludzie popełniają błędy – powiedziała w końcu, pociągając nosem – I ranią innych, ale ja nie wiedziałam…Na Boga, nie wiedziałam, że…że tak bardzo to zniszczyłam.

 _Zniszczyłaś mi życie,_ pomyślała, ale milczała przetwarzając tamte słowa.

\- Wybacz mi, błagam.

 _Wybacz. To jakiś żart?_

\- Każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę.

Ziva zadrżała, rzucając w nią zgniecioną kartką, którą kobieta ledwo złapała, kaszląc i patrząc na dziewczynę zdezorientowana. Ziva skinęła żeby kobieta ją otworzyła.

\- Co to jest?

Zaciskając żeby, dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

\- Ogień. – uzyskała zaszklony, pytający wzrok – Kiedy spaliłaś mój szkicownik. A tamto? Ta kotwica? To wtedy, kiedy zniszczyłaś mi laptop, bo przyniosłam złą ocenę.

Bolało. Słowa paliły jej gardło. Mówienie stawało się trudniejsze, ale zmierzyła ją twardym wzrokiem.

\- Więc starałam się bardziej. Nie rysowałam, nie siedziałam w internecie, zrezygnowałam z szukania wad w tym, co mówiłaś – przejechała dłonią po twarzy, nie pozwalając łzom spłynąć – Chciałam, żebyś mnie kochała.

Carly teraz już była cała zapłakana, drżała na całym ciele.

\- Kocham cię, córeczko… – wyciągnęła do niej dłonie, patrząc zbolała.

Ziva potrząsnęła głową.

 _Kochasz tę, którą stworzyłaś. Kochasz Danielle._ Ja _się_ nie _liczę._

\- Ziva, proszę, daj mi szanse.

 _Dałam. Wiele razy. Spaliłaś je. Jak moje życie. Dzięki._

Mózg krzyczał 'wyjdź', serce mówiło 'zostać'. W połączeniu Ziva miała wrażenie, że jednym wyjściem było wybaczenie, ale odejście.

\- Spasuje tym razem – stwierdziła.

Carly zamrugała, ostatni raz próbując ją chwycić, kiedy Ziva ominęła ją bez nawet drugiego spojrzenia. Tak po prostu. Serce rozrywało jej się w pół, ale szła dalej. Bolało.

Ale znowu, kiedy życie nie bolało?

* * *

 _Przestań, przestań, przestań,_ powtarzał sobie, zamykając z głośnym hukiem drzwi i osuwając się po ścianie, _przestań, przestań, przestań._

Łzy cisnęły mu się na oczy, kiedy schował głowę w kolanach. Miał ochotę wyrwać sobie włosy, skórę, cokolwiek. Jakaś dziura w jego sercu nagle trzymała go tak mocno, że miał wrażenie, że wszystko nagle miało skończyć się źle.

Zaskomlał.

 _Przestań._

Żałosne.

Porażka.

Kopnął w pobliską walizkę. Tamta odbiła się od ściany i uderzyła w komodę, sprawiając, że stojące na niej zdjęcie w ramce, spadło na ziemię. Nie zbiło się. Shane nie wiedział czy się z tego cieszył czy wręcz przeciwnie.

'Shane, prze…'

'Kocham cię.'

'Nie chciała cię.'

'Jesteś niczym.'

 _Przestań!_

To był ten moment; kiedy nawet jego własny umysł był przeciwko niemu, kiedy nawet rzeczywistość wydawała się oddalona o lata świetlne. Mając zamknięte oczy, Shane nadal widział twarz swojej matki. Znienawidzonego ojca. Wszystkich, którzy powiedzieli, że rodząc się w śmietniku, śmieciem pozostanie do końca życia.

'Weź się w garść.'

'Życie idzie dalej.'

'To wszystko na co cię stać? Mocniej! _'_

 _Przestań, przestań, przestań!_

Wstał, kopiąc walizkę jeszcze raz, po czym podnosząc ramkę i nie myśląc dwa razy, rzucił nią o ścianę.

Trzask! Szkło rozbiło się na kilka dużych kawałków. Spadły na ziemię, w bladym świetle ostrze krawędzie jakby do niego wołały. Wszystko się waliło, może… może to oszczędziłoby mu bólu?

'Nic ci się nie stało.'

'To wszystko jest w twojej głowie.'

Podniósł jeden kawałek, zaciskając na nim dłoń i mocno się kalecząc. Krew spływała mu z ręki na dół. Bolało, ale…było lepiej.

 _Przestań, przestań, przestań!_

Kolejne zaskomlenie.

Nie chciał jej znaleźć. Nie chciał spotykać się z ojcem. Nie chciał wracać stamtąd skąd uciekł. Wszystko bolało, nie wiedział co robić, wszystko się sypało. Co miał zrobić? Tak byłoby łatwiej.

Krew nadal spływała, kiedy nagle się ocknął. Ból w pełni zarejestrował mu się w mózgu tak szybko, jak zobaczył, że szkło coraz to bardziej wbijało mu się w skórę. Upuścił je. Krzywiąc się.

 _Przestań!_

'Popatrz na siebie. Byliby z ciebie dumni.'

'Żałosne.'

 _Przestań!_

Upadł na kolana, płacz wydostał mu się z gardła, kiedy trzymał swoją dłoń. Krew była wszędzie. Czerwony kolor raził go w oczy. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Czy tak było zawsze, kiedy tak samo ranił Zaryę? Może zasługiwał na takie traktowanie?

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Szloch zamarł mu w gardle, ucinając w połowie, kiedy wzdrygnął się na dźwięk.

'Nikomu nie zależy.'

'Kto by cię chciał?'

'Bękart.'

\- Shane?

Głos automatycznie został przez niego rozpoznany. Mała panika wybudziła mu się w głowie, kiedy spojrzał na swoją rozciętą dłoń.

Przestań, przestań…proszę!

\- J-już! – zawołał, trzęsąc się, ale kiedy wstał, zrobiło mu się niedobrze. – J… - znowu na kolanach. _Jak żałośnie,_ pomyślał.

Nie czekając na nic, drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem.

 _Ratchet._

Shane momentalnie poczuł wstyd jaki ogarnął jego całe ciało. Wyglądał tak bezbronnie. Tak żałośnie. Wszystko się sypało.

\- Co do jasnej cholery… - zdaje się popatrzył na czerwone plamy i jego dłoń, bo uciął, zaklął mocno i w sekundzie był już przy nim, wcześniej wyjmując apteczkę, która leżała w gablotce. Klęczał obok niego, kiedy tamten próbował zabrać dłoń z powrotem. – Oh, nie, ty nic niemyślący…! – szarpnął dłoń z powrotem.

\- P-przepraszam.

Ratchet nie odpowiedział.

Shane nie wiedział czy chciał żeby coś powiedział czy na odwrót, ale cisza bolała. Bolała tak mocno, że krzywił się nie z bólu, ale właśnie z powodu jej.

 _Przestań, przestań…_

Dlaczego nie mógł zrobić nawet jednej głupiej rzeczy dobrze?

\- Coś ty zrobił… - mruczał do siebie. Shane kiedy podniósł wzrok ze swojej dłoni, wlepił go w jego wściekłe, ale zaniepokojone spojrzenie – Słyszysz ty mnie w ogóle?

Pokiwał głową. Nie było go stać na nic innego.

\- Co tu się stało?

Shane z chęcią by mu odpowiedział, gdyby oczywiście sam wiedział. Ale nie miał pojęcia. W jednej sekundzie myślał, że miał to pod kontrolą, a w drugiej…w drugiej zobaczył to szkło i już nic nie było okay.

\- Odpowiedz mi do cholery! – jego głowa była zmuszona do uniesienia, kiedy tamten milczał – Shane…

Kolejny szloch, który desperacko próbował powstrzymać przed wydostaniem się. Ratchet zamarł w bezruchu, patrząc na niego zaskoczony, aż w końcu przyciągnął go do siebie, mocno ściskając.

\- Shh…

Pomiędzy łkaniem, a złamanymi słowami, Shane zdołał wydusić tylko „przepraszam", „nie wiem, co robić", oraz „proszę, przestań."

Ratchet nawet na chwilę go nie wypuścił z ramion. Czuł dyskomfort, jak zawsze kiedy przychodziło do bardziej fizycznego kontaktu, ale Shane nawet na chwilę nie przerwał swojego płaczu, a nawet wydawało mu się, że zaczął łkać jeszcze bardziej z każdą minutą, chowając głowę w jego ramieniu. Drżał i sapał i ucinał w pół słowie. Nie mógł go zrozumieć.

Westchnął do siebie, jego dłonie tym razem automatycznie zaczęły robić kółka na plecach chłopaka. Czy to pomagało, czy nie, Ratchet szczerze nie wiedział. Po tym w jakim stanie był Shane, naprawdę trudno było określić czy było lepiej czy gorzej.

Ale coś się działo.

Cokolwiek to było, zmyło progres jaki chłopak zrobił w ostatnim roku i Ratchet miał zamiar się dowiedzieć, co dokładnie to było. Nie zamierzał pozwolić _swojemu_ synowi na pogrążenie się w tej znieczulicy po raz kolejny.

Potrząsnął głową.

Nie.

Shane wycierpiał już dosyć. Ludzie mieli go na celu już dawno, teraz dotarł w końcu do swojego punktu załamania i nie było mocy, która sprawiłaby, że Ratchet by go zostawił tak bez oparcia.

Nie tym razem. _Nie z nim._


	16. 15 - I won't let them hurt you

15\. I won't let them hurt you.

* * *

" _I know it hurts. I know you're stressed out; you're hurting inside; I know you've been betrayed, but please. Stay alive, with us and don't let them win, 'Raj."_

 _\- Shanter_

* * *

 _-_ Okay, zaraz. Nikt nie mówił, że zabieramy pasażerów na gape – stwierdził Seth, sprawiając, że Ginger z Zaryą się odwróciły – Okay, trzy dodatkowe osoby, Spencer zapisz – zwrócił się do mężczyzny obok.

\- Wysługiwanie się innymi? – kobieta prychnęła – Rany, a ja myślałam, że rodzice Zaryi zasługiwali na nagrodę.

\- Chromia, opanuj się – skarcił Ratchet, podchodząc do niej, na co wywróciła oczami.

\- Nie, nie, daj jej się wyżyć – Jazz się wyszczerzył – Wiesz jak bardzo ciekawie się dzieje, kiedy Mia zaczyna swoje wywody.

Ginger zamrugała, cień zaskoczenia pojawił jej się na twarzy, kiedy popatrzyła na kobietę, a Zarya zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Sunstreaker?

Jazz posłał jej przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Przykro mi, kochanie – skrzywił się lekko – Sunny jest zajęty.

„Sunny jest zajęty" w rzeczywistości znaczyło prawdopodobnie „Sunny jest wściekły na ciebie i nie chciał z tobą lecieć." Zarya wiedziała to, ale mimo to, nie mogła powstrzymać zawodu jaki poczuła w środku. Mimo to, kiwnęła i posłała mu wdzięczny uśmiech.

\- A medyk i… - Seth zwrócił się do Ginger - …Chromia…?

Ginger skinęła głową.

\- Para specjalistów – przypomniała – Od broni.

\- Ah, racja – posłał jej oczko, na co wywróciła oczami – A wy dawaj co tutaj? I…co ci się stało w rękę?

Shane zacisnął dłoń, chowając ją do tyłu, kiedy Ratchet popatrzył na niego poważnie, po czym na Seth'a wyzywająco żeby powiedział coś jeszcze. Donnelly wziął głęboki wdech, kręcąc głową.

\- Okay, okay, rozumiem. – odwrócił się, po czym szepnął do Spencer'a – Przypomnij mi żeby nie zadzierać z tym koło Shane'a – wyszeptał, na co tamten zaczął notować – I pamiętaj, że ma klucz francuski.

Spencer pobladł, patrząc na Ratchet'a.

* * *

\- Jesteś nadopiekuńczy – stwierdził Shane, kiedy byli w środku, siadając na prawie końcu, kiedy Ratchet popatrzył na niego – Cały ten zachód, po co? I tak nie wiesz, po co ja lecę, a i tak się w to plączesz.

\- Jestem nadopiekuńczy? – spytał niemal oburzony, parskając – Oh, przepraszam, ale po tym kawale, co mi wczoraj zrobiłeś, nie ma mowy żebym puszczał cię samego. Na inny kontynent. Gdzie nie mam jak dopilnować żebyś nie zrobił nic głupiego.

Shane wywrócił oczami, poczucie winny powrócił do niego z pełną siłą, kiedy się skrzywił.

\- Wyjaśniłem…

\- Nic nie wyjaśniłeś – syknął.

Donnelly popatrzył na niego, po czym oparł się o ścianę za nim.

\- Okay, nie wyjaśniłem. – przyznał sucho do siebie, dłonie zaciskały mu się na kolanach i rozluźniały co jakiś czas, jakby miał jakiś tik nerwowy – Więc może, nie było czego.

\- Tak samo, jak nie było nic z tymi koszmarami w nocy? – zapytał ostro, na co Shane skrzywił się znacznie – Żaden z was nigdy nie mówi, czy wam coś jest czy tacy jesteście. Myślicie, że którykolwiek z nas jest jasnowidzem?

 _Nie,_ pomyślał, _ale nie potrafię ci powiedzieć._

Nigdy nie potrafił. Zarya, Ginger, on. Na gardłach zawsze była jakaś blokada, w głowach gotowe odpowiedzi, ale nie mogli ich wydusić. Zawsze tak było, dlatego tak frustrujące było to, że mieli świadomość, że komuś zależało, ponieważ nie potrafili się podzielić tą wdzięcznością jaką czuli.

Okay, to nie było tylko frustrujące. To było _beznadziejnie frustrujące._

\- Nie przesadzaj – mruknął niemal do siebie – Nic mi nie jest.

I...najwyraźniej była to najgorsza możliwa rzecz jaką mógł powiedzieć, ponieważ w następnej chwili spotkał się ze wściekłym spojrzeniem swojego opiekuna.

\- Coś ty powiedział? – wycedził.

Shane zwrócił ku niemu głowę, przełykając głośno ślinę.

\- Że cię kocham?

Zmrużenie oczu.

\- Że…nic mi nie…jest?

\- Jak tobie nic nie jest, to ja jestem pieprzonym Prime'em – warknął, jego błękitne tęczówki błysły, kiedy Ginger nagle się zaśmiała, siedząc naprzeciwko nich po czym kiwnęła im dłonią.

\- Cześć, panie Prime~

Zarya siedząca dwa siedzenia dalej od niej, prychnęła wywracając oczami.

\- Widzę, że cię humor nie opuścił – stwierdziła.

Brunetka wzruszyła ramionami, wskazując na Natashę stojącą obok niej ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Jej oczy zabłysły chłodem, mimo, że na twarzy miała niebezpieczny uśmieszek. Tak, zdecydowanie przebywanie z Klanem nie wypływało na nią za dobrze.

\- Nie wiem. Tasha? Myślisz, że humor mnie opuścił?

Kobieta uniosła do góry brew.

\- Zdecydowanie – sucha odpowiedź, kiedy Zarya powiedziała pod nosem „akurat" – Tak się składa, że Ginger straciła swoje, oh jakże irytujące, poczucie humoru…

\- Dzięki, Tasha…

\- …I przez większość czasu jest zabunkrowana w swoim gabinecie, tonąc w robocie papierkowej…

\- Z którą mi nie pomagasz…

\- Albo wyżywa się na młodszych rekrutach bądź resztą Klanu – dokończyła jakby żadnych przerywań ze strony jej dowódcy nie było – Bardzo rzadko jednak znajdziesz u niej jakiekolwiek oznaki tak zwanego „poczucia humoru."

\- Zaraz się okaże, że w twoich oczach jestem damską wersją Prowl'a – powiedziała z wyrzutem Ginger, patrząc na nią.

\- Tak się składa, że masz nad wyraz wspaniałe samopoczucie – Natasha stwierdziła z uśmieszkiem – Śmiem stwierdzić, że to jedyny dzień w którym widzę cię taką zadowoloną.

\- Uważaj bo z samolotu wylecisz – zagroziła, patrząc z powrotem na Shane'a po czym na jego dłoń, kiwając na nią – Znowu?

Donnelly popatrzył na nią nieco zdziwiony.

Ginger mogła zniknąć dwa lata temu czy więcej, nigdy naprawdę nie mając za wiele czasu spędzonego z nim lub Zaryą, ale wychowała się praktycznie w gronie szpiegów i zabójców. Oczywiście, że miała jakieś pojęcie, co się u kogo działo.

A Shane nie był znany ze swojego spokoju w jej gronie, ale z tego, że miał problemy ze złością i często odpowiadał agresją na różne bodźce.

\- Nie pierwszy raz, kiedy by się to stało – stwierdziła ze wzruszeniem ramion.

Może i uchodziła za kogoś, kto się nimi nie interesował przez ten czas, ale to nie znaczy, że żyła w całkowitej niewiedzy.

\- Przy żadnym cię… - uciął, patrząc na nią ostrzej – Zaraz.

Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

\- Ta?

Shane zmierzył ją wzrokiem, kiedy Zarya popatrzyła na nią dziwnie.

\- O co ci chodzi? – zapytała blondynka, prostując się i wyglądając ze swojego miejsca – Nie było cię wtedy, kiedy to się zaczęło.

Ginger poprawiła się na swoim siedzeniu.

\- A kto powiedział, że zaczęło się kiedy ja odeszłam? – nawet mówienie o tym nadal sprawiało jej trudności – Znałam Shane'a dłużej od ciebie, pamiętasz?

\- Co?

Więc, nie pamiętała.

Nawet Ratchet powrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji, krzyżując ręce i opierając się o ścianę za nim. Chromia, która siedziała obok niej i była cicho przez większość czasu, popatrzyła na nią tym samym wzrokiem, co medyk.

Tylko Shane skinął głową, potwierdzając to, co powiedziała.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że znaliście się jeszcze zanim…no, wiesz… - ucięła nieco niekomfortowo się czując, przytaczając ten temat.

\- Znamy się praktycznie od dziecka – wzruszył ramionami – Nic wielkiego.

Ginger także wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Wbrew temu w co wierzysz, Sunshine – Ginger wyprostowała nogi przed sobą – Nie każdy miał problemy po tym jak odeszłam. Przynajmniej nie tak poważne.

Zarya spiorunowała ją wzrokiem, wywracając oczami. Jazz siedzący obok niej nic nie powiedział, tylko położył jej dłoń na ramieniu, po czym wrócił do grania na jakimś urządzeniu podobnym do data-padu.

\- Więc? – powróciła do tematu, patrząc na chłopaka – Znowu?

Odwrócił wzrok, trzymając zabandażowaną dłoń przy sobie.

\- Można tak powiedzieć – stwierdził.

Rodriguez kiwnęła głową, biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- Przynajmniej nie masz tego problemu, co kiedyś – mruknęła, po czym zwróciła się głośniej do Natashy – Jakieś wieści od Żółtodzioba?

\- Monique – poprawiła ze swoim akcentem – I nie.

\- Co za pustak – stwierdziła do siebie ze zirytowanym westchnięciem – Z jakimi ludźmi ja w ogóle pracuje?

\- **Простите** (Wypraszam sobie.)

\- Robota papierkowa – wypomniała jej.

\- Hej! **Оформление документации** (Robota papierkowa) jest zła – broniła się Rosjanka - Nie znasz się. Wiesz, że po tym ci mózg wypala, nie?

\- …pozwalasz, żeby mi mózg wypaliło?

\- Lepiej, że tobie, a nie mnie.

\- Wal się, Tasha. Myślałam, że miałaś być moim zastępcą, a wylatujesz mi z takim czymś – wywróciła oczami z prychnięciem – Dobrze, że za niedługo dostaniesz za swoje.

Po raz pierwszy Natasha popatrzyła na nią nerwowo, po czym wróciła do obserwowania wszystkiego, zamykając usta.

* * *

Naprawdę czuła się źle.

Źle w znaczeniu psychicznym, mentalnym, emocjonalnym i fizycznym. Była po prostu zmęczona i dałaby wszystko za przespaną noc. Albo dzień. Albo obydwa.

Ziva Hale miała dość egzystowania w tym świecie.

Łzy spływały jej po policzkach, ciało miała obolałe jakby przebiegła Bóg wie ile kilometrów bez przerwy, ale w rzeczywistości miała to wszystko już gdzieś. Nic ją nie obchodziło. W tym momencie, oczywiście, bo byłą pewna, że za godzinę czy dwie przypomni sobie o reszcie świata.

Czyli Sunshine, przez którą musiała wyciszyć swój koniec więzi.

Czy Sideswipe'a, którego zostawiła w tyle. Lub Barricade'a i nawet tego ciołka TC, którego w ogóle nie kojarzyła, żeby znała. Lub nawet William'a czy Prowl'a czy nawet Jazz'a.

Co ona zrobiłaby za Prowl'a w tym momencie.

To nie było tak, że on był jakimś wyjątkowym człowiekiem w tamtym momencie i, że wyróżniał się specjalnie u Bot'ów czy ogólnie z tłumu. Nie. Prowl'a był zwyczajnym Autobot'em, ze zwyczajnymi nawykami, ze zwyczajnymi wadami i zaletami.

Tylko, że Prowl miał w sobie to wyczucie chwili. Nie takie, że wiedział kiedy wejść, ale takie, że wiedział, kiedy zostać cicho, a kiedy się odezwać. Pewnie, nie był za mocno ekspertem w tym wszystkim nie mając sam doświadczenia i chowając się praktycznie sam bez przyjaciół, ale nadrabiał właśnie tym charakterem.

Ziva najbardziej zapamiętała go za ten moment, kiedy Zarya wyjechała na weekend w celach…edukacyjnych, jeśli dobrze pamiętała, a Sunstreaker i Sideswipe zostali wysłani na misje. Ziva była w domu całkiem sama.

Dopóki Prowl słysząc o tym nie pofatygował się i do niej przyleciał.

Długa historia, ale wylądowała w jego objęciach tak szybko, jak otworzyła drzwi, bo jakimś sposobem (Sunshine. To była wina Sunshine, Ziva wiedziała, że to mogła być tylko ona.) Taktyk dowiedział się, że Ziva weszła w – jak lubiła to nazywać – depresyjny mood.

To nie był sposób w jaki się odzywał, ale sposób w jakim ją obejmował, który zapamiętała. Ponieważ w tych ramionach tak bezpiecznie i kochana czuła się tylko, kiedy była z dziadkiem lub kiedyś jej ojcem. Prowl miał ten charakter, który pozwolił jej na po prostu wtulenie się i nagle jakby wszystkie te lęki i niepewności wyleciały z niej i nie mogły do niej wrócić przez barierę jaką wytwarzał Prowl wokół siebie.

Mocno za tym tęskniła, mimo wszystko.

Właśnie dlatego w tamtym momencie siedziała skulona w jednym zakątków w ich ogrodzie z komórką i palcem na zielonej słuchawce.

Zamykając oczy, nacisnęła przycisk.

\- Prowl przy telefonie.

\- Hiya – wymusiła zachrypłe przywitanie, bawiąc się nerwowo naszyjnikiem z błyskawicą – Schrzaniłam, nie?

Mocno. Totalnie.

\- Ziva?

Szloch chciał jej się wydostać z gardła, ale zmusiła się do pokiwania głową, wtedy wzięła głęboki wdech, pamiętając, że nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

\- Yup, to ja.

Nastała cisza. W pewnej chwili była pewna, że mężczyzna szykuje na nią lekturę trwającą pół godziny. I w sumie w tamtym momencie, zrobiłaby wszystko za coś tak znajomego jej jak skarcenie przez niego.

\- Co się stało?

Wszystko, chciała powiedzieć.

Nie widziała sensu życia, nie widziała nic. Winiła to za wiecznie powstrzymywane uczucia do jej matki i tego głębokiego żalu.

\- Nienawidzę się – wykrztusiła, gardło jakby się na niej zacisnęło – Nienawidzę jej. Nienawidzę…

\- Ziva – ten chłodny, spokojny głos ją zatrzymał zanim weszła w monolog tego, jak bardzo w tamtej chwili sobą gardziła – Co się stało?

\- Nie wiem, ona…ona po prostu…i Cade…I…I…

Łzy spływały jej teraz jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej.

\- Uspokój się…

\- Łatwo ci mówić! – warknęła – To nie ty masz…masz problemy…

\- Masz multum problemów, niektóre z nich spowodowane waszą ucieczką – uciął sucho – Więc, co się stało? Barricade coś zrobił?

\- Nie!

Nie wiedziała, tak naprawdę.

\- Musisz być bardziej precyzyjna – naciskał – Nie mogę ci pomóc jeśli nie wiem, o co dokładnie chodzi.

\- Ja też nie wiem, o co chodzi!

Pauza.

\- Ziva… - schowała głowę w kolanach, jedną dłonią trzymając telefon a drugą zaciskając na nogawkach – Gdzie jest Sideswipe?

\- Nie wiem – pociągnęła nosem – Chyba w domu.

\- Domu?

Wiatr zawiał mocniej. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się nagle, przełykając ślinę, kiedy zobaczyła, że było już ciemno. Place rozluźniły się na telefonie.

\- Nashville – wyrzuciła bez wyrazu, mrugając.

Sama.

Była…sama.

Miała świadomość, że innym zależy, że powinna…powinna zostać, ale w obecnym momencie, Ziva nie chciała.

W środku była ta pustka. Ta dziura, której nie potrafiła zapełnić.

Sideswipe miał rację. Nie była z nim szczerza. Zwykłe powiedzenie „nic mi nie jest" trzymało w sobie tyle uczuć, ile morze wody. Starała się z tym walczyć po cichu, Zarya nie miała pojęcia…nikt nie miał.

A ona po prostu z każdym dniem, czuła się gorzej. Odkąd koszmary zniknęły, nie było niczego, co zagłuszyłoby tą ciszę i była zmuszona siedzieć w tych myślach. Dowcipy już jej nie bawiły, zwykłe rozmowy męczyły, a świadomość, że musiała jeszcze się uśmiechać przyprawiała ją o mdłości.

\- Nashville? – Jak z pod wody usłyszała jego głos – Ziva, gdzie ty jesteś?

Zaniepokojenie? Ziva już tego nie zarejestrowała.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptała.

\- Co? Ziva, Ziva, hej! Nie rozłączaj się, mów do mnie, _co-_

Czerwona słuchawka.

Ziva wstała, otrzepując się i patrząc na dom. Światła jeszcze się paliły, w środku zapewne jeszcze rozmawiali. W pobliżu nie widziała ich alternatywnych form i właśnie wtedy, obejrzała się w stronę lasu. Jeśli się nie myliła, powinna znaleźć drogę na lotnisko, a z lotniska powinna wiedzieć, gdzie iść. Powinna przynajmniej.

Zamykając oczy na sekundę, dziewczyna rzuciła się biegiem w wyznaczoną stronę.

* * *

\- Świetnie!

Barricade wywrócił oczami, zaglądając w krzaki, nie wykrywając na swoich skanerach żadnej sygnatury człowieka poza Carly Hale, która aktualnie szukała pocieszenia w swoim mężu, który przyjechał z kilka minut temu.

\- Po prostu bosko! Świetnie. Jest zajebiście i świetnie…!

\- Myślisz, że jak powtórzysz „świetnie" jeszcze cztery razy, to ten Insekt magicznie się koło ciebie znajdzie? – zapytał TC, siedząc na masce Mustanga w swoim holoformie

Sideswipe zmrużył na niego oczy.

\- Może marzę żebyś stąd zniknął, Con'ie.

Thundercracher wywrócił oczami na przydomek, zwracając głowę ku Cade'owi, których nadal zaglądał się po roślinności.

\- Yo, Cade, myślisz, że znajdziesz tam jakieś insekty?

\- Uwierz, że poza wami dwoma nie widzę tutaj żadnego – odrzucił sucho, schylając się.

TC westchnął teatralnie, patrząc w górę i rozkładając się wygodnie na samochodzie, ignorując wściekły ryk silnika pod nim.

\- Rany, nawet humor ci się zjebał odkąd odszedłeś.

Sideswipe który patrzył na coś w komórce, zamrugał nagle, przestając robić to, co robił i zesztywniał w swoim miejscu. Uniósł głowę, szukając wzrokiem Barricade'a i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- „Odszedłeś"?

TC zawrócił wzrok ku niemu, unosząc brew, wtedy na Barricade'a, który trzymał coś w dłoni, oglądając to ze wszystkich stron.

\- Nasz kochany Barricade powiedział sayonara – powiedział dobitnie, przechylając głowę ze spokojem, jakby przekazywał wiadomość o pogodzie – Nie wiedziałeś? Megs ma go na celu od kilku tygodni.

Sideswipe zamrugał po raz kolejny.

Na celu?

 _Ale to w takim razie wystawiając się teraz tutaj…_

 _…Co?_

\- Jaja sobie robisz – stwierdził w końcu.

Thundercracker wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ja nie Skywarp – odezwał się, chcąc powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

\- Błagam, nie ściągaj tu swojego brata – skrzywił się, podchodząc Barricade, mierząc ich obu wzrokiem – Jeszcze nam chaosu brakuje.

\- Teoretycznie jednego, nędznego człowieczka, którego tak kochacie – poprawił – A mały chaos jeszcze nikogo nie zabił.

Barricade popatrzył na niego dosadnie.

\- …może kilka osób?

Sideswipe potrząsnął głową, unosząc telefon.

\- W każdym razie, musimy ją znaleźć – wymachał im mapką Google przed nosem – Nie wiemy czy sobie czegoś nie zrobi.

\- Po pierwsze: Żadne my – wtrącił TC, kiedy czarnowłosy posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie – Po drugie: Nie będę szukać jakiegoś…insekta z którego mógłbym po prostu zdeptać i nie byłoby problemu. Po trzecie…

\- Idziesz z nami i nie dyskutuj – przerwał mu ostro Barricade.

\- No, chyba cię coś boli. Nie lecę po człowieka, nie upadłem _tak_ nisko.

\- Mam przekazać Screamer'owi co robisz po nocach?

\- To jest szantaż.

\- Nie, to jest wykorzystywanie nadmiernych informacji w celach przekonania drugiej osoby.

- _Blackmail._

Wzruszenie ramionami.

\- Jak zwał, tak zwał – wyszczerzył się – Więc? Chcesz żeby Screamer dowiedział się o twoich…?

\- OKAY, okay! – warknął, przepychając się przez niego, mocno z grymasem wściekłości - Cały ten zachód po jakiegoś durnego człowieka – mamrotał do siebie, kiedy jego holoform zniknął.

\- Zwracaj uwagę na parki! – zawołał za nim jeszcze.

Tamten coś wymamrotał pod nosem.

Wtedy silnik Lamborghini zaryczał, a Sideswipe się wyszczerzył.

\- Co? – zapytał, kiedy Barricade wywrócił oczami, jego własny holoform zniknął, a on sam wystartował.

Sideswipe pokręcił głową.

\- Taki ja jeden wychowany – stwierdził do siebie, po czym także wyruszył.


	17. 16 - Return to you

16\. Return to you.

* * *

„ _I am thankful for all those difficult people in my life, they have shown me exactly who I do not want to be„._

 _\- Unknown_

* * *

Gdyby pani od WF ją teraz zobaczyła, Ziva była sto procent pewna, że postawiłaby jej ocenę pozytywną na koniec. A nauczycielka szczerze jej nie lubiła, więc to by było coś. Takie, uznanie, tak.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się gdzieś w mieście, dysząc lekko i opierając dłonie o kolana. Wyszło na to, że jednak lotnisko nie było dobrym pomysłem. A Ziva nie zamierzała uciekać z miasta. Lub kontynentu. Potrzebowała tylko…spokoju, w pewnym sensie. Bezpiecznego, cichego miejsca.

Gdyby tylko jej mózg się zamknął i nie powtarzał jak bardzo podle się zachowała.

Brunetka wyprostowała się, oglądając na boki. Było dosyć późno. Prawie wszystko było już pozamykane.

Dziewczyna wyostrzyła wzrok.

Oprócz tego jednego, małego sklepu po drugiej stronie ulicy. Tam nadal paliło się światło, a w środku przez szybkę można było zobaczyć jakiegoś staruszka układającego książki na regale.

Ziva jeszcze raz obejrzała się, po czym widząc, że nie jedzie żaden samochód, przebiegła na drugą stronę, szybko otwierając drzwi od sklepu i wchodząc do środka. Klasyczny dzwonek wydał z siebie cichą melodyjkę, kiedy mężczyzna się do niej odwrócił, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Uh, dobry wieczór – przywitała się grzecznie, patrząc na książki, po czym odchrząkując – Można…jakoś pomóc? – zapytała po chwili, niepewnie.

Uśmiech staruszka jeszcze się powiększył.

\- Taka kochana istotka z ciebie – stwierdził, kiwając na regał – Gdybyś mogła poukładać te książki w kolejności od największej do najmniejszej, naprawdę by panienka pomogła.

Ziva przez chwilę się a nie patrzyła, staruszek już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy uśmiechnęła się nieco i skinęła głową, zabierając książki z jego dłoni i stawiając je na jednym ze stolików.

\- Nie ma sprawy, panie… - popatrzyła na etykietkę – Jet.

Tamten jednak zniknął już za ladą, szukając czegoś innego. Ziva westchnęła cicho do siebie, po czym zabrała się do roboty.

* * *

Ginger siedziała z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie, kiedy Natasha w końcu westchnęła, zwracając uwagę wszystkich.

\- Nadal nie ma od niej wieści, Ginger.

Rodriguez, która wpatrywała się w ścianę nad głowami Ratchet'a i Shane'a, zerknęła na nią tylko na dosłownie sekundę.

\- Nic jej nie będzie.

\- Ale… - Rosjanka westchnęła, patrząc na dziewczynę – Skąd możesz być pewna?

Zarya wyprostowała się na swoim siedzeniu, kiedy Ginger na chwilę przymknęła oczy.

\- Ponieważ jakimkolwiek żółtodziobem by gościarka nie była – dziewczyna podciągnęła się, siadając prościej – Klan dobrze ją wyszkolił, a misja jaką dostała jest banalnie prosta.

\- To nadal dziecko – przypomniała ostro.

\- Też nim byłam – odparowała Ginger sucho, sprawiając, że Natasha zamilkła z grymasem na twarzy – Nic jej nie będzie. Znam swoich ludzi.

\- Naprawdę? Są twoi?

\- Czytałam akta.

\- Akta nie definiują tego, jaka jest osoba w środku. Wiesz o tym – Rosjanka kucnęła, patrząc na nią z niemiłym wyrazem twarzy – Nie oceniaj jej po jakiś głupich papierkach.

Rodriguez machnęła dłonią.

\- Powinnaś się cieszyć, że moi rodzice wylecieli w powietrze, Natasha – Ginger powiedziała bez skruchy – Bo Żółtodziób dostałby misje samobójczą w sekundzie, kiedy się tutaj pojawiła. Dałam jej szanse na wykazanie się.

\- Nie fair szansę – zaznaczyła.

\- Daj spokój – machnęła dłonią – Niedługo będzie twoim problemem i będziesz mogła robić z nią, co chcesz. W tej chwili jest pod moją opieką.

\- Miało mnie to pocieszyć?

Ginger wywróciła oczami, po czym spojrzała znowu na ścianę.

\- Nie dostaje tego samego, co rekruci dostawiali kiedyś. Wierz mi, powinno cię to cieszyć.

Natasha nadal się na nią patrzyła, kiedy wstała i powróciła na swoje miejsce.

\- Ktoś w ogóle wie, kiedy dolecimy? – głos Jazz'a przebił się przez ciszę, kiedy Tasha w końcu zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę.

\- Jeszcze kilka godzin – odparł Seth, pojawiając się nagle w progu wejścia do kadłuba i ogarnął wzrokiem całą resztę – Jeszcze jest ktoś kto narzeka?

\- Na brak kultury i miejsca do spania? Ja – Chromia się odezwała, krzyżując ramiona – Nikt nas nie poinformował, że tyle to potrwa.

\- Tak to jest, kiedy się lata na inny kontynent – stwierdził Ratchet.

Chromia skarciła go wzrokiem.

\- Cicho. Ty tu jesteś tylko dlatego, że milenia bycia medykiem sprawiły, że jesteś przewrażliwiony, nawet cię nie rusza tyle godzin lotu – prychnęła.

\- First Aid jest wystarczająco kompetentny, żeby zająć się działem medycznym, kiedy mnie nie ma – odparł, doskonale wiedząc o co jej chodzi – Razem z Jolt'em tworzą dobry zespół.

\- Pokładacie za dużo wiary w innych – Zarya się odezwała, ucinając ich dyskusję, po czym spojrzała na Seth'a – Dlaczego Shane leci z nami?

Jęk został usłyszany od chłopaka.

\- Przecież już mówiłem.

\- Nie mówiłeś – syknęła, spoglądając na mężczyznę – Więc?

Seth wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie twoja sprawa, panno Temple – oznajmił sucho – Sprawy prywatne nie dotyczą twojej rodziny, nie musisz się obawiać.

\- Jedyne czego się obawiam, to tego, że wszystko pójdzie na marne po któreś z was da klapy – odwarknęła, mrużąc oczy – Wiemy jaki Shane jest.

\- Gdybyś zapomniała, ty i Ginger bierzecie swój mały plan w łapy i same go wykonujecie – mężczyzna uniósł na nią brew – A ja jedynie daję wam to, czego potrzebujecie, wtedy zajmę się tym, co po Shane tu z nami jest. Nie będzie żadnych rozproszeń.

Prychnęła.

\- Akurat.

\- Powinnaś martwić się o siebie - Shane stwierdził – To twój rodzina ma coś nie tak w głowie.

\- Hej, zobacz, mówisz o swojej? – zapytała, posyłając mu piorunujące spojrzenie – Zgodziłam się na cały ten bajzel…

\- Matko Boża, przymknij się Zarya – Ginger warknęła, ucinając ją skutecznie – Nie rób z siebie pępka świata, wszyscy w tym tkwimy.

\- Ah tak? I co? To ja muszę…

\- Przestań robić z siebie ofiarę!

Wyraz gniewu zniknął z twarzy Zaryi, kiedy Ginger wstała, patrząc na nią ostro. Natasha uniosła na nią wzrok nieco zdziwiona.

\- Nie robię z siebie ofiary – powiedziała spokojnym gniewem – Zgodziłam się, bo wiem, co się stanie, jeśli Jack i D wyjdą z więzienia. Wiem, że stanie się wtedy to, co kiedyś, a ja nie pozwolę na to, żeby inni przez to ucierpieli.

\- Dziewczyno, nie bądź… - zaczął mruczeć pod nosem Seth, kiedy brunetka prychnęła, jakby rozbawiona.

\- I co? Myślisz, że grając znowu bohaterkę jakoś to pomoże? – zakpiła – Wybacz, ale wiadomość z ostatniej chwili: Nie tylko ty miałaś źle i nie tylko ty coś straciłaś.

\- To JA byłam maltretowana przez całe swoje życie.

\- Nie użalaj się nad sobą, Zarya – Rodriguez powiedziała to z takim obrzydzeniem, jakby ktoś postawił jej zgniłe jajko przed twarzą – Myślisz, że Shane _NIE_ był? Myślisz, że za każdym razem jak zrobił coś złego, nie dostawał po twarzy? – zbliżyła się do niej, kiedy Zarya tylko zmierzyła ją wzrokiem – Myślisz, że to ty miałaś schrzanione dzieciństwo? Nie masz bladego pojęcia, czym przemoc właściwie jest.

\- Jak śmiesz?! – uniosła się z miejsca Zarya – Rozumiem, że jesteś rozgoryczona nad swoim życiem, ale oh zobacz, wiadomość z ostatniej chwili: To, że ty swoją rodzinę straciłaś i nikt cię już nie rusza, nie znaczy, że tak samo jest z resztą.

\- Rodzinę? Kpisz sobie ze mnie? – Brunetka żachnęła się, kręcąc głową – Nienawidziłam ich, cieszyłam się, jak w końcu zdechli – powiedziała dobitnie – I popatrz wokoło, co? Nie tylko ty miałaś źle. Shane stracił matkę. Był bity. Ja byłam wysłana do piwnicy na tygodnie, przeżywając tylko na kromce chleba, bo „to ma cię wzmocnić". Wychowywałam się w rodzinie, gdzie jak zawiodłaś na treningu, twoje życie wisiało jak na włosku.

\- Teraz to ty robisz z siebie ofiarę.

\- Myślisz, że miałaś najgorzej, bo matka cię nienawidziła? Zabrała Zivę od ciebie? Bo byłaś ofiarą przemocy? Ogarnij się, nikt nie mówi, że nie miałaś źle – Ginger omiotła ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem – Ale nie miałaś najgorzej. Inni mieli ciężej od ciebie.

\- Znudziły wam się już te mądrości? – wtrącił Shane ostro, chcąc już, żeby była w końcu cisza, bo w końcu: ile można? – Obie się ogarnijcie.

\- Mówię tylko prawdę.

\- Gówno prawda, jesteś kąśliwa, bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie odwróciłam się od tych, co mi pomogli.

 _Auć._

Gdyby to jeszcze nie mogło zrobić się gorzej, nawet Shane uniósł do góry brew, prychając pod nosem, kiedy Rodriguez odsunęła się nieznaczenie.

\- Zawsze wiedziałam, że do siebie pasujecie z tym swoim strażnikiem od siedmiu boleści.

\- Nie wtrącaj w to Sunstreaker'a.

\- To nie wpieprzaj się w moje życie, bo nic o nim nie wiesz – syknęła ostro Ginger – Nie wiesz, dlaczego odeszłam. Nie wiesz, dlaczego Klan jest pod moją władzą. W czasie, kiedy ty bawiłaś się w dom ze swoimi koleżkami, wyobraź sobie, że niektórzy chwytali się tego, co mieli.

\- Nie wtrącaj to Bot'ów, to nie jest ich wina.

\- Uważaj, Słoneczko. Jeden krok do toksycznej relacji.

Zarya zmierzyła go wzrokiem, kiedy Ginger wywróciła oczami, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Odeszłam. – stwierdziła – Bo nie miałam innego wyboru.

\- Zawsze jest inna droga.

\- Wybacz, że nie każdy ma rękaw pełen decyzji i nie może sobie wybierać – rzuciła sucho – Mów, co chcesz, ale ja nie żyję w idealnym świecie i nie mam tego luksusu, że nieważne, gdzie nie pójdę, ktoś pójdzie za mną.

Blondynka usiadła z powrotem na swoim miejscu. Seth odchrząknął, sprawiając, że Ginger odwróciła się w jego stronę.

\- Jeśli skończyliście – Seth zaczął – To możecie zastanowić się nad noclegiem, bo trochę tam zabawimy – po czym zniknął w środku kabiny kapitana.

Tasha uniosła dłoń.

\- Znam tani hotel.

Chromia, Jazz i Ratchet popatrzyli na nią, kiedy Ginger wróciła na swoje miejsce.

\- Mnie pasuje – stwierdziła kobieta, dziwnym głosem.

\- Nam także – oznajmił Jazz, kiedy zobaczył, że Ratchet kiwa głową.

Natasha skinęła głową, po czym zwróciła wzrok ku Rodriguez, która wypuściła powoli powietrze z płuc i po raz kolejny zaczęła wpatrywać się w ścianę nad Shane'em.

* * *

\- Wyglądasz na zagubioną.

Ziva nawet się nie obróciła, nadal układając książki.

\- Może jestem – wzruszyła ramionami – Może nie. Nie wiem.

 _Nic nie wiem_ , pomyślała.

 _Tęsknię za Sunshine, za Sides'em. Za momentami, kiedy mogłam się śmiać i nie przynosiło mi to bólu. Kiedy miałam rodzinę i wiedziałam, że im zależało. Co się ze mną do cholery stało? I kiedy się stało?_

\- Zagubionymi nie są ci, którzy wędrują i zabłądzili – zaczął staruszek, przecierając ladę szmatką do kurzu – Ale ci, którzy nigdy nie zaczęli.

\- Nie jestem fanką zagadek – stwierdziła kwaśno, wkładając ostatnią rzecz na regał.

\- Nie zagadka, kiedy znasz odpowiedź.

Ziva obejrzała się za siebie, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Ja nie znam – stwierdziła stanowczo, a kiedy tamten się nie odezwał, wywróciła oczami – Raczej nie – dodała już niepewnie, rozglądając się na boki – Mogę jeszcze jakoś pomóc? Posprzątać? Cokolwiek?

Bóg jej świadkiem, że nie była jedną z tych osób, co kochały sprzątać, ale potrzebowała czegokolwiek, żeby jej mózg przestał w końcu myśleć. Nie potrzebowała kolejnych komentarzy na swój temat od swojej własnej podświadomości.

\- Obawiam się, że to wszystko w czym mogłabym panienka pomóc – stwierdził staruszek Jet – Jednakże…

Ziva uniosła do góry brew.

\- Co?

Tamten uśmiechnął się.

\- Jest pewna rzecz.

* * *

\- Doszłam do wniosku, że miałaś racje.

Właśnie w tamtym momencie, Ginger zatrzymała się przed wyjściem z samolotu. Plecak, który miała przerzucony przez ramię poprawiła i odwróciła się, unosząc do góry brew.

\- Brałaś coś? – zapytała z powątpiewaniem, kiedy Zarya zabrała swoje rzeczy, podchodząc do niej powoli. – Pytam serio. Jak coś brałaś to powiedz. Nie mam humoru na sztuczki.

Blondynka wyszczerzyła się.

\- Nie brałam, spokojnie – stanęła naprzeciwko niej, mierząc ją wzrokiem z tym błyskiem w oku – Ale…doszłam do wniosku, że miałaś racje, zachowałam się samolubnie.

Rodriguez zmieniła pozycję z jednej nogi na drugą, zaciskając zęby.

\- To wszystko? Świetnie – ucięła, odwracając się z zamiarem odejścia, kiedy blondynka szybko złapała ją za dłoń.

\- Czekaj.

Shane przechodzący obok niej, posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, na które lekko potrząsnęła głową. Chłopak skinął głową, idąc ramię w ramię z Ratchet'em. Wtedy brunetka skierowała swój wzrok na dziewczynę przed nią, dając jej do zrozumienia, żeby kontynuowała.

\- I wiem, że miałaś źle.

Ginger nie odwróciła wzroku, nieważne jak bardzo ją korciło.

\- _Fascynujące_ – stwierdziła chłodno.

Po twarzy Hale przebiegł cień uśmiechu.

\- Jestem po prostu wkurzona, bo każdy układał sobie życie, kiedy nagle pojawili się oni – Zarya wzruszyła ramionami – Nie chciałam wyjść na egoistkę, wiem jak bardzo wycierpieliście. Zwłaszcza ty.

\- Nie wyróżniaj mnie, Zar – Ginger powiedziała powoli, niebieskie tęczówki jakby się w nią wlepiły – Nie chcę specjalnego traktowania, bo miałam schrzanione dzieciństwo.

\- Nie zamierzam ci go dać – zaprzeczyła szybko Zarya, patrząc dziwnie na przezwisko – Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że Chromia i Ironhide za tobą tęsknią.

Wzrok Ginger z przymulonego, jakby się ożywił, kiedy popatrzyła na nią ostrzej. Skrzyżowała ramiona pod biustem.

\- To jakiś trick?

\- Mówię o tym, co widzę. – wzruszyła ramionami – Wszyscy chcieli wiedzieć, co się z tobą dzieje, GiGi. Nie jesteś tak nielubiana jak myślisz. – zmrużyła lekko oczy – Słyszałam także twoją rozmowę z …tą kobietą. Naprawdę nie obchodzi cię to, co Hide i Chromia czuli, kiedy pokazało się, że NIE wracasz? Kompletnie nic dla ciebie nie znaczą?

\- Nie twoja sprawa – syknęła, wyszarpując ramię, które Zarya nadal trzymała.

Zarya uniosła głowę.

\- Poświęcili na siebie tak wiele, a ty tak im się odwdzięczasz?

\- Przymknij się – warknęła – Nie wiesz, co i jak. Nie wtrącaj się.

\- Kochają cię! – podniosła głos, zdeterminowanie zabłysło jej w oczach, kiedy Ginger niemal jak oparzona cofnęła się o krok – Myślisz, że dlaczego Chromia tutaj jest? Albo Ratchet? Myślisz, że pozwolą wam tak po prostu się stoczyć? Jak Seth pozwolił Shane'owi? Jak _tobie_ pozwoliła Ivy? I David?

\- Zarya, wystarczy – odezwał się nagle rozkazujący głos za nią i po chwili dołączyła do nich Chromia, patrząc na blondynkę ostro.

\- Ale…

- _Wystarczy_ – powtórzyła, kiwając głową na Jazz'a dalej, który bawił się komórką – Idź, czeka na ciebie od dobrych piętnastu minut.

Zarya spojrzała na nią, po czym westchnęła i ruszyła w stronę chłopaka. Ginger podążyła za nią wzrokiem, po czym poprawiła plecak, kiwając na Natashę, która pojawiła się obok nich z pytającym wzrokiem.

\- Jest okay – powiedziała cicho.

Natasha skinęła głową, po czym spojrzała na błękitno-włosą.

\- Jest pani gotowa? – zapytała.

\- Mia, proszę. Pani sprawia, że czuję się okropnie staro – odpowiedziała Chromia tym samym tonem, co wcześniej – I tak, jestem.

Tasha wyszczerzyła się, po czym popatrzyła na Ginger.

\- Możemy?

Rodriguez wzięła głęboki wdech.

- _Tak._

* * *

\- Mam się panu zwierzyć z moich problemów?

Jedno, małe pytanie, które dla Zivy w tamtym momencie było naprawdę ważne i nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby je zadać. Uciekła z domu, – rany, jak to brzmi - przebiegłą pół miasta, znalazła się o późnej porze w sklepie jakiegoś staruszka i teraz miała mu się spowiadać?

Właściwie…, gdyby miała się zastanowić, to nie był taki całkiem zły pomysł w jej głowie, nie znała go, nie była narażona na plotki. Mogła wszystko powiedzieć bez konsekwencji tego, że może ją komuś wygadać.

\- Wyglądasz na zagubioną, możliwe, że to ci pomoże.

 _Nie wiem, gościu, nie wiem_ , pomyślała.

\- Możliwe, że mam stan depresyjny – Ziva wyznała w końcu, rzucając się na fotel i wzrokiem wyzywając staruszka żeby coś powiedział, ten jednak machnął dłonią żeby kontynuowała – I czuję się jakbym była zmęczona wszystkim. I nie wiem dlaczego.

\- Hmm – staruszek usiadł na swoim miejscu.

Ziva popatrzyła na niego. Wyglądał jakby naprawdę podobał mu się ten wywód.

 _I tak nie mam nic do stracenia,_ pomyślała.

\- Od dziecka moje życie było do bani. – zaczęła sucho, z przekąsem.

I tak zaczęła. I mówiła. I dalej, dalej, dalej. O tym jak bardzo chciałaby tylko skoczyć z mostu, bo miała dość. Jak bardzo głosy w głowie nie dawały jej spokoju. Jak zwykłe czynności przyprawiały ją o mdłości. Jak nawet rozmawianie z jej strażnikiem wymęczało jej psychicznie. Jak bardzo męczyła się próbując to wszystko ukryć przed Sunshine. Jak wszystko, co kiedyś dawało jej radość irytowało ją. Nawet sam jej śmiech sprawiał, że było jej źle. Wydawał się jakiś wymuszony. Fałszywy.

Ziva w końcu dojechała do momentu, w którym jej matka nagle dostała olśnienia.

I znowu. Mówiła jak bardzo nienawidziła jej rodzicielki. Ile razy przepłakiwała noc, bo miała dosyć tego, że kobieta po prostu nie chciała słuchać JEJ i zwracała na nią uwagę tylko wtedy, kiedy zrobiła coś źle, albo przynosiła dobre stopnie. Jak bardzo rozżalona była, kiedy Carly zobaczyła jak bardzo ją skrzywdziła, kiedy ktoś inny jej to powiedział.

Na końcu: jak bolała świadomość, że było jej źle, a nie miała pojęcia jak zwrócić się o pomoc.

Wtedy dopiero, po wydawało jej się, że wieczności, dziewczyna schowała głowę w dłonie i zacisnęła oczy, oddychając ciężko. W życiu tyle się jeszcze nie nagadała. Nagle szklanka wody została podstawiona jej pod nosem.

\- Dzięki – wychrypiała, opierając się o oparcie fotela i biorąc wielki łyk picia.

\- Masz ciężkie lata za sobą – Jet powiedział w końcu, kiedy dziewczyna siedziała z zamkniętymi oczami, mając wrażenie, że w tamtym momencie była bezbronna i każdy pocisk mógł ją zabić. – Nie dziw dowiedzieć się, że teraz to wszystko powraca.

\- Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem.

\- To minie.

\- Nie wygląda jakby miało – stwierdziła cicho.

Jet wzruszył ramionami.

\- W perspektywie kogoś takiego jak ty? Nie jestem zdziwiony – stwierdził – Mówisz, że jesteś zmęczona. Masz dość. Nie powiedziałaś, jaki jest prawdziwy powód.

\- Mówiłam….

\- Nie mówiłaś.

Ziva otworzyła oczy, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Brązowe tęczówki spotkały jego elektryczno-niebieskie. Miała wrażenie jakby w tamtej chwili patrzył przez nią, dostrzegając coś, co dla niej było niewidoczne.

W końcu westchnęła.

Prawdziwy powód.

Czego? Wszystkiego. Korzeń, dlaczego tak się czuła.

\- Po prostu chcę być taka jak kiedyś – wymamrotała cicho, podciągając kolana pod brodę – Nie chcę się tak czuć.

\- Ale dlaczego?

Ziva wpatrywała się zakłopotana w dół, milion myśli na sekundę, jak na jednej wielkiej autostradzie. Myśli zderzały się ze sobą, policyjne błyski sprawiały, że w pewnej chwili miała wrażenie, że nie znajdzie odpowiedzi. Wszystko było pomieszane, stare, jak w jakimś archiwum.

W końcu, coś jakby zaskoczyło z małym: _click!_

Staruszek wyszczerzył się, kiedy dziewczyna uniosła nagle głowę, patrząc na niego.

 _\- Bo to nie ja._


	18. 17 - A Road Home

17\. A road home.

* * *

 _„Difficult roads often lead to beautiful destinations. „_

\- Unknown

* * *

\- Chcę żeby mój przyszły mąż patrzył na mnie tak, jak ty patrzysz na łóżko – oznajmiła Ginger, kiedy Natasha posłała jej dziwne spojrzenie – Okay, może nie mąż, ale pies.

\- Dzielimy pokój we trzy? – zapytała Chromia, wchodząc do pokoju. Ginger popatrzyła na zewnątrz okna, widząc zaparkowane pojazdy, w tym niebieski motocykl. Oderwała wzrok od widoku, rzucając torbę na łóżko po środku.

\- Yep! – stwierdziła, wzdychając – To lepsze niż dzielenie pokoju z tymi psychopatami z drugiego pokoju.

\- Czy tam nie mieści się reszta twojego Klanu?

\- Ja tam ich nie znam.

Natasha popatrzyła na nią z wyrzutem. Ginger odwróciła wzrok.

\- Dlatego jestem mimo wszystko zdania, że podejmujesz właściwą decyzję – stwierdziła Rosjanka, siadając na łóżku – Zaraz jak to wszystko się skończy.

\- Nie wybiegaj w przyszłość – mruknęła Ginger, kładąc się na łóżko – Ona i tak jest dwa kroki przed tobą.

Natasha patrzyła na nią przez chwilę, kiedy ta wyjęła komórkę, odblokowując ją i szukając kogoś w kontaktach, kiedy Chromia usiadła na łóżku obok niej, obserwując dwójkę.

\- Zabawne, że ty to mówisz. Nigdy nie masz planu.

\- Improwizuje na czas.

\- To nie plan.

Ginger posłała jej dziwne spojrzenie, wciskając jakiś kontakt na liście i przystawiając słuchawkę do ucha, kiedy Rosjanka westchnęła.

Brunetka usiadła po turecku, kiedy usłyszała głos po drugiej stronie, uśmiechając się nieco pod nosem.

\- Więc, jak się miewa moja najukochańsza cioteczka?

Chromia niemal zakrztusiła się piciem, kiedy Natasha wytrzeszczyła oczy.

* * *

\- Nadal jest na mnie zły – stwierdziła Zarya na swoim łóżku.

Dzieliła pokój z Jazz'em i kilkoma osobami z Klanu Ginger po kilkukrotnym zapewnieniu z ich strony, że na pewno nie zabiją jej we śnie. Co do tego nadal nie było pewności, stąd Jazz.

\- Kto?

\- Sunstreaker.

Sabotażysta westchnął, kładąc ramiona pod głowę i wybierając wygodną pozycję na łóżku. Reszta dziewczyn zajęła się swoimi rozmowami, szepcząc do siebie. Zarya wiedziała mimo wszystko, że podsłuchują.

\- Wiesz jaki jest – stwierdził, a kiedy posłała mu zbolałe spojrzenie, westchnął – Słuchaj, Sunstreaker ma specyficzny charakter, wiesz o tym.

\- Zostawił mnie.

\- Nie zostawił.

W pewnym sensie sposób w jaki wymówił to dawał jej do myślenia, bo jakim niby cudem Jazz wiedział, że jej NIE zostawił? Dla niej jasne było, że jej strażnik obraził się i zostawił na lodzie z bandą psychopatów na innym kontynencie.

\- Nie widzę go tutaj. Chyba, że nagle stał się niewidzialny.

\- Nie mówię, że to co zrobił jest _DOBRE_ , ale staw się na jego miejscu – Jazz jeździł palcem po swoim urządzeniu, prawdopodobnie szukając jakiejś piosenki – Jest twoim strażnikiem, do tego ma naturę osoby, która jak się już o kogoś martwi, to poważnie.

\- Był samolubny.

\- Bo cię kocha.

Zarya otworzyła usta, kiedy tamto słowo wyszło z jego ust. „Kocha". Wybrzmiało tak swobodnie, jakby tamten mówił o pogodzie. Jakby ta kwestia pomiędzy nią, a jej strażnikiem była oczywista.

\- Jest…moim przyjacielem – stwierdziła, marszcząc czoło – Oczywiście, że mnie „ _kocha_ " – zrobiła powietrzny nawias, wywracając oczami.

Jazz zerknął na nią.

\- Sunstreaker był przerażony, kiedy dowiedział się, że wyjeżdżasz do Australii, po tym, co było rok temu, Rya. Nie wiem, co skłoniło go do pozostania na Diego Garcia, ale nie zostawiłby cię kompletnie samej.

\- Ty tu jesteś – zaznaczyła, unosząc do góry brew.

\- Nie dla niego. Dla siebie.

Zarya patrzyła na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym zwróciła wzrok w stronę swojego własnego urządzenia.

Nie wiedziała, co dokładnie o tym myśleć.

* * *

Minął dzień od jej ucieczki.

Nie czuła się za dobrze. Musiała przyznać, że na filmach takie ucieczki wyglądały na o wiele łatwiejsze, wymagające mniej roboty. Była skłonna dodać, że od chodzenia z punktu A do punkt bolały ją nogi, a drobne jakie wydawała na jedzenie malały z każdą chwilą.

Tęskniła za Sideswipe'em.

Wyłączyła telefon, ale miała świadomość, że prędzej czy później Sides jakoś by ją złapał, będąc w tym samym miejscu co ona. Dla niej okrążyłby świat.

Wiedziała o tym.

A jednocześnie miała wrażenie, że nie wiedziała NIC. Wątpiła w każdą myśl jaka ją nachodziła. Nieważne, gdzie by nie spojrzała, czuła wzrok innych na sobie. Nie lubiła swojego ciała, teraz miała wrażenie, że go nienawidziła. Oczywiście, inni powiedzieliby, że nie ma CZEGO nienawidzić.

Prawdopodobnie tak było.

Ale w nastrojem jaki miała, Ziva miała wrażenie, że każda mała wada jaką miała byłą powodem do wątpienia w siebie. Nawet te zdolności hakerskie którymi się odznaczała nagle wydawały się pospolite.

Na dworze robiło się zimno. Dla niej, przynajmniej.

Mijała wszystkich po kolei.

Nie patrzyli się na nią. Ona nie patrzyła się na nich. Szła dalej, znała te ulice, chodziła nimi wiele razu, nigdy nie doceniając tego, jak spokojnie tam było w porównaniu z Chicago. Teraz widziała te zalety, nawet mimo ciężkich powiek.

Od rozmowy z Jet'em, zrozumiała, że to nie była ona.

Ta zmęczona, przygnębiona Ziva Hale, nie byłą nią. Ziva była kimś; i kochała siebie za wszystko.

W czasach takich jak te, zastanawiała się jakim sposobem wytrwała będąc radosną dziewczyną w świecie ludzi oceniających i przepełnionych zawiścią.

W pewnym momencie była tak zapatrzona w jakiś punkt, że nie zauważyła osoby idącej naprzeciwko niej i wtedy, kiedy tą osobą zobaczyła, było już za późno i wpadła na klatkę piersiową kogoś i rzeczy, które trzymał wypadły mu z rąk.

Ziva skrzywiła się mentalnie, panika na chwilę przeszła przez jej twarz.

\- P-Przepraszam! – wymamrotała, szybko schylając się, żeby pozbierać książki z ziemi, przepraszając jeszcze kilka razu pod nosem nie tylko do chłopaka, ale także do tych, którzy idąc musieli ją specjalnie ominąć.

\- Nic, nic nie szkodzi – podniosła się szybko, wyglądając na zakłopotaną i oddała mu przedmioty, odchrząkując, kiedy tamten wyciągnął do niej dłoń – Daniel Davis.

Dziewczyna zamarzła w bezruchu.

 _Nie-moż-li-we,_ pomyślała, otwierając szeroko oczy i chwytając jego dłoń.

\- Ziva Hale.

I wtedy tamten się wyszczerzył, potrząsając ich złączonymi rękoma.

\- Witam koleżankę ze szpitala, panno Phoenix.

* * *

\- Rany, Gingerino, w życiu nie słyszałam bardziej fałszywego przywitania – stwierdziła kobieta po drugiej stronie, kiedy Ginger parsknęła – Okay, więc jaka jest sytuacja?

\- Hale ma plan, Donnelly swoje własne sprawy – dziewczyna zaczęła – Aktualnie siedzimy w hotelu, jutro zaczynamy. U was?

\- Żółtodziób do mnie dotarł, nieźle się spisała…

\- Ta Lisa czy jak jej tam… - brunetka zwróciła się do Natashy, która ocknęła się i zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Monique?

\- Ta, ta jedna. Nic jej nie jest – posłała jej uśmieszek – Mówiłam, że wiem, co robię – zignorowała jej wzrok i zwróciła się do kobiety – Kontynuuj.

\- …Klan jest pod kontrolą – mówiła dalej, jakby jej w ogóle nie przerwano – Sprawdzałam sytuację z Donnelly, coś tu nie pasuje, wiesz? Ale wszystko idzie jak zaplanowane.

Ginger skinęła głową.

\- Jakieś komplikacje?

\- Jakiś gościu do nas wparował. Też zabiera się do Australii. – Rodriguez zamrugała – Sprawdziliśmy go, nic na niego nie ma. Jakby w ogóle nie istniał.

\- Coś po za tym?

\- Nah, nic a nic.

\- Okay, informuj mnie na bieżąco.

Po drugiej stronie usłyszeć można było śmiech.

\- Nie ma sprawy, kochanie. _Ciao!_

Połączenie zostało zerwane, kiedy GiGi posłała Rosjance zadowolony z siebie uśmiech, bawiąc się urządzeniem w dłoni. Ten błysk w oku, który zanikł na tak długo, kiedy była w Klanie, znów się pojawił.

\- Mówiłaś coś o mnie?  
Natasha zamrugała.

\- **Вы планировали все это** _(Ty…to wszystko zaplanowałaś._ ) – powiedziała z niedowierzeniem – Wszystko. Mówiłaś, że nie wiesz, co robić…

\- Powiedziałaś, że rodzina mimo wszystko jest ważna – stwierdziła ze wzruszeniem ramionami.

Chromia, która przez połowę tego czasu była cicho, przekrzywiła głowę w bok.

\- A kto nią jest?

Bolało.

Ginger nigdy by nie zaprzeczyła, że nie, ale wiedziała, że zasłużyła. Sama nie była święta. Sama uznała, że są nieważni. Jakim prawem mogła się nazywać częścią rodziny, po tym, co zrobiła?

Tchórze nie zmieniają swojej natury. Nieważne, co by się nie stało, Ginger na końcu zawsze skończy sama.

Odwróciła wzrok od dwójki.

\- Rodzina jest ważna – powtórzyła chłodno – Nie powiedziałam, że chodzi o moją.

\- A kto nią jest?

Ginger nie odważyła się spojrzeć na kobietę, kiedy usłyszała ten ostry głos. Natasha nawet niezręcznie popatrzyła na obydwie, zastanawiając się czy nie powinna ich czasem zostawić i dać porozmawiać.

Dziewczyna schowała urządzenie do kieszeni, wstając.

Chromia jej pewnie nienawidziła.

Ironhide tym bardziej.

Zaryę i Shane'a skrzywdziła tak bardzo, że nawet spojrzeć na nią bez wyrzutu nie potrafią.

Ivy, David, Chris…wszyscy nie żyli. Zabiła ich.

Ginger Rodriguez nie miała już rodziny i tylko, i wyłącznie ze swojej winy.

\- Zamierzam sprawdzić, co u reszty. Tasha, Chromia, powinnyście odpocząć, jeśli jutro mamy być gotowi na fazę pierwszą. – powiedziała sucho, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Nigdy nie zauważyła tego, jak na nią Chromia spojrzała albo jak Natasha niemal się wzdrygnęła na jej ton głosu.

* * *

\- Transport pojawi się w magazynie przed świtem – Seth oznajmił w pokoju, kiedy Ginger w końcu tam dotarła, siadając na jednej z szafek – Macie oddział moich gdyby coś poszło nie tak, włącznie z tymi tutaj – wskazał na cztery osoby z Klanu Rodriguez – I niezawodny plan panny Hale.

\- I mój – wtrąciła Ginger, machając mu.

Ratchet uniósł do góry brew, kiedy Donnelly tylko ją zignorował.

\- Wiecie, w którym więzieniu się znajdują. Sprawa jest prosta: Zarya i Ginger z dwójką ochotników dostają się do środka, robią co muszą i dajecie nogi. Jeśli się nie powiedzie, cóż – spojrzał wymownie na Ginger – Macie tutaj plan awaryjny.

Zarya zamrugała, mając skrzyżowane ramiona i spojrzała na Rodriguez pytająco.

\- Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, Jack i Diane nie wysłuchają, zgarniam robotę i kończę ją raz na zawsze – wyjaśniła krótko – Myślisz, że dlaczego masz wokoło oddział zabójców?

\- Ale zabić ich?

\- Nikt nie chce wojny – wtrąciła blondynka obok Ginger.

\- A ja nie chcę nikogo zabijać.

\- Dlatego masz mnie.

Zarya wlepiła w nią wzrok, brązowe tęczówki jakby stały się ciemniejsze.

\- Mówiłaś, że już nigdy tego nie zrobisz – stwierdziła po chwili ciszy, nawet Jazz dziwnie spojrzał się na Ginger, kiedy ta przymknęła na sekundę oczy, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc – Mówiłaś, że nie chcesz. Ginger, co się z tobą dzieje?

Nie było żadnej wdzięczności, żadnej ulgi czy nawet radości. Tylko zdziwienie i zmieszanie. Jakby Zarya nie widziała jej, tylko jakiegoś potwora. Brunetka zdecydowała, że w głównej mierze miała racje.

\- Czasami, żeby przetrwać, robimy rzeczy, których nigdy byśmy nie marzyli zrobić – odparła w końcu – A ja nie przyjechałam po to, żeby patrzeć jak Jack i Diane chadzają sobie wesoło po Sydney.

\- Mówimy o zabiciu dwójki ludzi! – warknął Jazz.

Seth uniósł do góry dłonie, wchodząc pomiędzy nich.

\- Spokojnie – popatrzył na wszystkich – To jest jedynie plan B, nie wiemy, jak to wyjdzie. – spojrzał ostro na Zaryę – A ja nie zamierzam sprzątać ciał przed całą tą akcją, więc zluzujcie.

Zarya jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywała się w dziewczynę, po czym wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

\- Transport o świcie?

\- Tak.

Hale popatrzyła po wszystkich.

\- Więc niech wszyscy się wyśpią.

Ginger wywróciła oczami.

 _Szefowa się znalazła_ , pomyślała.

* * *

\- Nie wierzę, że cię spotkałam – stwierdziła Ziva, bawiąc się kubkiem gorącej kawy w kawiarni, do której Daniel ją zabrał – To jakiś sen i zaraz się obudzę, nie?

\- Rany, Phoenix, śnisz o mnie? – zaczął się z nią drażnić, puszczając jej oczko, kiedy wywróciła oczami – Nah, nie sen. 100% krwi i kości. I 1000% zajebistości, ale o tym już wiesz, co nie?

\- Skromny jak zawsze – skomentowała sucho.

\- Znasz mnie, Hale. Zawsze do usług.

Ziva pokręciła głową, biorąc głęboki wdech.

Gdyby ktoś jej powiedział, że Daniela znajdzie właśnie teraz, kiedy akurat uciekała przed własnym strażnikiem i swoją przeszłością, na ulicy, wyśmiałaby go.

Daniel Davis był pacjentem, dawno w Chicago, kiedy wylądowała w szpitalu przez sytuację w szkole i dzielił z nią pokój, zawsze chowając się za dobrą książką lub grami na telefonie. Nikt go nie odwiedzał, po za okazjonalną dziewczyną, która, jeśli Ziva dobrze pamiętała, nazywała się Haylie Johnson; zawsze wymieniali parę słów.

\- Więc jak ci życie poszło, huh? Nadal jesteś nerdem?

\- Hej! Masz coś do nerdów? – zapytał, udając obrażonego, śmiejąc się – Yup! Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że mam crusha? Wiesz, na takiej jednej?

\- Masz na myśli tą laskę do której wzdychałeś przez cały pobyt w szpitalu?

\- Nie wzdychałem! – zaprzeczył ostro – Tylko…tylko dużo o niej mówiłem.

Tak. Rozmawianie o jego obiekcie westchnień było trzecią najbardziej popularną rozrywką, poza czytaniem i graniem.

\- Kojarzę.

Oczy Daniel'a zabłysły w ten sam sposób w jaki oczy Sides'a lubiły błyszczeć, kiedy z nią rozmawiał. Ta myśl sprawiła, że poczuła ostre szarpnięcie w sercu, pustka spowodowana dalszym brakiem komunikacji z najbliższymi sprawiła, że czuła się jeszcze gorzej.

\- Zaręczyliśmy się dwa tygodnie temu – wyznał, radość słyszalna w jego rozmarzonym głosie, kiedy Ziva niemal zachłysnęła się swoją kawą.

\- Żartujesz – powiedziała poważnie.

Szatyn pokręcił głową.

\- Nie – wyszczerzył się – Hailie i ja jesteśmy parą od dwóch lat – powiedział dumnie – I w końcu udało mi się ją zdobyć.

 _Więc to jej imię. Hailie,_ pomyślała.

Z jakiegoś powodu wieści o tym sprawiły, że dziewczyna po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy prawdziwie się uśmiechnęła, uderzając lekko dłonią w stół.

\- Gościu, ja nadal nie mam chłopaka, a ty mi wyjeżdżasz z narzeczoną – pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową, kiedy Daniel puścił jej oczko, śmiejąc się jeszcze bardziej – Rany, gratulację.

Machnął na nią dłonią.

\- Po prostu cieszę się, że w końcu jest moja – powiedział szczęśliwie.

Ziva uśmiechnęła się, upijając kolejny łyk kawy.

\- Właśnie, rozmawiamy o mnie, a co u ciebie, Phoenix? – na to, brunetka nieco się ocknęła, sztywniejąc delikatnie i wzruszyła ramionami – Nie widziałem cię tutaj odkąd przyjechałem. Wyprowadziłaś się?

\- Mieszkam z siostrą – kiwała nieco głową, spoglądając na niego, kiedy jego usta zrobiły literę „o" – Ta, bliźniaczką. W Waszyngtonie.

\- Wow.

Ziva uśmiechnęła się blado na tą reakcje.

\- I…nie miałam za bardzo kontaktu z rodziną – mówienie o tym stawało się trudniejsze z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem - I nie miałam…za…dobrego stanu psychicznego, więc…

Nie chciała widzieć współczucia. Nie chciała tego. Więc zamiast tego, wlepiła wzrok w kubek na stole.

\- Miałam…okropne kilka miesięcy. Matka odcięła mnie od rodziny, kiedy znalazłam moją siostrę bliźniaczkę i od tego czasu, nie miałam z nią kontaktu. Do teraz. W domu też mi się nie układa. W głowie mi się nie układa. Właściwie, to moja głowa to jeden wielki bałagan, wiesz? – jeździła palcem po krawędzi naczynia – Czasami wolałabym umrzeć niż mierzyć się z tym każdego dnia.

Daniel pozostawał dziwnie cicho przez cały jej wywód i w końcu, Ziva uniosła na niego wzrok, unosząc do góry brew, kiedy tamten tępo wpatrywał się w stół, na końcu wyglądając na kogoś, kto nad czymś poważnie myśli.

Wtedy nagle wstał, podając jej dłoń. Spojrzała się na niego dziwnie.

\- Myślę, że muszę ci coś pokazać – stwierdził zdeterminowany.

Ziva tylko zamrugała, kiedy pociągnął ją i razem wyszli z kawiarni, płacąc jeszcze wcześniej zdezorientowanemu kelnerowi.

* * *

\- Wyglądasz na nieco zdenerwowanego, Prowl.

Pięćdziesiąty piąty raz, drugiego dnia, kiedy to zdanie zostało do niego wypowiedziane i Prowl miał go oficjalnie dosyć pod każdym względem. Siedząc z kubkiem kawy w dłoni, z podkrążonymi oczami, zirytowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy – ponieważ dlaczego Skids i Mudflap mieli by dać wszystkim spokój tylko dlatego, że Sunstreaker'a i Sideswipe'a nie było na Diego Garcia? – i data-padem w dłoni, Prowl desperacko szukał jakiejś luki w swoim planie, żeby W KOŃCU położyć się spać na kilka minut i dezaktywować swój holoform.

\- Nie mów mi, poznałeś po tym, że nie wychodziłem z biura już z kilka godzin? – zapytał z sarkazmem, sprawiając, że Hide się wyszczerzył.

\- Nie, ale zawsze wyglądasz jakbyś miał okres, kiedy Jazz'a nie ma wokoło – posłał mu uśmieszek, kiedy Taktyk zmrużył na niego niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Nie jestem kobietą.

\- Dlatego mówię, że wyglądasz, a nie, że nią jesteś – zaznaczył, sprawiając, że Prowl wywrócił oczami, wracając do swojej lektury – Nie potrzebujesz pomocy?

\- Nie. Dziękuję za ofertę, Ironhide, ale poradzę sobie sam.

Mężczyzna czasami naprawdę chciał mieć taki wpływ na taktyka jaki Jazz miał, kiedy chodziło o zmuszanie go do wzięcia przerwy. Został jednak za każdym razem pokonany w walce na argumenty i Ironhide musiał przyznać, że gościu POTRAFIŁ wymyślić całkiem dobre powody, dla których nie powinien opuszczać tego pokoju.

Czasami wolał nie wiedzieć, jakim cudem Jazz'owi za każdym razem się udawało.

\- Słyszałem, że Ziva do ciebie dzwoniła – zaczął mimo wszystko, siadając w krześle naprzeciwko Prowl'a, kiedy ten w końcu się poddał i odłożył data-pad na biurko – Prime mówił, że nie poszło dobrze.

\- Czego oczekiwałeś? Że po tym jak Barricade z nią uciekł, będzie wszystko dobrze? Jest przynajmniej 75% szansy na to, że w tamtej chwili może być przetrzymywana wbrew swojej woli. 10%, że Sideswipe został zaatakowany przez Decepticony i…

\- Prowl, zostaw statystyki i procenty dla siebie, dobrze? – czarnowłosy parsknął śmiechem na jego minę – Nic z tego nie rozumiem.

Białowłosy w końcu wziął głęboki wdech, wypuszczając go i opierając się o swoje oparcie, zamykając lekko oczy.

\- Powinienem wiedzieć.

Ironhide usiadł prościej słysząc dwa słowa, owinięte w głębokim żalu i poczuciu winy, jakby Prowl myślał, że powinien wiedzieć wszystko, bo był zastępcą Optimus'a Prime, jakby każde przewinienie, każda przegrana walka zostawała przelewana na jego konto.

\- Nie wiedzieliśmy, że z Zivą jest tak źle. Nigdy nic nam nie mówiła…a raczej mówiła, tylko nigdy o czymś takim – Hide powiedział powoli, patrząc na niego – To nie nasza wina…

\- Powinienem był wiedzieć! – warknął, przerywając mu – Powinienem zobaczyć, że coś jest nie tak! Że sobie nie radzi. Byłem tam, Ironhide, przez cały czas. I nie zrobiłem _NIC,_ żeby temu zapobiec. A teraz jej nie ma.

Tamten tam siedział.

Bo, co miał zrobić?

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Prowl trzymał emocje głęboko w sobie, nie pozwalając sobie na to, żeby ingerowały w jego decyzje. Ironhide jednak nie miał pojęcia, że był skłonny do winienia się za taką rzecz, wiedząc, że Ziva nigdy nie dała im odczuć, że coś faktycznie jest źle.

\- To moja wina… - wymamrotał, chowając głowę w dłoniach, stres i zmęczenie powoli do niego docierało – Zadzwoniła do mnie…a _…a,_ ja nawet nie potrafiłem jej pocieszyć. Nie mogłem…

Czarnowłosy patrzył na niego, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować, czując to okropne uczucie bezradności, patrząc na osobę tak rozłamaną psychicznie, że Ironhide zdawał sobie sprawę, że jedynie, kiedy wszyscy wrócą i zajmą się sobą, to dopiero wtedy Prowl odpocznie.

Prowl w końcu wziął głęboki wdech, unosząc niego głowę. Jego oczy były nieskupione, jakby zamglone, kiedy w końcu na niego spojrzał.

\- Wyjdź.

Jedno, chłodne słowo.

\- Prowl…

\- _Wyjdź._ – Białowłosy zmierzył go zimnym wzrokiem – Zanim sam cię stąd wyrzucę.

Ironhide przełknął ślinę, wahając się czy na pewno powinien zostawiać go w takim stanie samego, ale w końcu podniósł się z miejsca, kładąc na jego ramieniu dłoń na moment, po czym widząc, że tamten nie zareagował, skierował się do drzwi.

\- Wiesz, gdzie nas znaleźć – powiedział, stając na sekundę w progu, po czym nie słysząc odpowiedzi, westchnął i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Dopiero w ciemnościach swojego biura, otoczony toną pracy, zestresowany do granic możliwości i z wiedzą, że jest sam, Prowl pozwolił kilku łzom opaść.


	19. 18 - You're the one

18\. You're the one.

* * *

„ _You're not the demons in your head."_

 _\- Jazer_

* * *

\- Zaciągnąłeś mnie na koniec miasta, na jakieś odludzie, tylko po to, żeby pokazać mi pieprzony zachód słońca?

\- Uh huh, język, Phoenix – Daniel wyszczerzył się siadając na dachu swojego auta i wskazując dłonią w stronę słońca – Po prostu patrz, okay?

Ziva zmierzyła go sceptycznym wzrokiem, stojąc obok pojazdu.

Daniel wywiózł ich w jakieś nieznane jej miejsce, Bóg wie, że niewiele ich było w Nashville, gdzie mieli świetny widok. Co prawda, Ziva nigdy nie była fanką krajobrazów, raczej jej siostra, ale musiała przyznać, że całkiem ładnie to wyglądało. Niemal poetycko, odważyła się stwierdzić w duchu.

Ale mimo ładnego obrazu, Hale nie mogła pojąć co takiego ważnego było w kawału nieba pokolorowanego na pomarańczowy kolor.

\- Twoja narzeczona nie będzie się martwić? – zapytała od niechcenia.

Po jej lewej stronie rozległo się parsknięcie.

\- Nah, spokojnie. Wysłałem jej SMS, że wrócę późno.

Ziva zerknęła na niego.

\- Tak ci ufa?

\- Bez zaufania nie ma nic. – stwierdził, rozbawienie błysnęło w jego oczach. Tak samo jak u Sideswipe'a, stwierdziła, chociaż nie. Sideswipe miał to charakterystyczne światło w tęczówkach.

\- Racja – mruknęła sucho, zwracając wzrok w stronę słońca i przez chwilę nie było nic ciekawego na niebie, dopiero sekundę później… - _Primus…_ \- wyszeptała pod nosem.

Przed nią można było zobaczyć kawałki kolorów, manewrujące od jasnego niebieskiego do krwistej czerwieni. Kalejdoskop, pomyślała, tak nazwałaby to Zarya gdyby tu była.

Ostre szarpnięcie w jej sercu przypomniało jej o tym, że Zarya MOGŁA to zobaczyć, gdyby tylko odblokowała swój koniec więzi. Jak tchórz, bo bała się – może tylko podświadomie – że z powodu tego jak się czułą, po prostu ją zostawi. Co było oczywiście śmieszne, bo Zarya ją kochała.

Prawda?

\- Ziva?

Brunetka jakby skurczyła się na jego ton głosu, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Widok był piękny, jakby zabrał jej dech w piersiach, tylko…

\- Często tu przychodzisz?

Daniel spojrzał na kolory.

\- Od czasu do czasu? – wzruszył ramionami – Już nie sam.

Hale zamrugała kilkakrotnie, jakby zbierało jej się na płacz.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ, Phoenix – Daniel zwrócił się do niej – Jaki jest sens przychodzenia tutaj samemu, kiedy mam kogoś, kto doceni go tak bardzo jak ja? – Ziva znowu boleśnie przypomniała sobie o Zaryi – Dlaczego cię tu zabrałem? Proste. Widzisz ten kalejdoskop? To twoje wnętrze. Więc?

Ziva tylko patrzyła z otwartymi oczami na to wszystko.

\- Jaki jest sens ukrywania tego, co w sobie masz, kiedy możesz się tym dzielić z innymi?

\- Co jeśli tego nie docenią? – wyszło z jej ust, zanim mogła się nawet powstrzymać.

Chłopak popatrzył na nią, z tą szczerą iskierką i smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Nie zasługują na ciebie – otworzyła usta, żeby zaprotestować, że to ONA nie była tą, która zasługiwała na nich, ale szybko ją uciął – Nie. Ci, którzy są twoimi przyjaciółmi, twoją rodziną, zostaną. Jeśli odejdą, kiedy dowiedzą się, co się dzieje, nie zostaliby, nawet gdybyś nic nie powiedziała. Z czasem, zostawiliby cię na lodzie.

Ziva oplotła się w pasie, jakby samej próbując się przytulić.

\- A co jeśli zostanę sama?

Westchnął.

\- Nigdy nie jesteś sama – brunetka odwróciła wzrok – Komuś zawsze zależy, z oddali. Żaden człowiek nie stoi sam.

\- Mówisz tak, bo układa ci się w życiu.

\- Mówię tak, bo próbowałem się zabić i mi nie wyszło – powiedział szorstko, jakby mówienie o tym wprawiało go w obrzydzenie – Myślisz, że nie wiem, jak to jest?

To było jak chodzenie po lodzie, Ziva wiedziała, ale brnęła w to dalej.

\- Nikt nie przechodzi tego samego – upierała się.

\- Świetnie – jego głos ociekał sarkazmem, ten obrazek miłego i grzecznego chłopaka zniknął jej z oczu, kiedy popatrzył na nią ostro, zeskakując z samochodu – Więc będziemy chodzić w kółko, wylewać swoje żale na portalach społecznościowych i udawać, że nikt nie może nam pomóc, bo nikt nas nie rozumie, tak?

\- Nie to miałam na myśli! – warknęła.

\- A co, do jasnej cholery, miałaś na myśli?! – podniósł głos – Że w środku powoli umierasz, ale nie wiesz, dlaczego? Że wszyscy wokoło nie wiedzą, co się dzieje, bo jesteś jak cholernie dobra w ukrywaniu tego, że powoli przechodząc przez ulicę, nie podnosisz już głowy? To miałaś na myśli?

\- Możesz się na mnie nie drzeć?

\- Najwyraźniej muszę, bo nikt inny nie potrafi tego zrobić – syknął, sprawiając, że zrobiła krok w tył – Twoja matka nigdy by nie zareagowała, co? Twój ojciec próbowałby się lekko podnosić na duchu, a szkoła wysłałaby cię do psychiatry. Twoja własna _siostra_ traktowałaby cię jak jakąś gównianą porcelanę!

\- A to by nie pomogło?

\- Ludzie żyją w przekonaniu, że leki to wyjście na wszystko. Delikatne podejścia, które mają cię rzekomo wyleczyć – prychnął z pogardą – Cóż, wiadomość z ostatniej chwili. Te rzeczy dają ci znak, że możesz iść dalej, ale potrzeba kogoś, kto ci da takiego kopa, że pójdziesz dalej sama.

\- To nie ma sensu – stwierdziła sucho, krzyżując ramiona – Krzyk ma mi w tym pomóc?

\- A fałszywe zapytania „co u ciebie?", „jak cię czujesz?" to pomogą? – zapytał z przekąsem – Nie. Nikt mi nie pomógł, myśleli, że czułe słówka nagle mnie wyleczą.

\- I próbowałeś się zabić.

\- I przez trzy miesiące żałowałem, że mi nie wyszło – dokończył – I wtedy Hailie dowiedziała się, co się stało. Przyszła do szpitala, zrobiła awanturę mojej rodzinie, na końcu przyszła do mnie. Zaczęła wrzeszczeć. Nie miałem pojęcia, o co jej chodzi.

Ziva spuściła nieco wzrok, patrząc na jego ramiona.

\- Nigdy ci nie powiedziałem, dlaczego usadzili mnie u ciebie w sali, prawda? – zaśmiał się sucho – Dlatego tam zlądowałem. Gdyby Hailie nie przyjechała, nie nawrzeszczała na mnie, nie próbowała po prostu do mnie DOTRZEĆ, nie byłoby mnie tu. Spróbowałbym jeszcze raz.

\- Mówisz mi o tym, bo…?

\- Bo kiedy zdecydujesz się na ten ostatni krok, może być już za późno.

 _Za późno na co?_ , pomyślała mrugając.

\- Doceniam…naprawdę doceniam to, że mi powiedziałeś, ale…nie jestem tobą.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś – ten blask jakby wrócił, tylko w ciemniejszej barwie – I dlatego wiem, że ci się uda.

Powiedz to mojej głowie.

\- Wiem, co sobie myślisz. Temu się udało, to myśli, że wie wszystko. Ale Ziva, masz siostrę. Jeśli nie chcesz zostać na świecie dla siebie, zrób to dla niej.

I tutaj było to. Zostanie żywym. Ta myśl w ogóle jej nie pasowała. Zostać tutaj dla kogoś, okay, ale wydawało jej się to nie tyle, co denerwujące, ale nieco zabierające jej wiarę w lepsze jutro. Zarya nie przeżyje dla niej życia. Nie będzie bawić się komputerami jak ona.

\- Ta, dzięki za radę – powiedziała nieco sucho.

Daniel widząc, że historia nią nie wstrząsnęła tak, jak myślał, że by to zrobiła, wziął głęboki wdech, przejeżdżając dłonią przez twarz.

\- Jaka ty jesteś uparta – stwierdził do siebie cicho, na co prychnęła.

\- Tak mi mówią.

Pstryknął palcami, sprawiając, że uniosła do góry brew.

\- Co?

\- To – wskazał na nią, na co odpowiedziała kolejnym „co?". – Poczucie humoru. To.

\- Co z tym?

\- To jesteś ty.

Ziva zrobiła kolejny krok w tył.

\- Okay…?

\- Okay? Może bardziej z entuzjazmem? – podsunął, po czym westchnął – Poczucie humoru. To jesteś ty. Nie ta rozłamana emocjonalnie dziewczyna, to.

\- Ta rozłamana emocjonalnie dziewczyna stoi przed tobą.

\- Oh, daruj sobie. Nie widzisz tego?

\- Czego?

\- Siebie.

Gdyby dawali nagrody za nie rozumienie innych ludzi, Ziva dostałaby ją na sto procent z kupą słodyczy. Stała tam po prostu i wgapiała się w niego, bo chłopak wyglądał jakby dostał olśnienia, taki szczęśliwy tam stał.

\- Mnie?

\- Tak.

To było naprawdę dziwne.

Następna rzecz jaka jej przyszła do głowy, to:

\- Coś było w tej kawie, co nam zamówiłeś?

* * *

\- Po co nam tyle broni? – zapytał Jazz, siedząc na jednej ze skrzyń.

Ginger wyglądała jak złodziej z bajek, ubrana w czarny strój z czapką na głowie, ale jej chłodny wzrok za każdym razem, kiedy Jazz pytał się o to samo, przypominał im o tym, że z dziewczyną lepiej było w ogóle nie zadzierać.

\- Żebym miała wybór, kiedy cię strzelę w tą głupią łepetynę – rzuciła ostro, sprawiając, że chłopak uniósł do góry dłonie. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy się w końcu odezwała.

\- Co cię ugryzło? – Seth zapytał ze swojego miejsca przy ciężarówce. Shane tylko przejechał po niej wzrokiem, doszukując się czegoś.

Ginger od świtu miała po prostu zły dzień. Coś było nie tak. Oczywiście, jej plan szedł gładko, jej ciotka miała się zjawić lada chwila w Sydney, żółtodziobowi nic nie było, a samo wypakowywanie potrzebnych materiałów nie sprawiało żadnych trudności.

Coś było nie tak. Z nią.

Zarya uniosła wzrok.

\- Ja wiem, że Jazz jest irytujący…

\- Hej!

\- Ale nie myślisz, że jesteś nieco przewrażliwiona?

Chromia niemal parsknęła na spojrzenie żądzy mordu na twarzy brunetki. Przynajmniej, dopóki dziewczyna wypuściła dziwnie drżący wydech i Natasha zauważyła, że dłonie dziewczyny się trzęsły. Wszystko byłoby okay, gdyby nie fakt, że tak długo jak ją wszyscy znali, Ginger nie miała takich problemów.

Kiedy skrzynka niemal wyślizgnęła jej się z rąk, dziewczyna zatrzymała się.

\- Przewrażliwiona? Ja? Daruj sobie.

\- Mam wrażenie, że wróciliśmy dwa lata wstecz, GiGi – Shane się odezwał w końcu.

 _Nie wiem, co jest nie tak,_ pomyślała, _ale wiem, że nic mi nie jest._

Jest okay.

Jest wszystko w porządku.

 _Kłamstwa,_ wysyczała w jej głowie Ivy tak nagle, że dziewczyna zamarzła w miejscu. Dawno nie słyszała jej tak wyraźnie. Jej matka była głównym głosem w jej głowie, albo pchając jej dalej do perfekcji albo dając jej takiego mentalnego kopniaka, że nie mogła się pozbierać.

Była tchórzem.

Znowu się wycofywała.

\- Ginger? – Jazz siedzący najbliżej niej zmarszczył czoło.

 _Co się ze mną dzieje?_ , zapytała się przerażona w głowie.

 _Nic się nie dzieje, oczywiście, że nie. Znowu masz problemy ze sobą,_ szeptał Chris tak słodko, mogła przysiąc, że słyszała go w swoim uchu, jakby stał koło niej.

Znowu? Znowu w sensie, że kiedy…?

\- Co? – wyrzuciła z siebie w końcu.

\- Nie jestem ekspertem, ale zrobiłaś się nieco blada.

Miała zamiar obejść i mu coś powiedzieć, ale kiedy zrobiła jeden krok, zachwiała się. W jednym momencie, Natasha była obok niej. Nawet Seth przestał robić to, co robił i popatrzył na nią. Członkinie jej Klanu jednak były w ciężarówce, wyładowując jeszcze parę rzeczy.

 _To nie jest wymówka,_ stwierdził David w jej głowie, nigdy nie była.

\- Zamknij się – szepnęła.

Tasha posłała jej pytające spojrzenie, kiedy dziewczyna się od niej odsunęła, testując to, czy aby na pewno jej się po prostu nie wydawało i zachwiała się tylko przez nagły dopływ krwi. Oh, jak bardzo miała nadzieje, że to oto chodziło.

\- Ma'am?

\- Tak?

Ginger ledwo zarejestrowała to, że odpowiedziała, kiedy ją ktoś zawołał. Uniosła wzrok, prostując się z lekkim grymasem.

\- Nic pani nie jest?

Brunetka odwróciła wzrok na chwilę.

Jeśli znowu jej to wracało, to modliła się, że jeśli znowu zwieje, Ginny Epps jej nie wkopie po raz kolejny.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewniła sucho.

 _Oczywiście, że nic mi nie jest,_ pomyślała, biorąc się za skrzynie.

Nikt nic więcej nie powiedział.

* * *

\- Ziva, naprawdę próbuję być poważny – Daniel stwierdził, przejeżdżając dłonią przez twarz – A ty mi wyjeżdżasz z…

\- Okay, okay, wiem – uniosła dłonie do góry, na co tamten uniósł do góry brew – Ale musisz przyznać, że mi to wyszło.

Patrzyli się na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym obaj wybuchli śmiechem.

To był ten krótki moment, kiedy Ziva zdała sobie sprawę jak dobrze było się tak wolno zaśmiać, nawet z jakiejś głupoty, nie myśląc za bardzo o tym, co się działo wokoło. W pewnym sensie, musiała przyznać, że nawet czuła się z tym lepiej.

Właśnie wtedy zadzwonił telefon. Nie, właściwie dwa.

Ziva nagle przestała się śmiać. Daniel także.

\- Dziewczyna?

Tamten popatrzył na telefon, wyciągając go i kiwając głową.

\- Siostra?

Ziva spojrzała na wyświetlacz.

\- Gorzej. – Daniel popatrzył na nią – Strażnik.

\- Strażnik?

\- Hej, ja mówiłam, że miałam schrzanione życie, nie?

\- Ale żeby strażnika? – Ziva wywróciła oczami – Okay, dobra, czekaj może powinniśmy odebrać?

\- Pogięło cię?

\- Ej, chyba nieodebranie byłoby gorsze, nie?

Ziva przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad tym, patrząc na wibrującą komórkę w dłoni aż w końcu westchnęła, kiwając głową. Wolałaby nie mieć jeszcze więcej kłopotów. Po za tym…

\- _ZNALAZŁEM!_

…przecież jej nie namierzy, nie? Hale zamarzła w bezruchu z palcem nad przyciskiem zielonej słuchawki, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, patrząc na chłopaka naprzeciwko niej. Daniel odchrząknął, już ze słuchawką przy uchu.

Tam, dalej od nich, stał Thundercracker. Ziva może nie byłaby tak zdziwiona, gdyby nie fakt, że TC był spokojniejszy…

\- Warp, głośniej. Miasto obok cię nie słyszało.

Zaraz, co?

Obok TC stanął obok TC? Nie, czekajcie…

\- Co my ci mówiliśmy o ściąganiu tu swojego brata? – czy to był głos Barricade'a? Ziva doskonale go znała, ale przecież…

\- Żeby tego nie robić – mruknął, wcale nie wyglądało, żeby było mu z tego powodu smutno. Jeśli cokolwiek, to wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. – Ale znaleźliśmy waszego człowieka, więc…

Thundercracker nawet nie skończył, kiedy Sideswipe przebiegł koło trójki, widać było tylko czerwoną smugę.

\- Co do… - dziewczyna zaczęła, kiedy tamten podbiegł, i niemal ją przewalił, obejmują i podnosząc do góry, chowając głowę w jej bluzce - …Sides?

\- Przysięgam – mówił, po czym uniósł głowę z surowym wzrokiem – Że jak jeszcze raz wykręcisz mi taki numer, to cię przykuje do łóżka.

Brunetka tylko się w niego wpatrywała. Tylko to potrafiła zrobić. To takie uczucie, jakby w tamtej chwili nie liczyło się nic, a nic, a tylko jego spojrzenie. Takie żywe. Takie niemalże piękne. Totalne przeciwieństwo jej oczu.

\- Phoenix, muszę lecieć – Daniel zawołał, patrząc na dwójkę – Ale…chyba, nie masz mi tego za złe, nie?

Hale w końcu pokręciła oszołomiona głową.

\- Zdzwonimy się – wykrztusiła.

\- Pamiętaj, o czym ci powiedziałem.

\- Jasne.

I z tym odjechał. Zostawiając ich samych, tylko z wiatrem i kalejdoskopem. Gdyby Ziva była tą typową dziewczyną z filmów, powiedziałaby, że widok był dosyć romantyczny. Zważając na to, że Sideswipe nadal miał ją w ramionach.

I…Primus, to pierwszy raz, kiedy jej się zdarzyło, że patrząc na niego, widziała taką szczerość, że serce mocniej jej zabiło; w oczach jej błysnęło to uczucie adoracji. I jakby czas się zatrzymał.

Thundercracker niezręcznie stał na boku, Skywarp przechylił zdezorientowany głowę. Barricade opierał się o słup, krzyżując ramiona i kręcąc głową. Przysięgał, że to się aż nudne zaczynało robić, patrzeć, jak tańczą wokoło siebie. Tak samo jak Prowl kiedyś. I Jazz. Ah, tak, to był wtedy widok, zwłaszcza jak się patrzyło na to z drugiej strony pola bitwy.

\- To…ehkem, ten teges…

\- Ta?

\- Możesz mnie…no wiesz, puścić. – Sideswipe uniósł do góry brew. – Na dół. Na ziemie, znaczy się.

\- Ta?

Ziva przełknęła ślinę.

\- Ta.

\- Ciekawe.

Brunetka zamrugała. Wlepiła w niego oczy, brązowe tęczówki jakby zalśniły i musiała odwrócić wzrok. Ten elektryczny niebieski kolor był po prostu dla niej za dużo. Nie mogła wytrzymać. Policzki jej się dosłownie leciuteńko zaróżowiły.

\- Mam ci obiecać, że już nie ucieknę? – zapytała, znowu na niego patrząc.

To był błąd. Ten kolor, to uczucie, to było na serio za dużo. Tak jakby cała jej klatka piersiowa przepełniona była ciepłem, dziwnym odczuciem nagłego przypływu emocji, której nie potrafiła nazwać.

Wtedy się wyszczerzył tym znajomym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie trzeba, pobiegłbym za tobą, nawet jakbyś była na drugim końcu świata.

Tak oto proszę państwa, Ziva Hale doświadczyła pierwszego zawału serca, a jej policzki zarumieniły się tak mocno, że myślała, że wyglądała jak Galloway kiedyś. To intensywne spojrzenie jej nie pomagało. Ani trochę.

\- Primus, weźcie się już pocałujcie. Film się zaczyna o dwudziestej – TC zawołał zirytowany.

\- Zamknij się, 'Cracker. Zaczyna się robić ciekawie.

Ziva schowała głowę w jego szyi, kręcąc głową. Sideswipe poklepał ją po plecach.

\- Wracamy?

Zamknęła oczy, biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- Nigdy nie odeszliśmy.

Nawet go nie widziała, a i tak czuła jego uśmiech. Moment naprawdę byłby poetycki, gdyby nie…

\- Nienawidzę tanich komedii romantycznych.

 _…Barricade._

* * *

 _Dasz radę_ , mówiła sobie w myślach Ginger, próbując nie skupiać się na głosie w głowie, wmawiając sobie, że tylko to sobie zmyśliła. Przecież było tak dobrze, szło jej tak świetnie. Nie było możliwości, żeby…

 _Nic nie jest niemożliwe._

Wzdrygnęła się nieco.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytał w końcu Shane.

Z całej ekipy to on najbliżej niej siedział w ciężarówce. Patrzył na nią dziwnie, prawdopodobnie widząc, jak raz po raz nawet do siebie szepcze. Nie dziwiła mu się, że chciał wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

\- Nic.

Donnelly jednak uniósł do góry brew.

\- Nie wygląda na „nic", poza tym – zmierzył ją wzrokiem – „Nic" było także zanim postanowiłaś zwiać.

Przepraszam, chciała powiedzieć, kiedy jego słowa wbiły jej się w serce. Opuściła ich. Tchórz. Zamiast powiedzieć nawet dlaczego…, tylko zmyślała powody. Nigdy do końca nie powiedziała, dlaczego nie wróciła.

\- Nic – uniosła głowę – mi nie jest.

\- _Ginger._

Odwróciła wzrok.

Te prawie, że dwa lata temu, dziewczyna nie zniknęła, bo chciała uciec. A przynajmniej nie był to jedyny powód. W rzeczywistości, z tego, co dowiedziała się od swojego psychiatry i lekarza z Klanu, Ginger – podobno - miała zespół stresu pourazowego. Rzadkim jego symptomem także było słyszenie głosów. A Rodriguez najzwyczajniej w świecie, nie chciała, żeby inni się o tym dowiedzieli, dlatego jak ostatni tchórz uciekła od rodziny, przyjaciół, Klanu.

\- Dam sobie radę – zapewniła chłodno, chociaż w środku czuła, że była już tym zmęczona wewnętrznie.

\- Nie wierzę ci.

\- To nie kwestia wiary…

\- Ginger, wiem, że jest coś nie tak. – Donnelly oparł się bardziej o swoje siedzenie – Cokolwiek to jest, zżera cię od środka. Jeśli komuś nie powiesz…

W tamtej chwili, Ginger nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się tak zirytowana.

\- Chuj was to wszystko obchodzi – warknęła głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałych – Na końcu i tak zostałabym z tym sama. Takim jak ja, nie da się pomóc.

Shane nie patrząc nawet na innych, zmrużył oczy, zerkając na nią.

\- Pragnę przypomnieć, że wszyscy byliśmy w tym samym bagnie od samego początku…

\- Nie tym – ucięła ostro, piorunując go wzrokiem – Uwierz, że wiedziałbyś o co mi chodzi, gdybyś był tam wtedy ze mną.

Tam. Miejsce o którym od lat Ginger nie rozmawiała, ponieważ za każdym razem kończyła w łóżku, przepłakując noc. Nikt nie musiał o nim wiedzieć. Niektórych rzeczy nie dało się wyjaśnić, a z niektórymi musiała poradzić sobie jakoś sama.

\- GiGi – chłopak zaczął masować sobie skronie – Ja rozumiem, że mieliście inne zasady i klimat, ale co było tak traumatycznego, że nie możesz nawet o tym normalnie mówić?

\- Przecież mówię normalnie!

\- Wrzeszczysz na mnie, nie mówisz normalnie – popatrzył na nią spod łba – Cokolwiek to jest, może powinnaś…

Ginger zacisnęła mocno pięści, wbijając mocno paznokcie w skórę.

\- Może powinieneś zając się tym, po co tu jesteś – wycedziła, odwracając głowę – Poradzę sobie z własnymi problemami, nie musisz się martwić – wysyczała.

Na tym konwersacja się skończyła. Shane miał już coś odpyskować, kiedy spojrzał w dół na jej dłonie.

Niektórzy podążyli za jego wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, co sprawiło, że chłopak się wycofał. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyli krew spływającą jej spod palców.

Nikt się nie odezwał.


	20. 19 - Give You Purpose

19\. Give You Purpose.

* * *

„ _Life is too short to wait for a perfect moment, and too scary to live it all by yourself."_

 _\- Jazer_

* * *

\- Hej.

Barricade uniósł do góry brew, kiedy byli już na lotnisku, opierając się o swój radiowóz. Ziva zmarszczyła czoło, nagle sobie o czymś przypominając i przełknęła niepewnie ślinę. Sideswipe zatrzymał się, kiedy wyczuł, że dziewczyna nie idzie już za nim.

\- Tak?

Brunetka zbliżyła się nieco.

\- Moja…mama. – wyrzuciła z siebie, niemal niechętnie, jakby mówienie o tym sprawiało jej ból. Twarz czarnowłosego się nie zmieniła. Tylko się w nią wgapiał. – Dlaczego…

Jak miała to obrać dobrze w słowa, kiedy była w nich tak bardzo okropna, że za każdym razem kogoś nimi raniła?

Thundercracker szturchnął Skywarp'a, który grał na swoim urządzeniu. Młodszy spojrzał na niego pytająco. Cade spoglądając na nich, wywrócił oczami. W końcu 'Warp rzucił jej coś, jakąś bransoletkę metalową. Podobną do tej, którą kiedyś dostała od Jacky'ego.

Złapała ją, marszcząc czoło zdezorientowana.

\- Żaden dzieciak, człowiek czy jeden z naszych, nie powinien być tak traktowany – stwierdził Barricade, jakby było to w jego oczach oczywiste – Nigdy przez własnego stworzyciela. Nieważne, co.

Założyła metalowy łańcuch na nadgarstek, mrugając zaskoczona, kiedy jego forma zmieniła się w coś na wzór zegarka. W środku tarczy jednak błyszczał malutki znaczek, zapewne coś z cybertrońskiego, ponieważ nie mogła się tego doczytać. Wyglądało na to, że był permanentnie przytwierdzony do jej skóry. Uniosła dłoń z pytającym wzrokiem, pokazując wynalazek.

Sideswipe podszedł bliżej, lustrując urządzenie wzrokiem, po czym wytrzeszczył oczy, spoglądając na trójkę przed nimi.

\- Daliście jej małego cybertrończyka na przechowanie?

 _Zaraz, co?_ Umysł Zivy jakby powiedział: _do widzenia!_ Ponieważ nawet słysząc ich słowa, nie mogła chwycić ich znaczenia. Co miał na myśli mówiąc…?

\- Nie na przechowanie – wywrócił oczami TC.

\- Znaleźliśmy go w ruinach Mission City – powiedział radośnie Skywarp, niemal podskakując z radości, gra w telefonie na moment została zapomniana – Mały słodziak, ale…

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że _JA_ go znalazłem – mruknął zirytowany Barricade, szturchając go ramieniem. Oczy Sideswipe'a na chwilę zabłysły zaciekawione.

\- …ale potrafi być wredny, kiedy chce, oczywiście! – ciągnął kompletnie nie zważając na starszego, podchodząc nagle do Zivy – I ma nawet imię! TC je wybrał.

Starszy mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok, kiedy brunetka skierowała swoje spojrzenie na niego, mrugając kilka razy, jakby nadal nie łapiąc, że to się dzieje.

\- Nix. – burknął w końcu Thundercracker, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Jego pełne imię było Phoenix, ale wiesz, nie chciało nam się go wymawiać i…

\- Raczej tobie.

\- I więc je skróciliśmy do Nix! – oznajmił zadowolony z siebie Skywarp, po czym puścił jej oczko – Podoba ci się?

Kiedy nie odpowiedziała przez dłuższą chwilę, wpatrując się cały czas w zegarek, Sideswipe machnął jej dłonią przed oczami, aż w końcu zaśmiała się głośno, jakby rozbawiona niedorzecznością całej tej sytuacji.

\- Boże, jakie to słodkie z waszej strony – zaćwierkała, na co Thundercracker niemal się zarumienił, a Skywarp uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej – Awwww, będę się nim opiekować jak moim telefonem – jej oczy zabłyszczały.

Zalśniły, właściwie, stwierdził po chwili Sideswipe i sądząc po wzroku Barricade'a tak właśnie miało być. Jednak kiedy spotkał jego spojrzenie, drugi mężczyzna tylko spiorunował go spojrzeniem, nic nie mówiąc.

 _Huh, czyżby Con miał uczucia?,_ pomyślał do siebie Sideswipe.

\- Cieszę się, że będzie w dobrych rękach – powiedział sztywno w końcu, kiedy Skywarp w końcu wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Ziva wyszczerzyła się i Barricade miał dosłownie sekundę na przygotowanie, kiedy się na niego rzuciła, ledwo ją łapiąc, żeby oboje nie upadli.

\- Dziękuję! – uścisk był nieco niezręczny, ale zanim ktokolwiek mógł na to zareagować, dziewczyna rzuciła się jeszcze na dwójkę obok – Jesteście tacy kochani~!

Jedynie 'Warp z całej trójki odwzajemnił gest z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Właśnie w tamtym momencie, kiedy Thundercracker próbował odczepić Zivę od siebie, tamta zdała sobie sprawę jak bardzo tęskniła za tą częścią siebie, tą lekką, nie zadręczoną natrętnymi myślami jakby to było, gdyby jej zabrakło.

Nie myślała o śmierci.

Nie teraz. Miała tylko nadzieje, że ten stan zostanie na tyle długo, żeby mogła wszystko sobie przemyśleć na spokojnie.

* * *

Nerwy zżerały ją od środka. Zarya oficjalnie czuła jakby każdy mięsień w jej ciele był tak napięty, że zaraz miałby pęknąć pod naciskiem tego wszystkiego. W brzuchu miała jeden wielki węzeł, a nóż, który nosiła pod nogawką ciążył jej niemiłosiernie. Nawet serce biło jej jakby za szybko i za głośno jak na jej lubienie.

\- Nic ci nie będzie – powiedziała Ginger w końcu, bawiąc się scyzorykiem w dłoni, kiedy już dojeżdżali pod więzienie – Damy radę.

Zarya nie przywykła do takich rzeczy. Skradania, tajnego odwiedzania miejsc w których na pewno NIE powinna przebywać. Kiedy chodziło o żarty, okay, ale prawdziwa sprawa? Boże, te oczekiwania, że wszystko na jej głowie ciążyły jej okropnie.

\- Mogłybyśmy jeszcze raz omówić plan? – zapytała, wysilając się na spokojny głos.

Rodriguez schowała nożyk do kieszeni. Hale wiedziała, że dziewczyna czuła się jak ryba w wodzie; prawdopodobnie wykonała tysiące takich samych misji i nie trzęsła się jak ona. Ginger była zimna, ale przynajmniej wiedziała, co robi.

\- Wchodzimy jako ludzie z rządu – pomachała jej ID, które zwisało jej na szyi – Mamy za zadanie przesłuchać więźniów. W przejściu może być nieco kłopotów, ale spokojnie, damy radę. Plus, wyglądamy obie jak stare baby, więc jest okay – Zarya uniosła na to brew do góry – Znajdziemy się w środku, szukamy odpowiedniej celi i bam! Dajemy papiery, nagrywamy ich, jak mówią, że Klan ma się poddać i koniec. – spojrzała na nią – Kapujesz?

Zarya czuła gulę w gardle na myśl o stawaniu oko w oko z Jack'iem i Diane.

\- Tak – odparła mimo to.

Rodriguez zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, jakby nie wierząc, po czym westchnęła.

\- Jeśli martwisz się o wpadkę, to niepotrzebnie – machnęła dłonią – mamy wspaniały plan awaryjny.

\- Wysadzenie budynku w powietrze i zabicie dwójki osób podchodzi pod twoją kategorię „wspaniały plan awaryjny"?

\- Jak działa, to działa – skrzywiła się nagle, masując głowę – W każdym razie, jak coś się spieprzy, nie ma problemów.

\- Pocieszające – stwierdziła sucho, posyłając jej zaniepokojone spojrzenie, kiedy zobaczyła jej zakrwawione dłonie – Jesteś pewna, że nic ci nie jest?

Cokolwiek Ginger chciała na to odpowiedzieć, zostało ucięte, kiedy nagle się zatrzymali i drzwi otworzyły się, ujawniając Natashę z szerokim uśmieszkiem.

\- **Готов?** (Gotowe?)

\- **Да.** (Tak.)

Zarya wzięła głęboki wdech, słysząc odpowiedź Zaryi, po czym wyskoczyła z ciężarówki.

* * *

\- Chociaż… - Ziva odsunęła się w końcu od wszystkich – Skoro nikt z nas nie ma za bardzo nic do roboty…

\- Ziva… - zaczął ostrzegawczo Sideswipe, dokładnie wiedząc do czego zmierza to zdanie.

\- ..To dlaczego nie poświętujemy razem, hmm?

Barricade popatrzył na zegarek, spoglądając na dwójkę obok. Thundercracker jeszcze wstrząśnięty po ataku uścisku Zivy, wzruszył tylko ramionami, patrząc na wszystkich. Skywarp uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz.

\- Lord Megatron nie oczekuje nas w tej chwili, TC – stwierdził wyczuwając zawahanie towarzysza, obejmując go ramieniem i lekko przyciągając do siebie – A my zasługujemy na odpoczynek, nie uważasz?

\- Jedyne, co robisz, to wszystkim płatasz figle – stwierdził Barricade dosadnie.

\- Ale bycie zajebistym też nie jest takie _oh_. Jest wyczerpujące – wyszczerzył się do niego z błyskiem w oku, kiedy mężczyzna prychnął pod nosem – Awww, nie mów, że nie masz ochoty na drink'a czy dwa, co? Wiemy, że lubisz te ludzkie zwyczaje.

\- Ta, może złapiesz jakąś ziemiankę – powiedział sarkastycznie Sides, nie za bardzo zadowolony z całego pomysłu, kiedy Ziva spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

W końcu czarnowłosy westchnął, czując, że najwyraźniej musiał odpowiedzieć i w pewnej chwili poczuł się tam jako najdoroślejszy z nich wszystkich. Zupełnie jakby był tym, który miał podejmować za nich wszystkich decyzje. Prawie jak rodzic. Ugh.

\- Na chwilę – zaznaczył w końcu, czerwone oczy zmrużył, kiedy spojrzał na twarz Zivy - I nic więcej.

\- Ah, ależ oczywiście – zasalutowała mu i Sideswipe już wiedział, że coś więcej planowało; albo przynajmniej miała zamiar coś wymyślić.

Miał tylko nadzieje, że wszyscy wyjdą z tego cało. Jednak kiedy dojechali do jednego ze znajomych barów, jakie zasugerowała Ziva, Sideswipe wiedział, że coś na pewno pójdzie nie tak. Nie wiedział czy przez zapach jaki tam się unosił, czy przez dziwne spojrzenia jakie były w ich stronę rzucone, ale coś było nie tak.

Kiedy tylko usiedli, Skywarp i Thundercracker zajęli się zamawianiem czegoś do picia i dopiero wtedy jej strażnik pochylił się tak, żeby tylko ona mogła to usłyszeć.

\- Wiesz, co robisz?

Normalnie, nawet by aprobował taki pomysł. Jego nierozważna natura wzięłaby górę i dzięki temu, że Ratchet sprawił, że ich holoroformy były bardziej ludzkie, najpewniej upiłby się bez nawet myślenia o tym.

Tylko, że byli w towarzystwie nieznajomych oraz trójki niebezpiecznych Decepticon'ów. Sideswipe nie zamierzał ryzykować czegokolwiek, a już tym bardziej Zivy.

\- Czas rodzinny jest ważny, Siders – stwierdziła rozbawiona.

\- Ziva... – zaczął, nie wierząc, że faktycznie grał tym razem tego bardziej poważnego i zaniepokojonego. W tamtej chwili naprawdę żałował, że Sunstreaker'a tutaj z nim nie było.

\- Zluzuj – poklepała go lekko po plecach, a kiedy kontynuował patrzenie się na nią z dezaprobatą – Sideswipe, wiem, że ich nie lubisz, ale nie chcę jeszcze wracać, okay?

Tamten zmarszczył czoło.

\- A więc chodzi o powrót?

Ziva westchnęła, odwracając wzrok.

\- W połowie. Chcę też trochę poznać tamtych – skinęła głową na dwójkę przy barze – Wiem, że to nie twój klimat, ale Sides, żyje się raz.

\- A później się umiera – dorzucił z ich lewej Barricade, już ze szklanką, patrząc przed siebie – Człowieku, żebyś ty wiedziała… - pokręcił głową, mamrotając do siebie.

Sideswipe nawet na chwile nie pozwolił sobie na „zluzowanie", jak to określiła jego podopieczna. Siedział niemal jak na szpilkach, co jakiś czas się oglądając, jakby myślał, że atak może nadejść z każdej strony.

\- Po za tym – Ziva także miała już swoja szklankę i zataczała nią niewidzialne kółka w powietrzu i Sideswipe zauważył, że Thundercracker i Skywarp już wrócili i zajęli swoje miejsca. – Słowa pijanych, to myśli trzeźwych.

Jej strażnik popatrzył na nią, mrugając.

Ziva jednak zanurzyła się we własnych myślach, nie zważając na niego. Kiedy tak patrzyła w dal, Sideswipe zastanawiał się, co tak naprawdę widziała. Stoliki pijanych ludzi i tańczące pary czy szansę na stłumienie tego, co tak Sideswipe wiedział, że zasiedlało jej umysł. Czy może nawet widziała coś zupełnie innego?

Sides nie wiedział.

Miał tylko nadzieje, że kiedyś mu powie.

* * *

\- Przesłuchanie?

Ginger posłała mu uroczy uśmiech, puszczając ID żeby zwisało jej swobodnie z szyi i popatrzyła na strażnika.

\- Nie poinformowano Pana? – tsk-nęła, podając mu papier – Proszę.

Mężczyzna zmierzył ją podejrzliwym wzrokiem, zaczynając czytać treść. Ginger cały czas stała prosto i mimo uśmieszku, biła od niej powaga. Nawet sama Zarya stojąc obok niej musiała przyjąć tą samą postawę, żeby za bardzo się nie różniły.

\- Ah – wydostało się z jego ust, sprawiając, że blondynka zwróciła swoją uwagę na niego – Proszę wybaczyć, nie dostałem wcześniej…

\- Spokojnie – ucięła delikatnie – Chciałybyśmy tylko dostać się już do środka – kiwnęła na Zaryę – Koleżanka ma jeszcze spotkanie.

\- Racja, racja – osunął im się, dając kartę do ręki Ginger, kiedy ją w końcu znalazł – I proszę uważać na więźniów, mają nieco nie tak w głowie.

Zarya nawet nie musiała przytakiwać, a Rodriguez i tak już wiedziała, że myśli nad spotkaniem z Jack'iem i Diane. Normalnie, nie przeszkadzałoby jej to, ale Hale miała tendencje do zbyt głębokiego myślenia nad pewnym rzeczami i później chodziła jakby patykiem w środku. Jeśli Temple'owie wyczuliby jej strach, to łatwo by im nie poszło.

Właściwie, Ginger z przykrością stwierdziła sama do siebie, że możliwe, iż w ogóle im nie pójdzie.

Nie z nimi. Nie. Byli na to za sprytni, za dumni. Zadumani w siebie, zawsze wierząc, że ich Klan ma większy potencjał niż jej czy Donnely'ego.

Ginger nie chciała ich zabijać, nie tak. Zagadką dla niej nadal była świadomość, że kiedy skupiała się właśnie na tym, na planie awaryjnym w razie, gdyby jej obawy się sprawdziły, to głosy cichły.

Co było złe, ponieważ Ginger nie zamierzała cały czas myśleć nad zabijaniem dwójki maltretujących dzieci osób, a obawiała się, że na niczym innym nie mogła się skupić.

\- Cela 666 – oznajmiła nagle Zarya z prychnięciem, wyciągając kartkę z teczki – Tam siedzą.

\- Nie powiesz, że im nie pasuje – mruknęła do niej Rodriguez, przyciskając słuchawkę na uchu – Okay, Tasha, jesteśmy w środku.

- _**В совершенстве**. (Perfekcyjnie.) Ich cela znajduje się całkowicie na końcu korytarza, powinnyście je łatwo dostrzec_. – Ginger wskazała dłonią naprzód, na co Zarya kiwnęła głową – Mają dwóch strażników.

\- Widzę ich – szepnęła Hale, kiedy już się zbliżały.

- _Nie dadzą się tak nabrać, Ma'am_ – stwierdziła Rosjanka.

Ginger sięgnęła do kieszeni spodni, czując dwie małe strzykawki, które dostały w „prezencie" od Donnelly'ego.

\- Przyjęłam – spojrzała jeszcze raz na Zaryę, po czym znowu zwróciła się do Natashy – Jakieś nieprzyjemności?

\- _Oddział na pozycji_ – zameldowała – _Jedynie jakaś ciężarówka przyjechała. Wygląda na jedną z naszych, ale nie mam pewności. Wyeliminować?_

Ginger niemal prychnęła na pytanie. Czyli już przyjechali.

\- Trzymać na oku i nie ingerować. To nasi.

\- _Przyjęłam. Bez odbioru._

Ginger kiwnęła, po czym spojrzała na Hale, kiedy już się zatrzymały przed celą. Nawet nie spojrzała do środka. Nie zareagowała. Rodriguez zastanawiała się czy w tamtej chwili zastanawiała się czy uciec, czy zostać i mieć to z głowy. Podała jej za plecami jedną strzykawkę, uśmiechając się do jednego ze strażników.

\- Czego tu? – warknął jeden z nich, zwracając uwagę więźniów.

\- My z wizytą – posłała mu oczko. Zarya popatrzyła na nią, po czym na jej dłoń.

\- Nie przyjmują wiz… - Ginger pstryknęła palcami i w sekundzie, Zarya wycelowała zwinnie w szyję tego mężczyzny, który się nie odzywał i szybko wstrzyknęła zawartość – _He-!_

\- Branoc – wymruczała GiGi, robiąc to samo, co Zarya i rozejrzała po korytarzu. Nikogo nie było. – Okay, czysto. – powiedziała, przejeżdżając kartą po czytniku, po czym pokazując Zaryi żeby weszła do środka. – Masz pół godziny, tak jak ustaliłyśmy.

Zarya skinęła głową, kiedy Ginger znowu zwróciła się do słuchawki.

\- Lisa jest przy kamerach? – potwierdzenie – Okay, daj znać, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak.

Wtedy skierowała się w stronę krat.

Miała tylko nadzieje, że Zarya da sobie radę sama w tamtej sytuacji.

* * *

Miała rodzinę.

Ziva wiedziała, że miała i wiedziała, że mocno jej na nich zależało. Wiedziała. Oczywiście, przecież nie była aż tak głupia. Miała świadomość, że ktoś o nią dbał i oddałby za nią życie.

Tylko, że czasami nie chciała o tym myśleć i możliwe, to sprawiało, że była samolubna, bo nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że ktoś ją kocha.

Po tym co przetrwała w dzieciństwie? Zarya zawsze jej mówiła, że każdy ma prawo do czucia się w ten sposób. Każdy jest człowiekiem, każdy ma gorszy dzień.

Tylko dlaczego Ziva czuła się jakby miała cały zły rok?

\- Ziva? – zamrugała, kiedy Sideswipe puknął jej ramię – Okay?

 _Nie,_ chciała powiedzieć.

Nie jest okay, nigdy nie było. Miało być, ale…po prostu nie jest. Dlaczego Ziva tutaj siedziała? Dlaczego była tutaj w klubie, a nie w domu?

Kiedy to się stało? Jeszcze rok temu Ziva mieszkała z rodzicami, chodziła do szkoły i tkwiła przed ekranem komputera, okazjonalnie pisała z Zaryą. Była sama, oh, tak bardzo sama. Otoczona ludźmi, ale nigdy z nimi połączona.

\- Po prostu myślę – odparła cicho, niemal niesłyszalnie przez głośną muzykę w klubie.

Sideswipe spojrzał na nią uważniej, kiedy odstawiła szklankę.

\- Powinniśmy się zbierać – stwierdził Barricade obok nich, już wstając i spoglądając na dziewczynę, kiedy Sides uniósł do góry brew. – Prawie północ. Jeśli nie chcecie się jutro spóźnić na samolot…

\- Racja – jej strażnik odparł powoli, patrząc na Zivę.

Dlaczego tutaj była?

Jakim cudem znalazła się właśnie tu z nimi? Gdyby ktoś jej powiedział, byłaby wdzięczna, ponieważ właśnie w tamtym momencie, wątpiła czy była tego warta. Wciągnęli ją w ściśle tajny, militarny sekret.

 _Dlaczego?_ I dlaczego akurat Sideswipe był jej strażnikiem, a nie Sunstreaker? Dlaczego Morshower wtedy ich wysłał na Diego Garcia i trzymał ich stronę? Jakim cudem znalazły się na tamtej wyspie?

\- Awww, już idziemy? – zapytał przerywając ciszę Skywarp, podchodząc do nich z TC.

\- Musimy jutro wstać – powiadomił Sides - A nie każdy jest chodzącą maszyną niepotrzebującą snu, wiesz?

Ziva zamrugała, wpatrując się przed siebie, jak wtedy, kiedy kilka godzin wcześniej tu usiadła. Na ścianie wisiały jakieś zdjęcia. Hale na głos nigdy tego nie powiedziała, ale właśnie tam stała fotografia jej dziadka z przyjaciółmi.

Dziadek.

Tam się to wszystko zaczęło.

Ziva zachodziła w głowę, zastanawiając się jakie pierwsze zdarzenie sprawiło, że dotarła aż tutaj, otoczona tyloma wspaniałymi ludźmi, kiedy odpowiedź wisiała dosłownie przed nią.

\- Możemy już iść – oznajmił Cade, sprawdzając czy wszystko zabrali.

Sideswipe popatrzył na Zivę, kiedy ta nadal milczała.

To dzięki jej dziadkowi Ziva stworzyła Białego Feniksa.

Wszystko zaczęło się od tamtego momentu, kiedy powiedziała mu o tym, co przypadkowo wyszło z ust Chloe, jej ciotki. Gdyby nie to, gdyby nie miała tego pozwolenia od niego wtedy, Ziva nigdy nie miałaby tego, co ma teraz.

Dziadek jej decyzje wspierał. Dzięki temu siedziała właśnie tutaj.

I wtedy umarł.

Ziva przestała być dobrą córeczką, jej dowcipna natura wyszła na wierzch, denerwując ludzi w jej otoczeniu. Mechanizm, dzięki któremu Ziva nadal tu była. Zaczęła sprawiać kłopoty w szkole, później w domu i wtedy ją odesłali.

Wtedy poleciała po Zaryę.

Zarya, która panicznie bała się odejść, bo wiedziała, że kiedy jej rodzice się dowiedzą, to ją zabiją, została z nią. Została i nie opuściła.

Tak znalazły się w Nellis, na dwa dni mieszkając z Morshower'em, po czym wyleciały na Diego Garcia.

Ziva nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuła się wolniejsza, silniejsza. Nigdy nie czuła się tak szczęśliwa jak w momencie, kiedy mogła usłyszeć śmiech swojej siostry bliźniczki na żywo. Kiedy widziała te iskierki w oczach swojego strażnika. Kiedy była w stanie schować się w opiekuńczym uścisku od Prowl'a. Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że razem z Zaryą nie były tak same jak myślały, że są.

Wtedy wszystko się zmieniło.

\- Insekt się popsuł – stwierdził kwaśno Thundercracker.

I dopiero wtedy Ziva zerwała się z miejsca, wybiegając z budynku i zatrzymując się przy czerwonym Lamborghini. Drzwi otworzyły się, wpuszczając ją na miejsce kierowcy.

\- Ziva…?

\- Muszę się z nim zobaczyć – zacisnęła palce na kierownicy, patrząc na radio z determinacją – Ostatni raz. _Proszę._

Sideswipe nie miał nawet pojęcia kim „on" był, ale bez żadnych pytań, dał jej kontrolę nad pojazdem.

Jak zawsze, stwierdziła Ziva. Zawsze jej ufał.

Nawet kiedy ona sobie samej nie ufała.

* * *

\- Zarya _Hale_ – niemal wypluł mężczyzna przed którym stanęła – Przerażające jak szybko zapomniałaś do kogo należysz.

Kobieta oparła się o ścianę, nogi układając na zlewie i popatrzyła na nią z uśmieszkiem.

\- Kochana córeczka – zaćwierkała fałszywie – Wróciłaś? Tęskniłaś za mamusią?

Zarya stała jak kamień, jakby krew przestała jej płynąć; jakby stała przed diabłem i miała sprzedać mu swoją duszę. Tak się czuła. Tak przerażona była, że nawet nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu przez dobrą minutę.

\- Musimy pogadać o Klanie – wydobyła z siebie w końcu, wyjmując papiery i podając je mężczyźnie.

Ten z podejrzliwym wyrazem twarzy, wziął je, otwierając na pierwszej stronie. Diane popatrzyła na nią.

\- Nadal tańczysz tango z tymi pokrakami? – zapytała.

Zarya zamrugała, jakby zaskoczona, po czym zmrużyła czoło.

\- Kim?

Ta uśmiechnęła się szeroko i tak strasznie, że Zarya w tamtej chwili wolałaby stawić czoła Megatron'owi, byleby na nią nie patrzeć. Samo to spojrzenie sprawiało, że czuła się bezbronna, jakby o czymś nie wiedziała.

\- Swoimi koleżkami, oczywiście. Tymi, co nas tu wsadzili – Diane rozejrzała się po celi, jakby chcąc pokazać o co jej chodzi – Prowl? Tak? I Jazz. Razem z tym Shower'em.

Zarya poczuła jak zrobiło jej się gorąco.

\- Skąd…

\- …wiem, jak się nazywają? – dokończyła z chichotem – Chciałam bronić swoją jedyną córeczkę. – Zarya skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem – W końcu, spotyka się z kosmitami. Chciałam wiedzieć z czym mam do czynienia.

Nawet Ginger stojąca na zewnątrz, skierowała na nich wzrok na sekundę.

Diane oparła się wygodniej o ścianę.

\- Zaskoczona, złociutka?

Nagle Jack zaśmiał się, wymachując kartkami przed nosem Zaryi, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą przeczytał.

\- Że co? – wstał i nagle, kiedy znalazł się obok niej, śmiech mu się uciął – Czy ja dobrze przeczytałem? Chcesz żebyśmy – zbliżył się do niej, chwytając ją brutalnie za nadgarstek i ścisnął – rozwiązali Klan?

Przełknęła ślinę.

Niedobrze, stwierdziła do siebie, kiedy kobieta wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Umiesz czytać – stwierdziła sucho Zarya w ramach obrony.

\- To niedorzeczne – prychnęła Diane – W życiu się na to nie zgodzę. Wsadziłaś nas do kicia i myślisz, że możesz teraz nami rządzić?

\- Żałosne – dodał Jack, rzucając dokumentami na ziemię i przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej siebie – Nigdy nie pozwolę ci na zniszczenie…

Nagle rozwył się alarm. Kiedy Zarya zerknęła na zewnątrz, zobaczyła poświatę czerwonego światła. Rzuciła Ginger zaniepokojone spojrzenie, ale tamta tylko potrząsnęła zdezorientowana głową.

\- To nie nasi – powiedziała i wytrzeszczyła oczy, kiedy Jack uniósł dłoń z maniakalnym uśmiechem – Zarya, uważaj!

Blondynka szybko zwróciła na niego wzrok, ale mimo tego, nie uniknęła mocnego spoliczkowania. Upadła na ziemię, krzywiąc się na ból, kiedy Temple nadal nie puścił jej nadgarstka, unosząc go jeszcze do góry.

\- Nie martw się – wyszeptał jej do ucha – Nie zostawimy cię tym razem.

Diane uniosła się z nożem w dłoni, kiedy Ginger weszła do celi z pistoletem wycelowanym w jej głowę.

\- Odłóż to – syknęła.

\- Aww, czyż to nie ścierowo od Ivy? – zapytała, zamiast tego przybliżając się do niej, kiedy Jack po raz kolejny uderzył Zaryę w twarz – Przyjaciółeczka, huh?

Ginger zadrżała dłoń, kiedy kobieta stanęła przed nią.

\- Przykro mi słyszeć o ich śmierci…

Rodriguez wiedziała, że powinna się ruszyć, kiedy blondynka położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu w niby geście pocieszenia. Wiedziała, że w jednej sekundzie, kobieta mogłaby jej poderżnąć gardło, bo była głupia na tyle, żeby dać jej podejść.

Ale wtedy zobaczyła coś w jej oczach. Poza szaleństwem i chłodem.

Błysk w oczach, tak bardzo jej znajomy. Coś szło zgodnie z _JEJ_ planem, a nie Ginger.

\- Z pewnością dogadałybyśmy się, jesteśmy takie same, GiGi…

W oddali dawno słychać było echo wystrzałów i kilku wybuchów, ale dopiero teraz brunetka usłyszała kroki. Jakby ktoś biegł.

Komentarz dotarł do niej dopiero po chwili, kiedy w końcu spojrzała na Zaryę z celownikiem na Jack'u, kiedy zobaczyła, że on sam miał w dłoni broń.

 _Huk!_

Ginger wytrzeszczyła oczy, kiedy mężczyzna padł na ziemię, natychmiast plamiąc ją krwią. Diane również zaskoczona spojrzała na tego, kto wszedł do celi i przełknęła ślinę, rzucając nóż na bok.

Rodriguez zamrugała, kiedy Zarya uniosła do góry wzrok, spoglądając na tego, kto wystrzelił. W tamtej chwili, Zarya miała wrażenie, że robi jej się słabo i ma majaki, bo nie było możliwości, żeby jej strażnik stał właśnie tam, kiedy wiedziała, że był na Diego Garcia.

\- Nie zbliżaj się do _mojej_ podopiecznej – przeładował broń Sunstreaker, mrużąc oczy z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy i obrzydzeniem w oczach, celując tym razem w zesztywniałą Diane - Albo następna trafi w _ciebie_


	21. 20 - Stay Close to Me

20\. Stay close to me.

* * *

„ _Those who say your friends cannot be your family, are simply wrong. „_

 _\- Jazer_

* * *

\- Cmentarz? – to było pierwsze zdanie jakie wyszło z ust Sideswipe'a, kiedy w końcu się zatrzymali na chodniku.

Ziva zamknęła na chwilę oczy, ostatni raz mocno zaciskając palce na kierownicy. Kiedy ostatni raz tutaj była, miała piętnaście lat przynajmniej, akurat w dzień jego śmierci. Później nie miała odwagi przyjść samej, a jej rodzice byli zajęci pracą.

A Sunshine nigdy o tym nie wiedziała.

Nie wiedziała, jakim tchórzem była jej siostra.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową, wysiadając z lamborghini. Chwilę później silnik zgasł, a koło auta pojawił się holoform Sideswipe'a. Ziva zmierzyła go wzrokiem, mrugając.

Jej strażnik wyglądał na starszego. Czy to możliwe, że była tak pochłonięta sobą, że nigdy nie zauważyła jak jej najlepszy przyjaciel się zmienił? Jego włosy, wcześniej ciemne z czerwonym pasemkiem ściemniały jeszcze bardziej. Dawniejszy jasny kolor jego oczu nadał był żywy, ale jakby z cieplejszą barwą.

Nawet ubierał się jakoś dojrzalej?

\- Ziva? – chłopak podszedł do niej, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. Hale stwierdziła, że musiała wyglądać naprawdę na zagubioną, sądząc po zaniepokojonym wzroku Sides'a.

\- P-po prostu… - ucięła, spoglądając na tabliczkę przy wejściu – Ja…

Sideswipe spojrzał w tą samą stronę, po czym zmarszczył na chwilę czoło. Kiedy Ziva nie ruszyła się z miejsca, Sides chwycił ją mocno za dłoń, przyciągając ją bliżej.

\- Ktoś z rodziny?

Ziva skinęła głową.

\- Zaprowadzisz mnie?

Uniosła zaskoczona wzrok, kiedy ten lekko się uśmiechnął. Rozejrzała się po okolicy, nie widząc nikogo innego.

 _'Nigdy nie powiedziała mi, że miałam bliźniczkę. Ukrywała to.'_

 _'Masz szanse na odnalezienie jej, prawda?'_

Wykręcając dłoń z jego uścisku, złapała go za nadgarstek, umysł nadal przyćmiony przez wspomnienia i pociągnęła w stronę wejścia.

* * *

\- Czy to jest środek miasta?

Seth wywrócił oczami na pytanie, patrząc na niego zirytowany.

\- Obrzeże.

Shane zmierzył go wzrokiem, po czym wrócił do bawienia się komórką. Żałował zostawienia Ratchet'a w hotelu razem z kilkoma innymi osobami. W tamtej chwili naprawdę nie wiedział czy jego towarzystwo by mu się przydało.

\- Kiedy do mnie dzwoniła, sygnał urwał się gdzieś tutaj – stwierdził Seth, patrząc na budynki, które mijali – Powinniśmy…

Shane od tamtego momentu już go nie słuchał. Przejeżdżali przez dobrze znajome mu dzielnice i miał wrażenie, że ktoś się z nimi bawi. Nie było możliwości, żeby jego matka była właśnie gdzieś tutaj, na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Shane!

Chłopak zamrugał, unosząc do góry brew.

\- Ta?

Westchnięcie.

\- Słuchałeś mnie w ogóle?

\- Nie.

Mężczyzna zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy. Shane natychmiastowo przełknął ślinę, odruchowo przesuwając się bliżej drzwi auta. Kiedy Seth odezwał się po raz kolejny, Shane musiał zmusić się do rozluźnienia.

\- Nadal jesteś szczery do bólu – mruknął do siebie.

 _Do bólu to na pewno_ , stwierdził w myślach.

Shane po chwili stwierdził, że Seth'owi naprawdę zależało na znalezieniu swojej byłej żony. Wiedział, że tak było. Za każdym razem, kiedy jego ojciec chciał coś mieć, miał ten zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy, zaciskał zęby, a w oczach czaiła się ta niebezpieczna iskierka, mówiąca, że zdobędzie to po trupach.

Chłopak nie wiedział czy bał się tego, czy tego, co by się stało, gdyby nie zgodził się na próbę odnalezienia jej.

Jednakże, Shane dawno stracił nadzieje na zobaczenie jej. Mimo tej małej nadziei w środku, nie miał ochoty na szukanie kogoś, kto zostawił go na pastwę losu by zdechł w męczarniach.

\- Co jeśli to pułapka?

Śmiech.

\- Pułapka?

Młodszy Donnelly wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiele ludzi chcę cię martwego.

\- Dziękuję.

 _To nie był komplement_ , stwierdził w duchu, odwracając się z powrotem w stronę okna. Mijali kolejne budynki i z każdym skrętem, Shane czuł, że coś po prostu tutaj nie pasuje, że czegoś tutaj nie widzieli.

Jednak Seth Donnelly, Shane powiedział do siebie kiedyś przekonany, jest za dumny, żeby przyznać się do takiego błędu, jak zakochanie się w kobiecie, która nigdy go nie chciała.

Zbyt uparty, żeby przyznać mu racje i może po prostu rozważyć możliwość, że to wszystko to jedna wielka bujda.

Miłość jest ślepa. Ślepa, ale głęboka. A Shane wiedział, że prędzej czy później, Seth sam to zobaczy i być może tym razem, nie ucieknie.

 _Może._

* * *

Dopiero kilka minut po tym, jak Ziva zatrzymała się przy nagrobku, coś na sercu jakby jej spadło. Wszystko nad czym myślała, wszystko, co wcześniej czuła, jakby sprowadzało się do jednego zwykłego zdania.

\- Gdyby nie on, nigdy byśmy się nie poznali. Ja nie poznałabym… – Sideswipe uniósł na nią wzrok, a kiedy nie powiedział nic więcej, dziewczyna kontynuowała – Ciebie. Zaryi. Lennoxa, nikogo.

\- Ziva…

Odwróciła wzrok, wbijając go w bukiet kwiatów na innym grobie.

\- Próbowałam…znaleźć siebie – zaczęła smutnym tonem, jakby odkrywając słowa które wychodziły jej z ust dopiero teraz – Po tym, co się stało. Po tym jak…umarłam.

Skrzywił się na te słowa, ale stanął prościej, słuchając. Zastanawiał się czy tak właśnie czuli się zwycięzcy, kiedy dostawali to, czego tak długo szukali.

\- To zaczęło się zaraz po tym, prawda? – mruknął mimo wszystko.

\- W pewnym sensie, tak – skinęła głową – Dopiero wtedy zaczęłam nad tym myśleć, wiesz? Może to było moją zgubą. Wcześniej po prostu żyłam. Po prostu…byłam. – spojrzała w końcu na chłopaka – I byłam szczęśliwa.

 _Byłam_. Czas przeszły. Jej strażnik zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc, gdzie to wszystko zmierzało.

\- Teraz nie jesteś.

Stwierdzenie. Okropnie szczere stwierdzenie, które sprawiło, że Ziva wzdrygnęła się, niemal wycofując się i nie mówiąc już nic więcej. W głowie jednak pojawiła się uśmiechnięta twarz jej dziadka i dziewczyna ciągnęła dalej.

\- Ostatnio czułam się taka zmęczona – zmarszczyła czoło – Taka słaba. Jakby to, co sprawiało, że czułam się świetnie, teraz mnie topiło. Próbowałam to ukryć, zdaje się, że nie bardzo mi wyszło.

\- Nikt nie myślał, że z tobą jest coś nie tak – stwierdził mimo to Sideswipe – Więc myślę, że jednak nie było tak źle.

Zawiodłem cię. Nie zauważyłem, kiedy zaczęłaś się tak czuć. Przepraszam, że jestem takim beznadziejnym przyjacielem. Przepraszam, że zawiodłem jako twój strażnik. To były rzeczy, których nie powiedział, a mimo to Ziva wiedziała, że chciał.

\- Nie mogłeś mnie uchronić przed samą sobą, Siders – stwierdziła z lekkim uśmiechem – Nie jesteś _taki_ niesamowity.

Sideswipe parsknął rozbawiony.

\- Mogłem spróbować.

Uniosła do góry brew, kręcąc głową.

\- Sideswipe. – odwróciła się w jego stronę – Wiesz dobrze, że czasami nie można nic zrobić i po prostu trzeba dać światu szansę na wykazanie się. Niektóre rzeczy po prostu musiały się zdarzyć.

Chłopak zrobił dwa kroki w jej stronę, łapiąc jej lekko drżące dłonie i przyciągnął jedną z nich do swoich ust. Ziva otworzyła szerzej oczy, ale nie odezwała się słowem, tym razem nie odsuwając się od niego. Sideswipe uznał to za pozwolenie, całując delikatnie jej kłykcie.

\- A co jeśli nie chcę dać światu tego, co on chce? – zapytał z uśmiechem – Co jeśli chcę żebyś była wiecznie szczęśliwa, ponieważ zasługujesz na wszystkie gwiazdy z nieba?

Ziva zarumieniła się delikatnie, kręcąc głową.

\- Będziesz musiał z nim zawalczyć – wymruczała cicho.

\- Dla ciebie walczyłbym z przeznaczeniem – obiecał poważnie, gładząc palcem po jej dłoni – Nawet gdybym miał oddać za ciebie życie, zrobiłbym to bez zastanowienia.

Ziva wytrzeszczyła oczy, gapiąc się na niego. Przez chwilę, chciała zapytać, co by było z jego bratem, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Sunstreaker prawdopodobnie zrobiłby to samo dla Zaryi.

Ziva zbliżyła się nieco, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Miejmy nadzieje, że do tego nie dojdzie.

Sideswipe objął ją w pasie, przytulając.

Ziva wzięła głęboki wdech, zaciskając oczy i sięgnęła do tej wcześniej zablokowanej części swojego umysłu, wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

Blokada została zniesiona.

* * *

\- Sunny?

Sunstreaker nawet na nią nie spojrzał, trzymając wzrok na Diane, która stała perfekcyjnie prosto, jakby w chwili, gdy poruszyłaby się za szybko, mogłaby skończyć jak jej mąż. Ginger mimo bycia jako widz z drugiej strony, wiedziała, że tak właśnie mogło się stać.

Zarya wpatrywała się w martwe ciało przed nią, jakby nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.

\- Musimy stąd spadać – powiedziała Rodriguez głośno, sprawiając, że blondynka na nią spojrzała – Policja może zjawić się lada chwila.

Hale odwróciła wzrok, patrząc na swojego strażnika.

\- Sunstreaker?

\- Zasługuje, żeby zdechnąć w męczarniach – powiedział z obrzydzeniem Sunstreaker, zerkając na Zaryę – Za to, co ci zrobili.

Pierwszy raz w życiu dziewczyna widziała taką nienawiść w czyiś oczach i po raz pierwszy w życiu miała ochotę zwymiotować na widok jaki był przed nią.

\- Zarya! – niecierpliwy ton Ginger wyrwał ją z transu.

\- Bierzemy ją ze sobą – powiedziała w końcu, twardo spoglądając na swojego strażnika, kiedy otworzył usta żeby zaprotestować – Bierzemy. – powtórzyła.

Chłopak zmierzył ją wzrokiem, po czym szarpnął Diane za ramię, wychodząc z celi.

\- Jazda! – syknął na nie.

Ginger i Zarya wymieniły się spojrzeniami, idąc szybko za nim. Gdzieś w oddali można było usłyszeć odgłosy strzelaniny i dosyć donośne krzyczenie i Zarya cieszyła się, że znajdowali się w innej części budynku. Odetchnęła tylko wtedy, kiedy znaleźli się na zewnątrz i brunetka obok natychmiastowo zwróciła się do ludzi koło czarnej ciężarówki, którą przyjechali.

\- Co się do cholery jasnej stało? – warknęła Ginger na najbliższą osobę z jej drużyny – Co z Lisą?

Natasha popatrzyła na nią poważnie, po czym westchnęła.

\- Temple'owie – odezwała się w końcu, patrząc na kobietę stojącą obok – Najwidoczniej Klan miał ich odbić.

\- Akurat, kiedy byliśmy w środku? – zapytała ostro.

\- Zbieg okoliczności – rzuciła z niesmakiem starsza – Nie spinaj się tak, GiGi.

Rodriguez zacisnęła zęby, słysząc syreny w oddali i skinęła ostro w stronę Zaryi i Sunstreakera.

\- Załadujcie się – poleciła, spoglądając na nich – Jedziemy do hotelu.

Sama wspięła się do ciężarówki, kiedy kobieta uniosła do góry brew.

\- My też?

\- Zwłaszcza wy – warknęła, zatrzaskując drzwi.

Natasha tylko wzięła głęboki wdech, kierując się w stronę ich pojazdu.

* * *

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste.

Zarya spiorunowała go wzrokiem, zaciskając pięści na swoim ubraniu, powstrzymując się od zrobienia jakiegoś głupstwa.

\- Z-Zabiłeś go – powiedziała drżącym z emocji głosem, kiedy tamten zmrużył oczy.

\- Celował w ciebie bronią – zaczął oschle – Myślisz, że stałbym na uboczu i tylko patrzył, jak pociąga za spust? – zapytał z niedowierzeniem, kiedy miała zaprotestować.

\- Zacznijmy może od tego, że w ogóle nie powinno cię tu być! – podniosła głos, wstając i wskazując na niego palcem – Kiedy wtedy nie przyszedłeś, kiedy Jazz…

\- Rya…

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – syknęła, na co ten odsunął się nieco w swoim siedzeniu, jakby oberwał w policzek – Nie miałeś prawa…

\- Zarya…

\- Widziałam śmierć na własne oczy tyle razy, że ktoś by pomyślał, że się przyzwyczaiłam – ciągnęła nie zwracając na niego uwagi – A ty po prostu… po prostu go zabiłeś. Jakby to było nic.

\- Twoje życie było w niebezpieczeństwie – postawił na swoją obronę w końcu, unosząc wzrok, który wcześniej utkwiony miał w Diane siedzącej niedaleko nich – Gdyby ktoś postawił mnie w takiej samej sytuacji _znowu_ , mój wybór pozostałby ten sam.

Zarya pokręciła głową, siadając z powrotem na swoje miejsce, jakby jego słowa były tak absurdalne, że nie mogła ich zrozumieć.

\- Zabiłeś go przeze mnie – kilka łez spłynęło jej po policzkach i nie wiedziała czy ze złości, czy z żalu – Dla mnie – dodała dosadniej.

Sunstreaker przymknął na chwilę oczy, biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- Teraz zamierzasz się obwiniać? – zapytał zirytowany.

\- A co innego mam robić? Być wdzięczna, że przeze mnie zamordowałeś człowieka?

Ginger w tym samym momencie uderzyła bronią o metalową ścianę, zwracając ich uwagę. Hale posłała jej pytające spojrzenie, kiedy Rodriguez kiwnęła na Natashę, która wzięła Diane za nadgarstek.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmiła cichym głosem i Zarya zauważyła jak jej wzrok uciekał na wszystkie strony. Jakby czegoś szukała.

Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, Hale odwróciła wzrok od błyszczącego żółtego lamborghini, jakby nie mogła na niego patrzeć. Sunstreaker nie wiedział, co w tamtej chwili czuć. Zwłaszcza, kiedy jego podopieczna wstała i bez słowa wyszła z ciężarówki.

* * *

\- To tutaj – oświadczył Seth, stając przed hotelem – Tutaj urwał się sygnał.

Właśnie w tamtej chwili, Shane zdał sobie sprawę, że nie, to nie pułapka. Przynajmniej nie dla niego.

Przez całą drogę, młodszy Donnelly zastanawiał się, dlaczego w ogóle tutaj był. Dlaczego Seth postanowił rzucić wszystko, zabrać jego i szukać swojej żony?

Dawniej, kiedy Shane był naiwnym, małym dzieckiem, wierzył, że jego ojciec nienawidził jego matki, zawsze traktując ją jako służącą, zawsze dając jej do zrozumienia, że nie jest lepsza niż zwykły śmietnik. Nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Seth Donnelly najzwyczajniej w świecie kochał swoją żonę, ale w niezdrowy sposób.

Shane nie był głupi. Miłość była ślepa. Tylko, że problemem nigdy nie był fakt, że Charlie Jackson Donnelly nie kochała swojego męża tak mocno, jak on ją. Problemem była przeszłość Seth'a; gdzie ten człowiek nigdy nie nauczył się jak poprawnie kochać drugą osobę.

\- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał mimo wszystko, wysiadając z czarnego pojazdu.

Starszy mężczyzna zmierzył go wzorkiem.

\- Wątpisz?

Shane prychnął i zamiast odpowiedzieć, ruszył w stronę wejścia. Seth nie zauważając niczego więcej w zachowaniu swojego syna, po prostu poszedł za nim, nie rozglądając się na boki. Gdyby jednak był bardziej uważny, zauważył by kobietę stojącą obok kosza na śmieci, opatuloną w niebieski płaszcz.

Seth doszedł do Shane'a w momencie, kiedy ten pytał się czy ktoś o nazwisku Donnelly wynajmuje tu pokój.

\- Ah, tak – uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie w stronę chłopaka – Pewnie jesteście tymi gośćmi, których oczekuje panienka Charlie?

Seth uniósł do góry brew, kiedy Shane nawet nie zaskoczony, skinął głową.

\- Pokój 113 – powiadomiła ich – To na pierwszym piętrze – wskazała na windę.

Seth bez słowa udał się w tamtym kierunku, kiedy Shane wywrócił oczami, idąc powoli za nim.

Więc jednak miał racje. _Albo zostali tu zwabieni…_ Chłopak zerknął na mężczyznę obok, widząc ten błysk determinacji. _Albo najzwyczajniej w świecie jedynym powodem, dla którego tutaj byli, to chora obsesja Setha na punkcie zdobywania tego, co chce._

Cokolwiek to jednak było, Shane wiedział, że większy efekt będzie miało to zdarzenie na starszym z dwóch.

\- 113 będzie na końcu korytarza – stwierdził szatyn mimo wszystko, patrząc na numery na pokojach, kiedy dojechali na górę. Seth bez słowa, po raz kolejny, skierował się tam, gdzie znajdował się cel całej tej podróży. Shane powstrzymał się od zirytowanego wywrócenia oczami.

Drzwi od spokoju, jak się okazało, były specjalnie niezakluczone, więc mogli bez problemu wejść do środka. Pokój był dosyć mały. Młodszy Donnelly zauważył, że dołączona była także do pomieszczenia łazienka.

I wtedy huk zamykania drzwi sprawił, że obaj zastygli w bezruchu.

\- Nie sądziłam, że się pojawicie. – usłyszeli łagodny, melodyjny głos za placami i kiedy tylko się odwrócili, ich oczom ukazała się blondynka w niebieskim płaszczu.

\- Charlie?

Shane skrzywił się zniesmaczony.

\- Witaj, Seth.

* * *

\- Sunny – Jazz przywitał go z uśmieszkiem – Kopę lat, jak ci życie mija?

\- Nie widzieliśmy się jedynie kilka dni – stwierdził sucho, na co sabotażysta zeskoczył z murku, na którym siedział przed hotelem – Nie jesteś z resztą?

\- Nah – machnął dłonią – Młoda awanturuje się z resztą grupy, a Shane z tym drugim jeszcze nie ma. Nic ciekawego mnie nie ominie – zmarszczył na chwilę czoło – Chociaż Ratch tez wdał się w kłótnie, więc może coś interesującego wyszło by na jaw.

Sunstreaker prychnął, odwracając wzrok by znowu spojrzeć na księżyc w górze. Jazz uniósł do góry brew, bawiąc się komórką w dłoni, po czym włączył jakiś filmik z wolną muzyką. Ciemnowłosy tylko spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

\- Byłem raz w takim jednym miejscu – zaczął srebrnowłosy – Z Prowlerem, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. I był tam taki gościu na scenie…

\- I co, Prowl zaczął być zazdrosny? – zakpił chłopak.

\- I coś mówił – ciągnął niezrażony Jazz – Co dokładnie, nie mam pojęcia. Ale to, co mówił, wydawało się takie epickie. I kiedy bardziej się przyjrzałem, zobaczyłem, że ktoś grał na pianinie w czasie, kiedy przemawiał. Niesamowite uczucie.

Sunstreaker zerknął na niego na sekundę.

\- Chcesz być epicki? – zapytał wprost.

Jazz popatrzył na niego niemal urażony.

\- Ja jestem epicki – przypomniał poważnie.

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie – mruknął pod nosem.

\- W każdym razie – Jazz kontynuował, w czasie, kiedy przygnębiająca muzyka grała w tle – Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i podsłuchałem twoją rozmowę z Ryą. Wiesz, wtedy.

\- Czemu nie jestem zaskoczony? – skomentował do siebie, przygotowując się na życiowy wywód na temat tego, jaką porażką Sunstreaker w tamtym momencie był.

\- Wiem, jak ciężko wam wtedy był w Kaonie – mówił Jazz – I wiem, że przyzwyczailiście się do tego, że słabsi giną, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Zarya nie jest słaba, nie?

\- Jest tylko człowiekiem – wypomniał.

\- Chciałbym w to wierzyć – mruknął niezadowolony – Ale wszyscy wiemy, co się stało wtedy, kiedy Ziva umarła. Wiemy, że cokolwiek to było, miało związek z Primusem i żadna z nich nie jest już do końca normalnym człowiekiem.

\- Z twoich ust brzmi to mniej poważnie – stwierdził sucho.

\- Zdaje sobie sprawę – oparł się o białe Porsche, patrząc na niego intensywnie i jeśli była jedna rzecz, jakiej Sunstreaker nienawidził w nim, to właśnie ten jego przenikającego wzroku.

\- Wiem, że nie jest. – wyrzucił w końcu.

\- A mimo to, miałeś do niej pretensje, że chciała tutaj przyjechać, żeby uniknąć możliwych zgonów – dodał z wyrzutem, marszcząc czoło.

\- Chciałbyś, żeby którakolwiek z nich, Ziva czy Zarya, musiały wracać do miejsca, gdzie najbardziej zostały skrzywdzone?

\- To była jej decyzja, Sunny.

\- Jazz…

\- Dobrze wiesz, że ma prawo decydować za siebie. Jeśli kiedyś uzna, że chce wyjść za mąż, też jej pozwolę. – strażnik Zaryi wyglądał na zdegustowanego na samą myśl o ślubie swojej podopiecznej z jakimś człowiekiem – Zdrowa relacja, to słuchanie drugiej osoby i wspieranie jej decyzji.

\- Kiedy stałeś się ekspertem?

\- Kiedy zdecydowałem się na zostanie prawnym opiekunem Ryi.

Sunstreaker spojrzał na niego ostro, po czym odwrócił wzrok. Melodia w tle irytowała go niemiłosiernie, ale musiał przyznać, że faktycznie dodawała efektu do tego, co sabotażysta do niego mówił.

\- Zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, kiedy namierzyłem tego człowieka – odezwał się w końcu – I zabrałem się z bandą zabójców do Sydney. Nie musisz mi tego wypominać.

\- Wiesz, że OP będzie miał pretensje, że zabiłeś człowieka – Jazz zmierzył go wzrokiem – Nieważne jaki miałeś powód.

\- Wiem.

\- Prawdopodobnie zostaniesz zawieszony w obowiązkach.

\- Wiem.

\- Możesz pożegnać się z zaufaniem, jakie tutaj zbudowałeś.

\- _Wiem._

\- Dobrze, że nikt się o tym nie dowie, nie?

\- _Wie-,_ co?

Jazz wyłączył telefon, chowając go do kieszeni.

\- Nie zamierzam na ciebie kapować, a nikt inny poza Ginger i Zaryą o tym nie wiedzą. – wyjaśnił – Uznaj to za oznakę dobroci z mojej strony.

Zbyt oszołomiony, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć, Sunstreaker po prostu się na niego gapił, jakby urosła mu druga głowa.

\- Nie odpowiadamy za to, co czujemy, Sunny – powiedział cicho sabotażysta, wzdychając, kiedy skierował się w stronę wejścia do hotelu, w którym wszyscy przebywali – Ale kiedy już wiemy, co się z nami w środku dzieje, odpowiadamy za to, co robimy. Pamiętaj o tym, okay?

Z tym się oddalił.

A Sunstreaker po raz kolejny został z gwiazdami sam na sam.


	22. 21 - Golden Gods

21\. Golden Gods.

„ _If I had been given a dollar each time you did something stupid, I would be fucking rich long time ago"._

\- Zarya Hale

* * *

Kłótnia trwała jeszcze długo, kiedy Jazz wrócił do ich pokoju. Jednak Ratchet już dawno wycofał się z mini wojny, Zarya usiadła naburmuszona na łóżku, a Natasha stała spokojnie obok Ginger i jej ciotki, prawdopodobnie w razie, gdyby musiała im przerwać. Reszta drużyny musiała się gdzieś rozproszyć po budynku.

Jazz zajął miejsce przy komodzie, opierając się o nią, kiedy Ginger warknęła coś pod nosem po raz któryś z rzędu. Był jednak przekonany, że nie był to angielski, ale rosyjski.

\- Jakby nie patrzeć, gdyby mnie tu jednak nie było…

\- Skończ pieprzyć – syknęła Rodriguez na kobietę – Myślisz, że twoje pionki jakkolwiek pomogły? Stałaś z boku.

Kobieta prychnęła.

\- Ah, ah, GiGi – brunetka zmrużyła oczy na przezwisko, kiedy kobieta skrzyżowała ramiona pod biustem – Brzmisz tak bardzo jak Ivy. Coś się stało, że dostałaś taką nagłą zmianę osobowości?

\- Stul dziób – warknęła jeszcze, kiedy ktoś odchrząknął – Czego chcesz, wiedźmo?

Jazz przeniósł wzrok na nową osobę w pokoju, dopiero teraz zauważając Diane pod oknem. Kobieta posłała jej uroczy uśmiech, jakby chcąc ją sprowokować, po czym przerzuciła blond włosy na jedno ramie.

\- Może trochę współczucia? Właśnie zabiliście mi męża – przypomniała. Zarya wzdrygnęła się, wlepiając wzrok w kolana, kiedy Ginger wywróciła oczami, czekając, aż ta zacznie kontynuować swoją wypowiedź – Mogę wrzucić swoje trzy grosze?

\- Ni…

\- Oczywiście – przerwała siostrzenicy kobieta, po czym zasalutowała Diane – Tak przy okazji, bo zapomniałam się przedstawić. Clarisse Rodriguez.

\- Diane Temple – wyszczerzyła się, po czym spoważniała lekko – To wszystko było zaplanowane. Mieliśmy wyjść z kicia już dawno, ale jakoś nie było okazji.

\- Jaka niespodzianka – mruknął niezadowolony Jazz, uszło to jednak uwadze kobiety, bo ciągnęła dalej.

\- Jeden mały szczegół uciekł waszej uwadze, mimo wszystko – Diane oparła się o framugę okna – Jack miał na sobie wyrok śmierci w chwili, kiedy moja _najukochańsza córeczka_ – prychnięcie pełne obrzydzenia ze strony Zaryi – zwiała na Diego Garcia.

Blondynka na łóżku uniosła wzrok.

\- Co? – mruknęła, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Co, nie sądziłaś, chyba że byłam mu wierna – na brak odpowiedzi Zaryi, Diane zaśmiała się – Oh, rany, to jest bezcenne. Oczywiście, że nie byłam, duh!

\- Cały ten czas… - mówiła cicho z niedowierzającym wyrazem twarzy Hale.

\- Planowałam jak się go pozbyć, oczywiście! – zaśmiała się po raz kolejny, rozbawiona. Reszta grupy posłała jej dziwne spojrzenia. – Wasza misja, żeby uratować Sydney przed potencjalną wojną gangów była wspaniałą okazją do wcielenia mojego planu w życie. – popatrzyła na adoptowaną córkę – Powinnam ci podziękować.

Nastała cisza. Natasha jedyna z nich wszystkich uważnie obserwowała tylko Zaryę. Być może Jazz także zauważył jak Zarya cały czas zaciskała zęby, jakby powstrzymując się od powiedzenia czegoś.

\- Dlatego znikałaś w nocy – mamrotała dalej.

Diane uśmiechnęła się dumnie.

\- Człowiek taki jak Jack nie był w stanie zaspokoić moich potrzeb.

Przez to, że Zarya miała schyloną głowę, nikt nie zobaczył tego cienia, który przeszedł po jej twarzy, kiedy wyrzuciła z siebie suchy śmiech.

\- Rany…, naprawdę z ciebie dziwka, D – stwierdziła unosząc głowę, kiedy uśmiech, który wcześniej miała na sobie Diane znikł – Pomyślałabym, że teraz zmyślasz, gdyby nie fakt, że ostatnim razem, kiedy cię nakryłam wyrzuciłaś mnie na ulicę.

Oczy Temple jakby się ściemniły.

\- Chodzisz po cienkim lodzie złotko – ostrzegła.

Zarya zacisnęła mocniej pięści.

\- Zawsze myślałam, że może jednak mi się zdawało i przebieraliście się. Wiesz. Te wasze dziwne fetysze – zimny śmiech wydobył jej się z gardła, pogarda wykrzywiła jej całą twarz w grymas kpiny – Ale nie. Ty po prostu sprzedawałaś się za kasę.

\- Nie za kasę… - zaczęła protestować ostro.

\- Poprawi ci to humor, że Jack robił to samo? – zapytała sztucznie uprzejmym głosem, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że w pokoju coraz to narastało napięcie – Teraz wiem. Byliście siebie warci.

Diane gapiła się na nią twardym wzrokiem. Zarya robiła to samo. Jazz od razu rozpoznał ten chłodny błysk w oku. Miała go przez pierwsze dni na wyspie. Nie dopuszczając do siebie nikogo. Widząc we wszystkich wrogów. Ratchet oparł się bardziej o ścianę, kiedy Ginger zamrugała, zaskoczona nagłym zwrotem akcji.

\- Daj te papiery – poleciła sucho Diane, spoglądając na brunetkę – I długopis.

Zarya odchyliła się z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmieszkiem.

\- Chciałabyś też konferencje na laptopie, suko?

Auć.

\- Cokolwiek, byleby się ciebie pozbyć, bachorze.

Dokumenty zostały jej podane, a laptop, który Zarya przywiozła ze sobą został postawiony przed kobietą. Nikt nie odezwał się słowem, kiedy zaczęła podpisywać poszczególne strony ani nikt nie przeszkadzał, kiedy blondynka skontaktowała się z jakimś mężczyzną w czerni. Protesty nie zaczęły się nawet, kiedy Diane nacisnęła ostatni przycisk i zamknęła urządzenie.

Cała ta afera potrwała z pół godziny i jak się skończyła, kobieta popatrzyła krzywo na dziewczynę.

\- Nie jesteś taka jak my.

Chowając papiery do torby, Zarya uniosła do góry brew.

\- Dopiero teraz odkryłaś?

W pomieszczeniu nastała kolejna grobowa cisza.

* * *

Było już ciemno, kiedy zebrali wszystkie rzeczy. Obie drużyny załadowały się na pokładzie samolotu i jedynie Ginger została jeszcze na zewnątrz ze swoją ciotką. Clarisse nie miała zamiaru wracać razem z nimi, ale miała także obiekcje do decyzji jaką dziewczyna podjęła w związku z Klanem.

\- Zrzekłaś się władzy – powiedziała z grymasem, patrząc na Natashę obok – Dlaczego?

Rosjanka popatrzyła na Ginger, kiedy tamta tylko wyszczerzyła się.

\- Nie nadaje się na dowódcę – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To nie jest żart, dziewczyno. Zobowiązałaś się do…

\- Władza oficjalnie miała być przeze mnie podjęta w piątek, czyli jutro – przerwała jej ostro, uśmieszek zszedł jej z twarzy, kiedy się wyprostowała – Nigdy nie miałam w planach zostawać na zawsze. Klan Rodriguezów nie jest dla mnie.

\- To twoje dziedzictwo – przypomniała – Masz obowiązek.

\- Przestań mówić mi – syknęła, robiąc krok w przód – Co jest, a co nie jest moim obowiązkiem, Clarisse. Nie jesteś Ivy.

\- Za to ty nią jesteś – kobieta uniosła wyżej głowę – Jesteś jej córką. Zostałaś wychowana do tego.

\- Tak samo jak Natasha – skinęła na Rosjankę, która spoglądała niepewnie to na nią, to na drugą – Na końcu nie liczy się z której rodziny jesteś. Jeśli Tasha nie zawiedzie, będziecie mieli lepsze interesy niż dotychczas. Nie tego chcieli od początku? Ivy i David? Nawet Chris?

\- Może powinnaś była ich spytać, a nie wysadzić w powietrze – odwarknęła.

Ouch. Ginger przełknęła ślinę, udając, że ją to nie zabolało, kiedy w rzeczywistości na te słowa, ogień jakby obudził jej się w klatce piersiowej. Wiedziała, że to była jej wina. Wiedziała, że wtedy nawaliła. Pogodziła się z faktem, że na zawsze pozostanie morderczynią.

\- Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty. Wiem, że w pokręcony sposób kochałaś Ivy – _nie wiem, dlaczego,_ pomyślała w duchu, ale Clarisse zmrużyła oczy nie odpowiadając na to oświadczenie – Ale to była sytuacja zabić lub zostać zabitym.

\- Przez lata chciałaś się zabić, a tam nagle zmieniłaś zdanie?

\- Myślałam, że mam dla kogo żyć – odparła natychmiastowo, na co Natasha przeniosła wzrok na coś za nią – Myślałam, że mam rodzinę.

\- Więc jej nie masz? – uniosła do góry brew.

\- Spieprzyłam to, co miałam, kiedy po raz pierwszy zwiałam do Eppsów – odparła szczerze, wzruszając ramionami, jakby świadomość tego, wcale nie paliła ją w oczu. – I dobrze o tym wiesz.

Clarisse parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Jakżebym mogła zapomnieć? – westchnęła w końcu – PTSD, huh? Powiedz, znowu ci się nawróciło? Dlatego myślisz, że nie dasz rady?

 _Clarisse ma racje_ , mruknęła jej do ucha głos Ivy i dziewczyna zmusiła się do tego, żeby na to nie zareagować.

\- Nie – odparła w końcu.

\- Więc?

\- Prywatne powody.

\- Ale nie wracasz razem z nimi. – mruknęła, wskazując głową na samolot za nią – Zamierzasz się ukrywać?

\- Dobrze wiemy, że nie jestem już lubianą osobą. – Ginger spięła swoje włosy w kucyk, poprawiając kurtkę – Strzaskałam zaufanie Zaryi i Shane'a, kiedy zniknęłam tamtego dnia, żeby polecieć do tego głupiego lekarza. A moi rodzice… Moi opiekunowie… - popatrzyła w bok – Ich też nie potraktowałam za dobrze.

\- To dlaczego tego im nie powiesz?

\- Nie każdy ma odwagę – burknęła, po czym machnęła dłonią – Coś wymyślę. A wy musicie już iść, jeśli chcecie zdążyć na ceremonię.

\- Będziemy w kontakcie – skinęła głową Natasha, kiedy z drugą kobietą oddaliły się w stronę ich transportu.

Ginger jeszcze chwilę spoglądała na nich, po czym sama zwróciła się w stronę samolotu, nie patrząc nawet koło kogo przeszła.

* * *

\- Czeka nas długi lot. – stwierdziła Zarya, bawiąc się swoim naszyjnikiem w kształcie błyskawicy. Ginger nie odezwała się na to, jedynie wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed nią. – Słyszałam twoją rozmowę.

Dziewczyna obok niej zesztywniałą, po czym zmusiła się do zrelaksowania, cały czas nie dając po sobie poznać, że ta informacja jakoś ją zaskoczyła. W pewnym sensie powinna była się tego spodziewać; rozmawiały na zewnątrz samolotu.

\- Interesujący fakt – mruknęła w końcu brunetka.

Zarya, która cały czas się na nią gapiła, parsknęła.

\- Nie ukrywaj się już, ok? – opuściła błyskawice, odwracając się tak, że mogła mocniej przyjrzeć się opalonej cerze dziewczyny – Hide i Mia też słyszeli.

 _Świetnie,_ skwitowała do siebie w myślach, _fantastycznie._

Zastanawiała się jakim sposobem Ironhide wiedział, skoro nie było go wśród nich, aż w końcu dotarło do niej, że prawdopodobnie Chromia powiedziała mu wszystko poprzez więź jaka ich łączyła.

Zerknęła na specjalistkę od broni, zauważając, że przyglądała jej się z jakimś uczuciem wypisanym na twarzy, którego Ginger nie mogła zrozumieć. Ciekawość? Żal? Może obydwa. Nie wiedziała.

Ivy Rodriguez była okropną kobietą, ukrytą pod maską uprzejmości i twardej skóry. Ginger do dziś pamiętała jak trudne były jej treningi, jak bardzo nienawidziła tego okrutnego uśmieszku, kiedy coś jej się udawało. Być może GiGi gardziła nią najbardziej; może to ona zawsze bardziej napawała ją strachem. Nie Chris. Nie David. Tylko Ivy.

\- Kiedyś i tak by się dowiedzieli – powiedziała cicho, odwracając wzrok i z całych sił próbując ignorować fakt, że Ivy nigdy jej nie opuściła i zawsze będzie siedziała w jej głowie, po wszystkich tych latach. Nawet martwa nie dała jej spokoju. – Szkoda tylko, że nie ode mnie.

\- Chciałaś im powiedzieć? – Zarya nie kryła zdziwienia, ale zanim dodała cokolwiek jeszcze, brunetka wtrąciła:

\- Chciałam powiedzieć wam.

Blondynka obok niej zamrugała.

\- Więc dlaczego…?

\- Nienawidzicie mnie. – oznajmiła, jakby stwierdzała oczywisty fakt. Sądząc po sposobie w jaki wyprostowała się jej była przyjaciółka, miała racje. Starała się nie okazać w jaki sposób ta wiedza bolała. – Ty. Shane. Nawet Chromia i Ironhide. Rany, nawet Sunstreaker i Sideswipe.

\- To nic nie wyjaśnia. – odparła sucho Zarya – Mogłaś mi powiedzieć. Wysłuchałabym cię. Ginger, kochaliśmy cię jak siostrę…

\- A ja to spieprzyłam, Zar. – ucięła ostro, chociaż bez prawdziwego jadu. – Słuchaj, nie wiem czy byś mnie wysłuchała. Nie chciałaś mnie widzieć. Wykorzystałam was, a później rzuciłam w kąt.

\- Ale tego żałujesz. Teraz, znaczy się.

Ginger zacisnęła dłonie na wytartych jeansach, które miała na sobie i wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

\- Czy kiedy pognieciesz kartkę, a później ją wyprostujesz, będzie taka sama? – zapytała, unosząc lekko głowę, po czym popatrzyła na blondynkę. Tama pokręciła głową na pytanie. – Nigdy byście mi…

\- Jesteś w błędzie – syknęła w końcu, tym razem przerywając młodszej dziewczynie – Gdybyś wtedy przyszła, nawet wtedy, kiedy byłaś pierwszy raz na Diego Garcia, byłoby inaczej. Przyjaciół się nie zostawia, GiGi.

Przyjaciół…

Ginger nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio Zarya tak się do niej zwróciła. Wyrzuty sumienia podeszły jej aż po gardło i dziewczyna zacisnęła mocno oczy, wciągając drżąco powietrze. Mogła to zrobić. Mogła się odezwać. Mogła przestać być tym cholernym _tchórzem_. Mogła…

\- I tak jest już za późno.

Nie wiedziała czy był to jej zrezygnowany ton czy coś innego, ale Zarya chwyciła ją za nadgarstek i pociągnęła tak, że z zaskoczenia otworzyła szeroko oczy. Hale wpatrywała się w nią z determinacją godną podziwu, te dawniejsze ogniste iskierki tańczyły jej w oczach, przypominając Ginger jaką silną osobą Zarya tak naprawdę jest.

\- Nigdy nie jest za późno, GiGi. – warknęła ostro. – Teraz kiedy wiem, co się stało, nie pozbędziesz się mnie.

\- Ale…

\- Naprawimy to, co spieprzyłaś i to co rozwaliłyśmy razem. Słyszysz? _Razem._

Razem.

Rodriguez zamrugała po raz kolejny na to słowo i w końcu oparła się o siedzenie, pokonana. W pewnym sensie nie miała na to siły i chciała, żeby działo się, co ma się dziać. Z drugiej strony jednak, minimalna część ciężaru jaki dźwigała do tego czasu sama, jakby spadła jej z ramion.

\- Zar… - te ogniki w jej oczach naprawdę czasami ją przerażały - …dziękuję.

Hale puściła ją, z lekkim różem na policzkach, po czym powróciła do swojej poprzedniej pozycji, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Nieważne, co się teraz stanie, będę przy tobie – mruknęła już ciszej – Nieważne jak cliche to brzmi.

Ginger pozwoliła sobie na mały uśmiech.

* * *

\- Niezła przemowa – zaczepił ją Sunstreaker, kiedy wychodzili z samolotu godziny później. Zmęczeni przelotem, prawie wszyscy od razu skierowali się do swoich pokoi i jedynie Lennox i Diane razem z nią jeszcze na chwilę zatrzymali się przed pójściem spać.

\- Dzięki – mruknęła sucho, przechodząc dalej i zatrzymując się koło Williama – Co z nią? – zapytała, wskazując na blondynkę.

Will zmierzył kobietę od góry do dołu, widocznie mając w pamięci wszystkie informacje na temat tego, co w przeszłości zrobiła Zaryi. W jego oczach widać było obrzydzenie i widać, że powstrzymywał się od jakiegoś komentarza.

\- Umieścimy ją w areszcie, dopóki nie wymyślę, co z nią zrobimy – powiadomił, kiwając na Eppsa, którego Zarya zauważyła dopiero teraz. Wydawał się aż za wesoły, kiedy pociągnął szczupłą blondynkę za sobą z usatysfakcjonowanym 'tak jest, sir!'. – Daliście nam niezłego stracha. – zwrócił się do niej, kiedy nie mógł już dostrzec tamte dwójki.

\- My? – zapytała.

\- Ziva jeszcze się nie zgłosiła – wyjaśnił na pytający wzrok Sunstreakera – A po Barricadzie ani śladu. Twój brat nieźle namieszał.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? – odparł sarkastycznie – Przypomnij mi dzień, w którym on nic nie zrobił, żeby kogoś wkurzyć?

\- Nie było takiego – stwierdził, kiwając głową i rozumiejąc przekaz, po czym zwrócił się do Zaryi po raz kolejny – A ty nie miałaś od nich żadnych wieści?

Właściwie, Zarya doskonale zadawała sobie sprawę, że więź jaką miały między sobą, magicznie została odblokowana. Nie żeby Zarya zdawała sobie całkowicie sprawę, że wcześniej był jakiś mur pomiędzy nimi. W jednej chwili czuła się jakby zawiodła siostrę, nie wiedząc o blokadzie. W drugiej jednak poczuła to, co Ziva chowała przez cały ten czas i wszystkie myśli związane z wyrzutami sumienia wyleciały jej z głowy.

Teraz miała jej ochotę przywalić z całych sił.

\- W tej chwili jest w drodze powrotnej – odpowiedziała krótko i cicho. Może ona także zaczynała być senna?

William jednak kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie.

\- Myślę, że teraz powinniście się przespać – zlustrował obu, widząc ich poniszczone ubrania. Nawet Sunstreaker nie raczył odświeżyć swojego holoformu. Na pewno wyglądali świetnie. – Mieliście dość ciężki tydzień.

Zarya uniosła do góry brew.

\- Chyba rok.

Lennox popatrzył na nią znacząco, na co ta parsknęła śmiechem. Podziękowała mu jeszcze, po czym odeszła, zauważając, że tym razem Jazz znalazł się obok niego. Nie chcąc im przeszkadzać, dziewczyna skierowała się w stronę swojego starego pokoju. Sunstreaker chwilę później dogonił ją i znowu chwycił za ramię.

\- Czego?

Sunstreaker poluźnił swój uścisk, spoglądając na nią, chociaż z jego rysów twarzy nic nie można było odczytać.

\- Jesteś zła – stwierdził.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem zła – syknęła – Mam skakać z radości?

\- Na mój widok? Na to, że żyjesz? Na to, że wszystko zaczyna się układać? Ja bym się cieszył – stwierdził i choć Zarya miała wrażenie, że nie zrozumiał o co jej chodzi, doskonale wiedziała, że zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co miała na myśli.

\- Sunstreaker…, to nie jest byle co. – powiedziała powoli.

\- Wiesz dobrze, dlaczego to zrobiłem – powiedział, puszczając ją kiedy zrobiła krok do tyłu – I zrobiłbym to po raz kolejny. Już to przerabialiśmy.

\- Będziesz miał kłopoty z Optimusem.

\- Nie będę.

Na to, Zarya zamrugała. Sunstreaker popatrzył w bok, jakby czuł się niezręcznie mówiąc o tym przy niej. Dziewczyna zamiast próbować czmychnąć do swojego pokoju, teraz stała jak zaczarowana.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytała ostrożnie.

\- O tym, o czym wiedzieliśmy z Sidesem od początku, zaraz kiedy wzięliśmy was jako nasze podopieczne – rzucił jakby niechętnie – Nie bierzesz człowieka i nie jesteś przy nim tylko po to, żeby stać i patrzeć, czy nie zleci z drabinki. Kiedy dali wam strażników, myślisz, że przed czym mieliśmy was chronić?

\- Decepticonami.

\- Właśnie, bo Cony nie biorą zakładników. Cała ta afera, wynikała wtedy z tego, że ani ja, ani nawet Sideswipe, nie chcieliśmy umierać za jakiegoś żałosnego człowieka. A z tym wiązało się ryzyko bycia strażnikiem. – Sunstreaker zacisnął pięść na swoim ramieniu, jakby miało mu to pomóc i jakoś uziemić w miejscu. Jakby w tamtej chwili był gdzieś indziej – Kiedy masz podopieczną, podopiecznego, oddajesz za niego życie. Dajesz mu cząstkę siebie. Wspierasz, kiedy musisz…

\- Sunny…

\- Strzelasz, kiedy ten ktoś jest zagrożony – zakończył, kierując swój chłodny wzrok w jej stronę, jakby w tamtym momencie nagle mógł na nią znowu spojrzeć – To wszystko, wiąże się z byciem strażnikiem, Zarya. Ja to wiem. Sides to wie. Optimus to wie.

Patrzył na nią. Patrzył jakby chciał powiedzieć, krzyknąć: _zrozum to!_ A Zarya w tamtym momencie próbowała to wszystko przetrawić. To było za dużo na jej już i tak przeciążony móżdżek.

\- …jesteś idiotą.

Sunstreaker zamrugał, przekrzywiając głowę w bok.

\- Zarya?

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, niemalże histerycznie na napływ tych wiadomości i otworzyła drzwi do swojego pokoju. Sunny nadal patrzył na nią zdezorientowany. Co powiedział nie tak?

\- Wejdź. Myślę, że musimy odpocząć.

Na końcu, Sunstreaker stwierdził, że może faktycznie powinni odpocząć, a dopiero później porozmawiać na spokojnie.

* * *

\- Pewnego dnia, umrzesz w czeluściach Tartaru – stwierdziła Zarya, patrząc na głupio uśmiechającą się Zivę następnego dnia o 10 rano – Zobaczysz, a ja się będę śmiać.

\- Nah, za bardzo mnie kochasz~ Po za tym, kto by cię tak wkurzał?

\- Prawda – powiedziała sarkastycznie – nikt mnie nie wkurwia tak jak ty. Na pewno bym za tym tęskniła.

Ziva dramatycznie chwyciła się za miejsce, gdzie miała serce i sapnęła teatralnie, wytrzeszczając oczy.

\- Sunshine, ty przeklinasz!

\- Obecność pewnych osób mnie to tego zmusza – odparła sucho, patrząc na Zivę znacząco, na co tamta wykrzywiła twarz w minę pełną wyrzutów.

\- To jakaś iluzja do mnie?

\- Nie no, co ty?

\- Wyczuwam ciężki sarkazm, Sunshine.

Zarya wywróciła oczami, patrząc na dziewczynę. Brunetka nie miała już tak podkrążonych oczu jak wcześniej, a jej tęczówki odzyskały dawny blask. Jedynie ciuchy miała nieco poniszczone, jakby przebiegła kilkukrotnie przez jakieś chaszcze. Same jej włosy wyglądały jakby przeżyła tornado, a jednak jedna rzecz pozostała ta sama. Jej poczucie humoru.

\- Gdzie Cade?

\- A wiesz, gdzieś tam – machnęła dłonią, jakby to było nieważne – Wiesz, przechadza się po łąkach, z przyjaciółmi i ratuje świat przed globalną katastrofą.

\- Ziva – mruknęła niecierpliwie.

\- Nie, serio. Nie wiem.

\- _Ziva!_  
\- Nie mówił, okay! Wszystko razem wzięte to Barricade w tym czasie może robić za pasterza i owieczkami się zajmować.

Zarya zrezygnowana z jękiem pacnęła się z otwartej dłoni w głowę. Zaufać Zivie, że nie tylko uwolni więźnia, ale też później nie będzie wiedziała, co się z nim dalej stało. Tylko ona. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby dziewczyna mogła, zgubiłaby swój mózg.

\- Dobra, rozumiem, ale patrz – w sekundzie przed jej twarzą pojawił się nadgarstek z dziwnym metalicznym niby zegarkiem – Ma na imię Nix! I jest małym cybertrończykiem.

\- Skąd masz dziecko-robota? – zapytała, tak naprawdę nie chcąc znać odpowiedzi.

\- A wiesz, taki jeden mi go dał – w jej głosie wyczuć było, że teraz nie miała zamiaru o tym mówić. W tym przekonaniu utwierdziła Zaryę zmiana tematu, kiedy Ziva niemal skoczyła jej do ramienia – Ej, co się stało?

Blondynka zerknęła na swoje ramię, zauważając na skórze purpurowego siniaka. Zamrugała, wcześniej go nie zauważając i syknęła. Auć.

\- To nic – wymruczała, zostawiając to na później.

Ziva dała jej nieprzekonane spojrzenie, po czym wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Cóż, skoro już tu jesteśmy, musimy nadrobić wszystko, nie? Mój pokój czy twój?

\- Ziva, dzielimy pokój.

\- Ah, racja.


	23. 22 - Problematic

22\. Problematic.

* * *

„ _They've said that it's broken. But they've never said how to fix it."_

\- Brooke Lennox

* * *

Zarya Hale znała się na ludziach.

Dlatego nigdy nie miała wielu przyjaciół wokół siebie. Była wybredna. Po co przyjaźnić się z kimś, kto zostawi ci w chwili, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawi się lepsza opcja? Zarya nie potrzebowała takich ludzi w swoim życiu. Właściwie, to cieszyłaby się, gdyby mogła zamieszkać z psem w zaciszu swojego domu, nigdy nie wychodząc do innych.

Tylko, że Ziva, jej bliźniaczka, była osobą, która potrzebowała innych w swoim życiu.

Dlatego wbrew pozorom, kiedy Ziva zaczęła się odcinać od ludzi, Zarya była pierwszą osobą, która wiedziała, że coś jest źle, nawet jeśli Ziva nigdy nic nie powiedziała. Brunetka kochała swoich przyjaciół. Kochała. Bez powodu, nigdy by się nie odcięła.

A nawet mimo tego wszystkiego, Zarya nie mogła się powstrzymać i poczuła to zaskoczenie, kiedy Ziva w końcu skończyła opowiadać i siedziała na łóżku, patrząc wyczekująco na siostrę.

W końcu, Zarya westchnęła, pozwalając sobie na blady uśmiech.

\- …naprawdę jesteś idiotką, prawda?

Ziva wyszczerzyła się. Ten uśmiech nadal nie był w pełni swojego blasku, ale brunetka starała się.

\- Ah, ta siostrzana miłość, Sunshine – puściła jej oczko, rozkładając się na łóżku – To wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia?

Zarya zastanowiła się przez chwilę, odchylając się lekko na łokciach.

\- Nie – stwierdziła, mierząc ją wzrokiem – Jest dużo rzeczy, które chciałabym powiedzieć, ale wolę nie tracić głosu. Nigdy mnie nie słuchasz.

\- To dlatego, że gdybym cię słuchała, byłabym zamknięta w czterech ścianach, okrążona stadem kotów i umarłabym jako stara panna – Zarya posłała jej zirytowane spojrzenie – Oh, Sunshine, wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś o wiele poważniejsza niż lata temu.

Blondynka wywróciła oczami.

\- Tak, bo wydoroślałam. Mogłabyś spróbować.

\- Nah, to dla dorosłych.

\- Ziva. Masz już dziewiętnaście lat.

\- Cyferki – machnęła lekceważąco dłonią Ziva, po czym przyjrzała jej się uważniej – Ale, Sunshine…

\- Co? – warknęła.

Ziva zawahała się.

Atmosfera, kiedy wróciła była okropnie napięta, jakby wszyscy wrócili z nie wiadomo jak ciężkiej wojny. Nawet Sideswipe przystopował z żartami, cierpliwie wyczekując aż widocznie zestresowany Prowl skończy swoją naganę. Gdyby Ziva mogła, to jadłaby z tej atmosfery zupę, tak była gęsta.

Dorzucić do tego jeszcze Ginger, która jak się okazało, wróciła na kilka dni i zaginięcie Barricade'a i w hangarze zrobiło się dosyć nieprzyjemnie. Ziva więc rozważała czy mądrym wyborem będzie zapytanie Zaryi dlaczego Sunstreaker nie był przy jej boku.

No, ale raz się żyje, nie?

A Ziva miała dosyć wycofywania się z czegoś, co kiedyś sprawiało jej przyjemność.

\- Wyjaśniłam sobie sprawy z Sidesem – powiedziała powoli, zwracając wzrok w stronę sufitu – Więc dlaczego teraz tobie nie układa się z Sunstreakerem?

Ziva nie odważyła się na spojrzenie w jej stronę, więc nie mogła zobaczyć sposobu w jakim Zarya wzdrygnęła się na wypowiedziane imię. Jakby było klątwą.

\- Zrobił coś, czego nie powinien. – mruknęła.

Ziva uniosła do góry brew.

\- I teraz go nienawidzisz?

Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji w jakiej były, brunetka zaśmiałaby się na komiczną szybkość w jakiej blondynka skierowała swoją głowę w jej kierunku, jakby oburzona. Tylko, że Ziva wyglądała jakby się tym nie przejmowała i już po chwili, wróciła do oglądania swoich paznokci.

Tak na marginesie, Ziva sobie zanotowała, to powinna sobie poprawić lakier.

\- Ja… - zaczęła zakłopotana Zarya, jakby taka myśl nigdy nie przeszła jej przez głowę i nagle musiała sobie to przemyśleć – Ja bym nigdy…

Zarya nie nienawidziła go.

To było pewne. To było coś, co zdecydowała w sekundzie, kiedy Sunstreaker pociągnął za spust, a krew rozlała jej się pod nogami.

Sunstreaker był zdecydowany. Był pewny swojej decyzji. Sunstreaker nie wyglądał nawet jakby żałował tamtego uczynku i być może Zarya po prostu przeraziła się z jaką łatwością jej strażnik zabił kogoś w jej obronie.

Ale nie mogła go nienawidzić, bo to znaczyłoby, że musiałaby znienawidzić i siebie.

\- Nawet nie powinnam się w sumie pytać – stwierdziła po chwili ciszy Ziva – Może tego nie widziałam, ale twoje myśli są okropnie głośne. I masz okropną dbałość o detal, nawet w głowie.

Zarya odwróciła wzrok z grymasem, kiedy Ziva westchnęła.

\- Może ty też wydoroślałaś… - mruknęła w odpowiedzi.

\- Sunshine, wiem, co się stało. Ale gdyby Sideswipe zrobił to samo, spoliczkowałabym go, skarciła i nakrzyczała, a później stwierdziła, że jest idiotą.

\- On zabił człowieka – syknęła, odnosząc wrażenie, że Ziva stwierdza sam fakt, jakby to było nic więcej jak kolejny dowcip – To nie jest jakiś głupi żart.

\- Idąc twoim tokiem myślenia, powinnam zachować się w taki sam sposób do ciebie?

Jakikolwiek gniew Zarya miała w sobie wyparował i dziewczyna wpatrywała się w siostrę z bladym wyrazem twarzy. Brunetka nawet na nią nie zerknęła.

\- Powinnam cię nienawidzić?

Cisza.

\- Powiedzieć, że miałaś wybór?

W pokoju można by usłyszeć, jak szpilka upada.

\- Rzucić cię na bok jak _śmiecia?_

\- Przestań – wyszeptała zbolałym głosem blondynka z zaszklonymi oczami.

Ziva spojrzała na nią.

Być może Sunstreaker nie był przy jej boku, ale Ziva mogła dostrzec w jaki sposób patrzył na jej siostrę z daleka, jak to żółte lamborghini jakby osiadało na osiach. Ziva nie była obecna w jakiejkolwiek konwersacji uczestniczyli, ale jej konsekwencje wyczuła w powietrzu, jakby była tam świadkiem.

\- Sunny prawdopodobnie czuje się z tym gorzej niż ty, Sunshine. – odparła, siadając prościej – Bo wydaje mi się, że jest typem osoby, która może przeżyć wszystko. Ale nie zawód w oczach ukochanej osoby.

Zarya chciałaby powiedzieć, że łzy, które spłynęły jej po policzkach były łzami szczęścia.

Tylko, że kłamałaby.

* * *

\- To musi być święto narodowe, skoro siedzisz przy robocie papierkowej – Ziva stwierdziła przechodząc przez próg do gabinetu Jazza. – Kto umarł?

\- Prowl – mruknął, pisząc coś agresywnie na kawałku papieru – Od przemęczenia, stresu i kilkunastu kubków kawy.

Ziva skrzywiła się w duchu.

Dla innych prawdopodobnie nie była to nowa informacja, ale kiedy Ziva zorientowała się, że po rozmowie telefonicznej jaką miała z Taktykiem, Autobot nieco się podłamał, miała wrażenie, że poczucie winy zgniecie ją od środka.

Optimus mówił im, że Prowl wziął wszystko na siebie. Ucieczkę Barricade'a, raporty oddziału zadań specjalnych, swoje obowiązki i jeszcze zastanawiał się, co się dzieję z sabotażystą na innym kontynencie.

Innymi słowy, Prowl doprowadził się do tragicznego stanu. W chwili, kiedy Jazz wrócił na Diego Garcia, Taktyk wyłączył swoją drugą formę i aktualnie smacznie spał jako policyjny mustang w swoich kwaterach.

\- A więc jednak plotki miały racje – westchnęła i Jazz tylko mruknął coś pod nosem – Masz coś przeciwko gdybym tutaj posiedziała?

\- Tak.

Ziva uniosła do góry brew, siadając na kanapie. Po chwili Jazz rzucił jej kilka folderów i uniósł głowę.

\- Bo będziesz siedzieć tam – wskazał na szafę z kilkoma czerwonymi segregatorami – I będziesz układała je na półkach.

\- To jest wyzysk.

Cisza.

\- Kupię ci kota.

-…mają być w porządku alfabetycznym?

* * *

\- To dla twojego dobra – powiedział James White.

Ginger pokiwała głową.

\- Nie chcę cię zmuszać, to twój wybór.

Kolejne skinięcie głową.

\- Serio, Ginger, jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz. Ale powinnaś. To dla twojego zdrowia psychicznego i…

\- Panie Dyrektorze – Rodriguez przerwała z ustami wygiętymi w grymas – Wiem.

\- Ale pomysł ci się nie podoba.

Ginger znowu pokiwała głową.

Ponieważ rozmowa z Smokescreenem, psychologiem na wyspie, nie była w jej planie i wolałaby wrócić do Ohio i porozmawiać ze swoim specjalistą. Nie potrzebowała jego, żeby powiedział jej coś, co już wiedziała.

Albo może nadal próbowała przekonać się, że chciała tej pomocy, że na nią zasługiwała.

\- Żyłam z tym naprawdę długo – wyznała suchym głosem – Moja matka zadbała o to, żebym zapamiętała ją nawet po śmierci. O takich rzeczach nie mówi się obcym ludziom. Lub kosmitom.

\- Ginger, wiesz, że Smokescreen jest…

\- Mam gdzieś, kim on jest – przerwała, unosząc dłoń – Mam gdzieś, że pobrał sobie z Internetu każdy mały fragment informacji na temat ziemskiej medycyny. Dla mnie może być prezydentem, a ja nadal wolałabym skoczyć w najbliższy samolot i odlecieć.

\- Ale się zgodziłaś.

Właśnie.

Ginger się zgodziła i teraz tkwiła w tym bagnie.

Tylko jedna wizyta. Jedna i mogła wrócić.

Rodriguez dawno zdecydowała, że nie ma tutaj już nic, co mogłoby ją tutaj trzymać. Pierwszy raz, kiedy pojawiła się na Diego Garcia po terapii, było po to, żeby zjednoczyć się z Shane'em i Zaryą, ale zważając na to, że wszystko skopciła, nie miało to już znaczenia.

\- Ponieważ jeśli mam zniknąć – dziewczyna zaczęła z dłonią na klamce, odwracając wzrok – To chcę, żeby ktoś wiedział, kim naprawdę byłam.

Mówiąc to, otworzyła drzwi, zamykając je za sobą i natychmiastowo ją ten znajomy szpitalny zapach i biały kolor.

Mężczyzna z nogami na biurku zdjął kapelusz i posłał jej uśmiech.

\- Panna Ginger Rodriguez, jak miewam – Ginger mogła ze startu powiedzieć, że chociaż wyglądał na dwudziestkę, w duchu był młodszy. Kolorowe włosy też mówiły same za siebie – Smokey.

\- Smokescreen – poprawiła beznamiętnie.

Wyszczerzył się.

\- Proszę usiądź – wskazał na krzesło, patrząc na zegarek – Godzinka wystarczy?

Ginger zajęła swoje miejsce, biorąc głęboki wdech i popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

\- Godzinka to nie objęłaby nawet prologu.

Smokescreen musiał wyczuć powagę w jej głosie, bo wyprostował się, odchrząknął i nacisnął coś na kwadratowym urządzeniu. W pomieszczeniu rozległ się cichy pisk.

\- W takim razie, nie zatrzymuje cię.

Ginger wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę, po czym popatrzyła na okno za nim i wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

\- Nazywam się Ginger Rosa Rodriguez i urodziłam się w Sydney w Australii jako córka jednej z najbardziej respektowanych rodzin w biznesie, wychowana na zabójcę…

* * *

Shane nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek spotka go moment, w którym powie sobie szczerze, że czuje się wyzwolony. Głównie dlatego, że brzmiałby przed sobą jak idiota. Drugim powodem był fakt, że Shane nigdy nie myślał, że dowie się, dlaczego jego matka odeszła i nigdy nie spojrzała do tyłu.

Więc logiczne było, że Shane jako jeszcze, że był szoku, miał zamiar wracać do tamtego momentu w myślach, bo był to pierwszy raz, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że może jednak wszystko miało sens.

* * *

 _\- Charlie?_

 _\- Witaj, Seth._

 _Shane uniósł dłoń, machając nią._

 _\- A ja jestem Shane – blondynka spojrzała na niego, mrugając – Czuję się urażony, że mnie nie powitałaś, więc przypominam, że jestem w tym samym pomieszczeniu._

 _Blondynka wywróciła oczami, a Shane stwierdził, że nie zmieniła się ani trochę. Dalej miała ten sam, zimny, ale zarazem ciepły ogień w oczach i te same, delikatne rysy twarzy i włosy, które zawsze wydawały się być w idealnej kondycji._

 _Shane stwierdził, że ból w jego klatce piersiowej był wyłącznie tylko jego wyobraźnią._

 _\- Więc nie masz kłopotów – stwierdził ostro Seth i Shane był tym razem osobą, która wywróciła oczami, ponieważ oczywiście, że jego ojciec uwierzy w coś takiego – Wróciłaś…_

 _\- Żeby wyjaśnić, że nigdy nie zamierzałam wrócić._

 _Shane zamrugał, bo Seth wydawał się być wściekły na nią z jakiegoś powodu, a był pewien, że nie dlatego, że zniknęła bez słowa. Pod tym gniewem było coś innego._

 _\- Nie taka była umowa._

 _A więc jednak było coś więcej. Młodszy Donnelly mentalnie przybił sobie piątkę za używanie swoich szarych komórek. Usiadł jednak na łóżku, stwierdzając, że może lepiej na razie się w to nie wtrącać._

 _\- Ty naprawdę wierzyłeś, że wrócę do takiego tyrana jak ty? – zapytała z niedowierzeniem._

 _Uważaj mamo, pomyślał Shane, kiedy zobaczył jak jego ojciec zaciska dłonie w pięści, chodzisz po cienkim lodzie._

 _\- Obiecałaś – syknął._

 _\- A ty obiecałeś, że nigdy więcej mnie nie uderzysz i zobacz, gdzie się to skończyło._

 _Shane postanowił, że nie będzie to na pewno przyjemna konwersacja._

 _\- Zasłużyłaś – nalegał i szatyn wywrócił oczami – Jak śmiałaś spać z tym…tym śmieciem…_

 _\- Ten śmieć nigdy nie podniósł na mnie ręki – warknęła ostro, mrużąc oczy – Nigdy nie sprawił, że czułam się gorsza. Traktował mnie jak prawdziwą kobietę._

 _\- Prawdziwą kobietę, która zostawiła sześcioletniego syna w rękach tego tyrana – wypomniał z kpiną, wskazując na chłopaka na łóżku – I pozwoliła mi robić z nim, co chcę. I to jest prawdziwa kobieta? Raczej marny materiał na matkę._

 _\- Bo ty jesteś ojcem roku – odparowała z jadem._

 _\- Przynajmniej z nim byłem i nie uciekłem do Hiszpanii z jakimś dupkiem._

 _\- Nie próbuj się teraz tłumaczyć, Seth._

 _\- To nie wpieraj mi, że ja jestem tu najgorszy._

 _I więc Shane naprawdę nie wiedział, czy się śmiać czy płakać, ale w końcu to pierwsze wygrało, bo ta sytuacja była w tamtej chwili naprawdę komiczna i zastanawiał się jeszcze, co on do cholery tam jeszcze robi._

 _Na niewytłumaczony wybuch śmiechu ze strony swojego syna, obaj spauzowali i popatrzyli na niego zdziwieni._

 _\- Wiecie, co? – wstał z uśmiechem, klepiąc ich po ramionach – To ja was zostawię i sobie to wyjaśnicie, co?_

 _Ta sprawa wydawała się nigdy go nie dotyczyć._

 _I Shane zdał sobie sprawę, że tak – odczuwał nieobecność matki w jego życiu, ale nie – nie tęsknił za nią tak, jak sądził, że tęsknił. Seth może i był tyranem i wiele razy Shane wolał umrzeć niż się z nim zmierzyć, ale był. Nieważne jak bardzo chore się to wydawało._

 _Ale pogodził się z tymi faktami. Że tata go maltretował, a matka zostawiła._

 _Być może właśnie dlatego, kiedy wyszedł z pokoju w kierunku hotelu, nie czuł żadnego żalu, ale poczucie wolności, jakby ktoś zdjął ciężar z jego barków._

 _Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale tak było._

 _Shane nie zamierzał się nad tym głowić. Już nie._

* * *

Shane zaśmiał się sam do siebie, gniotąc jedyne zdjęcie jakie miał swojej matki i wrzucił je do kominka.

Przeszłość miała swoje miejsce w przeszłości.

* * *

\- Wiesz, może ta Europa nie była takim złym pomysłem – stwierdził Thundercracker, puszczając oczko do jednej z przechodzących kelnerek w barze – Nie można narzekać na brak rozrywki.

Barricade posłał mu poirytowane spojrzenie, kręcąc kieliszkiem niewidzialne kółka w powietrzu.

\- Czy to nie ty mówiłeś dzień temu, że nienawidzisz ludzi i nigdy się z żadnym nie zaprzyjaźnisz? – zapytał z uniesioną brwią.

\- Nah, TC jest po prostu zmienny – Skywarp powiedział, przełykając kolejny wielki kęs swojego hamburgera – Zobaczysz, za dziesięć minut będzie chciał zabić jakiegoś przypadkowego człowieka.

Thundercracker spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Odczep się.

Skywarp się tylko donośnie zaśmiał, powracając do swojego jedzenia już na dobre. Oparł się wygodniej o ladę i zaczął na nowo skupiać się na telewizorze zawieszonym w rogu baru. Barricade nawet nie mógł zrozumieć jednego słowa jakie było tam powiedziane, ale domyślił się, że 'Warp po prostu ściągnął język w jakim mówili tubylcy w momencie, kiedy tu wylądowali.

W końcu czerwone oczy Thundercrackera zwróciły się ku niemu.

\- Więc Nix trafił w ręce tej małej.

\- Wątpię, żeby można ją było nazwać 'małą' – odparł sucho, odwracając się przodem do barmana – Dla mnie jest jednym, wielkim insektem, który wścibia swój nos tam, gdzie nie powinna.

\- Wydawała się być trochę bardziej ogarnięta – zauważył.

Barricade parsknął śmiechem. Gdyby TC tylko słyszał o żartach jakie ta dziewczyna robiła kiedyś na Diego Garcia. Z pewnością stwierdziłby, że Skywarp nagle nie jest taki zły ze swoją reputacją dowcipnisia.

\- Och, ależ oczywiście – powiedział sarkastycznie – W każdym razie, Nix jest w dobrych rękach.

\- Oby – TC skrzywił się na samą myśl, że młodemu cybertrończykowi mogłoby się coś stać z ręki człowieka – Pamiętam, jaki nadopiekuńczy byłeś przez pierwsze tygodnie, kiedy go znaleźliśmy. Dziwne, że nagle oddajesz go jej.

Cade wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie jestem na tyle głupi, żeby go _po prostu_ oddać – żachnął się – Nie jestem _taki_ naiwny. To nadal ludzie.

\- Prawda – stwierdził Thundercracker, zerkając na Skywarpa, kiedy ten niemal zachłysnął się jedzeniem. Prawdopodobnie zobaczył jakiś szokujący temat w telewizji – Ludzie są nawet gorsi od nas.

Barricade nic na to nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego zamówił kolejną kolejkę, biorąc głęboki wdech. Miał już kompletnie wyłączyć się konwersacji, kiedy tamten znowu podjął temat.

\- Więc wczepiłeś w niego nadajnik?  
\- Oczywiście.

\- Cade…

 _Czego znowu?,_ pomyślał.

\- Co? – warknął.

Thundercracker wyszczerzył się, spoglądając w stronę ekranu, tam, gdzie Skywarp.

\- Jesteś nadopiekuńczym ojcem.

Kiedy minutę później właściciel baru wyrzucił ich z budynku za zakłócanie spokoju w lokalu, Barricade nadal upierał się, że nie, nie był nadopiekuńczy i nie, nie miał zamiaru kontrolować Nixa.

I nie. Wywalenie z baru nie było zupełnie jego winą.

Ten kieliszek po prostu poleciał w stronę TC. Tak…po prostu.

Nope. Nie jego wina.


	24. 23 - Something I need

23\. Something I need.

* * *

„ _Because when everyone leaves; I will be right here, beside you"._

\- Jazer

* * *

Zarya wiedziała, że to, co powiedziała jej Ziva miało sens. Oczywiście, że wiedziała.

Ale Zarya prędzej by umarła niż przyznała, że jej siostra, Ziva Hale, dowcipniś jakich mało, ma racje. Nope. Nie. Prędzej połknęłaby garść chili za jednym zamachem niż to.

Jednakże, nieważne jak bardzo dziecinna Zarya była, musiała przyznać, że zniszczenie tego, co Sunstreaker i ona mieli przez jej własną adopcyjną rodzinę, której dziewczyna nienawidziła, było głupie. Po co tyle pracowała, żeby od nich uciec? Żeby pozwolić im zrujnować jej życie po raz kolejny?

Nie.

Zarya miała cel w życiu. Jego się trzymała.

Nigdy więcej nie pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek ją zniszczył.

Tak, za każdym razem, kiedy zamykała oczy, widziała tą krwiście czerwoną plamę w celi w więzieniu, kiedy to Sunstreaker pociągnął za spust; tak, była wściekła na swojego strażnika; i tak, miała zamiar w przyszłości się zemścić, że to on zabił Jacka, a nie ona.

Miała jednak rozum i wiedziała, że prędzej czy później, będzie żałować, jeśli zostawi go tak na pastwę losu. Ziva miała rację, że pewnie obwinia się za to, co zrobił. Głównie dlatego, że tak go potraktowała, a nie z powodu śmierci. Pewnie widział jej tak wiele, że jedna więcej nie robi na nim takiego wrażenia.

Dlatego właśnie, kiedy Ziva zniknęła w gabinecie Jazza, Zarya udała się w stronę kwater swojego strażnika, mentalnie powtarzając sobie w głowie to, co chciała mu powiedzieć. Żołnierze po drodze kiwali jej na powitanie, ale dziewczyna ledwo zwróciła na to uwagę, zbyt zajęta swoimi myślami.

Błysk złota w świetle zwrócił jednak jej uwagę, kiedy zatrzymała się przed hangarem Autobotów. Zatrzymała się, najpierw zauważając Sunstreakera, a dopiero potem wyższego od niego Optimusa. Obu w swoich prawdziwych formach. Nagle dziewczyna poczuła się jeszcze mniejsza niż w rzeczywistości była.

Zachodzące słońce przypomniało jej o fakcie, że spędziła o wiele za dużo czasu w swojej głowie, a konwersacja dowódcy Autobotów i jej strażnika musiała już trwać dosyć długo. Optimus wyglądał na zmęczonego, a Sunstreaker mimo, że zawsze dumnie się prostował, był nieco przygarbiony. Zarya zastanawiała się czy może to była też jej wina, że był bardziej przygaszony.

\- Hej, ty jesteś podopieczną tego żółtego, nie? – ktoś do niej zagadał, kiedy dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech – Zarya, tak?

Blondynka obróciła się lekko w jego stronę.

\- Huh?

Mężczyzna w wojskowym uniformie skrzywił się lekko. Miał poczochrane brązowe włosy i oczy podobnego koloru. Wyglądał na dosyć zirytowanego.

\- Zarya. Hale. – powtórzył dla upewnienia się.

\- Ah, tak. – przeczesała włosy – Ja. O co chodzi? – widzicie, a Ziva nigdy nie wierzyła, że Zarya może zachowywać się kulturalnie i miło. Zarya miała zamiar jej to wypomnieć wieczorem.

\- Radziłbym uważać – kiwnął w stronę dwóch rozmawiających Autobotów. – Ten żółty to taki nie w sosie.

\- On zawsze taki jest – stwierdziła sucho, bo naprawdę. Ta informacja nie wniosła jej do życia nic nowego.

\- Ah, wiem. Miałem na myśli, że bardziej niż zwykle – pogładził swoje ramię – Drze się na wszystkich bez powodu. Prawie zabił woźnego, bo przyniósł mu nie tą farbę, co trzeba.

Tak. To definitywnie była jej wina.

\- Rozumiem… - mruknęła cicho.

\- Ech, rany… Już ta godzina. Muszę lecieć, powodzenia! – machnął jej i szybko zniknął za drzwiami hangaru.

Zarya jeszcze chwilę stała w bezruchu, patrząc na miejsce, gdzie mężczyzna zniknął, po czym zwróciła się w stronę, w którą miała zamiar iść. Widać było, że ich rozmowa dobiegała końca, bo kiedy dziewczyna była wystarczająco blisko, mogła usłyszeć wymamrotane 'tak jest, sir'.

\- Optimusie – powitała czerwono-niebieskiego Autobota, kiedy stanęła obok niego.

\- Maleńka – kiwnął na nią, po czym na Sunstreakera – Możesz odejść.

Sunstreaker nawet na nią nie spojrzał, tylko odwrócił się na kołach, mając pewnie zamiar wyjechać z hangaru i zignorować ją. Zarya zdecydowała, że pewnie na to zasługiwała, ale mimo to, pobiegła za nim.

\- Hej!

Zero odpowiedzi.

\- Hej, mówię do ciebie!

Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy.

\- Sunstreaker!

Nadal nic.

W końcu zacisnęła pięści i odwróciła wzrok, zatrzymując się.

\- Sunny!

Nagle jakby w sekundzie, wszystko się zatrzymało. Zarya z lekkim rumieńcem na polikach, piorunowała wzrokiem jego tył. Przynajmniej, dopóki Sunstreaker nie odwrócił się, niemal uderzając pięściami w podłogę, kucając. Jego wzrok wydawał się być dziki.

\- Teraz do mnie mówisz?

\- Nigdy nie przestałam – warknęła.

\- Naprawdę?

Wściekła, dziewczyna zwróciła ku niemu wzrok.

\- Nadal jestem zła – powiedziała w końcu, na co tamten prychnął.

\- Nie rusza mnie to.

\- Cholera jasna, zamknij się w końcu! – niemal krzyknęła, zaciskając zęby tak, że prawie zgrzytały – Próbuję…próbuję coś ci oznajmić.

Sunstreaker, który widocznie był tak bardzo zagniewany jak ona, nieco się odsunął, prostując plecy. Zarya stwierdziła, że patrzenie w te niebieskie oczy nie były dobrym pomysłem, więc skupiła się chwilowo na mechanizmach, które kręciły się w różnych miejscach na jego zbroi.

\- Słucham – odparł sucho.

Zarya wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Przepraszam.

Jedno słowo. Jedno słowo, którego Zarya nigdy nie mogła z siebie łatwo wydobyć; ponieważ zawsze uważała, że słowa się nie liczą. A liczą. Mają mniejszą wartość niż czyny, ale tą samą moc.

Sunstreaker musiał być tak samo zdziwiony, bo mrugnął kilka razy, jakby myślał, że może mu się to śni.

\- Za bycie taką zołzą i niesłuchanie cię, kiedy powinnam – przełknęła ślinę, czując w gardle suchość. – Za wyzywanie się. Za niezauważenie, że ty też masz problemy. Za… - nagle oczy ją zapiekły, jakby miała płakać.

Zarya Hale nie płakała. Nie przy nim. Nie przy kimkolwiek innym niż Ziva i z wyjątkiem jej urodzin. Nie była taka słaba.

Ale to był Sunstreaker.

Jej strażnik. Jej przyjaciel. Jej brat. Jej rodzina.

Jej wszystko.

Ponieważ na końcu, kiedy nikogo nie było, on się pojawiał. Ze swoim grymaśnym wyrazem twarzy, z wyzwiskami i komentarzami, z swoją upartością. Nie był czymś stałym, jak Ziva, ale być może dlatego, że Ziva była z nią zawsze.

Wzięła kolejny głęboki wdech.

Nie wiedziała, co ma czuć w tamtej chwili. Cisza ogarnęła cały hangar i nawet Zarya, która spokój uwielbiała, skrzywiła się na brak jakichkolwiek dźwięków.

\- Za potraktowanie cię, jakbyś zawsze był drugą opcją, a kiedy coś schrzanisz, to nigdy się do ciebie nie odezwę – dlaczego mówienie o tym, tak bardzo bolało? – Bo na to nie zasługujesz. Ja nie zasługuję na ciebie. Ja... – znowu urwała.

 _Nie zasługuję na bycie twoją podopieczną._

Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie chce…nie chcę cię… - policzki jakby ją piekły – cię…

\- …stracić?

\- Mówiłam, żebyś się zamknął! – warknęła, kiedy uniósł do góry ręce w geście poddania.

\- Już siedzę cicho – mruknął.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła.

\- Nie. Idioto. Oczywiście, że tego nie chcę. Nie o to chodzi – wywróciła oczami – Mam na myśli, że nie chcę…

 _Nie. Źle to sformułowałam,_ pomyślała.

Zapadła cisza na dosłownie minutę, wtedy dopiero Zarya zwróciła wzrok ku niemu. Wydawał się być zadowolony siebie, jakby patrzenie jak ze sobą walczy było wspaniałą rozrywką.

\- Co chcę powiedzieć… - zmrużyła oczy – to, że nie jesteś tylko moim strażnikiem. A ja nie chcę stracić najbliższej mi osoby, tylko dlatego, że jesteś idiotą.

Sunstreaker popatrzył na nią urażony.

\- Widzisz. Było tak pięknie i znowu obrażasz ludzi, Insekcie.

Zarya wyszczerzyła się.

\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

Sunstreaker wzruszył ramionami, prostując się i obracając na kołach. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek, kiedy dziewczyna prychnęła.

\- Nie wiem, chyba będziesz musiała mi to wytłumaczyć prościej.

\- Sunstreaker!

Sunstreaker popatrzył na nią, widząc jej czerwoną twarz, po czym wziął ją na rękę i posadził na ramieniu.

\- Sunstreaker? Przed chwilą było Sunny.

\- Zabije cię!

* * *

\- Okay, skończone! – zawołała Ziva, kiedy Jazz ponownie wkroczył do gabinetu, ziewając głośno – W alfabetycznym porządku i pięknie ułożone według wysokości.

\- Dzięki, Ziva – Jazz położył kilka dokumentów na biurku – Nie wiem, czy wyrobiłbym się z tym sam do jutra.

\- Nah, nie ma za co – machnęła dłonią, po czym popatrzyła się na niego poważniej – Ej…

\- Co?

\- Gdzie mój kotek? – zapytała.

Jazz zatrzymał się i spojrzał się na nią jakby urosła jej druga głowa, a włosy miała jakiegoś neonowego koloru. Dziewczyna tylko mrużyła na niego oczy.

\- Zluzuj – powiedział w końcu – Kiedyś ci kupię.

Ziva westchnęła.

\- Wolałabym teraz…

\- Ziva, nie testuj mnie. Jestem na skraju wytrzymałości – wypuścił powietrze z płuc i poprawił swoje okulary – Przysięgam, że nie wiem, jak Prowl to robi.

Brunetka wzruszyła ramionami. Prowl był specyficzną osobą. Taką, która wiedziała, że ma coś do zrobienia i robiła to szybko. Taką, która miała cel i go osiągnęła. Pewnie. Wypija dziennie jakieś pięć kubków kawy i nie śpi po nocach, co przypomina jej o studentach, ale przynajmniej nieźle mu idzie. Ziva szczerze go podziwiała.

\- Ano, Ziva – Jazz usiadł za biurkiem, biorąc pierwszy folder do ręki – A co z tobą?

\- Hmm? – odwróciła się w jego stronę.

\- Prowl coś mówił… - powiedział powoli, ale nie patrzył w jej stronę – Kiedy do niego zadzwoniłaś, że nie było u ciebie za dobrze.

Ach. Ziva musiała przyznać, że sama nie pamiętała tej konwersacji. Była jakby za gęstą mgłą, a Ziva wiedziała, że nie chciała wiedzieć, co tam powiedziała. Była w złym miejscu, bez żadnego kierunku i żadnych chęci życia.

\- Nic mi nie jest – odparła, a kiedy Jazz ostro na nią popatrzył, wywróciła oczami – Tym razem na serio.

\- Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.

Ziva odwróciła wzrok.

Naprawdę nie było jej łatwo. Nie była sobą. Trudno było jej wrócić do tego, co było wcześniej, a czasem nawet miała wrażenie, że tak na serio, to nie chciała tam wracać. Ta radosna Ziva wydawała się być daleko. Poza jej zasięgiem. Jakby nie była nią.

\- Pracuję nad tym – wyznała cicho – Nie jest łatwo, ale próbuję.

Jazz kiwnął głową.

\- Oferta nadal stoi – stwierdził – Wiem, że coś jest nie tak. Coś było nie tak, od dłuższego czasu.

\- Nie obwiniaj się – poprosiła od razu, odgarniając włosy, kiedy opadły jej na twarz – To nie wasza wina.

\- Nie zauważyliśmy, kiedy coś się stało…

\- Ja sama o tym nie wiedziałam – przerwała mu nagle, sprawiając, że uniósł do góry brew – Po prostu w pewnym momencie…coś zniknęło. Nie wiem, dlaczego. W jednym momencie całe szczęście jakie mnie spotkało, stało się niczym. To nie wasza wina.

\- Ale to jest kogoś wina – argumentował.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie. – Jazz otworzył usta – Nie, Jazz, nie. Czasami coś się dzieje bez powodu. Czasami nikt nie zawinił, a coś się dzieje. Nie zamierzam nikogo obwiniać, a już w szczególności nie was.

Sabotażysta westchnął.

\- Chciałbym, żeby tak nie było.

\- Ja też – mruknęła – Miałam naprawdę ciężki czas, ale…, ale myślę, że mnie to czegoś nauczyło, wiesz?

Na pytający wzrok, uśmiechnęła się.

\- Że nieważne, co się ze mną stanie, albo jak boleśnie upadnę, to zawsze będę miała możliwość wstania – Ziva instynktownie chwyciła się swojego wisiorka, patrząc w bok – Bo nie jestem sama.

Jazz odchrząknął.

\- Nie, nie jesteś – zgodził się, po czym się wyszczerzył na widok błyskawicy na jej szyi – Ach, ale czyżbyś myślała tylko o jednej osobie~? Ziva, - dotknął się teatralnie miejsca, gdzie miał serce – to zabolało.

Ziva prychnęła.

\- Jakżebym mogła zapomnieć. Przecież mam Sunshine. Totalnie o niej zapomniałam.

Jazz zaśmiał się.

\- Ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne – popatrzył na zegarek – Cóż, myślę, że zrobiło się już późno, a ty pewnie jesteś jeszcze zmęczona od podróży. Może już się położysz?

Faktycznie, zaraz po tym jak Jazz po tym wspomniał, Ziva przypomniała sobie, że padała z nóg i nie miała ochoty kompletnie na nic. Nagle fala zmęczenia przebiegła jej przez ciało i dziewczyna ziewnęła. Rany, ile godzin była już na nogach?

\- Racja – zwróciła się do drzwi, ale jeszcze raz na niego popatrzyła – Dzięki.

Nawet nie podniósł na nią wzroku.

\- Zawsze, Ziva. Zawsze.

Dziewczyna z uśmiechem powróciła do swojego pokoju.

* * *

\- To…było intensywne – stwierdził na koniec Smokescreen, prostując się w swoim fotelu.

Ginger pokiwała głową, biorąc głęboki wdech i przejeżdżając dłonią po twarzy. Cała ta rozmowa wyczerpała ją energię i teraz dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że cały ten ciężar trzymania tego w sobie jakby zelżał.

\- Ta… - mruknęła cicho, przełykając ślinę – Ta, wiem.

Smokescreen bez słowa przesunął szklankę z wodą w jej stronę. Dziewczyna wdzięcznie ją chwyciła i wzięła dosyć spory łyk.

\- Już zdecydowałaś, prawda?

Cisza.

Ginger wiedziała, co miał na myśli. Oczywiście, że wiedziała. Chcąc nie chcąc, Rodriguez miała ograniczone opcje i albo mogła wyjechać i zapomnieć o wszystkim, co się stało, albo zaakceptować swój los i spróbować wpasować się w życie na wyspie.

Tylko, że miała tego dość. Dostosowania swojej osoby do panujących tam klimatów. Ginger była chora, miała zrujnowane dzieciństwo i każdy znalazłby w niej coś, czego nienawidził. Jeśli miałaby jeszcze wychodzić ze swojej strefy komfortu, tylko po to, żeby ktoś ją znowu odrzucił, to dziewczyna zdecydowanie mówiła temu 'nie'.

Wyciągnęła niebieską kopertę z kurtki i przesunęła ją w jego stronę, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Hah – zaśmiała się bez humoru – Chyba masz rację.

Smokescreen wziął ją do ręki, obracając na wierzch i marszcząc czoło na napis na niej.

\- Dla rodziców…od GiGi?

\- Prosiłabym tylko o przekazanie tego Chromii i Ironhide'owi. – zaczęła zbierać się ze swojego miejsca – Bo nie zamierzam tym razem wracać.

\- Wyjeżdżasz – stwierdził bardziej niż zapytał, również wstając – Można spytać, gdzie?

Ginger wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Prawdopodobnie do dalekich krewnych albo w jakieś zapomniane przez cywilizacje miejsce – odparła po minucie zastanowienia – Nic mnie tu nie trzyma.

Smokescreen popatrzył wymownie na kopertę w dłoni, na co wywróciła oczami.

\- Uh huh – mruknął nieprzekonany.

\- Chcę iść dalej – wytłumaczyła dalej – Ale nie pójdę zostając tutaj. Życie rodzinne nie jest dla mnie. Jestem wdzięczna, za to, co bycie na wyspie mi dało, ale to nie moja bajka.

W momencie, kiedy to mówiła, Ginger była już przy drzwiach.

\- Będziesz przynajmniej tęsknić?

\- Oczywiście. – ta odpowiedź była zdecydowana, jakby dziewczyna już zaczęła za tym wszystkim tęsknić. Smokescreen szczerze jej się nie dziwił, po tym, co przeszła na Diego Garcia razem z resztą.

Wtedy zniknęła za drzwiami.

Jeszcze godzinę po jej wyjściu Smokescreen myślał nad tym, jak miała zamiar opuścić wyspę. Dopiero potem, kiedy usłyszał, że brakowało jednego z helikopterów, zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien także przed tym powiadomić dyrektora o jej zamiarach.

Spojrzał na kopertę, biorąc głęboki wdech.

To teraz tylko trzeba było donieść to dwójce specjalistów od broni i Smokescreen będzie mógł wrócić do swojego maratonu z Gwiezdnych Wojen.

* * *

\- Myślisz, że wszystko się ułoży, Nix?

Zegarek zaświergotał.

\- Możesz się w ogóle zmienić w coś innego niż zegarek?

Nix jakby poraził ją lekko prądem. Dziewczyna uznała to za zdecydowane tak.

\- Możesz zmienić się w kota?

Świergot, kilka sekund i nagle zegarek odczepił się od jej skóry i na pościeli Zivy wylądował mechaniczny kot z czerwonymi oczami. Ziva uśmiechnęła się do siebie, gładząc dłonią pyszczek cybertrończyka.

\- Cool – wymamrotała, zanim odwróciła się na bok, przytulając robo-kota bardziej do siebie i zamknęła oczy – Sunshine będzie meeeega wkurzona.

Nix zamruczał, wtulając się w szyję swojej pani. Ziva po raz kolejny usnęła z uśmiechem na ustach.


	25. 24 - Epilogue

12\. Everything's meant to be broken. (Everything ends).

* * *

" _Not everyone you see is happy; and the most cheerful person you know, can be also the one who's suffering the most."_

 _\- Jazer_

* * *

 _Drodzy Rodzice,_

 _przepraszam._

 _Za każde słowo, którym Was zraniłam. Za moment, w którym zdecydowałam, że łatwiej mi będzie bez was. Byliście wymagający. Byliście twardzi. Poznaliście mnie, kiedy miałam siedemnaście lat, a nadal mówiliście mi, kiedy powinnam wrócić do swojego pokoju i w pewnym sensie, tak, byłam zła._

 _Ale bez Was to już nie było to samo._

 _Wróciłam do Klanu i wszystko było takie puste. Nikt nie witaj mnie przy drzwiach, a prawda była taka, że odkąd mnie przygarnęliście, właśnie tego musiało mi brakować. Kogoś, kto zawsze powitałby mnie z otwartymi ramionami, a nie…, a nie krzykiem. Jak Ivy. Jak David. Jak Chris._

 _Zmieniłam się._

 _Z dziewczyny, która była tchórzem. Zmieniłam się, ale odkąd Was opuściłam, wydaje mi się, że znowu poszłam w nie tą stronę i się pogubiłam. Jak zwykle. Trochę śmieszne, prawda? Mam prawie dwadzieścia lat, a pisząc to brzmię jak czternastolatka, która dopiero zaczęła odkrywać, czym jest świat. Może nigdy nie dorosłam do bycia kimś starszym i mądrzejszym. Może nadal powinnam popełniać błędy._

 _Być może, bo błędem było wrócenie do Zaryi i Shane'a i popatrzcie, gdzie teraz jestem. Gdyby nie to, nigdy bym Was nie spotkała._

 _Więc…dziękuję._

 _Dziękuje, za każde słowo; za każdą radę; za każdą nocną rozmowę, kiedy z krzykiem obudziłam się w środku nocy; za pierwszy prezent urodzinowy; za uścisk; za pokazanie mi, czym naprawdę jest rodzina._

 _Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś jeszcze na mnie spojrzycie z uśmiechem. Nie chciałabym być kolejnym zawodem…, chyba, że już jednym dla Was jestem. W tym przypadku, przepraszam._

 _Z najszczerszym szacunkiem,_

 _Ginger Rodriguez 'GiGi'._

 _PS: Smokescreen wie, dlaczego wtedy zniknęłam. Powiedziałam, że może Was wtajemniczyć, gdybyście chcieli wiedzieć._

* * *

\- Szczerze, Cade, ty na serio masz coś nie tak ze sobą.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo TC, tylko jedno, a dostaniesz w paszczę.

Thundercracker wyszczerzył się i Barricade zastanawiał się czy jego uśmiech był taki straszny, czy fakt, że w ogóle go na sobie miał. Zamiast tego wywrócił zirytowany oczy i odwrócił się do niego plecami.

\- Nah, Cadie – Skywarp zawiesił mu się na ramieniu, patrząc na ekran przed nim – Nie gniewaj się na nas.

\- Przysięgam, że decyzja o życiu w tym samym budynku, co wy, była moim największym błędem w całym moim marnym życiu – mruknął czarnowłosy, klikając coś na stronie.

\- Ale…żyjesz już kilka milionów lat – przypomniał zdezorientowany Skywarp.

\- No właśnie – syknął, na co Skywarp popatrzył na niego urażony i odszedł w stronę swojego pokoju. Barricade od razu odetchnął z ulgą, opierając się bardziej na oparciu krzesła.

Thundercracker popatrzył na niego, po czym zajął miejsce na łóżku pod ścianą i rozejrzał się po miejscu. Zaraz, kiedy opuścili Nashville, Barricade stwierdził, że rozdzielenie się byłoby bezcelowe. Starscream i tak miał ich na muszce, a razem mogli zdziałać więcej. Tak myśleli. Trafili więc do jakiegoś mniej więcej opuszczonego hotelu i tak o to skończyli w tym wyblakłym pomieszczeniu z trzema pokojami i jedną łazienką. Tapeta odchodziła w niektórych miejscach i tylko sypialnia, w której obecnie się znajdowali była w przyzwoitym stanie. Jeśli oczywiście można było tak ją określić.

Thundercracker mógł przysiąc, że wczoraj widział pod swoim łóżkiem szczura.

\- Tak na poważnie, Barricade – TC zwrócił się w jego stronę, opierając głowę na dłoniach – Nie sądzisz, że trochę to…

\- Mów, co chcesz – mruknął, zamykając laptop – Ale jeśli Primus miesza w sprawy Cybertronu ziemianin, to coś jest na rzeczy.

\- Barricade – na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się grymas – Za dużo nad tym myślisz. Primus? Ten Primus miałby… W ogóle, Cade, jak możesz nawet myśleć, że on istnieje, huh?

Czarnowłosy wywrócił oczami, wstając gwałtownie.

\- Myślisz, że zmyślam? – warknął.

\- Nie byłeś Conem ze względu na swój wygląd, Cade – odparował od razu Thundercracker, mrużąc oczy, ale pozostał na swoim miejscu. Barricade jednak zauważył, że zaciska dłonie na wydartych jeansach. – Manipulacja, kłamstwa, morderstwo. Tym się staliśmy.

\- Zdezerterowałem – niemal wypluł – A dobrze wiesz, że Decepticony nie zaczęły od tego.

\- Ale tym jesteśmy teraz.

\- Byliśmy.

Thundercracker prychnął, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Barricade nie dziwił mu się, że w niego wątpił, ale sama obecność jego i Skywarpa testowała jego cierpliwość. Był świadom, że żaden z nich nie wierzył w obecność Primusa i jeszcze kilka dni temu uważali go za bajeczkę do snu, ale to stawało się coraz to bardziej irytujące.

Barricade nie kłamał.

Sam chciał się tego wyprzeć i zaprzeczyć, że kiedykolwiek miał honor rozmawiać z ich Bogiem, ale nie mógł. Nie był też na tyle głupi, żeby zignorować fakt, że Decepticony szykowały się do czegoś większego. Przynajmniej tak myślał.

\- Nieważne – mruknął niezadowolony TC - Wiesz, co o tym sądzę.

Barricade nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmieszku.

\- I w ogóle mnie to nie obchodzi – odparł szczerze.

Thundercracker spiorunował go wzrokiem, po czym wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- Więc? – Cade popatrzył na niego pytająco – Co robimy? Jeśli ten cały Primus istnieje i czegoś chce, to co robimy?

Bardzo dobre pytanie.

Naprawdę.

Sęk był w tym, że Barricade jak na razie zatrzymał się na szpiegowaniu Zivy i Nixa, a dalej to nie zaszedł. Stwierdził, że nie musiał za bardzo wybiegać w przyszłość, skoro nie słyszeli nic od Starscreama.

Tamten popatrzył na niego zażenowany.

\- Nic nie wymyśliłeś, prawda.

\- Hej, nie musisz mówić tego takim tonem – zirytował się, rzucając mu przelotne spojrzenie – Oczywiście, że nie wymyśliłem nic dalej. Wiemy, co ten dupek chce od nas i tych dwóch dziewczyn?

\- Nie, ale jakbyśmy zapytali je jak cywilizowani cybertrończycy, a nie podsłuchiwali ich rozmów, to może nasza wiedza ze statusu 'nieistniejąca', powędrowałaby w status 'jednak coś wiemy'.

\- Zamknij się, kurduplu.

\- Chciałbym także przypomnieć, że jesteś ode mnie wyższy o zaledwie centymetr.

Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, Thundercracker leżałby na tej brudnej i zamieszkanej przez szczury podłodze z zamkniętymi oczami. Dobrze, że tak się jednak nie stało, bo w czasie, kiedy Thundercracker nie pałał miłością do swojego życia, to jednak chciałby zobaczyć kilka ładnych widoków na Florydzie.

\- Nie wiem, co mamy robić – wyznał, siadając obok niego zaraz po tym, jak obrzucił go gniewnym spojrzeniem – Ale nie możemy tu dłużej zostać.

\- Zgadzam się! – zawołał głos za nimi. Barricade wywrócił oczami, kiedy Thundercracker obrócił się i uniósł do góry brew na widok półnagiego Skywarpa.

\- Co ty do cholery jasnej robisz w samym ręczniku? – zapytał z potrząśnięciem głowy.

\- Ah, wiesz, przewietrzam się – puścił mu oczko, po czym zwrócił się do Cade'a – Te holoformy to niezłe cacka, ale tęsknie za swoją prawdziwą formą. Jest o wiele wygodniejsza.

TC przewrócił oczami, kładąc się na łóżku, jednocześnie krzywiąc się na skrzypienie materaca pod nim.

\- Czyli nie mamy ani celu i ani informacji. – podsumował.

\- Ani jedzenia.

\- Albo wygodnego garażu.

\- Na Primusa, zamknięcie się w końcu? – warknął na nich Barricade, przejeżdżając dłonią przez włosy, po czym westchnął, kiedy się na niego spojrzeli – Na razie, zajmiemy się zbieraniem informacji. Co ma być, to będzie. Cel obierzemy sobie później.

Skywarp wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dla mnie w sam raz.

\- Też się zgadzam. – poparł TC, spoglądając na przyjaciela – Ale tym razem, zarezerwujemy lepszy hotel.

\- Nie będziemy zostawać w hotelu – postawił jasno Cade.

\- Ale zimy są zimne – zaskomlał Skywarp, uwieszając się mu na ramieniu – Zamarznę tam.

\- Jak zamarzniesz, to będę miał o jeden wrzut na tyłku mniej.

Skywarp tylko mruknął coś pod nosem, po czym znowu zniknął w swoim pokoju. Thundercracker wtedy popatrzył z lekkim uniesieniem warg na czarnowłosego.

\- Więc _Nemezis?_

Barricade ciężko westchnął.

\- Więc _Nemezis._

* * *

 _'_ Jesteście wybrane _' mówił głos, a jego słowa nosiły się echem po białej i pustej przestrzeni._

'Zostało wam pięć lat'.

'Nowy wróg na was czeka'.

 _Blondynka zamrugała, idąc w kierunku głosu. Stawał się coraz to donośniejszy, jakby zbliżała się do jego źródła, chociaż przed sobą nadal miała bladą plamę. Jakby czegoś szukała, ale nigdy nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedzi._

 _\- Myślałam, że jestem tu sama – stwierdził ktoś obok._

 _Zarya obróciła się na pięcie i niemal zamarzła na widok Zivy. Nie była jednak taka sama. Miała taki sam kolor włosów, co ona, a jej brązowe oczy jakby jarzyły się i dawały jaśniejszą poświatę. Co było chyba jedyną rzeczą, jaka je od siebie odróżniała, bo oczy Zaryi były żywszej barwy._

 _\- Skąd ty się tu wzięłaś?_

 _\- Hmm? – Ziva poprawiła swoją bluzę, rozglądając się – Musiałam zasnąć, bawiąc się z moim kotkiem. – wzruszyła ramionami._

 _Zarya zamrugała._

 _\- Kotkiem?_

 _Ziva wyszczerzyła się i gdyby nie fakt, że Zarya mocno tęskniła za jej uśmiechami, kiedy Ziva była w złym miejscu, to pewnie by ją teraz skrzyczała._

 _\- Nix. Ten zegarek od Cade'a – wyjaśniła krótko, po czym kiwnęła głową w stronę, gdzie Zarya zmierzała zanim jej siostra ją zatrzymała – Wiesz, że to Primus, nie?_

 _\- Brzmi bardziej jak ktoś inny – stwierdziła po chwili Zarya, nadal słysząc wszędzie szepty dookoła niej – Primus brzmiał bardziej jak dupek._

 _\- Huh – Ziva zamilkła na moment, wsłuchując się, po czym znowu kiwnęła głową – Racja, te głosy brzmią jak dziadek Vade od strony taty._

 _Zarya posłała jej pytające spojrzenie._

 _\- Dziadek Vade?_

 _\- Ah, taki jeden. Jego ojciec interesował się Deadpoolem i później go tak nazwał. Nie wiem, o co chodziło – powiedziała wymijająco, machając dłonią. Zarya byłą pewna, że w pewnym momencie mogłaby ją nawet trafić w twarz jakby była nieuważna. – Wiesz, myślę, że chodzi mu o to zadanie._

 _Zarya prychnęła._

 _\- On zawsze ma tylko zadania – powiedziała z wywróceniem oczu – Praktycznie jesteśmy w głupim labiryncie stworzonym na jego kaprys. Pełnym śmiercionośnych pułapek. Z zagadkami._

 _Ziva zaśmiała się, ruszając do przodu._

 _\- Ale przynajmniej nasze życie nie jest już takie nudne, nie?_

 _\- Ziva, nasze życie nigdy nie było nudne._

 _Kolejny śmiech. Zarya tylko westchnęła, w końcu ruszając za nią. Czasami nie mogła jej zrozumieć. Siedziała jej w głowie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i niektóre rzeczy nadal sprawiały, że dziewczyna musiała popatrzeć na siostrę dwa razy, żeby upewnić się, że to na pewno ta sama osoba, która zadzwoniła do niej po raz pierwszy wtedy po południu._

 _Zerknęła na Zivę przed sobą._

Czy jej włosy naprawdę tak wyrosły?

Dlaczego nigdy ich nie ścięła?

 _Zarya spuściła wzrok._

 _Kiedy ostatnio przyjrzała się swojej siostrze porządnie?_

 _\- Oh, popatrz – odezwała się nagle Ziva, zatrzymując się gwałtownie. Zarya prawie się z nią zderzyła, zamyślona._

 _Uniosła wzrok, mrugając zaskoczona, kiedy zobaczyła wyraz horroru na twarzy bliźniaczki. Podążyła wzrokiem tam, gdzie dziewczyna patrzyła i sama zamarła, otwierając szeroko oczy._

 _\- Huh? – wymsknęło jej się. Wytrzeszczyła oczy. – O Boże._

* * *

\- Ginger znowu nawiała, nie? – zagadał do Zaryi Shane z rana, podstawiając przed nią kubek kawy.

Zarya nawet na niego nie spojrzała, biorąc oferowany napój w dłoń.

\- Myślę, że tym razem miała powód.

Shane prychnął, siadając naprzeciwko niej. Stołówka o tej porze była dosyć pusta. Donnelly szczerze się żołnierzom nie dziwił, bo po incydencie z wybuchem już nikt chętnie tam nie przychodził. Widocznie lubili swoje życie.

\- Ona zawsze ma powód, huh? – mruknął, kładąc nogi na stole i zerknął na notes, który Zarya miała otwarty przed sobą. – A to co?

\- Primus.

Chwila ciszy. Shane zastanawiał się czy kofeina uderzyła jej już do głowy czy po prostu mamrotała do siebie. Jednak na notesie naprawdę coś bazgrała i zastanawiał się czy znowu mieli dostać powtórkę z rozrywki.

\- Primus – powtórzył głucho.

\- Aha – odmruknęła.

Shane zmarszczył czoło, nachylając się lekko w jej kierunku. Zdołał jednak dostrzec kilka niewyraźnych konturów i grymas zanim notes został zatrzaśnięty. Uniósł głowę i zamrugał.

\- Shane?

\- Ta?

\- Zaźgać cię ołówkiem?

Shane uniósł szybko ręce do góry i odsunął się na krześle tak, że prawie z niego spadł. Oparł się znowu o oparcie i odchylił lekko.

\- Oi, Słoneczko, groźna jesteś – stwierdził, mrużąc oczy na światła do góry – Ale czyżby Primus miał dla was kolejne zadanie?

Zarya zmrużyła na niego oczy, wywracając je, po czym wróciła do swojej kawy.

\- Nie mnie pytaj, a jego.

Shane zerknął na nią ukradkiem, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Westchnął.

Może lepiej byłoby dla niego, żeby nie pytał, co jej teraz chodziło po głowie.

* * *

 _TYDZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ_

* * *

\- Nie, nie, nie, ja nie chcę! – zawyła Ziva, trzymając się mocno ramienia Jazza, kiedy Zarya próbowała oderwać ją od mężczyzny – Sunshine, miej litość!  
Zarya zacisnęła zęby, w końcu ją puszczając i skrzyżowała ramiona pod biustem, stąpając gniewnie nogą na ziemię. Mieli jeszcze godzinę, żeby załadować się na samolot, ale Sunstreaker nalegał, żeby pojawili się na lotnisku szybciej w razie, gdyby Ziva robiła problemy.

Zarya postanowiła zignorować fakt, że Sunny miał racje. Znowu.

\- Nie żegnasz się na całe życie, Ziva.

Ale Ziva popatrzyła na nią jakby urosła jej druga głowa. Jakby wiedziała coś więcej, coś co przerażało ją bardziej niż to, co zobaczyła w Studni. Zarya nie wiedziała, co to jest, ale ramiona jej opadły i popatrzyła na nią zdezorientowana.

Ziva odwróciła wzrok, przenosząc wzrok na sabotażystę. Jazz gapił się na nich z nie do odczytania wyrazem twarzy.

\- Cokolwiek się stanie, nie ufaj mu, okay?

Jazz zamrugał, przekrzywiając głowę lekko w bok, mierząc ją wzrokiem, ale pokiwał głową, czochrając jej włosy. Prowl posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Nie ufam nikomu – posłał jej oczko, po czym popatrzył na Zaryę – Wy też nie, okay? Rya?

Zarya zamknęła oczy.

W głowie przelatywały jej różne obrazki i zastanawiała się czy aby na pewno to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę. Gdy teraz myślała o bitwie w Chicago, miała wrażenie, że odbyła się w jej snach.

Straciła tam wtedy Zivę.

Więc może jednak bitwa w Chicago była bardziej koszmarem.

\- Kiedy ja komukolwiek ufałam?

Ale oboje wiedzieli, że ufała.

Zivie.

Sunstreaker'owi.

Sideswipe'owi.

NEST.

\- Ahaha, racja – jeszcze raz pogładził Zivę po włosach, po czym kiwnął na samolot – Musicie już lecieć, prawda? Waszyngton czeka.

\- Ale ja nie chcę na studnia – mruknęła zirytowana brunetka, szurając butami, kiedy zwróciła się w stronę czerwonego lamborghini. – Za dużo obowiązków.

\- Dasz sobie radę – odezwał się Prowl, patrząc na nią, po czym na Zaryę, która tylko odwróciła wzrok – Ty też.

 _Nie wiem_ , pomyślała. _Nie wiem, czy dam radę_.

\- Spróbuję – obiecała cicho.

\- Wyślijcie nam zdjęcia – dorzucił William, podchodząc do nich.

\- I dzwońcie na Skypie – mówił dalej Dyrektor White.

Zarya machała im dłonią, z małym uśmiechem na twarzy, zmierzając w stronę wejścia do samolotu. Sunstreaker zerknął na nią, kiedy na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas.

\- Co jest?

Blondynka wymieniła spojrzenie ze swoją siostrą.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec – wyszeptała.

Sunstreaker spojrzał na nią, zdezorientowany, ale dziewczyna milczała.

Nie koniec. Nie.

 _Jeszcze nie._


End file.
